


Mysterio

by MstD



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MstD/pseuds/MstD
Summary: Con apenas 25 años Peter Parker estaba casado con Tony Stark y este tras un fatídico accidente fallece. Así es como Peter termina heredando toda la industria Stark junto con todos sus proyectos y problemas. Es por esto que Peter cae en un mar de emociones donde su único consuelo lo encuentra en Quentin Beck, un hombre que conoce en un bar, un antiguo trabajador de la industria el cual llevado por sus deseos de venganza (tras los tratos desagradables en la misma empresa) se acerca al chico para arrebatarle todo, en compañía de un grupo de científicos con su mismo problema.A medida que van transcurriendo los días Peter y Quentin terminan entrelazando sus vidas a un nivel más allá de lo “normal”, ambos ven en el otro lo que les hacía falta. De esta forma terminan envueltos en un extraño romance, el cual sólo sobrevivirá si son realmente sinceros entre ellos y aprenden a convivir con sus propios pasados.P. III
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> No está demás aclarar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad, Peter y Quentin pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores. (En este caso ambos son de Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)
> 
> IMPORTANTE:
> 
> En esta historia hago referencia a algunos acontecimientos de los cómics mezclandola con una que otra cosa del UCM. La historia es original mia y Peter en mi "universo" es mayor de edad (25 años). Rescaté un poco los orígenes de los personajes tal cual como surgen en los cómics adaptandolos a mis necesidades. (Terminando la historia iré contando las referencias.)
> 
> Debo advertir que contiene rastros de una relación Starker... Pero como dicen las etiquetas esto va enfocado en MysterySpider. Lo otro que me queda avisar es que la historia comienza con muerte de un personaje.
> 
> No re-publicar este contenido sin mi consentimiento, estoy publicando tanto en AO3, Fanfiction y acá.
> 
> Cariños infinitos a mi Beta Reader @marajoscontreux, todo mi amor para ti. 
> 
> Eso. :D

Con uno de los trajes más caros que había en su guardarropa volvió a mirarse en el espejo del lujoso baño. Tenía la chaqueta abierta sobre su camisa húmeda, trató de acomodar el cuello de esta para luego rodear su cuello con la fina tela azul y jugueteó con ella unos minutos. Usando sus dedos acarició las costuras tratando de recordar cómo debía atarla, pero siendo sinceros, no quería usarla, no cuando ni estaba seguro de poder hacerle un nudo como solía hacerlo su pareja.

Dirigió la vista al espejo y aunque este estuviera empañado, podía ver lo mal que estaba. Acomodó su mojado cabello hacia atrás, sintió cómo de su frente se desprendían gotas que recorrían su cara para luego llegar a mezclarse con sus lágrimas.

Trató de contener la respiración unos minutos y apretó tan fuerte sus manos que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas. Ya más controlado buscó en el botiquín el descongestionante ocular y abusó de él para bajar el rojo de sus ojos, los cuales ya creía secos y con maquillaje trató de cubrir sus ojeras, cómo le habían recomendado hacer.

**En resumen, estaba hecho un lío.**

Mentiría si dijera que no había soñado ya con esta situación. Obviamente en sus sueños el contexto era diferente; su amante moría a causa de la edad y él tenía que vivir su luto como un adulto mucho más anciano, no a sus plenos 25 años.

Desde que se enteró de la noticia la noche anterior todo se volvió una pesadilla. Habían quedado para cenar juntos ese mismo día en su restaurante favorito, para celebrar el haber sobrevivido otra semana más sin matarse entre ellos, producto de una ardua y larga jornada de trabajo. Si bien sabían manejarse mutuamente, en el laboratorio salían a relucir sus riñas. Sabía la perfecta combinación que ambos hacían, era completamente consciente de ello. Compartían la inteligencia, las ganas de descubrir el mundo y entregarle a este lo mejor de ellos. Pero no podían evitar su natural comportamiento, el mayor podía ser un terco lleno de comentarios sarcásticos y el joven un chico explosivo. Independiente de ello en el área que quisieran desempeñarse sabía que juntos podían dar el 101%.

Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando recibió la llamada de Pepper. Nunca olvidará su voz en esa llamada, estaba tan rota. Desde el otro lado de la línea agradeció el por fin escucharlo, acompañado de un pesado suspiro le dio la mala noticia y le comentó que se había tomado la libertad de comenzar a organizar todo, porque ya sabía que él no tendría fuerzas para enfrentar aquello. Que bien le conocía.

Terminando esa llamada se escondió en el departamento que solían compartir cerca del centro de Manhattan a unos minutos de “East River”, a 35 minutos de la multimillonaria empresa y a 27 minutos de la universidad a la que asistía. Una vez dentro en medio de la oscuridad lo recorrió para terminar en su habitación abrazando una de las almohadas, y así pasó el resto de la noche hasta el día siguiente cuando se dignó a responder el teléfono que había apagado.

Es por ello que estaba allí, en el cuarto de baño vistiendo el mejor de sus trajes, tratando de respirar y verse “decente”. Tenía que despedirse de él y hablar con una decena de reporteros ese mismo día, según le habían informado.

Volvió a jalar su cabello hacia atrás y mandó al diablo la corbata, cambió su camisa mojada por un suéter negro de cuello alto y sobre este puso su chaqueta, sin más salió del departamento para subir en el vehículo que habían pedido para él, que llevaba esperando por casi más de 15 minutos.

Una vez dentro se disculpó, el chofer no dijo palabra alguna y encendió el motor y lo echó a andar. El recorrido que tomaron no le importó, estaba sumergido en todo lo vivido hasta hoy, con la cabeza pegada en el vidrio y la vista fija en la nada recorría las calles y cuando el trayecto llegó a su fin, ni lo notó y desde su sitio admiró el monumental edificio. Le hubiera gustado algo más privado, no la neogótica Catedral principal de Manhattan, pero al ser un personaje tan público entendía que más de alguien quisiera despedirlo tomando en cuenta todo lo que hizo por mejorar la vida de los demás.

Salió del auto cerrando con cuidado la puerta y aspiró el frío aire otoñal, a los segundos fue recibido por su tía que esperaba en la entrada, junto a unas miradas curiosas. Él sólo se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer nada más, sólo seguir el camino hasta la puerta principal. Frente a esta, la empujó y asomó la cabeza dentro del lugar, los techos altos y las luces tenues le hacían sentir tan pequeño, nunca antes había entrado ahí aunque fuera uno de los sitios más turísticos del lugar.

Desde el interior alguien terminó por abrir esa puerta, para su mala suerte, la que más odiaba. Frente a él estaba Steven con su cabello rubio bien peinado viéndole directamente, solía ser la antigua pareja de su difunto esposo. Habían terminado cuando este le dejó por alguien más, le había roto el corazón. Él mismo fue testigo de lo inestable que terminó Tony ahogando más de una vez sus sentimientos en alcohol. Le odiaba tanto, pero de alguna forma le agradecía. Si no le hubiera roto el corazón, no hubieran sido todo lo que fueron, hasta ayer…

El sólo se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Peter no quería dirigirle la palabra, por ello lo dejó plantado en su lugar con las palabras en la boca, tras un “Gracias” se largó de allí en búsqueda de su amiga pelirroja que estaba acomodando flores junto al ataúd.

—Llegué. —Soltó sus palabras como un susurro tras su espalda haciendo que esta sintiera un pequeño susto y volteara para abrazarlo.

—Hola —le susurró la mayor, mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos.

—¿Ya lo viste? —preguntó el joven correspondiendo su abrazo evitando ver más allá de los arreglos florales. —¿Está muy mal? —agregó escondiendo su cara en el hombro de la mujer.

—No, sólo duerme —cortó su abrazo y le miró de frente. —¿Te acompaño? —le preguntó tomando su mano, Peter se quedó congelado unos segundos y le respondió:

—No estoy listo para esto. —La mujer lo llevó hacia las primeras bancas y se sentó junto con él.

—Nadie lo está —murmuró, dirigiendo su vista al frente. —Nadie lo está, Peter —repitió acariciando su espalda.

Ambos compartían el peso de su pérdida. Ella le quiso desde siempre, pero las cosas no funcionaron como esperó, así terminaron con una relación solamente laboral y de amistad. Una que perduró durante largos años, con sus altos y bajos. << _ pero más bajos que altos _ >> estuvo con él cuando este le confesó su amor por otro hombre, se quedó con el corazón roto cuando vio sus esperanzas de volver esfumarse, pero se quedó a su lado por el cariño que le tenía. Cuando estos rompieron, le tocó acompañarlo durante un tiempo, hasta que hizo todo lo que pudo hacer, pero terminó por alejarse de él cuando le volvió a decir que gustaba de otra persona, este tenía alrededor de 22 años. No pudo ocultarlo mucho y explotó en ira, trató de hacerlo entrar en razón pero fue algo imposible de hacer, al final terminó conociendo al chico y al ver que este era un buen estudiante (y no un cazafortunas como ella creía y decía la prensa local) lo dejó pasar, vio en ellos lo que nunca pudo tener con él y que en momentos envidiaba. Desde ese entonces se volvieron cercanos, Peter era fácil de querer le encantaba su timidez al pedir las cosas, o lo mucho que se preocupaba por su mejor amigo. Por eso cuando este le dijo que iba a desposarlo, no tuvo que decirle nada, sólo preguntarle “¿Te encargo la champaña o los anillos?”.

Tomó la mano del “chico” la apretó fuertemente y volteó a mirarle a los ojos, acariciándole con el pulgar la superficie de su mano. Quizás a ella no le dolía tanto como a Peter en ese momento, pues ya había tenido su luto cuando supo que nunca más lo volvería a tener. Lloró tanto esa pérdida que no guardó para el día de su funeral.

—Vamos —le dijo. —Este es el mejor momento para hacerlo. 

Tenía razón, en ese mismo momento no había tanta gente dentro del lugar, estaba cerrado sólo para familiares y amigos al menos por unas horas.

—Más tarde se abrirán las puertas para los curiosos… luego llegarán los reporteros con sus cámaras y más tarde a ello, cerrarán ese cajón —lo señaló dirigiendo su mirada. —Si realmente quieres hacerlo, el momento es este. Si no quieres, no te obligues y sigue adelante con todo lo que recuerdas de él, Pete —le habló como le apodaba él.

El nombrado jaló de su mano y la llevó con él, se detuvo un momento para cerrar los ojos y respirar cuando ya estaba frente a él.

—Quiero creer que hay otros universos paralelos en los cuales aun vives, quizás no conmigo porque en este ya me acompañaste... pero espero que al menos seas feliz en cualquiera de ellos... —aguantó la respiración y comenzó a soltarla mientras abría sus ojos, sintió la mano de su amiga acariciando su espalda desde sus hombros hasta la altura de la cintura y cuando volvió a repetir el gesto y posó la mano en su hombro, se quebró.

Mucho más que la noche que había dormido abrazando una de sus camisas. Se volvió a romper emocionalmente junto a su amiga, “sólo duerme” se repitió y le repitió su acompañante, pero no podía seguir aguantando las lágrimas en ese punto y rompió en llanto, atrayendo con cada uno de sus sollozos la mirada de los expectantes. A más de uno le hubiera gustado correr en su dirección y decirle que el dolor iba a pasar, pero no tenían cara para hacerlo, ¿Cómo puedes hablar, cuando ni siquiera sabes lidiar con algo tan grande?

—Lo lamento tanto —dijo la mujer volviendo a estrecharlo contra sí.

—No puedo con esto, no puedo —dijo entre lágrimas el chico. —Por favor ya termina con esto —le suplicó y esta asintió.

Volvió a dejar al chico en la banca que hace unos minutos ocuparon y fue a adelantar lo que sería la ceremonia. Ingresaron todos sus amigos y conocidos al lugar, llenando las primeras bancas, esperando porque alguien dijera algo. 

<< Bienaventurados los que lloran porque ellos recibirán consuelo >> dijo un anciano. Quizás ni la mitad de la sala era creyente pero optaron por lo tradicional. pasado un tiempo llegan a la parte de los panegíricos, la primera en subir es Pepper intentando liberar el pesado ambiente del lugar, bromeando con historias sobre él, de cómo laboralmente escapaba de todo y prefería vivir encerrado en su laboratorio jugando con lo que ella decía “cacharros”. Luego el que sería uno de sus más fieles amigos, narraba todas esas historias ridículas de noches de casinos y mientras avanzaban las horas todos reían con alguna anécdota o comentario sarcástico que oyeron salir de sus labios.

Por el contrario Peter en ningún momento dijo algo.

—¿Te gustaría agregar algo? —preguntó la mayor y el resto paró su plática para mirarlo a él.

—No tengo nada preparado para esto —le dijo pasando las manos por su cara, limpiando algunas lágrimas que caían débiles.

—No es algo que debas pensar mucho, ¿Algo que quieras recordar? —le respondió.

Miró a su alrededor para luego detenerse en el cuadro conmemorativo, respiró profundamente y soltó.

—Aunque la mitad de los presentes quiera poner esto en duda, por las muchas discusiones que solíamos tener, siempre le admiré. Desde siempre me ha gustado la ciencia y cuando a los 15 años, mis tíos me regalaron mi primer microscopio junto a una revista de ciencia, caí enamorado de él. —Volteó la vista hacia su tía y le dijo: —No May, no estoy diciendo que por culpa de ustedes me volvi gay —bromeó. —Ese día leí uno de los artículos más brillantes publicados por él y desde ese entonces viví con el sueño de poder llegar tan lejos como lo hizo él y quizás, en algún momento, trabajar juntos. La verdad, no sé cómo llegamos tan lejos... discúlpenme, no sé a qué quiero llegar con esto.

Pepper le sonrió y acarició la mejilla y no dijo nada, la tranquilidad del lugar se perdió cuando comenzaron a escuchar murmullos y flashes desde afuera del lugar… la paz había terminado, algunos se pararon de su lugar y se despidieron de sus conocidos.

(Por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de respetar su momento de intimidad.)

—Bueno a partir de aquí, me encargo yo. Siéntete libre de quedarte por lo que queda de la tarde o ir a casa —le habló la pelirroja.

Salió por la puerta principal y de forma inmediata llegaron los reporteros a acosarlo con sus preguntas sobre cómo se sentía y si iba a ser él quien iba seguir a la cabeza de la industria, entre otras preguntas que no iban al caso que terminaron con el poco control que tenía sobre él. Se negó a decirles alguna palabra, la pelirroja tomó la situación y divagó en una conversación que ya tenía previamente estructurada, dejando que Peter huyera de allí.

Ya estando fuera, Happy se acercó para hablarle, le dio las condolencias correspondientes junto con una palmada en el hombro, ofreciéndole llevarlo a casa, él rechazó la oferta excusándose de que necesitaba respirar. Caminaría de vuelta al departamento, necesitaba tiempo para respirar otros aires. Este le dejó marchar luego de decirle que no hiciera nada estúpido y que si necesitaba algo podía contar con él, igual que como habían hecho los demás.

La verdad es que de momento no tenía planeado llegar a casa, iría a perderse en un  _ bar sin nombre _ donde sólo el trago fuera su compañía al menos por esa noche. Se permitía perderse como no lo había hecho antes. Así fue como comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario de donde debería realmente ir, bajó por la quinta avenida y caminó en línea recta por la acera, sin darle importancia a las grandes vitrinas iluminadas o las monumentales arquitecturas. Era más divertido mirar el suelo y perderse en sus pensamientos. Así continuó por unas 39 calles más, el anuncio de lluvia había causado que hubiera menos gente transitándolas, gracias a ello podía sentirse un poco más libre. Llevaba un poco más de 40 minutos caminando sólo por hacerlo, hasta que recordó el bar al cual sus amigos le llevaron en más de una ocasión a unas cuantas cuadras de su universidad. Si mal no recordaba… calle Varick con la décima, a minutos de “Hudson River”.

La lluvia comenzó a caer de forma más abundante empapando la ciudad, el pavimento comenzaba a reflejar las luces de las farolas y vehículos. Se detuvo en una esquina a esperar la luz verde para cruzar y una cuadra antes reconoció el edificio que hace unos años había dejado de frecuentar. En la puerta había un cartel que decía: “Fuera de servicio” no obstante eso no le detuvo, conocía la tradición de ese local, entró en él completamente empapado y tomó asiento en la barra a una distancia de al menos tres bancos de la otra persona que estaba ahí. Sus ojos se perdieron entre todas las botellas puestas frente a él en la gran vitrina junto a las copas, vasos y jarras.

Dejando de lado los buenos modales puso los codos sobre la barra y recargó su cabeza en sus manos tratando de masajear su frente. Un hombre se acercó con un paño entre sus manos para limpiar la superficie que ocupaba el mojado cliente y rompió el silencio que este había instalado en ese lugar.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —. Preguntó recargándose en la superficie frente a él, Peter no se inmutó, con la vista clavada en la madera asintió y el otro agregó —¿Un trago o tal vez prefieres una toalla? —le miró curioso.

Igual a como había hecho esa misma mañana, puso su mano entre su cabello mojado para jalarlo hacia atrás y se dignó a posar su mirada chocolate sobre unos azules que le observaban atento.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cariños infinitos a mi Beta Reader @marajoscontreux

Peter.

-

Sábado por la noche y este lugar está medianamente ocupado, a mi alrededor no hay más de 8 personas cuando la capacidad de este es casi bordeando las 30 ¿Cómo es esto posible? Pues gracias al cartel que está en la entrada “Fuera de servicio”, sólo unos pocos sabemos que no es así. New York es un lugar lleno de gente y lugares donde puedes estar realmente solo no hay, salvo por este. Un bar olvidado que no desea ser frecuentado.

—Lo siento, ¿Podrías darme lo más fuerte que tengas? —pregunté tratando de desviar su mirada.

—Define “fuerte” —dijo volteando a ver las botellas—. ¿Buscas olvidar momentáneamente algún amorío o ya no te aguantas a ti mismo? —bromeó—. En caso de ser el segundo agradeceria que me dieras un número de contacto o luego no podré sacarte de aquí. —Sonrió mientras sacaba un vaso de debajo del mueble y entre sus manos limpió la superficie de este con un paño seco para dejarlo frente a mí.

—No planeo beber más de un vaso o dos —contesté dudoso—, estaré bien con ello.

—Entiendo, sólo queda prohibido la violencia dentro de este lugar. —Miré a mi alrededor y reí sarcásticamente para mí ante lo dicho ¿Buscar pelea con personas que están igual o peor que tú? ¿Tendrán ánimos para ello? Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigió a la repisa, tocó una por una tratando de seleccionar la que mejor creía y volvió a hablar —. Entonces.. ¿Qué tan intenso es tu dolor?

—¿Viste Titanic? Pues yo soy la banda y mi vida es el barco...

—¿Te acabas de comparar con Titanic? Chico, te equivocaste de bar. —Soltó una risa alegre y bajó una botella para rellenar el vaso con un líquido color miel.

_ ¿Alguna vez te mencioné que tus ojos tenían el mismo color que ese trago que solías beber con frecuencia? Eran como el Whisky, varias veces me pregunté si anterior a ese periodo (en donde te perdiste en el alcoholismo) ¿Tus ojos tenían el mismo color? o ¿Eran un tono más oscuro? ¿Es posible que fueran cambiando con el trago al igual como lo hizo tu personalidad? Cuántas veces no te vi perdido ante este trago que tengo hoy entre mis manos. Pues... muchas. _

Aquel hombre apartó la vista de mí y fue a atender a otra persona que había llegado, me tomé unos segundos meditando si debía realmente estar allí.  _ ¿Te molestaría verme aquí, por mi propia cuenta? Seguramente sí, lo siento. _ Llevé hasta mis labios el vidrio que contenía el líquido, dejándolo pasar a través de ellos.

_ Es curioso… Antiguamente esta solía ser conocida como "agua de vida" según su origen… En la edad media los alcoholes destilados en abadías y monasterios eran considerados un medicamento excelente, pero por otro lado tú no lo consumías como lo haría un pueblo en ruina. Esto no funciona para heridas internas, sólo físicas. Por más que quisieras sanar por dentro esto no te iba a ayudar, es ridículo. Pero estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú, busco consuelo en algo que no hace más que quemarme por dentro. _

—No quiero ser un entrometido, pero ¿Estás bien? —me interrumpió. 

“Para nada, estoy del asco.”  _ Recuerdo haberte preguntado lo mismo en diferentes situaciones y tu respuesta solía ser la misma, pero no hacías que se viera de esa forma... al final siempre terminabas la oración riendo. _

—Sí, sólo no estoy acostumbrado a esto — dije agitando el vaso, revolviendo el destilado en mi mano, el hombre de ojos azules detuvo mi acción y colocó hielo dentro de él. Seguramente para aligerar su contenido.

—La verdad, luces terrible… y mojado —volvió a hablar examinándome.

—Gracias por la honestidad ¿Venía incluida con el trago? —pregunté girando los ojos en otra dirección—. No quiero sonar desagradable, pero no estoy en mis mejores días —añadí tomando lo que quedaba dentro del vaso hasta terminarlo.

—¿Quieres desahogarte? —preguntó preocupado—. Te sorprendería la cantidad de historias que he escuchado en este Bar —dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre la barra, y acomodado sobre ella me miró fijamente—, unas tristes y otras que rayan en lo ridículas.

Muchas veces he escuchado sobre personas que le cuentan su vida a extraños, dicen que es una buena terapia. Te ayuda a soltar todo lo que llevas cargando, pues a quien le dices las cosas no puede juzgarte, no puede divulgar tus secretos ante el mundo cuando ni siquiera sabe tu nombre, son personas que no vuelves a ver en tu vida. Pero este no es mi caso, no me tengo permitido contar mis secretos. No desde que me volví una figura tan pública.

—No soy el tipo de persona que le cuenta sus problemas a un desconocido —respondí.  _ “O el que le cuenta sus problemas a las personas” _ , pensé para mi mismo. 

—Quentin —dijo a secas volviendo a tomar la botella y rellenando el vaso frente a mí volvió a hablar—. Soy Quentin Beck. —Se tomó unos segundos y prosiguió—. Seguramente no me recuerdas, solíamos ir a la misma universidad ¿Empire State, no? —dijo dudando como si tratara de recordar algo—. Hasta fuimos compañeros de laboratorio y odiábamos al Doctor Connors. ¿Recuerdas el día que te puso una baja calificación y nos vengamos de él robando los exámenes? Sí, fue lindo hasta que nos expulsaron. Luego me fui de la universidad y nunca más te volví a hablar. —Reí ante su elocuencia y él volvió a hablar—. Ahora que recuerdas que somos íntimos amigos desde la universidad, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a quien solia ser tu compañero de experimentos?

—Pues... desde hace unos días soy viudo —solté mi pesar.

—Lo siento por ello —respondió—, recuerdo que tenías una familia muy cariñosa ¿Puedes apoyarte en ellos no? —agregó dudoso.

—Eres mi mejor amigo y olvidas que soy huérfano —le dije entrando en su juego.

—Pues soy un pésimo amigo, deberías replanteartelo y no enviarme una tarjeta en navidad. —Solté una carcajada animada.

_ Quizás... en este momento no me hace mal un poco de compañía.  _

El juego siguió por unas horas hasta casi acabar con la botella de destilado, hablamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida gracias a su ingenio, fue agradable poder despejarme un poco de lo intenso que todo estaba siendo.

_Apenas van dos días desde que ya no estás y es una idea que aún no asimilo, es como si fuera mentira. Mi cabeza quiere engañarme diciéndome que te fuiste de viaje y volveré a verte en unos días más. Como cuando tenías importantes juntas a las cuales no podía acompañarte por estar en periodo de exámenes. No he dejado de llorar desde entonces, pero sé que el sufrimiento que llevo no es ni la mitad de lo que será dentro de unas semanas... o días, cuando por fin entienda lo que es real, porque a pesar de que vi tu cuerpo dentro de ese ataúd no lo quiero aceptar._ _Tampoco quiero creer en cuentos más allá de la muerte, no quisiera saber que estás aquí acompañándome en el mismo lugar de donde yo mismo te quise sacar hace unos años._

Con ese último recuerdo en mente decido que ya es hora de volver, el reloj clásico sobre la repisa marrón marcaba cerca de las una y media de la mañana. No sé cómo me siento, no estoy cansado, pero mañana seguramente tendremos asuntos legales que discutir no es un trámite del que quiera ser parte, pero yo me involucré en esto ¿Verdad?

Mi interlocutor me miraba interrogante, como si esperara alguna respuesta a algo que hubiera dicho, pero estaba más que claro que había perdido el hilo de esa conversación.

—Gracias Beck, pero ya debo volver a casa. —Dejé bajo el vaso el billete más grande que traía en mi billetera, con eso cubriría todo lo bebido y su compañía.

—Podría acompañarte si me esperas hasta terminar el turno —sugirió.

—Vivo a unas cuantas calles de aquí, no tienes porque preocuparte.

—Estas ebrio y triste, eres potencialmente un peligro social —comentó esperando alguna risa de mi parte, pero no le di el gusto y siguió hablando ya más serio—. Realmente no me molesta, espérame allí —dijo apuntando hacia una alejada mesa—. Descansa unos minutos, te veo en un rato.

Asentí ante el consejo, no me siento ebrio como él dice, pero quizás así funciona esto de beber, simplemente no sabes cuando lo estás. Me senté en la butaca la cual era mucho más cómoda que el banco de la barra. Con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa usándolos de almohada para mi cabeza examiné más a detalle el lugar como si nunca antes lo hubiera visitado.

Cuando estás solo puedes apreciar más los detalles, las veces que estuve aquí los pasé completamente por alto. El bar es modesto, clásico y silencioso. No hay ventanas que den al exterior y el suelo es de madera del mismo color que las vigas del techo las cuales hacen juego con el mobiliario, contrastando bien con los forros rojos de las sillas. ¿Así es estar ebrio? ¿Te importa realmente las pequeñeces a tu alrededor? ¿O soy yo quien trata de desviar mi pensamiento a cualquier cosa?

Distante vuelvo a mirar a la barra.  _ Tu lugar favorito solía ser el que hace poco ocupe, justo al frente, donde todas las botellas descansan, frente a la repisa que llena de un extremo a otro esa pared. Cada una parece tener su respectivo lugar, que según veo están catalogados por categoría como si fuera una biblioteca.  _ Delante ellas el hombre que hace unos minutos me atendió charla con otra persona, se ríen como si realmente fueran grandes conocidos y le golpea con su puño, hundiendo la mano en el cuello de pelo de su chaqueta, con la intención de hacerlo callar. Quizás lo son y no juega como lo hizo hace minutos conmigo. Desvió la mirada de él para verme y sólo me dedicó una sonrisa, mientras yo me volteo a mirar la pared. Las manchas que tiene esta me resultan casualmente interesantes al igual que las pequeñas grietas. Puede que quiera seguir su consejo y me hunda en la oscuridad de mi subconsciente por unos minutos…

—Hey —dijo con voz baja tocando mi hombro—, vamos ya es tarde.

Asentí ante lo dicho, refregué mis ojos y di un largo bostezo, estirando mis brazos adormecidos. Una chaqueta que descansaba sobre mis hombros cayó entremedio de mi espalda y el respaldo, la tomé y se la tendí asumiendo que sería de él. 

—No, póntela —dijo mirándome—. Estás húmedo y afuera está helando. —Acepté el gesto y me quité la chaqueta del traje, mi suéter estaba un poco húmedo pero por suerte no mojado. Saliendo del bar vi el reloj en la pared y son cerca de las cinco de la madrugada del día domingo. —Espero que dormir te haya servido de algo —se volvió a dirigir a mí preocupado.

—¿Cuánto dormí? —le pregunté avergonzado.

—Aproximadamente casi cuatro horas —dijo más en tono de duda que afirmación.

—¿Me esperaste cuatro horas? —le pregunté exaltado.

—No, tú me esperaste a mi cuatro horas —sonrió—. Caminemos te servirá para despejarte. ¿En qué dirección vas?

—De verdad, no es necesario que me acompañes, puedo traerte tu chaqueta mañana, bueno mejor dicho, más tarde.

—Los domingos realmente está fuera de servicio —se mofó de mi propuesta—. ¿Entonces… en qué dirección? — volvió a preguntar.

— Voy cerca de East River, por la primera avenida cruzando con la vigésima tercera calle. —respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

—Pero eso está del otro lado ¿Así pensabas irte solo? —preguntó molesto. El hombre es mayor que yo, debe estar cerca de los 35 años o algo así, seguramente piensa que soy un chico que está cursando el bachillerato en ciencias según la historia que se inventó. —Eso esta casi, como a una hora de aquí.

—38 minutos a pie… Si tomas esta misma calle y conectas con la décima —respondí sin darle interés a lo que estaba diciendo, él sólo se encogió de hombros y me guió por la calle, tras un largo minuto le volví a hablar—. ¿Quisieras contarme algo real sobre tí?

—Prefiero mantener el Misterio de mi personaje —respondió, mirando la ciudad con cuidado. En Manhattan no puedes fiarte de los callejones, personas extrañas salen de allí.

—Suenas como un loco. —Metí las manos dentro de los bolsillos ajenos y desde el hueco entre mi brazo y cintura acomode mi chaqueta mojada. —Me sentiría más cómodo conociendo algo más que tu nombre ¿O también es un invento? ¿Realmente alguien puede llamarse Quentin? —bromeé un poco, entre todo lo dicho, realmente estoy volviendo a casa con un desconocido.

—Lo dices como si fuera lo peor, ni siquiera yo sé el tuyo —dijo como si realmente no le importara—. Sí, mi nombre es ese. Solía trabajar en la industria cinematográfica, pero no funcionó... tras ello volví a replantearme lo que quería hacer y terminé envuelto en una Ingeniería, sin embargo aunque demostré ser un diseñador e inventor destacado tampoco funcionó. 

—¿En qué trabajabas específicamente? —pregunté interesado ante el descubrimiento.

—Tecnología holográfica —dijo sin más, dando a entender un sentimiento de pesadez con el tema.

Desvié la conversación para preguntarle por cosas más triviales y la plática volvió a fluir, ahondó un poco más y me contó cómo terminó en ese bar, resumiendo… amigos suyos eran los dueños, y a pesar de ser algo pasajero, le gustaba.

Le conté un poco más sobre mí, se sorprendió cuando le dije mi edad, y que había terminado una maestría en Biofísica y estaba pronto a cursar un doctorado en Bioquímica en la misma universidad que él nombró en su historia ficticia. Primero dudó de la veracidad de mis palabras y a raíz de eso le mostré la credencial universitaria, revelándole mi nombre con el.

La caminata se sintió a gusto, es como si realmente hubiera estado con alguien cercano, se sintió como cuando compartía con mi mejor amigo, con quien compartía departamento en la universidad, uno que perdí hace un tiempo… Huyendo de mis pensamientos volteé la vista hacia el cielo, tratando de buscar alguna estrella o algo pero atrás quedó ese color azul tan profundo, dando paso a uno más claro.

_ ¿Alguna vez tuviste la oportunidad de ver un amanecer? _ La gente suele asociarlo a tantas cosas... pero sólo es un juego de luces dispersándose en diferentes colores del espectro crepuscular. Desde la otra orilla del río cubriendo los edificios una banda amarilla casi naranja se mezcla con el arco anticrepuscular, que luce tímidamente rosa y sobre ella como una caricia se iluminan los rayos del sol en las nubes terminando en un color lavanda. Son pocas las veces que he visto como amanece la ciudad, el cómo se tiñe el cielo y contrasta con la silueta oscura de los edificios y en otros sólo se refleja en sus ventanales.

—Lo que me gusta de los turnos nocturnos, es exactamente esto —dijo el hombre a mi lado—. Todos los días es diferente, bueno seguramente debes saberlo es seg-

—Según la cantidad de partículas sólidas finas en suspensión —le interrumpí de forma automática.

—Eres un sabelotodo.

—Perdón, fue involuntario.

—Nunca te disculpes por ser listo. —Sonrió y volvió a retomar el camino.

Estábamos sólo a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar y comencé a bajar la velocidad tras cada paso, si él lo notó agradezco que no me apresurara. Frente al edificio la presión vuelve a mi pecho cuando tengo que introducir la llave en la cerradura, retengo el aire en mis pulmones y encajó la llave abriendo.

_ Este lugar ahora me hace sentir tan vulnerable. _

Lo invité a entrar, le ofrecí algo caliente para beber pero no aceptó, le devolví su chaqueta y este automáticamente se la colocó, en su torso no llevaba más que una camisa celeste de manga larga ligeramente arremangada. No se quedó mucho tiempo, dijo que si necesitaba alguien con quién hablar podía volver a verlo en bar. Se despidió de mi deseándome “Buenos días” y se fué sin antes dejar una nota en la mesa junto a la entrada, donde Tony solía escribir las cosas que se le ocurrían de camino a casa. Podía pasar más de 20 minutos allí ignorándome completamente y no paraba hasta que terminaba de anotar lo que sería su próximo gran avance tecnológico. Terminó por abrir la puerta y salió por ella despidiéndose con la mano a la cual le devolví el gesto y cerró tras ello.

Indeciso fui a revisar la agenda, no quise tomarla sólo leí lo que estaba en ella.

Apuntó su número junto a un seudónimo:  **_Mysterio_ ** **.**


	3. Capítulo 3

—No quiero —dije cansado—, llevamos cerca de dos horas hablando sobre esto.

Esta era la discusión del siglo. Deberían llamar a los noticieros, el viudo no quiere la herencia y se rehúsa a quedarse con ella. Podría venderle la noticia al Bugle, les encanta escribir chismes sobre mí.

Luego de lo acontecido la madrugada del domingo, recibí un mensaje de Pepper citándome para hoy a las nueve y media de la mañana. No han pasado más de 3 días y ya necesitamos hablar sobre qué haremos con tu gigantesco imperio.  _ Estos trámites suelen llegar a la semana, pero tenías que ser tú... Un genio con un enorme poder adquisitivo. _

—Peter… Tony confiaba en que siguieras con esto —decía desilusionada y un tanto molesta—. Como su cónyuge te corresponde hacerte cargo.

—Lo siento, si quieres continúo como el Jefe de mi área, pero me niego a quedarme como dueño de todo, es más, quién debería dirigir esto eres tú. —Llevé la mano a mi sien y apreté con fuerza. —Llevas años trabajando para él, tú harás un mejor trabajo con todo esto —gesticulé con las manos tratando de abarcar un “todo” imaginario.

La mujer ante mí cambió su postura y desvié la mirada a los ventanales para ignorar la ira en sus ojos. —Te estás comportando como un niño —agregó molesta. 

Aguanté la respiración unos segundos y la solté volviendo a mirarla, esta se cruzó de brazos sobre su asiento y seguido a ello también cruzó las piernas.

Iba a responder a su comentario, pero el tenue suspiro a mi costado hizo que lo pensara mejor.  _ En la que solía ser tu antigua oficina en el último piso de esta imponente torre, nos encontramos discutiendo con un abogado como testigo. _ Se podría decir es uno de los pocos apoyos que me va quedando. Tras sus lentes oscuros puedo imaginar como cierra sus ojos tratando de no soltar una carcajada ante nuestros comentarios, pues en dos horas nos dijimos de todo, lo más delicado que escuché salir de sus labios fue eso último.

—No pienso firmar esto —le dije devolviéndole los papeles sobre la mesa de vidrio—. ¿Podrías hacer un nuevo contrato?

—Dices eso porque estás dolido, no desde la razón —interrumpió la mujer—. Aceptaré firmar ese acuerdo sólo si incluyes una cláusula en el —dijo viendo al abogado de Hell's Chicken. —Quiero que este contrato pueda ser modificado, hazlo temporal para cuando este tipo vuelva a entrar en razón. —Me apuntó dejando sus buenos modales a un lado. —De otra forma no lo aceptaré.

—Si quieres mi opinión profesional, es un buen acuerdo —comentó dirigiéndose a mí tomando los documentos que le tendí.

—Está bien —dije sin ganas y la pelirroja volvió a su encantadora personalidad.

_ Si estás viendo esta situación desde algún lugar no me odies Tony. Hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo… y si mal no recuerdo en alguna ocasión lo hiciste ¿No? Por eso está tan enfadada. Otra vez le estoy cargando un imperio encima, pero bien sabemos que es la única que puede manejar esto. Si al final hubiera funcionado tu relación con ella, de todas formas iba a terminar como la dueña de todo... sin tener que obligarla obviamente. _

Iba a volver a hablar pero su teléfono, que había silenciado al inicio de esta reunión volvió a vibrar dentro de su chaqueta. En el lapso de una hora había sonado aproximadamente más de 5 veces, al final optó por contestar, se disculpó y salió sin más de la oficina despidiéndose. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, no tenía más razones para estar ahí. 

Tras cerrar la puerta, volvimos a quedar encerrados en esas cuatro paredes, tres de concreto y una de vidrio. Los lugares así sólo me hacen sentir como una especie de pez dentro de una pecera, tan expuesto, los edificios me juzgan a mis espalda y las personas dentro de ellas también lo hacen, lo sé. Si pudiera cubriría todo con telas, con la más resistente que hayan visto jamás. Prefiero vivir oculto como una araña.

Matt volteó y se acomodó en su silla dirigiéndose a mí. —¿Quieres hablar? —me dijo—, entenderás que no puedo ver, pero hasta yo siento que estás del asco —agregó con un poco de humor.

—¿Disculpa? —dije incrédulo— Tomé una ducha antes de venir.

—No lo digo en ese sentido, suenas fatal. Hasta podría afirmar que pasaste la noche bebiendo —se explicó.

Sí, fue exactamente lo que hice la noche anterior y la anterior a esa cuando entre en un bar, me bebí casi toda una botella de Whisky con un desconocido, me dormí como un borracho en una de los rincones del local y pese a que recuerdo eso con lujo de detalles tengo el descaro para mentirle en la cara.

—No, luego de que huí del funeral, volví caminando a casa. Pasé parte del domingo en cama hasta hoy. —Matt asintió con la cabeza, no le dio tantas vueltas al asunto y prosiguió.

—No soy un experto psicólogo, no es mi oficio pero podemos hablar de ello si quieres, puede ayudarte el hablar con alguien que pasó por algo similar...

—¿Cómo te repusiste después de lo de Karen? —le pregunté sin pensarlo, hasta que luego caí en cuenta de mi poco tacto ¿Qué tan bueno será abrir viejas heridas a alguien que sufrió tanto?

—Si te soy sincero… Es algo con lo que aún estoy lidiando, todos los días la tengo presente en mi mente —dijo acomodando sus gafas—. Luego del accidente donde desvió esa bala por mí, volví a casa destrozado. Me despojaron de su cuerpo unos desconocidos y me pidieron me retirara del lugar —suspiró pesado y acomodó los codos sobre la mesa recargándose en ella—. Al día siguiente cuando salió en las noticias, me oculté de los reporteros y no volví a salir hasta que llegó una carta a casa. Cuando pasé las manos sobre ella sintiendo en mis dedos la tinta seca, reconocí que era una carta de ella escrita a mano y adjunta a eso una póliza de vida. —Hizo una pausa y acarició sus dedos con sus pulgares como si aún pudiera sentir los relieves del papel. —Teníamos tantos planes, ella quería hijos pero nunca los tuvimos.... Le prometí que los tendríamos cuando hiciera de este un lugar mejor, pero no llegamos a ello. En su carta decía que por favor usara todo lo que había ahorrado en lo que se me antojara, que por alguna vez fuera egoísta. Tomé todo lo que me dejó y reconstruí la casa de papá y allí monté la oficina de Abogados. Siempre que vuelvo a ese lugar pienso en ella y me siento en casa.

Si pudieras palpar las emociones que se dispersan en el aire, dudo puedas con las de Matt Murdock. Si bien me había contado su historia antes, nunca fue con tanto detalle. Como lo imaginé no es algo que puedas superar en tan corto tiempo, no es algo que puedas olvidar tampoco, tienes que aprender a integrarlo a tu rutina.

—¿Quieres un trago? —le interrumpí, me levanté de mi lugar buscando entre los muebles el destilado que Tony mantenía en su oficina. Si bien nunca volvió a beber luego de dejarlo, mantuvo siempre una cerca como si fuera un trofeo y para probarse a sí mismo que podría vivir cerca de una sin probar un sorbo.

—Me sentaría bien —respondió—, pero podríamos ir por uno, te ayudará el salir un rato, ¿Recuerdas ese bar donde nos peleamos la última vez que fuimos? Foggy me contó que cambió de dueños, posiblemente podemos volver ahí —dijo levantándose de su silla y tomando su abrigo—, por los viejos tiempos. —Sonrió ante lo último que comentó.

“Demonios” fue lo primero que pensé yo.

No esperó por una respuesta, guardó los documentos en su portafolio y salió arrastrándome de la torre. Tras 20 minutos a paso moderado llegamos frente al local, la fachada era exactamente igual, pero se sentía diferente. Estos lugares cambian cuando los visitas de día. 

Matt se adelantó en el lugar guiándome frente a la barra, por suerte no habían caras conocidas.

—Dos cervezas, por favor —dijo Matt y el hombre mayor vestido de verde asintió y colocó en dos jarras el líquido espumoso—. Han pasado años desde esto, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Asentí a su pregunta recorriendo el lugar con nostalgia. Si bien él fue a la Facultad de Derecho de Columbia, este lugar servía como un encuentro “común” para universitarios que sólo podían darse el lujo de costear una que otra cerveza. 

—Éramos universitarios, unos tontos universitarios… —volvió a hablar—. Nos conocimos aquí, Foggy me trajo si mal no recuerdo. Estábamos celebrando el haber aprobado el examen de “Prejuicios Legales”. Nos ubicamos en una mesa cerca de la entrada —pausó volteando su cuerpo hacia atrás, como si pudiera verla con lujo de detalles—, y por esa puerta entraste con un grupo bullicioso.

Reí ante lo mencionado. Ese día también estamos celebrando, Flash lo sugirió, Gwen lo apoyó y Harry me obligó invitando a MJ.

—Un tipo rubio volteó cerveza sobre nosotros sin quererlo, intentaba impresionar a una de tus amigas y le fue fatal. Comenzamos una discusión tonta —hizo una pausa, tratando de ubicarse en su lugar—. Dime ¿Todavía está la marca en la pared? recuerdo lanzar una jarra en esa dirección —señaló a mi derecha.

Todo lo que dijo Matt lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace unas semanas. Flash quería impresionar a Gwen, con un tonto truco, terminó derramando todo y bañando en cerveza al acompañante de Matt, terminaron en una discusión bruta, las mesas tiradas en el suelo sobre la cebada desperdiciada. Ese día casi me dan con un jarro en la cabeza, por suerte se estrelló contra una viga de madera en el fondo del local. Pero ese es un detalle que nunca le mencionaré a Matt. Luego de eso nos echaron y desde entonces existe la política de “No pelear dentro del local”.

—Hay veces que quisiera volver a aquello —dije en un suspiro—. No teníamos más preocupaciones aparte de las académicas. 

—Amigo, aprenderás a vivir con esto —puso su mano en mi espalda y dio unas palmadas.

Continuamos con la plática centrados en nuestras bebidas. Necesitaba de esto para no sentirme tan vulnerable, la mayoría de mis amigos se marcharon y con otros simplemente perdí contacto. La compañía de Matt me llena en lo más profundo, hasta siento diferente este lugar a cuando vine la noche anterior, es mucho más cálido.

Acomodé mi codo sobre la madera y lo miré sin perder detalle de sus gestos, su semblante sereno pasó a uno más incómodo.

—Hola —dijo una voz animada a mis espaldas, pasó por mi costado y tomó lugar tras de la barra.

—Eres un mentiroso Parker, si estuviste bebiendo —dijo molesto el abogado y yo miré al cantinero molesto. Quentin entendió el mensaje y cerró la boca.

—Sólo un trago —le volví a mentir, él movió la cabeza con disgusto. Desde que apareció, Matt luce molesto.

—¿No me presentarás a tu amigo? —dijo tras un largo trago a su cerveza.

—No somos amigos —respondí automáticamente—. Sólo me atendió hace unos días.

—¿Su nombre es…? —volvió a hablar más interesado, sin perder rastro del hombre parado ante él.

Beck intimidado ante las gafas oscuras, tragó seco buscando alguna instrucción en mi mirada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente y responder lo preguntado.

—Mi nombre es, Quentin Beck. —Y terminando con esa frase inició su rutina de trabajo ignorándonos completamente.

—Bueno, como te decía Peter, deberías comenzar a salir más —volvió a dirigirse a mí— Pero trata de evitar los bares —dijo eso último con más humor. —Tengo trabajo por hacer —agregó mostrando el maletín—. Gracias por cuidar de Peter, Beck.

Sacó de su billetera dinero para cubrir la cuenta y tomó su bastón para salir guiándose con el. Dirigí la mirada a Beck que le observaba curioso desde su lugar, de forma cautelosa siguió cada uno de sus pasos y luego volteó hacia mí. 

—¿Estás seguro de que es invidente? —habló recargándose sobre la barra siguiendo atento a Matt, que ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la entrada—. Por un momento pude sentir como me juzgaba y me examinaba —mencionó, tomando el billete del mesón y lo guardaba en la caja registradora.

—Es parte de su encanto —respondí fastidiado.

—No quiero ser un entrometido pero, tomando en cuenta lo que dijo...

—Lo siento, tengo trabajo por hacer. —Le di un último trago a lo que quedaba de mi vaso. —Quizás en otro momento —le dije y puse el vidrio sobre la madera.

“Al carajo con el consejo de Matt” fue lo último que pensé antes de largarme de ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cariños infinitos a mi Beta Reader @marajoscontreux


	4. Capítulo 4

Saliendo del bar volví a Queens.

Llamé a May para saber si estaría en casa, por suerte era su día libre. Me dijo que iba a preparar chocolate caliente y galletas de nuez; que no me demorara en llegar. Si alguien sabía lidiar con pérdidas era May.

Tardé un poco más de 30 minutos en transporte público. Es relativamente rápido, tomas el metro y bajas en calle Lower, caminas tres cuadras y una hacia el interior y frente ti estará el edificio amarillo con puerta de vidrio y marco blanco en donde solía vivir con mi tía.

Antes vivíamos en Forest Hills, pero después de la muerte de mi tío Ben (unos días después de haberme regalado el microscopio), el lugar se volvió muy grande para nosotros.

Recuerdo a May deambulando por toda la casa como si fuera un fantasma, constantemente le recordaba, en el lugar que estuviera… en la cocina preparando café, o en la sala viendo películas. Cada tarde cuando la despertaba del sofá me llamaba “Ben” y decía “Peter cariño, por un segundo me sentí en el pasado” secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaleco y se levantaba con fingida energía del sofá a cocinar galletas de nuez. En ese entonces era un adolescente, no podía dimensionar cuánto estaba sufriendo, pero le veía en cada rincón de ese lugar y solía hablar mucho sola. Me dolió perder a mi tío, pero nunca me dolerá de la misma forma que a May.

Al final mi tía no podía costear ni mantener una casa de ese tamaño por su cuenta. Terminamos mudándonos a este departamento ubicado en Sunnyside. Nos costó aceptar el cambio, pero fue lo mejor, sobretodo para ella. De todas formas nos mantuvimos dentro de Queens, a May le gusta, es parte de su consuelo. Se quedó en el mismo barrio que había compartido con quién amó.

No como yo que trato de huir de Manhattan.

Resignado entré por el hall principal directo a los ascensores y marqué el piso correspondiente. Saliendo de él sentí el aroma a galletas, tenía la puerta abierta, seguramente las había vuelto a quemar.

—May, ya llegué —hablé desde la entrada. Miré la estancia y luego la cocina, el lugar no había cambiado en nada, las paredes aún eran color crema, los cuadros con fotografías seguían en sus mismos agujeros en la pared, el comedor junto a la entrada y frente a este el living a pasos de la cocina. Entré en ella y estaba discutiendo con el horno, en la estufa su receta casera de leche chocolatada con naranja y canela, le bajé el gas y ella me abrazó, apenas volteó a verme yo le correspondi hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Hola Peter. —Besó mi mejilla y agregó. —¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Pues… aguantando —le respondí con la voz cortada, ella me apretó más fuerte como si tratara de contener mis emociones en sus brazos.

—Ve al sofá y espérame allí —dijo desprendiéndome de sus brazos y sacándome de la cocina como si fuera a causar algún desastre.

Hice caso a su orden, pero antes fui a abrir las ventanas de la sala para ventilar el lugar. Volví a la entrada a cerrar la puerta y me derretí en el sofá, a los minutos llegó May con una bandeja, dos tazones humeantes y un plato de galletas recién horneadas que dejó sobre la mesa de centro y se acomodó en el sofá junto a mi apagando el televisor encendido.

—Disculpa la humareda —dijo riendo—, quemé la mitad pero puedo jurar que las que sobrevivieron saben bien. —Tomó las dos tazas y me tendió una. —Estaba esperando a que me hablaras, no quería molestarte —agregó.

—Si, debí llamarte antes —le respondí dándole un sorbo al contenido caliente, le miré triste casi buscando confort en su mirada castaña y ella volvió a hablar.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —dijo tomando una manta que estaba detrás de ella y la colocó en mis piernas—, siempre que tenías pesadillas tenía que preparar chocolate. 

_ Ojalá esto fuera una pesadilla. _

— Ibas a la sala arrastrando una manta encima de los hombros junto con el tazón de chocolate más grande que podía ofrecerte y esperabas a que enfriara mientras buscabas caricaturas en la televisión.  —Rememoró con una sonrisa en sus labios. — Ben solía hacerte compañía hasta que terminaban ambos dormidos en el sofá.

Muchas de esas veces no fueron productos de pesadillas. Era un niño sin padres buscando atención, luego a la mañana siguiente me sentía culpable por despertarlos a mitad de la noche.

—Al día siguiente se despertaba quejándose de que le dolía la espalda y que yo había babeado toda su camisa  — respondí con nostalgia. Miré a May con sus ojos vidriosos y como agradecimiento a su recuerdo agregué: —También recuerdo que me leía a “Huck Finn” cuando estaba enfermo.

—Sí —dijo desviando la mirada y limpió con sus dedos una lágrima que estaba por salir, se volvió a acomodar en el sillón con la vista en el vapor que emanaba el chocolate y continuó. —¿Qué has hecho estos días? me gustaría que fueras sincero.

—Luego del funeral fui a un bar —le dije mirando en otra dirección—, y bebí hasta la madrugada y el día siguiente a ese también lo hice, pero en el departamento.

—Peter… te estás haciendo daño —habló preocupada.

—Lo sé —le respondí tomando el chocolate y saboreando el dulzor en mi boca—. May ¿Es posible que me dejes quedarme un tiempo contigo? —le pregunté buscando sus ojos castaños.

—Cariño esta es tu casa, no tienes porque preguntar —sonrió y llevó su mano hasta mí, acariciando mi mejilla y limpiando parte de mi labio. —Deberías dormir temprano hoy, luces cansado. ¿Cuántas horas has dormido?

—No más de tres —respondí tomando una galleta del plato—, si están buenas —le dije mientras masticaba.

—Iré a cambiar las sábanas de tu cama, vuelvo en un rato.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —le respondí ella negó con la cabeza y respondió con un “ _ Ay, tú descansa _ ”.

Me quedé mirando como se perdía por el pasillo y luego miré el techo blanco, hace casi 5 años que dejé de quedarme aquí desde que salí de la escuela y empecé la universidad, me mudé con Harry al departamento que tenía su padre en la ciudad, quedaba a minutos de la universidad y de mi trabajo. May no lo pensó, vio lo beneficioso que era para mí y me dejó ir.

A los minutos apareció la mujer con un bulto de sabanas en las manos que dejó sobre una silla y se dirigió a mi.

—Termina tu chocolate y vete a dormir. —Besó mi frente y acarició mi cabello, volvió a tomar las telas y fue al cuarto de lavado. Tomé de un sorbo lo que quedaba en mi taza, retiré las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa y las dejé en la cocina y volviendo al pasillo principal entré en mi habitación, luce diferente a como la recuerdo, en las paredes tenía colgados cuadros de mis científicos favoritos, faltaba una en particular y los libros que solía leer ya no estaban sobre el escritorio. No le di mucha importancia y entré en ella, no hacía falta prender la luz, apenas está oscureciendo.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, no me quité nada y me quedé dormido sobre ella sintiéndome un poco más confortado que hace unos días.

La mañana siguiente desperté un poco mejor, tomé una ducha y volví a vestir la misma ropa de ayer, una camisa celeste y los pantalones negros. Aún me siento cansado, pero mejor. Llamé para que vinieran por mí a Queens. Si bien no quiero dirigir la empresa me interesa estar al tanto de los últimos proyectos que estábamos realizando, por otra parte pueden mantenerme distraído.

Salí de la habitación encontrando sobre la mesa el desayuno junto a una nota,  _ "No dejes nada o me molestaré" _ May comenzaba a trabajar temprano. En 20 minutos disfruté de lo que sería una mis primeras comidas decentes en días, fruta cortada, café, huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja.

Terminé disfrutando el amargo café junto al ventanal. La vista no es muy impresionante, cualquiera diría que disfruto de espiar a los vecinos. Después de unos minutos sonó mi celular, bajé hasta el primer piso, algunas personas me saludaron con un poco de lástima casi pensando si debía decirme algo más. Yo les respondí con amabilidad y luego les ignoré completamente.

El trayecto en auto es mucho más rápido, pero tardé alrededor de una hora para subir a la oficina. Desde la entrada principal hasta en los laboratorios me detenían para saludarme y preguntarme cómo estaba, la gran mayoría me conoce y me tiene cierta confianza, trabajé con un par de ellos cuando fui pasante. Me hablan cosas diferentes a las que esperé, comentan sobre descubrimientos y recomendaciones de proyectos, de alguna forma lo agradezco, les pedí que hicieran un informe sobre ello y los revisaría después para ver que tan factibles y reales podían ser.

Cuando por fin llegué a lo que era su oficina, entré en ella temeroso, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. La primera vez que entré aquí fue para recibir un regaño directamente de sus labios y bien merecido lo tenía, destruí un laboratorio.

Frente al escritorio volví a recorrer el lugar como si no lo conociera, pero bien sé que lo conozco sin perder detalle alguno. Las paredes blancas, el sillón cerca de las plantas, la mesa de vidrio cerca de la entrada, los libreros a mi izquierda y el escritorio frente a los ventanales, pasé cerca de este y acaricié la madera del escritorio. Hice la silla hacia atrás y me hundí en ella, inspeccioné el escritorio vacío y de los cajones extraje su contenido.

Solté un largo suspiro y dejé dos carpetas sobre el escritorio, me acomodé mejor en la silla irguiendo la espalda y abrí la primera. Después de que Tony cerró la división de armamento, eligió optar por algo mejor, el desarrollo de tecnología para mejorar la vida de las personas.

Estábamos por cerrar un acuerdo con New U Technologies para proveerlos de tecnología en su investigación y participar activamente en ella. Se desempeñan en el campo de la biotecnología y trabajan en un procedimiento revolucionario; La clonación de los tejidos sanos. Estoy a cargo de ello ya que tiene que ver directamente con mi área de especialidad. Fue una especie de regalo de aniversario.

Al abrir el documento y mirar las hojas dentro de él sólo había información de procedimientos y el contacto de la Dra. Rita Clarkson en California.

Llevé los ojos a la otra carpeta y sobre esta había una nota “Peter no husmees, por favor” la acaricié con cuidado y no me molesté en retirarla.

El otro proyecto corresponde a un reactor de fusión nuclear. La idea es poder generar energía renovable y segura, es uno de los retos científicos más apasionantes de los últimos años, era su nuevo reto, realmente estaba emocionado con eso. Pasé a la siguiente página y encontré otra nota “Estoy hablando en serio” sonreí inconscientemente agregando una carcajada, giré en la silla para quedar mirando directo la ciudad tras los ventanales y mi risa pasó a ser un quejido y de mis ojos desprendieron lágrimas. En el vidrio pude ver mi dolor, más allá de la “linda vista” sólo puedo ver mis ojos enrojecidos, mi mueca de enfado y el cómo apretó mi brazos tratando de calmarme.

_ ¿Tanto te costaba quedarte un tiempo más? le pregunté a tu recuerdo en mi cabeza, ¿Tenías que ser el primero en todo, hasta para irte? pensé molesto, intentando no arruinar el trabajo de tu vida en mis manos que le apretaban con fuerza. No soy experto en física nuclear pero… si algo aprendí de tí, es que estudiando puedes serlo, no es mucho más que eso. El problema está en que, un cálculo mal y puede que termine recreando Chernobyl... pero peor. Puedo destruir todo al mismo nivel de cómo se siente mi corazón. _

_ Pero prometo llevar mi luto terminando todo lo que comenzamos juntos. _

Mi cuerpo hormiguea ante los recuerdos que me trae este lugar, me permito cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ellos. No me esfuerzo tanto en traerlos a mí, sólo llegan. Las discusiones, las caricias, los besos, su mirada color miel, esa que me volvió disfuncional y tarado. Mi corazón bombea lentamente, no como solía hacerlo desenfrenado, mi vista se vuelve borrosa, puede que sea producto de mis lágrimas y siento vértigo de estar tan alto en este lugar.  _ Me siento débil y con miedo de no poder llevar todo esto como lo harías tú, pero por sobre todo me siento cansado de tener que aguantar tantas emociones. _ Mi presión bajando y mi cuerpo helado, siento como cosquillea tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero no es una pelea que quiera dar. Quizás estuve bebiendo demasiado, es por ello que caigo nuevamente en un sueño completamente inconsciente.

Para cuando desperté ya era alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, el sol me daba en toda la cara y molesto abrí lentamente los ojos. El cielo seguía siendo azul, como los ojos de ese desconocido... después de esto no pienso volver allí hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, como dice Matt es mejor que me aleje de los bares por un tiempo.

Happy entró para saludar unos minutos después de que volví a guardar todos los papeles, platicamos durante un rato y le pregunté si podía llevarme de regreso a Queens. No me siento muy bien para volver solo a casa, por suerte asintió con gusto y salimos de allí hablando de cosas sin importancia, fue por el auto y le esperé en la calle, sin interés miré a mi alrededor y bajando por la misma calle creí ver una cara conocida.

Caminando junto a un hombre más adulto, corpulento y de cabello castaño, vestido con un gran abrigo color café y gafas. Venían discutiendo algo hasta que él se despidió de Beck con una palmada en el hombro y el otro movió la cara molesto, tras tenerme a cinco metros de distancia de su campo visual se dio cuenta que le estaba viendo, sonrió y acercó a mí.

—Hola Peter —dijo saludando con la mano.

—Hola —respondí cansado.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? —preguntó interesado.

—A casa.

—¿Quisieras que te acompañe? —volvió a preguntar. Dirigí mi mirada hacia al auto estacionado frente a nosotros y negué con la cabeza.

—Voy a Queens.

—Ah —respondió desilusionado—, sobre lo del otro día… no pretendía molestarte.

—Yo fui descortés —le respondí.

—¿Quisieras reconsiderar...? —preguntó curioso.

—Beck yo… aún es muy pronto —le respondí entrando en la parte trasera del auto y cerré la puerta. Tras del vidrio polarizado lo vi suspirar resignado con la mano sobre su hombro, lo pensé alrededor de 2 segundos, bajé el vidrio y le hablé.

—Pero me sentaría bien salir… —le dije en voz baja y sus azules ojos se posaron sobre los míos con interés— Necesito salir y contarle mis problemas a un extraño. —Beck sonrió complacido. —Te llamaré más tarde.

Me despedí y subí el vidrio, Happy no comentó nada e ignoró completamente la situación. Con él como mi chofer volví al departamento de East River por algo de ropa, saqué la página donde había dejado su número, rasgándola sin cuidado alguno pidiéndole perdón a Tony por ello.

Llegué a Queen cerca de las seis, Happy me dejó frente a las puertas del departamento como muchas veces ya había hecho antes, me dijo que no fuera mañana, seguramente pudo ver en mi palidez lo mal que me sentía.

Le di las gracias, salí con todo en las manos y la hoja de papel entre los labios.

Traté de golpear la puerta golpeándola suavemente con el brazo y May abrió.

Le saludé mordiendo el papel con los dientes evitando que este cayera al piso, mi tía soltó una sonrisa y me dejó entrar, fui directo a mi habitación a tirar las cosas sobre la cama y dejar el papel sobre el escritorio. Así fue como huí de Manhattan y  _ volví a casa _ con May.


	5. Capítulo 5

Esperé su llegada frente a la terraza de Bethesda, por suerte no tardó mucho. 

Luego de volver a casa miré la hoja sobre el escritorio, dudoso de si debía llamar o no… Teniendo en cuenta la hora decidí enviar un mensaje. Nada muy elaborado: “ _ Hola soy Peter Parker.. bueno sobre lo que dije… necesito a un extraño con quién hablar. _ ” No esperaba una respuesta tan inmediata, pero a los segundos el aparato vibrando sobre mi mano mostraba una llamada entrante. Casi lo aviento a la cama, comencé a inhalar un poco agitado, tardé unos segundos en responder.

— _ Dijiste que llamarías _ —respondió el hombre desde la otra línea.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir sea lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora mismo.

— _ No mucho, es martes no suele venir mucha gente al bar hasta el jueves… Bueno sobre lo que mencionaste… _

—¿Estás ocupado mañana? — eso es, directo al grano.

— _ Hmm, estaré cerca de Midtown durante la mañana, después de las doce tengo libre hasta las nueve de la tarde. Podemos vernos en el bar o cuando tú quieras. _

—Como te dije, creo que me gustaría salir y despejarme un poco... No puedo volver al bar o terminaré con problemas de alcoholismo.

— _ Pues esta ciudad es grande… tienes mucho para recorrer. _

—¿Alguna idea?

— _ Pues... quizás te suene a cliché pero ¿Has recorrido Central Park?... _

Así fue como terminé parado frente a la fuente observando los finos detalles de la estatua del “Ángel de las aguas”, tiene la cabeza agachada, su mirada fija en la seca pileta y en su mano un lirio que ahora debe resultarle inútil, no tiene agua que purificar para sanar las heridas de la gente. No suelo creer en esas cosas, pero de estar llena me hubiera lanzado de cabeza en ella.

Son muy pocas las veces que he recorrido este lugar, recuerdo que la última vez que vine fue con mis tíos cuando tenía 7 años. Solía correr por todo el lugar, tropezar con las grietas y salientes de los ladrillos en el piso. Era un poco inquieto cuando quería… por ello me decían que me fijara en las farolas, que si me perdía les resultaría más fácil encontrarme por el número grabado en su placa. Es una pena que la vida no tenga una placa que te ayude a guiarte en el laberinto que se transforma vivir.

Pasé la noche pensando si lo que había hecho estaba bien, me quedé dormido sintiéndome culpable y de la misma manera desperté en el frío de la habitación. La mañana estaba fresca y por la ventana que estaba al costado de mi cama podía ver el cielo sin la necesidad de levantarme, estaba nublado.

Tomé una ducha con agua caliente para entrar en calor y sobre la escasa humedad de mi cuerpo puse algo más cómodo, por hoy dejaré los “elegantes trajes” para usar jeans, suéter y un abrigo negro. Sequé mi cabello con la toalla que dejé olvidada sobre el piso, envolví mi cuello en una bufanda roja y salí del departamento luego de despedirme de mi tía, quien subió la bufanda hasta mis mejillas para cubrirlas del frío que me esperaba al salir de ahí.

Tras media hora en transporte público llegué cerca de las doce en punto al lugar acordado.

—Hola Peter —dijo quién esperaba a mis espaldas. Volteé a mirarlo y saqué una de mis manos de los bolsillos para saludarle con un gesto.

—Hola  _ Mysterio _ —Beck sonrió, estaba igual de abrigado que yo, con una chaqueta azul que hacía ver sus ojos un azul más grisáceo.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —preguntó interesado.

—Algo cansado, no dormí muy bien —le respondí evitando bostezar.

—Vamos a caminar un poco, te hará bien —dijo pasando un brazo por mi espalda apretando un poco, intentando animarme a perderme en ese lugar junto con él.

Tomamos el sendero que estaba a nuestra derecha y nos internamos en el lugar,

recorrimos casi en silencio parte de la entrada, no sabía muy bien cómo iniciar la conversación. Hasta las hojas amarillentas y cafés del piso hacían más ruido que yo, es por ello que él volvió a tomar las riendas del asunto. 

—Entonces… ¿Ahora vives en Queens? —me preguntó.

—Sí, mi tía estaba preocupada por mí y se sentía mejor con tenerme en casa. —Le mentí, era más fácil que decirle; “No puedo volver a donde una vez fui feliz porque me hiere en lo más profundo.” Entrar por esa puerta para saber que nadie me esperaba o estar en ella manteniendo la esperanza de que volverá a cruzar esa puerta algo con lo que no podía lidiar.

—hmm… —me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y agregó— entiendo, de todas formas fue una buena idea.

—Sí —respondí desviando la mirada siguiendo con la vista el recorrido que hacían las hojas que caían desde los árboles hasta llegar al piso, sin perder detalle de su balanceo lento.

—Entonces vives sólo con tu tía… —volvió a decir. La gente suele empezar con ello cuando quiere indagar más sobre mi vida familiar y no sabe de qué forma preguntar.

—Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión cuando iban camino a Suiza, eran científicos y solían viajar mucho. No tengo muchos recuerdos con ellos —respondí apretando mis manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo—. Mis tios me cuidaron desde antes y desde ese entonces… Mi tío falleció hace casi una década ya… Sólo quedamos May y yo. —Esta es una historia que he contado en más de una ocasión, con el tiempo aprendí a resumirla y a bajarle la intensidad en mis palabras.

—Lo siento por ello —respondió posando sus ojos en los míos como la mayoría de la gente solía hacer luego de escuchar la triste historia.

Adentrados ya dentro del lugar miré a mi alrededor, las bancas vacías, la tierra saliendo entremedio de la base de las farolas, el aroma del pasto y la tierra húmeda llenaban el lugar y tras cinco minutos de miradas confusas hice terminar la caminata frente al mirador de Bow Bridge junto a un sauce, cerca de un faro.

Me negaba a pasar con este extraño por ese puente tan cliché que transitan las personas enamoradas. Tomamos asiento en las bancas del mirador que estaban en los costados de ese pequeño saliente, me senté en la banca que daba con la vista al puente y Beck tapó mi vista sentándose frente a mí. Estoy comenzando a notar que le gusta mirarme directamente a la cara cuando habla, me observó por unos minutos y luego habló mirando a mi costado.

—Tienes una araña a unos centímetros de ti —dijo apuntando la madera del banco. Miré a mi alrededor, tomé una hoja seca del suelo y con cuidado la coloqué a su lado, una vez que se subió sobre ella la dejé en el piso. —Yo en tu lugar hubiera sido un poco más bruto.

—No podría quitarle la vida a un ser vivo, por más que me desagrade —le dije observando como el arácnido caminaba rápido en dirección a los arbustos.

—No puedo con ellas... las odio.

—Una vez alguien me comentó que si aparece una araña en tu camino, debes tomarte al menos cinco minutos para pensar que estás haciendo con tu vida.

—¿Podrías explicarte? —preguntó curioso.

—Así como una araña teje una red, también tenemos que tejer nuestra propia vida —dije mirando en dirección al arbusto—. Son como un recordatorio, cuando una se te presenta es una especie de mensaje... debes tomarte un tiempo y pensar acerca de las elecciones que estamos haciendo y preguntarnos cómo afectarán estas en nuestra vida, cómo la mejorarán y cómo afectarán a la vida de otros.

—Te gustan las arañas —dijo de forma inmediata.

—Me gusta lo que representan… más que otra cosa.

—¿Te han aparecido muchas últimamente? 

—Esta es la primera, desde hace un buen tiempo.

—Ok, Spider-Man. — dijo ignorando mi comentario y reí ante el apodo.  _ No es el primero que me dice así. _ —Disculpa que pregunte pero ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con el gran Anthony Stark? la verdad me da mucha curiosidad.

Por un momento me sentí confundido con su pregunta, hasta que recordé lo público que es mi nombre y que mi cara estaba en todos los diarios de la gran manzana.

—Lo conocí cuando estaba en la universidad. Se abrieron vacantes en su compañía para practicantes y decidí postular. Destaqué entre los mejores de mi generación pero aún así competía contra los elitistas de MIT, mis profesores influyeron y terminé con una entrevista para la pasantía. Tras una serie de pruebas y demostrar que merecía estar allí conseguí una entrevista directamente con él, tuvimos química desde el primer instante, solíamos concordar en muchas cosas y nos gustaba discutir. Terminé como su ayudante, a los meses comenzamos a salir y dos años después… bueno nos casamos, eso en resumen. Luego cuéntame a quién le venderás el artículo —agregué dándole un poco de humor al ambiente.

—¿No fue algo apresurado? —me cuestionó.

—Quizás…—le respondí— Yo le adoraba... Desde los 15 años quería ser exactamente como él. Adoraba su mente, sus ganas de querer ayudar a los demás… y nunca se dio por vencido con nada.

—Entonces eras como su fan.

—Pues algo así —respondí escondiendo el rubor de mis mejillas con las bufanda. Beck no me quitaba los ojos de encima ni por un segundo, como si a través de ellos buscara la verdad en mis palabras, me sentí bastante incómodo y desvíe mi mirada hacia el lago.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si no hubieras quedado allí?

—Tenía la opción de ir a Horizon labs o Oscorp, pero no me hubiera sentido bien con ninguna de las dos.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó incrédulo— Las dos eran buenas opciones para aprender, sobretodo Oscorp, ellos se dedican a trabajar en tu campo de investigación, ¿Por qué era mejor ir con Stark? es un mundo completamente diferente.

—No quería ir a Oscorp porque un antiguo amigo dirige el lugar, lo mismo pasa con Horizon labs. Quería entrar en algo por mis propios medios, no por ayuda de alguien más.

—Bueno eso es entendible… —dijo recargando su hombro en la baranda del balcón mientras posaba su cabeza en su mano.

—La historia del bar… la inventaste o ¿De dónde la tomaste? —pregunté cambiando un poco el hilo de la conversación.

—Ah, unos chicos, creo estudiantes de la UES llegaron con eso, no paraban de quejarse de ese tal profesor y como tienes una pinta a nerd, pues lo usé —dijo divertido con su último comentario y yo le acompañé con una carcajada sarcástica.

Inspiré profundo y me recargué sobre el banco, estiré un poco las piernas en el lugar hasta chocar con las de mi acompañante y éste repitió el gesto. Con nuestras piernas entrelazadas en el reducido espacio continué la conversación.

—Me comentaste que terminaste una Ingeniería... ¿Dónde estudiaste? 

—¿Acaso es esto una entrevista de trabajo? —preguntó alzando una ceja, negué con la cabeza un poco enérgico y él respondió. —Soy un elitista del MIT —dijo con enfatizado sarcasmo.  _ Tony también estudió allí. _

—No quería ofenderte, pero entiendes que los de esa universidad siempre se llevan lo mejor.

—Bueno, justamente ese no fue mi caso —respondió un poco molesto.

—¿Por qué no resultó? —pregunté curioso.

—Pues… mi antiguo jefe era un ególatra, arrogante y gustaba de desprestigiar todo lo que hacía. —Podía sentir la molestia en cada una de sus palabras junto a su mirada de odio que llegó a dar con el frío pavimento.

—Lo siento —dije sin pensarlo mucho. Beck volvió a alzar la vista y meneó la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto. —No tienes porque responder si es algo que te molesta…

—Disculpa, pero me enfurece pensar cuánto tiempo perdí en ese lugar. Me hubiera ido mejor por mi cuenta. 

—Lo comprendo, pero son experiencias por las que hay que pasar. Si no fuera por ellas quizás no serías quien eres hoy, son cosas inevitables. —Ante mi comentario soltó una sonrisa que no supe cómo etiquetar. —Si aún quieres seguir dentro del campo podrías aplicar para trabajar en Industr-

—No gracias, estoy bien —dijo rápidamente. Exhaló pesado acomodó su peso en el respaldo de madera y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, le miré expectante a que continuara su oración, pero con sus labios apretados la terminó.

Cerca de esas casi dos horas que llevábamos allí, fueron pocas las veces que me quitó la vista de encima, me sentía halagado con ello pues me estaba prestando la atención que yo necesitaba. Aún estaba un poco molesto lo podía sentir en su incomodidad. Iba a responderle justo cuando sonó el celular dentro de mi abrigo miré la pantalla, era una llamada de Matt.

—Disculpa, pero es algo importante. Debo atender ya regreso. —Deshice abruptamente el enlace que hasta hace poco habíamos realizado y no esperé por su respuesta, salí de allí en dirección al puente con el teléfono pegado a la cara y a una distancia prudente respondí.

—Hola Matt.

— _ ¿Cómo estás Pete? llevo buscandote un rato, Pepper me comentó que no habías ido hoy me preocupé un poco. _

—Estoy bien, salí a tomar un poco de aire.

— _ ¿Solo?  _ —preguntó preocupado.

—No… con un conocido —dije acomodando mis brazos sobre las barandas del puente que crujía con cada uno de mis movimientos. Matt se tomó unos segundos para contestar después de una pesada respiración.

—P _ or cierto ella ya firmó su parte, volveré el viernes para que firmes lo tuyo. _

—Está bien… te veo entonces.

— _ Peter, si necesitas hablar o algo no dudes en llamarme. _

—Lo sé.

— _ Bueno, sólo es eso… Por favor cuídate. _ —Cortó la llamada tras esa última frase y volteé a ver en la dirección de mi acompañante. Estaba hablando con un tipo extraño, seguramente dándole indicaciones. Luce como un extranjero.

Volví por el mismo camino pero a medida que me acercaba allí, la otra persona se alejaba, estaba preparado para seguir la conversación pero Beck se paró de su lugar y chocando frente a mí puso sus manos sobre mis hombros casi acariciándolos sobre la tela.

—Disculpa, pero surgió algo de último momento —me dijo disgustado.

—Puedo acompañarte de vuelta si quieres… —le respondí esperando aceptara, así podría disculparme por haberlo incomodado.

—No es necesario, aprovecha del lugar y disfrutalo un poco más. —Puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y hundió sus dedos en el, con el gesto quitó una hoja que traía enredada. —Para cuando quieras hablar, llamame. No dudaré ni un segundo en responder. —Me regaló una sonrisa cálida y yo asentí embobado.  _ Eran como las que Tony solía dirigirme. _

_ Hay momentos en los cuales este extraño me recuerda a ti, tienen un aire parecido. está claro que no fisicamente, el color de sus ojos es diferente, la forma de su barba también, su piel no es tan canela como la tuya, pero de alguna forma me recuerda tanto a ti. Siento que te estoy engañando y a la vez también a mi mismo… _

Retiró su contacto y me dejó en ese lugar, dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la madera mirando las nubes grises que venían desde el oeste.

_ Tía May... estoy perdido frente al faro “7573” sólo me acompaña una araña que se escondió en un arbusto y el lago que refleja un cielo azul grisáceo. _


	6. Capítulo 6

Desperté temprano por la mañana con el celular pegado a la cara, a pesar de que se marchó volvió a hablarme durante la tarde y continuamos hablando por mensajes hasta la madrugada. Se disculpó muchas veces por salir casi corriendo de allí, de paso me dio la dirección de donde vivía en caso de que en algún momento quisiera ir a hablar de algo. Dudo mucho el hacerlo la verdad…

Salí de la cama un poco más animado y en pijamas me dirigí a la cocina para preparar café y hacer el desayuno, abrí las cortinas para que entrara la luz y fui a despertar a May.

Toqué la puerta con cuidado, esperé unos segundos y giré la perilla para entrar en el lugar, aún estaba durmiendo. Apagué el despertador de la mesa de noche y me senté a su lado. Primero le hable bajito y tras su nula contestación opté por sacudirla un poco, me miró confundida y yo le di la mejor sonrisa que en ese momento podía ofrecer y sólo con este gesto sentí que volví muchos años en el tiempo, a cuando le despertaba por las mañanas para que preparara sus famosos panqueques de trigo con miel y mantequilla que tanto me gustan.

—Cariño ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó junto con un bostezo.

—No mucho, ¿hoy sales temprano? preparé tu famosa receta de desayuno.

—Tienes harina en la mejilla —dijo limpiándome con su pulgar—, déjame alistarme y ya te acompañaré —respondió echándome del lugar.

Serví el café en las tasas, en los platos la masa de trigo y les derramé miel justo en el centro de donde emanaba su vapor. May apareció por el pasillo saboreando el aroma de la masa caliente y me ayudó a llevar las cosas a la mesa.

—Te ves bien hoy ¿volverás a salir?  — preguntó tomando un sorbo de su cafe.

—Sí, pero iré a la industria. Me siento mejor cuando estoy ocupado.

—Hmm, Pete esto está delicioso —dijo probando el dulce de su platillo—. Mucho mejor que los míos.

—Aduladora —respondí tomando de mi café negro ignorando su mirada, que tomé como si fuera una burla.

Luego del café me despedí de May, fui a arreglarme para volver a la empresa y matar el tiempo allí en cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer.

Llegando a la torre me escondí en el que solía ser mi planta, volví a usar la tela blanca sobre mi cuerpo. Me recibieron con miradas sorprendidas cuando me vieron pasar frente a las paredes de vidrio, otros simplemente no le dieron importancia, salvo por Harmon Furmintz miembro de la división bioquímica de la industria. Era el hombre que estaba buscando, mi antiguo supervisor trabajamos juntos el tiempo que duró mi pasantía aquí.

Entré en el lugar saludando con un gesto de mano en el aire y él con gusto avanzó en mi dirección con un sujetador de papeles en su mano y se plantó frente a mí.

—Es un gusto verte por aquí Parker —saludó el mayor palmeando mi hombro.

—Quería hablar sobre el proyecto regenerativo.

—Llamé ayer por la tarde a la persona a cargo y no hay información nueva, lo siento.  — Suspiré desanimado ante la información, no habría mucho que hacer, sería un día perdido. —Pero eso no quita que podamos ir adelantando nuestra parte… en tal caso ¿No deberías estar en casa? —preguntó con tono de regaño.

—Prefiero mantenerme ocupado. 

—No te diré qué hacer Peter ya eres un adulto, pero opino que un descanso te hará bien.

—¿No tienes algo en lo que pueda trabajar y ya? —respondí seco.

—Por ahora podrías ayudarme con los pasantes nuevos —dijo tendiéndome la tabla de madera en su mano—. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para recibirlos pertenecen al área de electricidad, pero le serviría conocer el lugar. No quiero sean como tu en tus primeros días, te perdías en todas partes y enviarte a buscar algo era un chiste —respondió riendo y yo agaché la cabeza apenado.

Dirigí la mirada a la entrada del lugar a un grupo de no más de 5 personas y luego miré los papeles en mis manos y repasé su información rápidamente.

—Bueno esto dice que son seis pero yo cuento cinco —respondí moviendo las hojas blancas.

—El último de la lista no recuerdo como se llama, se integrará al grupo desde el próximo lunes  —dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Entiendo… —respondí, bueno es lo que hay ¿No?, seguramente piensa que no estoy estable para trabajar en algo serio.

Me despedí con la mano y giré mi cuerpo frustrado en la dirección contraria. Pasando por los blancos pasillos me acerqué al grupo de personas, según sus antecedentes todos tendrían alrededor de unos 20 años. Una chica conversaba en voz baja junto a otra mientras reían cómplices, los otros hablaban del tiempo helado y la tormenta que vendría en unos cuantos días.

Frente a ellos dejaron de hablar y se pararon rígidos ante mí como si fuera a regañarlos, tomé aire y les hablé.

—Hola soy Peter Parker y les enseñaré parte del lugar. —Les saludé con amabilidad y la mejor sonrisa forzada que pude soltar y ellos respondieron un poco más animados.

No luzco muy mayor que digamos, fácilmente podrían confundirme como pasante de primer año, pero imagino que su nerviosismo viene por el cargo que tengo, además de la reputación que me dejó mi última relación.

—Llegué aquí en las mismas fechas que ustedes, pero hace unos 4 años —dije con nostalgia, hace un par de años estuve en su lugar emocionado por comenzar y muy nervioso de no causar un desastre. —Están en un excelente lugar para aprender —agregué con el tono más profesional que puedo manejar. 

Esto me trae recuerdos, en la universidad me tocaba hacer clases de ayudantía de vez en cuando. Tenía que dirigir clases de hasta 20 personas y me encantaba. Además era un ingreso extra que complementaba con el nefasto sueldo que pagaba el Daily Bugle a sus fotógrafos, pero bueno... 

No mentía cuando dije que este era un excelente lugar para aprender, hay 8 pisos dedicados a la investigación. Oscorp ofrece algo similar… pero este lugar a diferencia de otros tiene más variedad.

Aprovechando que ya estábamos ahí comenzamos con la planta de Tecnología Química, una de mis favoritas. Amplios pasillos blancos y paredes de vidrio, “mi lugar” como tal. Pasé mis primeros días curioseando toda esta planta, mis rincones favoritos eran los de “Procesos biotecnológicos” y “Preparación y aplicación de adsorbentes y catalizadores.” Recuerdo que con un chico de esa misma división hicimos explotar una sustancia que mezclamos erróneamente, terminaron evacuando el lugar y perfectamente podría haber fingido inocencia de no ser porque me delataba parte de mi cabello quemado.

Tomamos el ascensor hacia el último piso de los laboratorios para recorrerlo en orden descendente.

El piso de Computación y Tecnología Informática; No solía frecuentar para nada, 

visualmente era muy aburrido lo único que le daba vida eran las plantas en la entrada, ya que la gente no salía de sus cubículos. Sus investigaciones están relacionadas con las ciencias de la computación, la Ingeniería del Software, Inteligencia Artificial, los Sistemas de Información , entre otras. Nos largamos a los minutos, los de ese piso no son muy conversadores.

Bajando por las escaleras de emergencia dimos con su lugar, la planta de Ingeniería Eléctrica, Electrónica y Automática. Sus ojos brillaron como niños en dulcería.

Este piso en particular engloba los contenidos temáticos completos de las ingenierías eléctrica clásica y de control y, parcialmente, de la ingeniería electrónica.

Hace unos años solían frecuentar muchos robos de equipos en este lugar, era bastante curioso, solían desaparecer muchos generadores.

Luego el piso de Ingeniería Mecánica, Naval y Aeronáutica, sin duda era uno de los favoritos de Tony. Solía subir de mi piso a este sólo para encontrarlo en los pasillos y cruzar un par de palabras y si no estaba por aquí, bien podías encontrarlo en el último piso donde estaba su taller cerca del área Armamentista que él mismo había cerrado. Siempre fue agradable conmigo, desde el día en que me entrevistó y también en mi primer día, cuando me enseñó el lugar personalmente. 

En este pasillo comenzamos un tímido coqueteo, _ ¿Lo recuerdas Tony? _ roces innecesarios y miradas prolongadas y siempre terminaba dándome un recorrido por el mismo lugar, sólo para hablar de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo allí.

Nuestra relación cambió cuando terminé la pasantía y acepté quedarme trabajando con él, pasábamos todo el día encerrados en el taller en un ambiente más íntimo, donde se produjeron otro tipo de “reacciones químicas” que no me molestaré en explicar.

Este lugar podría decir que lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, íbamos en dirección al primer piso cuando nos detuvimos frente a una puerta que no había visto antes en ese lugar, la mayoría del tiempo estaba cerrada y bien podías confundirla como parte de la pared.

Entré en el lugar con los pasantes a mis espaldas. La habitación estaba llena de artefactos, parecía una especie de bodega, máquinas de diferentes tamaños y un hombre en el centro de la sala animado con el radio encendido, cubriendo todo con telas.

—Hola Sr. Parker —dijo al verme pasar por la puerta.

—Hola… ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté curioso mirando todo a mi alrededor.

—Hmm… en su mayoría proyectos olvidados.

—Nunca antes había entrado aquí —comenté emocionado.

—Bueno… es porque es un área restringida —dijo señalando el cartel fuera de la puerta y llevando la vista a los estudiantes detrás de mí, entendí la indirecta.

No lo pensé mucho antes de despacharlos, era lo que necesitaba. Una distracción.

—Chicos, por hoy terminó el recorrido —dije sacándolos del lugar—. Si continúan por este pasillo a la derecha encontrarán el ascensor, pueden volver al piso de Electrónica ¡Les veo mañana! —agregué apresurado, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.  Harmon va odiarme pero no perderé la oportunidad de divertirme un poco. —¿Qué tenemos aquí?¿Qué haces específicamente? — volví a preguntarle.

—Inventario, algunas cosas se irán a bodega, otras se revisan para ver si es posible trabajar más en ellas, bueno tu entiendes.

Asentí ante lo dicho y llevé mi mirada a las paredes, las pizarras blancas llenas de anotaciones y papeles de color, la luz fluorescente reflejándose fuerte sobre la loza blanca del piso y sobre una mesa había algo que llamó mi atención. A diferencia de lo que había allí era lo más pequeño.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté dejando de lado lo que tenía en mis manos para acercarme a un bulto negro.

—Si mal no recuerdo s irve para proyectar ilusiones holográficas  —me respondió mientras sacaba del estuche unos lentes negros.

“Tecnología holográfica” volví a repetir sus palabras en mi cabeza recordando al hombre de ojos azules, posiblemente a Beck pueda interesarle… 

—No lo había visto antes ¿Tiene nombre?

—Según el registro… —dijo pasando las hojas en sus manos y acercó la cara para ver más de cerca las letras— Es:  Binario Retro-Enfoque Amplificado o como Tony le decía “B.R.E.A.” Si te soy sincero, sé que se mostró como un objeto terapéutico, pero nadie más volvió a saber de él  — respondió sin darle mucha importancia. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?  —volví a preguntar observándolas más a detalle, pasando mis dedos sobre el marco y limpiando los cristales con mi bata blanca.

— Bastante tiempo… casi 9 años juntando polvo. Estaba olvidada en un rincón junto con otros trabajos, imagino que por su tamaño nadie les dio importancia.

—¿Qué harán con el?

—Revisarlo y luego quizás enviarlo a la bodega.

—¿Podría jugar con él un rato? —dije probándolos.

—Pues… claro. —respondió tomando entre sus manos una serie de archivos y tras pasar cinco páginas volvió a hablar. —Bueno… aquí dice: “Es un implante instalado en un par de gafas que se conecta con el hipocampo del usuario, lo que le permite encontrar cierto recuerdo traumático y alterarlo antes de proyectar esa memoria en una infraestructura externa.

Le miré con cara de “Sí entendí todo lo que dijiste, por favor prosigue”, pasó la siguiente página y volvió a hablar.

—A través de la proyección alterada, el usuario puede re experimentar y trabajar sus recuerdos para superar la experiencia traumática.” —terminó de decir el hombre canoso. 

Con lo último dicho por el hombre me molesté un poco. _Si había algo asi y Tony tenía conocimiento de ello_ _¿Por qué no utilizarlo cuando cayó en el alcoholismo? ¿Serás idiota? Estoy comenzando a pensar que te idolatraba demasiado, nos habrías ahorrado mucho tiempo._

—Suena genial —dije tratando de dejar mi molestia de lado.

—Podría haber tenido mucho potencial.

—Podría… —Y volví a pensar en el hombre de ojos azules, estoy seguro que un proyecto así le encantaría. —¿Quién es la persona encargada en esto? 

—Un antiguo trabajador... del que no tengo información —agregó. 

—Es una lástima —respondí observando los lentes en mis manos. 

Definitivamente le hablaré a Beck para ver si le gustaría revisarlo, quizás con ello pueda alentarlo a retomar su especialidad, quizás podría aprender un par de cosas de él también y mantenerme ocupado. Volví a dejarlos en el estuche y los dejé apartados.

—¿Podrías guardarlos? Quisiera revisarlos junto a alguien. —El hombre asintió y volvió a dejar los papeles en su escritorio, me despedí de él y abrí la puerta, iba a darle una indicación más antes de salir, pero la voz que salía del radio me enmudeció.

—Entonces Peter Parker de joven promesa científica a oportunista —dijo J. Jonah Jameson en el radio. Miré con odio el aparato y el hombre junto a mi apagó el radio dedicándome una sonrisa nerviosa.


	7. Capítulo 7

Desperté temprano con una jaqueca de mil demonios. Odiando a todo el mundo y en especial a J. Jonah Jameson, a su periódico, programa radial y noticiero, ¿Desde cuándo el hombre se volvió tan “figura local”?

El día anterior llegué al departamento apagué el celular y me tiré sobre la cama. No sé cómo lo hacen las personas de la farándula, cada vez que veo mi nombre en algo me dan ganas de gritar. Me escondí bajo las mantas y cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada esperando quedarme dormido, por suerte funcionó.

Salí de mi habitación en dirección al baño, para tomar una ducha caliente, servirá para calmarme un poco. El vapor junto con el sonido del agua cayendo siempre me ayuda a despejarme, a pensar mejor las cosas. Hoy me espera Matt para firmar el nuevo contrato que le pedí, ese donde renunció a todo el “legado Stark”. Aún no sé como sentirme con ello, no me veo liderando algo tan grande.

Estoy seguro que Tony tenía muchas esperanzas en mí y realmente lo siento, pero no quiero esto.

_ No estoy preparado para esto Tony, hay tantas cosas para las cuales no me dejaste listo. Esto es algo que no sé cómo manejar y en cierto punto me asusta, me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo metido en un sueño, tres años de mi vida metido dentro de un paraíso que se fue al demonio… Me volviste tan dependiente y no lo había notado hasta ahora. _

Frente a mi armario veo colgadas las corbatas y no puedo evitar ponerme triste.

_ No sé cómo atar una maldita corbata en mi cuello sin llorar. Tu eras quién solía acomodarla por mí. Me mimaste tanto… que me volviste inútil.  _

Por eso agradezco tener a Pepper en esta situación. Ella hará un mejor trabajo que yo, es la indicada para ello.

—Peter, se te está haciendo tarde —dijo May desde el otro lado de la puerta. Tocó dos veces y se abrió paso en el lugar tras decirle que podía pasar, me quedó mirando desde la entrada, se acercó a mí, limpié mi mejilla y ella tomó la tela que estaba colgando desde mis hombros. —Cariño… déjame ayudarte con eso —dijo juntando los extremos para comenzar a hacer el nudo. —Es un lindo color, combina con tus ojos. 

_ El solía decir exactamente lo mismo, después de besarme. _

Volví a limpiar mi mejilla y tomé aire, puse mis manos en los hombros de May y le agradecí con un beso en la frente.

—Gracias.

—¿Volverás temprano? —preguntó mirando el reloj.

—Sí —dije tratando de sonar estable—. Iré sólo por un rato, no estoy con humor para nada.

—Cualquier cosa avísame —dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo—. No prestes atención a lo que dice la gente, no es importante.

Asentí y salí del lugar, sin antes recoger las llaves que había dejado en la mesa el día anterior. tomé el ascensor hasta el primer piso, donde me esperaba Happy hablando por teléfono y subí en la parte trasera del auto sin interrumpirle y para cuando cerré la puerta cortó la llamada.

—Hola —dije acomodandome justo en el medio apoyando mis manos frente los asientos.

—¿Tienes tu teléfono apagado? —preguntó.

—Demonios, sí. —Seguramente le estuvieron molestando parte de la mañana por mi culpa, lo saqué del interior de mi chaqueta y lo encendí.

—Matt te está esperando, sólo es eso. Lo otro son quejas de Pepper —respondió riendo.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? —pregunté recargando mi mejilla en el respaldo del asiento frente a mí, él dirigió su vista al retrovisor y luego volteó a verme, se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

— Tony siempre tuvo grandes expectativas contigo —respondió y bajé la mirada al piso, también a él le estoy decepcionando—. Pero eso no quiere decir que debes obligarte a tomarlas. Todas las personas van a su ritmo, si no es ahora será más adelante —agregó girando la llave.

Volví a acomodarme en la parte trasera, refregué mis ojos y llevé la mirada a la brillosa pantalla del celular. Dos llamadas de Matt y un mensaje de Beck.

Primero revisé el mensaje, me había escrito cerca de las siete de la tarde, para ese entonces yo estaba encerrado en mi habitación enojado, tenía tanta ira que me quedé dormido, gracias a ello desperté con jaqueca.

_ “¿Tienes tiempo para hablar un rato? Llámame cuando quieras.” _ decía brevemente, me tomé un minuto para pensar mis palabras y le respondí secamente. “ _ Quizás más tarde.” _ y lo volví a guardar el aparato en su lugar.

No sé cuánto quiero involucrarme con él, debería tomar un poco de distancia, no estoy pensando las cosas con claridad, pero me agrada, con él puedo sentirme en confianza me hace sentir mejor... 

Iba tan encerrado en mis pensamientos, que no supe en qué momento llegamos a la torre, Happy abrió la puerta y me quedé mirando sin entender qué estaba pasando. me hizo una seña con la mano para que saliera de allí y luego señaló la torre. Salí con una sonrisa tonta en la boca y me despedí de él, para ir en dirección al último piso.

El abogado me esperaba dentro, sentado frente a los documentos y con una taza de café a su lado.

—Lo siento, había tráfico —le mentí.

—Como sea, los papeles están ahí esperando —dijo recargando su cabeza en su mano. Me acerqué a él y tomé el lápiz que estaba sobre ellos. 

— ¿Estás seguro de querer firmar esto? —preguntó.

— Sí.

—Bueno… no es como si no se pudiera deshacer tampoco —dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—Para mi es algo definitivo Matt. 

—¿Es como una forma de dejarlo ir? —preguntó curioso.

—No quiero ser un mal agradecido, pero sólo no estoy a gusto con esto.  —Quise gesticular pero no tenía sentido. — No estuve con él para obtener una industria multimillonaria  —me expliqué.

—Pues entonces deja tu firma al final de la página —dijo sin más.

Tragué todo el aire que pude poner en mis pulmones, presioné el lápiz sobre la hoja y exhalando todo lo que tenía dentro; firme, justo bajo al párrafo que decía  _ “(...) Me desvinculo de todo, hasta que vuelva a entrar en razón.” _ lindo detalle, recordó las palabras de la pelirroja.

Junté los papeles y se los entregué en sus manos y rápidamente los guardó. 

—Necesito alcohol —dije caminando en dirección a la botella de Whisky oculta en los cajones, lo destapé y no me molesté en conseguir un vaso.

—¿Has vuelto al bar?  —preguntó haciéndome atorar con el líquido.

—No… —suspiré dejando la botella en el escritorio— volví a casa con May, no he bebido desde que compartimos esa cerveza.

Soltó una risa, no me creyó.

—Pete, ¿El tipo del bar lo continúas viendo?  —volvió a cuestionar.

—No... sólo hablamos —le mentí. Entiendo que Matt es ciego pero tiene un don para dirigirte la “mirada” y juzgarte con sus facciones tras los lentes negros. —¿Te gusta porque te recuerda a él? —cuestionó—. No puedo verlo, pero siento algo en él que me recuerda mucho a Stark.

—Nunca dije nada acerca de que “me gustara”. — _ ¿Verdad?  _ —Sólo me agrada.

—Peter, pecas de ingenuo.

—Lo sé, Matt —respondí molesto.

—No me gusta tu elección en hombres —dijo tomando aire y comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos—. Primero Harry, el adicto al suero que creó su corporación del terror. Después Stark, el alcohólico con más enemigos que amigos. Ahora… ¿El tipo que conociste en un bar?

—Matt, su nombre es Quentin —dije apretando el puente de mi nariz— Quentin Beck —volví a decir rodando los ojos, agradezco que no puede verme o estaría reclamándome.

—Peter… 

—Bueno, me alejé de las corporaciones ¿No? —respondí con ironía.

—No me agrada, para nada. —volvió a decir.

—Matt a ti nadie te agrada —dije recargándome sobre el escritorio volviendo a tomar la botella, para beber un poco más.

—Me agradaba "Johnny" —respondió gesticulando con unas comillas en su nombre y yo me volví a atragantar.

Jonathan Lowell, es una historia muy antigua, un chico rubio y agradable que conocí en la universidad, resumiendo no llegamos a mucho, sólo me hizo compañía cuando Harry se fue a Europa, curiosamente con Matt se llevaban muy bien.

—Ya supéralo.

—Lo sé, es tu vida y tus problemas. —respondió levantándose de su lugar—. Sólo estoy cansado de ver como te hacen daño.

—Dios, suenas como May.

—Pues May te lo diría lo mismo si le conociera. —Ahora es cuando suena en mi cabeza un “Estás saliendo con un vago”.

—Tiene algo que no me gusta Peter, y tú sabes que me guío de mis instintos.

—Lo sé Matt, lo sé —le respondí volviendo a tomar de la botella.

—Deja eso —respondió acercándose a mí quitándome el Whisky de las manos y tirando parte de él sobre la planta de la entrada.

—Pero Matt... ¿Cómo? —quise preguntar incrédulo. 

—Ven acompáñame —respondió tomando sus cosas, luego volvió a mí extendiendo su mano para luego jalar de lo primero que encontró, mi corbata.

—¿Dónde me llevas? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo cuales? —pregunto arqueando una ceja.

—Pasantía —me excusé. 

—Peter ya pasaste esa etapa, mejora tus mentiras.

—No, no es eso, los pasantes necesitan de mí —respondí y Matt soltó una carcajada.

—Estarán mejor sin ti, además no te dejaré quedarte aquí con otra botella —dijo jalando la tela—. Acompáñame de vuelta a Hell's Kitchen ¿Hace cuánto que no saludas a Foggy? —volvió a tirar, estropeando el nudo.

—Hace años… —respondí resignado, hasta ahí quedó el perfecto nudo.

Salimos del lugar hacia la avenida cuarenta y dos. Esperé a ver un taxi y lo hice parar, luego le ayudé a subir en el. Odia que lo trate como “discapacitado” pero me agradece de todas formas.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó el chofer mirando el retrovisor.

—Hacia Hell's Kitchen — le respondió Matt acomodándose.

Este lugar es un poco complicado... se podría decir que es uno de los lugares más peligrosos de Manhattan, tiene una reputación bastante mala, es un entorno cruel y duro. Solía haber muchos delincuentes por la zona, bandas y gánsteres. El sitio perfecto para cualquier villano.

Pero a pesar de todo… Matt ama este lugar, creció aquí, vivió aquí y perdió a su padre aquí a raíz de una pelea con unos matones, desde entonces eligió la profesión de abogado, para pelear contra ello desde el lado “legal” pero es complicado sigue siendo un lugar muy corrupto.

Nos detuvimos frente al edificio de “Nelson & Murdock, abogados” su fachada es bastante común, sólo tiene un cartel en la puerta que hace referencia al lugar. B ajamos del vehículo y subimos las escaleras.

—Regresé —gritó abriendo la puerta—, traje compañía —añadió.

Desde el segundo piso sentí unos pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera, era Foggy, quedó mirándome desde el último peldaño, y fue a recibirme emocionado.

—¡Hola Peter! Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. 

—Lo mismo digo ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté, dejando mi chaqueta en el colgador cerca de la entrada.

—Dentro de lo que se puede, bien —respondió.

Matt se perdió en el lugar en dirección a la sala, y Foggy me invitó a seguirlos por el lugar, luego me indicó que tomara asiento cerca de una mesa para acompañar a Murdock. Nelson se acercó a la cafetera y la encendió. 

—¿Firmaste? —preguntó poniendo café en ella.

—Sí, gracias por el detalle en el último párrafo —comenté con humor.

—Fue idea de Matt, me causó mucha gracia.

—¿Están trabajando en algo actualmente? además de mis problemas —pregunté para cambiar un poco el tema.

—La verdad, hace poco llegó algo nuevo —habló dirigiéndose a Matt

—¿Qué? —preguntó Matt.

—Pues… encierras villanos y los mal nacidos vuelven a salir.

—¿Ahora quién? —dijo enojado— ¿Otro científico loco? Estoy cansado de este tema, Wilson Fisk cree que puede venir y sacar semanalmente a quien le plazca.

—Podemos dejar la conversación para más tarde, ahora tenemos un invitado que seguramente prefiere hablar de algo más —dijo Foggy.

Matt sólo asintió, recargó su cuerpo sobre la mesa y llevó la mano a su cabeza. Además de mí tienen otros problemas.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con ellos conversando y viendo si podía serles de ayuda en algo para mantenerme ocupado, ordenando papeles o lo que fuera. Me gusta sentirme útil, además por ahora sólo ellos atienden el lugar, no iban a rechazar mi ayuda, para cuando ya dieron las 6 de la tarde decidí marcharme.

Me despidieron desde la puerta, invitándome a volver cuando quisiera, que siempre sería bienvenido allí.

Estamos en otoño… los días suelen ser más cortos y las noches más largas. Está nublado y posiblemente llueva dentro de unas horas, pero se ve que es algo pasajero, no durará mucho.

Ahora es cuando debería volver a Queens, le dije a May que volvería temprano pero no tengo ánimos de volver a encerrarme en el departamento, cuando estoy solo pienso de más y me deprimo. No hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Recorrí las calles con la mirada, locales abiertos y vacíos. aún es muy temprano para internarse en un bar. Pero lo que necesito no es un bar, sólo quiero sentirme acompañado. y sólo había una persona dispuesta en ese entonces a escuchar mis problemas. 

Pensé en llamarle, pero revisando la última conversación que tuvimos me di cuenta que no vivía muy lejos de aquí. Podría ir sólo un rato y ya, saludarlo, hablar de algo e irme, posiblemente debe trabajar más tarde, alcanzaría a verlo aunque sea por un tiempo. 

Sin más dudas avancé por las calles en dirección a su casa cerca del Túnel Lincoln decidido a tomarle la palabra, pues dijo “Estaré para ti cuando quieras hablar” y ahora tengo muchas ganas de hablar.

Frente a su puerta me tomé unos minutos, estaba nervioso y con las mejillas heladas, dudé si debía tocar la puerta o no. Respiré y me animé a hacerlo ya estaba allí parado frente a su puerta, bajo la luz de las farolas y con el frío golpeando mis mejillas. Producto de la emoción vi todo en cámara lenta, mi mano alzándose frente la madera golpeando suavemente, como si no quisiera ser escuchado.

Tardó un poco y frente a mí abrió la puerta hasta atrás enérgico, y cuando me vio la volvió a cerrar un poco. Beck no estaba solo, volteó a mirar dentro casi dudando de algo.

—¿Estás ocupado? —pregunté curioso.

—Peter… —dijo mi nombre confundido. ¿Estaría esperando a alguien más? —No, bueno no del todo, sólo es...

No terminó la última frase y a mi espalda alguien puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, volteé a verlo quedando de frente con un hombre no muy alto, mayor y con lentes oscuros.

—Oh, invitaste a un amigo —dijo empujándome frente a Beck—, vamos dentro, está helando. — volvió a decir y Beck hizo caso, terminó por abrir y empujado por el otro hombre entré en el lugar.

Una vez dentro atravesó el pasillo, escuché murmullos y miré a ver a Beck, se veía inquieto.

—Puedo volver otro día, sólo quería hablar un poco, nada muy “importante” —dije entre comillas.

—Es la primera vez que vienes porque quieres, no te dejaré marchar —respondió volviendo a su confiada actitud—. Quédate, cuando se vayan hablaremos —guiñó un ojo, dudé unos segundos pero asentí. Tomó mi mano y me guió por el lugar, la decoración del lugar era bastante minimalista, nada en las paredes, sólo lo esencial. Sin soltar mi mano entramos en la habitación principal.

—Peter ellos son unos amigos —dijo y las personas allí me quedaron viendo. Comenzó a nombrarlos según su ubicación—, el que está tirado en el piso es Maxwell Dillon, junto al librero es Adrian Toomes, el que está al teléfono es William Baker, y quien te mira como si fueras carne fresca es Sergei Kravinoff. Bueno y quien conociste en la puerta es Otto Octavius —agregó animándome a integrarme más en el lugar.

Jalándome de la mano me hizo tomar asiento junto a él en el sillón que estaba frente a la entrada, acomodó una de sus piernas sobre la otra y dejó nuestras manos, que aún estaban tomadas, sobre su pierna elevada. Las miradas se posaron violentas y curiosas sobre mí. Me hundí en mi lugar mirando hacia el pasillo, para ser más específicos la puerta. Podía sentirlo, había una voz en mi cabeza diciéndome “No deberías estar aquí, lárgate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por la hora en la cual estoy publicando esto, pero este capitulo no lo puedo seguir reteniendo, tengo ganas de publicarlo desde hace un jodido mes, o más bien dicho desde que comencé esta historia. Espero les este agradando todo lo que han leído hasta acá. Gracias por darme mi primer "Kudo" a quien lo dejo ¡Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 8

Quise soltar su mano, pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

Las miradas continuaban ahí esperando a que alguien hable o diga algo, Octavius entró a la cocina y volvió con botellas de cervezas destapadas en sus manos, me tendió una y a Beck también.

—Peter Parker ¿Verdad? —preguntó tomando asiento en una silla cerca de la ventana.

—Sí —dije y asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Doctor octavius, verdad? —pregunté con fingida duda, podría asegurar que si era él.

—Tienes un admirador —habló Adrian Toomes recargado en librero, jugando con los lomos de los libros.

—Vengo siguiendo tus artículos desde que publicaste en Horizon High —respondí un poco emocionado y él sonrió—, tu trabajo en prótesis inteligentes es espectacular.

—¿Alguien vio el destapador? —preguntó William Baker cuando cortó la llamada que estaba atendiendo.

—Quedó en la cocina —respondió Octavius.

—Dame eso —dijo Sergei Kravinoff quitándole la botella de las manos para destaparla con sus dientes. — ¡Así se hace en la madre Rusia! —comentó riendo mientras bebía de su botella.

— No seas tan bruto, asustarás al chico —alegó Maxwell Dillon, parándose de su lugar.

—Ignora a esos idiotas —comentó Beck mirando la escena con molestia.

Solté una pequeña risa. Esto me recuerda a cuando Flash Thompson en nuestros tiempos de universidad realizaba fiestas a las cuales debía ir con Harry. Iba la mayoría de nuestra clase y al final siempre quedaba mi grupo, Harry, Gwen y MJ; Hablando prácticamente de nada, quejándonos del mundo y de lo malo que está.

—Estábamos hablando sobre ciencia ¿Te nos quieres unir? —pregunto Maxwell recargándose en la pared a un costado de mi.

—Estaría más que encantado —contesté ilusionado y Beck a mi lado sonrió acariciando mi mano con su pulgar.

Me acomodé en mi lugar un poco más animado, quería integrarme en el grupo y no sentirme como un extraño. Tomé de la cerveza que me habían dado para darme un poco más de confianza.

—Cuéntale sobre tu nuevo proyecto Otto —dijo Beck—, quizás piensa diferente a nosotros y tu idea no es tan descabellada.

—¿De qué trata? —pregunté interesado.

—Física Nuclear.

—No es mi campo de especialidad… pero podría intentarlo ¿Sobre qué trata? —pregunté curioso volviendo a beber. 

—Generar energía por medio de tritio —comentó Otto.

—¿Con qué? —le pregunté.

—Con un reactor de fusión —dijo sin mucha importancia.  _ ¿Obvio no? Duh _ . 

—Ese es el problema, por eso le estamos tratando de explicar que es una pésima idea —respondió Maxwell.

—Adrean y Maxwell son ingenieros en electrónica, puedes fiarte de sus opiniones, tienen buena base para opinar —dijo Beck.

—Estos tipos me ven como si fuera a volar la ciudad —hablo molesto Octavius—, ¿Qué opinas tú Parker?

— Pero no le has comentado nada —dijo Beck.

—Actualmente las centrales nucleares generan energía a través de la destrucción de átomos. Lo que quiere este lunático es crear átomos a temperaturas tan elevadas, como si se crearan en el sol —comentó Maxwell.

—Como bioquímico no sé si me gusta la idea, exponer vidas cerca de una planta con tal potencia… y aunque estén lejos aún así no deja de ser peligroso.

—Pero esto al crear y no destruir generará mucha más energía que una central normal, imaginalo puede ser “continua” no dependería de los factores naturales como lo hace la solar o la eólica —dijo orgulloso Octavius.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo actual? —pregunto Beck— Me gusta la fisión, destruir átomos no es para nada tóxico.

—Además, altas temperaturas causan vibraciones de partículas y con ello desatas una entropía —comentó Maxwell.

—Y BUM —dijo Adream.

—Exacto, BUM —repitió Beck.

—Por eso decimos que es una pésima idea —dijo riendo Maxwell.

—Ustedes sólo quieren terminar con peces de tres ojos con sus inventos —comentó William y Otto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, casi queriendo tirar de su cabello.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? Los culpables de desastres medioambientales son Roxxon Energy —dijo Maxwell. 

—Esos malditos sueltan su petróleo donde quieren y arruinan mi negocio, soy cazador ¿Cómo voy a cazar algo si lo matan todo? —comentó Kravinoff molesto.

—No puedo con ustedes —dijo octavius apretando su sien—. Ese es el problema, aprenden de Física nuclear con estupideces que ven en televisión, podrían dejar las caricaturas de lado.

—Volviendo al tema... —dije llamando la atención de Octavius— en vez de reproducir un segundo sol en la tierra no es más fácil buscar una ¿fusión fría? —añadí mientras procesaba la información, llamando la atención del grupo— Bueno tú sabes… crear átomos a partir de temperaturas y presiones convencionales no sería mejor? ¿Por qué necesitas un segundo sol dentro de la tierra? 

—Bueno, es casi igual de imposible, pero me hace más sentido —dijo Beck apoyando mi comentario—, es menos riesgoso.

—Si vas a intentarlo, ¿No sería mejor tomar el camino menos peligroso? —pregunté agitando el contenido dentro de mi botella, para seguir bebiendo bajo la mirada incrédula de Octavius.

—Eres un lunático Otto, deberías aprender de ese chico —comentó Maxwell poniendo su mano en mi hombro, apoyándome con el gesto—. Me agrada Beck, deberías invitarlo más seguido a nuestras reuniones. —Sonrió complacido ante su comentario y Beck le miró enfadado, rápidamente quitó su mano de mi cuerpo.

—De todas formas me gustaría hablar más sobre ello, cuando tengas tiempo claro está… Estaría encantado de tener la oportunidad de trabajar con una mente tan brillante, además Industrias Stark está llevando un proyecto parecido, si tu trabajo es algo viable no dudarán en financiarlo.

No mentí, desde siempre he admirado su trayectoria, múltiples trabajos, premios científicos. Trabajó con Norman Osborn un tiempo en su corporación, él era la única razón por la cual aceptaría ir a Oscorp si no entraba en Industrias Stark.

Terminó dándome la dirección de su laboratorio actual, junto con su número al reverso de una de sus tarjetas que tenía guardada en su billetera, la recibí animado, soltando la mano de Beck, estaba en Midtown.

Seguimos bebiendo y conversando pero de cosas ya más triviales, lo estúpida que hacen lucir la ciencia en televisión, entre muchos reclamos que no venían al caso.

Entre botellas y botellas perdí la lucidez alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada y cerca de las tres decidieron retirarse, iba a seguirles pues tenía que volver a Queens pero Beck me detuvo y me indicó que me quedara allí.

Acompañó a sus amigos a la puerta y desde fuera se despidieron de mí casi con gritos. Me despedí desde mi lugar con la mano y Beck cerró la puerta.

Se giró recargando su cuerpo sobre la puerta suspirando y viéndome con una sonrisa cansada en sus labios.  _ ¿De qué se está riendo? ¿Lo estoy viendo de más? Si les soy sincero estoy ebrio, muy ebrio, jodidamente ebrio. _

—Vamos Peter, ya es hora de ir a la cama —dijo tomando mi mano.

—No tengo sueño —respondí.

—Vamos Pete, ya se te subieron las limonadas.

—Eso no era limonada —dije apuntando las botellas en la sala.

—Chico, tienes muy poca resistencia apenas fueron dos.

—Mi desayuno fue whisky. 

— Que bien te alimentas —me regañó.

Al final terminó arrastrándome por el pasillo y como pude subí los primeros 4 peldaños sin tropezar. Terminó ayudándome con el resto, pasó mi brazo por su hombro, me afirmó de la cintura y terminó arrastrándome hasta cerca de la cama

Giró la cabeza en mi dirección para mirarme y me quedé embobado, apartó mi mano de su cuello y me sonrió divertido.

—¿Te dije lo bonito que son tus ojos? —comenté con la mirada clavada en esos ojos azules que a pesar de la oscuridad aún lograba distinguir gracias a la luz que entraba desde la ventana frente a nosotros. 

—No, no lo habías hecho —respondió riendo—. Los tuyos también lo son, me recuerdan al chocolate y al té —agregó. 

Estaba tan cerca que perfectamente podía escuchar sus latidos y quizás él los míos. Me sentía tan perdido y el lugar no me ayudaba en mucho, la luz amarillenta hacía ver todo su rostro tan cálido y sus ojos tan brillantes al igual que sus labios, pues hace segundos los relamió.

Estaba tan tentado en probarlos, que no lo dudé.

Con la rapidez que me permitía mi adormilado cuerpo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me lancé sin pena sobre ellos, el movimiento de mis labios fue torpe, tardó en responderme pero no fue mucho.

—Me gustaría hablar sobre otro tipo de energía —balbuceé en su boca—, ¿Te gusta la termodinámica?

—No me provoques —respondió tratando de apartarme.

—No intentaba hacerlo —le respondí riendo ingenuamente.

Miré en dirección a la cama y le empujé en ella, me miró confundido y como lo haría un araña frente a la presa que cayó en sus redes, fui por él. Me acomodé con las piernas a cada costado de su cadera, jalé mi corbata y la lancé a algún lugar de la habitación, desabroché los primeros botones de mi camisa para estar un poco más cómodo y volví a devorar sus labios.

—Peter... —dijo perplejo.

—Quentin... —dije en su mismo tono molestándole, este rodó los ojos.

—Vamos yo quiero hacerlo y tú también, puedo sentirlo estás excitado —me quejé cargando mi peso en su entrepierna y llevé mis heladas manos a su torso para intentar quitar su suéter. No me tardé mucho en ello.   


Beck no salía de su impresión y aprovechándome de ello volví a besarlo, mordiendo su labio inferior el cual jalé un poco entre mis labios. Luego volví a mirarlo, con su piel expuesta bajo mío quise explorar mucho más que su boca. Acaricié cuanto pude y clavé mi rostro en su cuello disfrutando el calor de su piel.

Llené esa área de besos y mordidas, luego succioné hasta que escuché uno de sus gruñidos, puso sus manos en mi cintura y apretó con fuerza cada extremo. 

—No me hagas rogar Tony… —dije con un suspiro lento en su oído.

—Demonios Parker. —Terminó por empujarme y hábilmente quedó sobre mí, me sostuvo con una mano para mantenerme apegado al colchón y con la otra que tenía libre, tomó un extremo del cubrecama y me enrolló en el como si fuera un burrito.

—Eres un aguafiestas —gruñí intentando zafarme de ahí, no pude estaba muy apretado.

Se levantó de la cama, me acomodó en ella dejando una almohada bajo mi cabeza y se fue en dirección a las escaleras suspirando cansado.

—¿Espera dónde vas? —pregunté casi gritando.

—Duérmete por favor.

—No me dejes aquí —volví a decir.

—Estarás bien Peter, hablamos por la mañana.

—No quiero estar solo —dije en un suspiro—, Siempre que lo estoy término pensando en él, quiero olvidarlo. —Se detuvo frente a la escalera esperando a que dijera algo más. —Quiero huir de su mundo, aún cuando estoy ebrio no dejo de recordarlo —solté las palabras atrapadas en mi boca.

Respiró resignado, viendo la pared y luego otra vez en mi dirección.

—Me quedaré, pero si intentas algo otra vez me iré.

—Está bien —respondí y él volvió a mi lado—, ¿Podrías quitarme esto? —pregunté intentando safarme— siento que se me están acalambrando los brazos.

—No.

—¿Siempre le pones camisas de fuerza a tus invitados?

—Sólo si quieren pasarse de listos.

—¿Cómo lo haré si debo ir al baño?

—Te arrastras como una oruga —dijo riendo burlonamente, le miré molesto y desató el nudo de las mantas. 

Me levanté y esperé a que se acomodará primero, tomé el cubrecamas y me hice espacio junto a él, cubriéndonos con la misma.

—Lo siento, me pasé de la raya —dije mirando las vigas barnizadas en el techo.

—No tienes porque hablar ahora, estás ebrio —respondió seco.

Quise voltear a verlo pero no pude, seguramente estaba molesto, no tengo una excusa para lo que salió de mis labios ¿Confusión? ¿Costumbre?

—Lo arruiné ¿Verdad? —pregunté para confirmar.

—No Peter, de todas formas no iba a hacerlo —dijo suspirando—. Tienes que ir más lento, por ahora somos amigos ¿No? Las cosas se darán cuando estés listo. Esto no va a funcionar si tratas de llenar el vacío con algo más —respondió dirigiéndome la mirada.

—No quería usarte como reemplazo —contesté arrepentido.

—Tal vez… pero aún así, en estos momento no eres apto para tomar decisiones.

—¿Cuándo lo estaré?

—Claramente cuando estés sobrio y seguro de ellas —respondió riendo.

—Estoy cansado de esto…—respondí suspirando— quiero volver a ser un ser funcional, me siento muerto, estoy viviendo en piloto automático.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó preocupado.

—A donde sea que vaya veo su cara —dije cubriendo mis ojos con mis manos—. No puedo con esto. —Entonces me volví a romper como ya lo había hecho en compañía de Pepper. 

Quise aguantar las lágrimas pero no sabía cómo callar mis sollozos, Beck puso su mirada sobre mí, con una de sus manos en mi cintura me giró en su dirección.

—Ven aquí. —Me llamó y no lo pensé mucho, necesitaba ese contacto, quería buscar confort en sus brazos, coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, este pasó su mano sobre mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en él, acariciándome.

—Quiero huir de todo esto.

—¿Cómo planeas huir de todo cuando estás a cargo de todo? —preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

—No estoy a cargo de nada, renuncie a todo.

—¿Todo?

—Todo —volví a decir—. Soy más de lo que dice la gente. No estuve en esa relación para al final conseguir dinero fácil ni menos una industria.

—No estaba tratando de insinuar eso.

—Es lo que todos dicen —respondí escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

—Peter yo no soy “todos”, soy Quentin Beck —dijo acariciando mi espalda, trató de arroparme más con la frazada y dejó un beso en mi frente. —Deja de fingir ser fuerte, si quieres llorar hazlo, yo estaré aquí. No te dejaré a mitad de la noche y no me iré hasta que tu me lo pidas —agregó con voz dulce.

Me levanté un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, me observaba curioso y volví a mirar esos labios que había mordido y besado hace minutos. No me atreví a volver a ellos, pero sí dejé un tímido beso en su mejilla como agradecimiento. 

_ Cuando despierte mañana, me voy a odiar. _ _   
_ _ Cuando el alcohol abandone mi cuerpo, me voy a odiar aún más. _ _   
_ __ Cuando entienda que casi fui infiel, me romperé y desearé no haber venido aquí, seguramente no querré volver a ver a Beck por un tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUf, ¿Alguién vio venir a los 6 Siniestros? perdón lo ñoño de este capítulo, pero se me juntaron los ingenieros además... quería burlarme un poco de Octavius.


	9. Capítulo 9

_ Desperté entre los brazos de otro hombre con 10 llamadas perdidas de May y 1 de Matt. Dije que llegaría temprano, pero nunca volví y si les soy sincero me da más miedo la llamada de Matt que las 10 de May. _

La lluvia caía fuerte y ruidosa, la tormenta que estaban anunciando hace unos días había llegado, suspiré cansado apretando el torso desnudo bajo mi cuerpo, frotando mi cara sobre él y di un bostezo. Levanté la mirada y no reconocí donde estaba.

Las paredes eran beige, la madera del piso un café oscuro y a un rincón estaba tirado un suéter, no muy lejos mi corbata… llevé inmediatamente la vista bajo de la mantas y agradecí estar vestido aún. La mano alrededor de mi cintura me apretó, tragando saliva me atreví a mirar a mi acompañante.

—Tu celular sonó toda la mañana —respondió tapando su cara con la almohada.

—Lo siento —respondí avergonzado—. Creo que debería irme son casi las once de la mañana —dije mirando el reloj en el velador, mientras me zafaba de su agarre y me senté en mi lugar. 

—¿Tan pronto? Venías a hablar —dijo repitiendo mi acción, quedando frente a mí.

—Beck yo… no sé —balbuceé.

—¿Cómo que “no sé”? lo estás haciendo ahora mismo —dijo riendo y giré los ojos irritado cruzándome de brazos—. No hiciste nada “malo” Peter —agregó revolviendo mis cabellos —, vamos, prepararé café. Si quieres usa el baño, te prestaré algo más cómodo —dijo levantándose de la cama.

—Pero… 

—Vamos quédate al menos hasta que deje de llover, así no volverás empapado a casa —respondió y se dirigió frente al ropero, lo miró unos segundos y dejó sobre la cama unos pantalones negros y un suéter crema.

—Te veo abajo —respondió cubriéndose con una camiseta holgada de mangas largas.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí escaleras abajo, tomé el teléfono de mi bolsillo para llamar a May, pues me llamó durante la noche y parte de la mañana.

— _ Peter me tenías preocupada _ —dijo desde la otra línea.

—Lo siento May, estaba con un amigo. Perdí la noción del tiempo y me terminé quedando con él.

— _ Sí, lo sé. _ — _ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?  _ — _ Llamé a Matt y me dijo que estabas con él, para la próxima no olvides avisarme. Dale mis cariños a Matt. Estoy feliz de que pases tiempo con tus viejos amigos  _ —respondió dulcemente.

—Y yo… —dije incrédulo— Te llamaré más tarde May.

— _ Claro te veo mas tarde, hoy tengo turno así que nos vemos a la noche. _

—Nos vemos entonces, ten un buen día —corté.

Tomé aire y busqué entre la agenda el número de Matt, esperé exactamente un minuto para marcarle, llevé el aparato a mi oído y cuando contestó hablé bajito, temiendo escuchar su voz.

—Hola…

— _ Peter Benjamin Parker _ —respondió molesto—.  _ ¡Cuando te tenga cerca te voy a golpear con mi bastón! _ —gritó y aparté el aparato de mi oído. 

—Lo siento Matt, lo siento. Me quedé con un amigo y me olvidé.

— _ No mientas Parker, te conozco tan bien que sé cuando me estás mintiendo y cuando no. _

—Lo siento, por favor no grites tengo jaqueca —respondí llevando una de mis manos a la cabeza para frotar mi frente.

— _ Amigo me debes una y grande. No vuelvas a meterme en problemas, de todas formas me tenías preocupado. _

—Lo siento.

— _ Como tu digas, dale mis saludos a Beck.  _ —Me cortó, estaba molesto.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando que hacer, entré al baño para quitarme la estupidez del cuerpo y bajé utilizando lo que me había prestado, sólo el suéter lo sentí algo holgado. Había acomodado un poco el lugar, las botellas ya no estaban tiradas en la sala y el desastre que recuerdo habíamos hecho ayer ya tampoco.

Fui directo a la cocina siendo recibido por el aroma del café de grano y tostadas, me quedé viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta. Se veía tan concentrado, observando cómo caía el líquido de la cafetera. 

—Huele delicioso —dije acercándome un poco más a él—, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No te preocupes, ya estoy terminando aquí —dijo sirviendo el café en dos tazones—. ¿Lo tomas amargo o con crema?

—Generalmente con crema, pero necesito despertar.

—Entonces amargo será —respondió llenando el tazón.

—¿Sabes o te gusta cocinar? —preguntó para sacar un poco de conversación.

—Un poco, bueno lo que es necesario para sobrevivir —dije dudando—. Pero los Dumping me quedan fenomenales hasta tengo una propia receta.

—¿Dumping? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí —dije orgulloso de mi mismo—. Una amiga me enseñó a hacerlos, desde entonces me gustan.

Seguramente si pudiera MJ escuchar esto, me vería con odio ante lo comentado. Recuerdo que casi quemé su cocina y terminaron desalojando el departamento. Espero que por su bien, Beck nunca me haga cocinar.

—Dejémoslo para una próxima oportunidad, suenan interesantes —comentó acomodando las tostadas en un plato—. Ayúdame a llevar esto a la sala, ahí es menos helado. También podemos ver alguna cosa —dijo poniendo los tazones en mis manos y asentí haciéndole caso a su orden. 

Me dirigí hasta la sala y nos acomodamos en el sofá, tomó una manta y la dejó entremedio de nosotros. El ambiente era agradable, se podía escuchar el ruido de la lluvia en el exterior, le tendí uno de los tazones cuando terminó de acomodarse, teniéndolo de perfil no pude evitar quedarme viéndolo unos segundos y posé mis ojos en la mancha que tenía en su cuello acompañada también por marcas de dientes y eso fue suficiente para recordar que fui yo el autor de eso. Beck me sorprendió viéndole, tomó su taza de café y habló antes beber el líquido negro.

—Sanguijuela —dijo tomando su café y yo enrojecí de vergüenza—, pudiste matarme con esto, agradezco no reventaras una de mis arterias carótidas —dijo riendo sobando la mancha que había dejado.

—Lo siento —dije escondiendo la cabeza detrás del tazón—. No recuerdo mucho, ¿Qué tenían esas cervezas? —pregunté, podría jurar que me he tardado más tiempo en quedar ebrio.

—Nada, pero al parecer ya habías bebido antes de llegar ¿No? —preguntó llevándose una tostada a la boca.

—Bueno… sí un poco —respondí recordando el whisky—, pero sólo fue un sorbo no era como para que me afectara tanto —agregué apretando mi sien.

—¿Sueles beber mucho?

—Para nada… últimamente he tenido más contacto con él, pero estoy tratando de controlarlo —dije apenado.

—Te estaban buscando con mucha insistencia esta mañana ¿Cosas de la oficina? —preguntó desviando el tema, notó que me incomodó un poco.

—No… mi tía May, olvidé comentarle que no volvería a casa.

—Te espera un regaño ¿Verdad? —dijo divertido, volviendo a mirarme.

—Por su parte no, pero Matt me va a matar cuando me vea —respondí tomando el contenido caliente del tazón. 

— Eso es cruel tomando en cuenta que estamos hablando del chico que conocí en el bar —dijo haciéndome escupir el café y soltó una carcajada fuerte. 

—Ay, no me refería a eso —respondí golpeando su brazo ligeramente con mi puño.

—No te creo que no pueda ver nada, de verdad juraría que me estaba juzgando tras sus lentes oscuros. ¿Desde cuándo que son amigos? se ve muy sobreprotector.

—Hmmm… ¿Seis o siete años? y sí… tiene un carácter duro pero es buena persona, nos conocimos en el mismo bar producto de un incidente muy tonto.

—¿Desde entonces que están juntos? —preguntó bromeando.

—Bueno ha sabido aguantar muchas de mis tonterías.

—¿No será que le gustas?

—¿A Matt? No, ¿Cómo crees? somos muy buenos amigos —respondí dándole una mordida a una tostada que tomé del plato frente a mí—. Digamos que hemos pasado por situaciones muy parecidas, también es huérfano y bueno… podemos entender mucho uno de otro, es como un hermano. 

—Bueno, es genial tener a alguien que te entienda —dijo acomodándose para verme mejor.

—¿Y tú? —pregunté— ¿Cómo conociste a Octavius?

—Ayer dejaste en claro que te encanta, casi sentí celos —respondió riendo—. Estudiamos juntos en el MIT, teníamos algunas clases en común.

—Increíble —respondí emocionado—, ¿Cómo es trabajar con él? posiblemente vaya a visitarlo pronto a su laboratorio, muero por recibir una de sus clases.

—Avísame cuando vayas, para asegurarme de estar allí —dijo terminando su café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa—. Empezaré a ser consultor de Octavius para algunos proyectos... así que frecuentaré mucho su laboratorio, quizás quieras aprender algo de mi también ¿No? —dijo con un tono insinuante. 

—Ahora que hablas sobre ello... podríamos trabajar juntos en algo —comenté sonriéndole llamando su atención—. Hace unos días encontré en uno de los almacenes un proyecto que te puede interesar.

—Peter… —dijo suspirando guiando la mirada hacia otra dirección.

—Tiene que ver con tecnología holográfica —agregué tratado de buscar su atención otra vez.

—Estoy bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte —respondió desinteresado.

—Se llama B.R.E.A. —dije rápidamente y volteó de forma instantánea a mirarme—. Bueno le dicen así, su antiguo nombre era un poco largo… era algo de  Binario Retro.... no sé qué.

— Enfoque Amplificado  — agregó y le miré curioso —, ¿Acerté no? recuerdo haber leído algo sobre eso hace unos años. Tenía tanto potencial pero lo utilizaron para una estupidez —agregó molesto.

—Lo mismo me dijo el hombre que me lo presentó —dije haciendo memoria—. De no encontrarle otro uso, enviarán el proyecto a bodega y de allí no volverá a salir —agregué con dramatismo—. Entonces... ¿te interesa? podemos ir y revisarlo cuando puedas.

—¿Necesariamente tengo que ir? —comentó desganado— ¿No puedes traerme la información y ya?

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? —pregunté insistente— Vamos te gustará estar allí —agregué para alentarlo, pues aún estaba pensando qué responder.

—¿Luego no crearán rumores por estar tan cerca tuyo?, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos allí, alguien puede venderle la historia a J. J. Jameson para seguir difamándote aún más. No soy indiferente a todas las mentiras que han dicho de ti, no quisiera traerte más.

—Tienes razón… —comenté recordando los periódicos y planas del ultimo mes— Estoy cansado de eso.

—Así que podemos hacer ciencia aquí —dijo más animado—, y de necesitarlo tenemos el laboratorio del Doc. Ock. 

—¿Entre eso y el bar no estarás muy ocupado?

—¿El bar? —preguntó confundido— Ah bueno sí, posiblemente lo deje en algún momento. 

—Hmm… veré que puedo reunir y lo traeré dentro de la semana —dije dejado el tazón que tenía entre las manos sobre la mesa. 

—Excelente, entonces volverás pronto —comentó sonriendo y asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Así parece no? —respondí— Nos divertiremos y me ayudará mucho aprender cosas nuevas.

—Si, sólo espero que no seas complicado como “compañero de laboratorio,” ojalá sea como esa historia que me inventé y no termines siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza. 

—Prometo ser un buen alumno.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso estás tratando de sugerir algo?

—No estaba insinuando nada —dije sonrojado tomando el cojín a mis espaldas para lanzárselo.

—¡Hey! esto es injusto. Tú comenzaste con esto ayer, yo sólo quería bromear —alegó tirándolo suavemente en mi cara.

Lo tomé entre mis manos dejándolo bajo mi regazo para acomodar mis brazos sobre él y repasé el lugar, con mis ojos, aún está gris afuera.

—Gracias Quentin, lo de anoche fue divertido —dije volviendo a ver y me quedó mirando con una sonrisa en los labios—. Hablo de conocer a tus amigos… —aclaré. 

—Eso me recuerda… venías por algo ¿No? 

—Hmm… sólo necesitaba compañía…

—Ah, entiendo —dijo quitando el cojín de mis piernas y sacando la manta que estaba entremedio de nosotros.

Acomodó el cojín sobre su regazo y me invitó a acomodarme en él, miré unos segundos incrédulo, me tomó de la mano diciendo “vamos no intento nada” y más relajado me recosté con la cabeza sobre su regazo viendo desde abajo y me cubrió con la manta, luego con una de sus manos acarició mi cabeza. 

—Me habías comentado que te gustaba la industria del cine no? ¿Cuál es tu género favorito? —pregunté cerrando los ojos ante sus caricias. 

—Fácil, ciencia ficción. ¿No es un poco obvio?

—¿Es por qué eres un nerd? —volví a preguntar riendo.

—Somos —corrigió —. Pero no, me gusta la magia de la pantalla verde. Crecí viendo muchas películas de ese estilo, por ello pensé en entrar en la industria cinematográfica. Quería aprender a crear mundos y transportar a las personas a lugares que en su vida hubieran imaginado, que disfrutaran de la misma forma en la cual veo las cosas.

—Suenas tan apasionado… es una pena que no funcionara ¿Tenías más opciones?

—No, sólo esa era mi pasión, quería dedicarme de lleno en ello, ser el mejor y por eso nunca dejé de intentarlo, hasta de guionista iba a intentar.

—¿Quién te crees? ¿Alan moore? ¿Frank Miller? —dije riendo.

—No bobo —dijo revolviendo mis cabellos—, al final terminé entrando en Ingeniería, No pensé dejar ese sueño de lado, de alguna forma tendría que mantenerme allí, busqué otras alternativas de cómo mejorar los sistemas de “realidad” para dar una mejor experiencia. Confundiría tanto a las personas, que no sabrían que es real y que no.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es una ilusión? —pregunté, mirándolo directo a sus ojos.

—Hay cosas que no se puede fingir Peter —respondió tomando mi mano y la llevó hasta su pecho— ¿Puedes sentirlo? —preguntó.

—Estás agitado —respondí sintiendo el latido bajo la tela y piel.

—Las ilusiones son frías, tienen exceso de lógica, otras carecen de ella y otras suelen ser muy perfectas —respondió entrelazando su dedos con los míos—. Esta no es una de ellas, es imperfecta y muy real... tanto que puedo llegar a odiarlo.

Tomé aire y lo retuve en mis pulmones unos minutos, me quedé en blanco sólo contemplándolo con las tenues luces de la habitación, estaba experimentando algo muy extraño en mi interior… se sentía tan cálido tan culpable y muchas cosas más.

—Se que viniste por algo más que sólo hablar de películas y proyectos, sé sincero Peter —dijo trayendome de vuelta a la tierra.

—Ayer firmé un acuerdo para desligarme del todo lo que trae el apellido “Stark” —dije volteando la cara en otra dirección—. Me sentí tan vacío después de ello, era como dejar ir algo, sólo necesitaba hablar y pasar el rato en algo. No recuerdo del todo lo que hice durante la madrugada, pero gracias por detenerme, me hubiera odiado de llegar a más —dije tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. 

—No iba a aprovecharme de tu estado, soy mejor que eso Peter —respondió girando mi cara suavemente desde mi mentón.

—¿Puedo intentar algo? —pregunté levantándome de allí, para luego acomodarme frente a él. Me miró confundido hasta que puse mis manos sobre sus hombros entonces supo a qué me refería.

Nervioso me acerqué lentamente a su boca sin obtener un rechazo por su parte. Mis palpitaciones estaban incrementando a medida que mis labios se acercaban a él, estando a sólo centímetros sentí mi sangre arder. Le besé, solamente rozándole con cuidado para luego profundizar más. Terminé saboreando en ellos otra vez el café amargo mezclado con la culpa, pues me sentía tan bien y estoy completamente consciente de ello, tanto que es doloroso.

Estaba tan concentrado en ellos que no supe en qué momento dejé de escuchar la lluvia sobre las ventanas, la tormenta afuera se había ido, pero dentro de mí comenzó una nueva. Era una señal, me decía que necesitaba irme de allí.

—Dejó de llover —dije alejándome de sus labios—, debo volver al departamento.

—¿No puedes quedarte un rato más? —preguntó acariciando mis manos sobre sus hombros.

—Mi tia volverá dentro de una hora, prefiero estar allí cuando llegue o se preocupará —me excusé.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó queriendo buscar mis labios otra vez.

—No es necesario, ya te tomaste muchas molestias —dije tomando distancia, cortando la unión que habíamos creado. Quité las manos de su cuerpo y me levanté dejando caer la manta al suelo, caminé en dirección al pasillo siendo seguido por el hombre de ojos azules.

Me detuve frente la puerta esperando a que abriera, puso una de sus manos sobre mi espalda y me habló desde su lugar.

—Puedes venir y quedarte cuando gustes, te estaré esperando —dijo y asentí mudo mientras abría para mi. Bajé las escaleras de la entrada sin pensarlo mucho y estando a metros de él decidí volver a mirarlo.

—Gracias —dije sin necesidad de decirlo muy alto, pues podía entenderlo.

Se despidió desde su lugar con un gesto en el aire y yo hice lo mismo. Luego volví a mirar hacia al frente, las nubes grises ya no estaban y la tarde estaba mostrando sus tonos naranjas sobre el húmedo Manhattan.


	10. Capítulo 10

Quentin.

-

En la mañana desperté con un bulto sobre mi pecho, mi piel húmeda y babeada junto al incesante vibrador del celular en su pantalón.  _ “Gracias fue un lindo detalle” _ pensé con sarcasmo. Es el karma ¿Verdad?.

Estuvo llorando casi toda la noche hasta que se durmió, el chico está tan roto, sólo porque ese maldito mal nacido no está. No mentiré que me sentí decepcionado cuando lo supe, años esperando aquello ¿Para qué? ¿Terminas con un final así? ¿Un accidente? ¡Que porquería! ¡Quería verlo sufrir! Dios ¿Era tanto pedir? Me quitó el trabajo de mi vida y lo volvió un chiste. ¡Te merecías mucho más!

Pero no muchas cosas resultan como uno quiere. Planeé una venganza que nunca llegó durante 9 años, terminé enrollado con un grupo de “villanos” que también querían echar el apellido Stark abajo, para terminar reclamando todo lo que nos correspondía, todo su imperio para luego destruirlo, enviarlo al diablo. Hubiera sido tan fácil si Peter hubiera resultado ser un tipo común, pero no… tenía que ser tan “decente”.

El plan era fácil, engañar al chico, ganar su confianza y con ello entrar en la industria y comenzar a destruirla desde dentro.

Pasé meses espiando una relación que me daba náuseas. Al igual que la gran mayoría pensé eras un caza fortunas, ¿Cómo un chico podía estar con alguien que casi le doblaba la edad? ¿En qué mundo vives? bueno, sobre ello no puedo decir mucho ¿Conmigo es casi igual no?

Debí acercarme a tí y no juzgarte como tal, cómo el día que te vi en el noticiero haciendo pública tu relación con un tipo que te doblaba la edad. Quizás si te hubiera conocido desde antes... las cosas serían diferentes. No hubiera dejado que te enamoraras de ese idiota, eres demasiado bueno como para haber estado con un tipo como él... o como yo.

Sentí pena por tí desde que te vi en el bar, tus ojos estaban rojos, se podían ver tus ojeras detrás de tanto maquillaje, tu cara de tristeza frente al Whisky y tu incomodidad al beberlo. Sabía que Tony se había vuelto un alcohólico y que cayó ante el mismo destilado. Ponerla en tu camino no fue una casualidad, fue completamente a conciencia al igual que drogarte con el. Los hielos estaban infectados, de otra forma no hubieras vuelto a casa con un desconocido. ¿O si?

Adrian Toomes estaba ahí, asegurándose de que cumpliera con mi parte y bajo su mirada lo hice, comencé con la primera parte del plan y luego nos reímos casi en tu cara de ello.

Al segundo día volviste acompañado, William Baker te atendió, me avisó de ello y tuve que ir allí. Desde que puse un pie en el lugar tu amigo me odió, pude sentirlo y desde ese día he tenido una desagradable sensación con él.

Encontrarte fuera de la torre Stark si fue una casualidad, con Octavius estábamos sólo de paso. Fue él quien te vió primero y por ello me dejó. No tenía planeado volverte a ver hasta unos días más, de todas formas te iba a volver a invitar a salir, sólo adelantaste mis planes. Afortunadamente esa vez no me rechazaste.

Salir contigo era parte del plan, pero comenzar a sentir cosas no era parte de este. El coqueteo descarado tampoco lo fue, eres apuesto por dios ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente encantador? de no ser por el estúpido de Sergei Kravinoff hubiera avanzado tanto ese mismo día, pero no, él tenía otros planes para mí. Por ello tuve que marcharme tan abruptamente y créeme que lo lamenté.

Desde que me comentaste tu metáfora de las arañas no dejo de verlas y sentirme culpable, sobre todo cuando te veo a tí, eres la araña mayor. Pero estoy disfrutando de esos sonrojos en tus mejillas, de escucharte hablar sobre las cosas que te gustan, tu sencillez y el que abras tu corazón para contarme las cosas que te duelen, lo aprecio tanto… de la misma forma e intensidad con la que desprecio a tu amigo. Lo odié como nunca había odiado a un lisiado, primero pensé que era un tipo celoso “que te tenía ganas”, pero cuando me “miró” con odio tras sus gafas pude sentir que era algo más grande.

Le comenté a Octavius sobre ello, dijo que no me preocupara que me estaba volviendo paranoico. Quedamos de vernos en mi casa, todos comenzamos a notar algo extraño, alguien se estaba metiendo en nuestros asuntos, teníamos que volver a estructurar el plan y ser más cautelosos.

No esperé verte tras mi puerta ayer, esperaba a cualquiera menos a ti. Dudé unos minutos si debía dejarte entrar, bien podría haberte enviado a casa, eso debí haber hecho, no meterte en un lugar lleno de gente que no busca nada más que tu destrucción. Pero Octavius ya te había visto, ya no podía mandarte a casa.

¿Tu tía nunca te dijo que no aceptes cosas de desconocidos? Nunca recibas bebidas que hayan sido abiertas fuera de tu vista, pueden contener cosas extrañas. Para cuando ya se fueron me dijeron:  _ “Aprovéchalo y de paso sácale toda la información que puedas” _ , sentí asco de sus palabras. Te llevé a mi habitación sin ganas de intentar algo, pero cuando te abalanzaste sobre mí necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad. No me iba a provechar de tu estado, había hecho tantas cosas mal, pero no iba a cometer ese acto tan horrible. Al final terminaste llorando sobre mi pecho toda la noche. Sabía que estabas conmigo porque en parte te recuerdo a él. Eso también era parte del plan y me está comenzando a molestar.

Tuve que personificar tan bien mi personaje para agradarte de la forma más rápida que pudiera. No iba a ser un duplicado de Stark, pero si tendría muchas semejanzas con él. Dejé crecer mi barba, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho y ahora tengo que aguantarla. No sabes cuánto la odio ¡Dios, alguien quíteme esto! 

Pero tanto esfuerzo me trajo una pequeña recompensa, en una noche probé de tu boca los besos más apasionados y durante el mismo día, también probé el más triste y culpable, como sea ambos lo disfruté.

Hace no mucho te dejé huir, atravesaste la puerta bastante confundido y yo volví a entrar en el departamento cuestionándome todo lo que estaba haciendo otra vez.

Me encanta este chico y no se merece toda esta basura, es inocente, su único pecado es pecar de inocente.

Subí a mi habitación buscando mi celular y me encontré con las sábanas revueltas y la camisa de Peter sobre ellas, sonreí como un bobo. Luego le hablaría para molestarlo un rato diciendo que había olvidado la “evidencia” en el lugar de los hechos. 

Por ahora tengo que ir a verle la cara a esos idiotas, por ello tomé mi chaqueta para ir directo a Midtown. Querían saber como me fue durante la noche. Este es un juego del que no veo cómo salir porque yo mismo lo comencé.

Frente a un departamento antiguo lleno de oficinas me detuve, cuidando que nadie me viera entrar en él tomando las escaleras de emergencia subí al último piso donde está el laboratorio de Octavius. Tomé aire antes de entrar y abrí la puerta empujando un par de cajas en el piso, desde sus lugares quedaron viéndome con sonrisas en sus caras.

Me acerqué a ellos al centro de la habitación, parándome frente a la mesa metálica que tenían delante. Sobre esta estaban los planos de Industrias Stark junto a unos mapas de la zona acomodados bajo el foco ultravioleta, en su mayoría estaban rayados con tinta incolora, muy inteligentes ¿no? conocemos el arte de guardar evidencia.

—Apareció el hombre de las ilusiones —dijo Octavius, colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche con el chico? —preguntó con tono sugerente Kravinoff— ¿Devoraste a la presa? —preguntó riendo. Cuánto asco me dan sus palabras, le tiraría los dientes si no fuera porque debo seguir en mi papel.

—El chico es agradable, es una pena ¿No? —comentó Max.

—Se notó a leguas cuanto te agradó, “dibiris iprindir di Pitir” —dijo Octavius burlándose de sus palabras—. ¡Já! Entonces ahora soy un lunático y mis experimentos son un asco. 

—Vamos sólo estábamos bromeando —comentó a la defensiva.

—Octavius ponte a la altura —dije mirando los papeles en la mesa—. ¿Ahora cómo quieres proceder? —pregunté ignorando a los otros.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre B.R.E.A. o sobre su amigo?

—¿Qué pinta el abogado en esto? —preguntó William.

—Hace unos días alguien se está metiendo en nuestros asuntos, Quentin sospecha de Matt ¿No?

—No le prestaría atención a un simple ciego —comentó Kravinoff.

—Tal parece no es sólo un “simple” sujeto —respondió Octavius.

Ignoré el tema tratando de no interiorizar en el y fui directamente a lo importante para atraer su atención otra vez. 

—B.R.E.A está en uno de los almacenes de la Torre, si mal no recuerdo debería estar en el mismo piso que trabajé hace unos años, el de “Ingeniería Mecánica”.

—Fácil entonces sólo debemos ir por ella —comentó Max.

—Esto no será lo mismo que los generadores —comentó Adrián—, lo otro era simple insumo, ahora estamos hablando de tecnología de Stark, no será tan fácil entrar allí.

—Maxwell, ¿Cuándo se supone que empiezas tu pasantía allí? —preguntó Octavius.

—Este lunes.

—No pierdas al chico de vista y trata de ver como robar esa información —dijo Octavius.

—Créeme que no lo haré —soltó con una risa asquerosa en sus labios.

—¿Podríamos dejar a Peter fuera de esto? —me atreví a hablar— El chico es inocente, no tiene porque resultar dañado por culpa de las estupideces que hizo esa Industria.

—Es inevitable —dijo Octavius—. También me agradó el chico, pero es la pieza fundamental en este tablero, además no podríamos terminar dañándolo más de lo que estás haciendo tú.

—Ay, Quentin está enamorado —dijo William con burla.

—Eso no funcionará hombre —agregó Adrián—, es muy decente para alguien como tú. —Soltó una exagerada risa.

Ignoré sus burlas llevando la mirada al techo de concreto, tratando de calmarme, pues ya quería explotar y golpearlos.

—Tu problema era con la corporación, robaron tu trabajo al igual que el mío —dije dirigiéndome a Octavius.

—Energía sustentable, era demasiado bueno como para que se le ocurriera fácilmente a un simple mecánico ególatra —dijo recargándose sobre la mesa—. No es sólo el proyecto Quentin, al igual que a tí me costó mi trabajo. 

—Lo sé, era el trabajo de tu vida, investigaciones de años simplemente robadas… 

—Quiero venganza, no me detendré sólo porque te agrada —dijo volviendo a posar la vista sobre mí—. Esperaste esto 9 años, vamos tú iniciaste esto junto conmigo, tienes tanta culpa como yo ni pienses en dejarlo ahora. No detendré mis planes por un niño bonito, ¿Estás dentro o no? —preguntó golpeando el puño sobre la mesa, pero él bien sabía la respuesta.

—¿Piensas irte por un par de ojos coquetos? —dijo Adrian— Tú comenzaste esto, ¿Acaso no somos los “Sinister Six”? —El nombre más idiota que se me pudo haber ocurrido en una borrachera.

—Estoy dentro porque no tengo otra opción —dije con rabia—. Si quieres destruye todo, todo Manhattan si quieres, manda todo al diablo —agregué agitado—. Ya no me importa lo que quieras hacer, pero no te metas con Peter o te romperé la cara junto con todos tus brazos mecánicos.

—Vamos cálmate, el chico no puede ser sólo tuyo —comentó Max y junto con la poca paciencia que tenía apreté mi mano enterrando las uñas en mis palma—. Debes aprender a compartir —volvió a burlarse.

Este tipo ya me tiene harto, apreté los dientes, me moví de mi lugar hasta quedar frente a él. Lo sujeté desde su camisa empujándolo con fuerza sobre las repisas metálicas, botando unas cuantas piezas robóticas entre otras cosas.

—Tú no vuelvas a poner una de tus manos sobre mí chico —solté posesivo, enterrando en él mi mirada cargada de odio, rápidamente Kravinoff fue a separarnos antes de que le soltara un puñetazo en la cara.

—Viejo cálmate —dijo apretando mis hombros y forcejeé un poco para que me soltara casi gruñendo, le di un golpe en las costillas con las cual soltó su agarre.

—Si algo le pasa a Peter Parker los hundiré a todos conmigo —grité volteando la mesa que estaba en el centro. El metal sobre el concreto rebotó, el sonido del golpe fue estridente junto con el vidrio roto del foco ultravioleta.

No esperé una respuesta de ellos, bien saben que no puedo abandonar esto. Octavius conoce cada uno de mis secretos y cada uno es peor que el otro.

No estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchandolos abandoné el lugar con sus voces a mis espaldas. 

—¿Lo dejarás ir así? es tan inestable ¡Lo detesto! —se quejó Max. 

—Ya se le pasará —comentó Octavius—. Sabes como es, dale unos días y volverá a entrar en razón.

Salí del piso enojado azotando todas las puertas que encontré en mi camino, con la sangre ardiendo en rabia bajé las escaleras de evacuación hasta la puerta trasera. La abrí sin cuidado con una patada cargada de ira, sin preocuparme que hubiera alguien o no desde el otro lado.

Para mi mala suerte si lo había, un quejido salió del hombre tirado en el piso. Rápidamente tuve que volver a tranquilizarme y ayudarlo a levantarse, pues lo había pasado a llevar.

—Lo siento —respondí tomándolo desde los hombros, recogí los lentes que habían caído al suelo y mire al hombre junto a mí más a detalle sosteniéndose desde su bastón—. Matt ¿Verdad? —pregunté lo obvio— Eres el amigo de Peter Parker —dije tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

—Quentin Beck —respondió el mencionado sobando su brazo—. Vaya forma de saludar, ¿Eres igual de delicado con Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :)


	11. Capítulo 11

_ Dicen que uno siempre vuelve al lugar donde fue feliz, a los viejos sitios donde amó la vida.  _

Volví al departamento frente a “East River”, caminé desde Hell's Kitchen hasta aquí sólo porque sí. Entré usando la llave de siempre esperando sentirme resguardado en él, más confortado, pero vaya error que cometí.

El lugar es muy común, bueno... nunca tanto como el departamento donde estoy con May, pero esto está muy lejos de las extravagancias que le gustaban a Tony. Siempre me sentí cómodo aquí, pues tomó en cuenta mi sencillez y buscó algo a lo cual podría llamar como “nuestro lugar”, el cual ya no siento así.

Parece abandonado, no hay luces prendidas ni vida en él a excepción de la mía que contempla todo desde el marco de la puerta. Ni parecido a lo que antes podría llamar “hogar”. No ha pasado mucho desde que me fui de aquí, puedo sonar como un exagerado, pero los días se están volviendo muy largos, el tiempo no avanza y todo se vuelve tan “eterno”. De tantas cosas que me gustaría que lo fueran, esta no es una de ellas.

Encendí las luces desde la entrada para contemplar mejor el panorama, las paredes blancas se iluminaron dándome la bienvenida al lugar. Todo está exactamente igual,

la sala un poco desordenada y un tanto empolvada. Olvidé que había dejado las ventanas abiertas.

Llevé la vista a la mesa de la entrada donde estaba su libreta con experimentos, la cuál hace días dejé rasgada en el mismo lugar. En ella siempre estarán los apuntes y pensamientos más disparatados, solía revisarlas luego de que la dejaba a un lado para ver si podía aportar en algo a sus inventos o algo así y de vez en cuando me topaba con notas dedicadas para mí. Con nostalgia la tomé entre mis manos llevándola a mis labios para dejar un beso sobre la tapa y apretarla entre mis brazos, dándome ánimos para recorrer el lugar. Me dirigí directo a la cocina para preparar algo caliente, el frío del lugar llega a ser palpable, el alcohol ya no es una opción y el café tampoco o terminaré como un alcohólico deshidratado.

Con un té de hierbas en la mano volví a la sala para encender el televisor, no importa el canal en el que esté, necesito ruido en este lugar, necesito volver a sentirlo vivo, necesito sentirlo habitado como solía estar, pero es complicado, desde que él se fue es todo tan complicado. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? es algo que no quiero preguntar, sólo sé que no está y no volverá, puedo vivir con ello, no necesito saber más. Feliz se vive siendo ignorante ¿Verdad? mientras menos sepas sobre algunas cosas mejor.

Recorrí el lugar como si buscara algo, llegué a la habitación encontrándome con la cama deshecha, el ropero abierto de par en par con mi ropa tirada en el suelo, luce todo tan deprimente. Dejando eso de lado la vista a mi derecha es mucho más agradable. Un atardecer sobre la ciudad.

Dejé la libreta sobre la cama y en el velador la taza de té. Tomé desde el armario una de sus chaquetas favoritas para salir al balcón con ella puesta y allí me quedé un par de horas, sin mucho en mente, hasta que se hizo de noche. 

Lo que más me gusta de este lugar es la vista, me encanta como la ciudad se refleja sobre el río y también como caen cálidas las luces amarillas sobre él.

Son cerca de las ocho y no tengo planes de volver, para evitar los regaños de esta mañana le envié un mensaje a May comentándole que pasaría la noche aquí, que no se preocupara.

Por suerte no insistió mucho sólo respondió con un “Lo entiendo, cuidate.” 

_ Necesito un tiempo de oscuridad para luego volver a ver la luz. _

Este lugar está lleno de recuerdos, en su mayoría buenos, pero traerlos a mi mente no sé si sea la mejor idea, pues puedo seguir hiriéndome con ellos, por esta razón decidí dejar de divagar y desistir de ellos.

Me recosté cansado encima de la cama, jalando el suéter de Quentin desde el cuello para cubrir parte de mi cara. Su aroma está impregnado en la prenda, como si hubiera rociado la prenda con su perfume antes de darmela o algo así, no es para nada molesto es hasta agradable.

Eso me recuerda que aquí también traje a Beck luego de que nos conocimos, me acompañó hasta aquí para no volver solo. No sé mucho sobre él como quisiera, hasta ahora sólo sé que le gusto y de alguna forma él también a mí. Se está volviendo una constante dentro de mi vida llena de variables. En fin es simpático, no tengo mucho de qué quejarme.

_ También dicen que cuando piensas en alguien puedes atraerlas con tus pensamientos. _

El celular vibraba en mi bolsillo, rápidamente llevé una de mis manos dentro de los pantalones ajenos y lo saqué de allí. La pantalla iluminada rompió la penumbra de la habitación cegándome un poco. No era nadie más que él, contesté pasado los 5 segundos dudando si debía hacerlo o no.

— Olvidaste la evidencia en la escena del crimen. — dijo entre risas, me quedé escuchando su voz y luego su respiración, se tomó unos segundos y al no tener una respuesta volvió a hablar — Luego de que te marchaste fui a ver a Octavius, remodeló hace poco su laboratorio, te vas a divertir mucho allí. Comentaste que te gustaban sus prótesis inteligentes, ahora está trabajando en unas mucho más “interesantes”.

— Eso suena genial, espero verlas pronto — dije sin mucho ánimo.

— Ah, también me encontré con tu amigo Matt, definitivamente no le agrado — agregó riéndose.

— Eso es algo común en él, Matt es un poco sobreprotector… ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Estaba molesto? — pregunté preocupado, pues mi amigo es un poco impulsivo.

— No hablamos mucho y sí estaba molesto, pero debido a que le tiré una puerta encima.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunté incrédulo.

— Bueno esa es una historia que te contará él, mejor no arruinarlo, pero créeme no fue intencional. — solté una risa al imaginar lo molesto que estaría Matt en ese momento, pues ya le desagrada y con esto… pues mucho más — Me gusta cuando ríes, pero te siento tan distante — comentó susurrando — ¿Estás bien? — terminó preguntando.

— Sólo algo confundido — dije fijando mi vista en el techo.

— Es normal — respondió alargando sus palabras con un murmuro — ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? — preguntó interesado.

— No lo sé — respondí con duda en mi voz, pues no sé de qué hablar específicamente.

— ¿Volviste a Queens? — volvió a preguntar, esto parece un interrogatorio.

— No, volví a mi departamento, al menos por hoy.

— ¿Quieres compañía? no suenas muy bien que digamos… — comentó preocupado — además no estoy muy lejos de allí.

— Descuida, así está bien, sólo necesito un tiempo para pensar — dije tratando de sonar “normal”.

— Sabes que no tienes que pasar por esto solo ¿Verdad?.

— Lo sé, pero estoy comenzando a sentirme como una molestia — solté escondiéndome bajo las frazadas de la cama.

— No lo eres Peter… ¿Por qué insistes en alejarte? tu amigo que me odia y tu tía que por lo visto se preocupa mucho por tí, estarían muy molestos con oírte decir eso.

— Esto es algo que debo superar por mi cuenta.

— Sí, pero no quiere decir que el proceso debes hacerlo en solitario — dijo en un tono más dulce.

— Es que, ni siquiera entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo — respondí agitado.

— Bueno las emociones no se entienden, sólo se viven. Si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres reír también hazlo, si estás desarrollando algún sentimiento dejalo fluir...

— Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo — comenté molesto.

— ¿Por qué? — me volvió a cuestionar. 

— Sabes que de alguna forma me gustas, pero me siento tan culpable con esto.

— ¿Culpable? No estás haciendo nada malo.

— Es como si estuviera tratando de llenar el vacío, como si quisiera reemplazarlo con quien sea — dije sin pensar mis palabras.

— Bueno, gracias por ser tan sincero — respondió molesto.

— No quise decir eso. 

— ¿Entonces por eso estás bebiendo tanto? ¿Prefieres olvidar lo que sientes?.

— No es justo para tí — agregué tratando de arreglar la situación, pero siento que cada vez lo estoy arruinando más.

— Ni para tí, te estás cerrando — respondió cortante.

— Es que no lo entiendes… es complicado — balbuceé tratando de dar una explicación, pero no estoy pensando nada convincente —. Al menos para mí es complicado.

— Ninguna persona puede reemplazar a otra — dijo tomando aire — todas son completamente distintas entre sí, aunque lo quieras él nunca saldrá de tu mente, fue alguien importante en tu vida. El que te sientas atraído por alguien más, no te hace “engañarlo”, ni tampoco te hará daño, si no todo lo contrario, te mantendrá vivo — terminó diciendo las últimas palabras de forma lenta, como si quisiera acariciarme con ellas.

— Quentin… — respondí alargando su nombre con un soplido.

— Peter… todo es tan reciente, sólo date tiempo. Dile a tu mente que lo deje de pensar así y deja que tu corazón sienta.

— ¿Podrías sólo dejarme? — respondí cansado.

— Peter… — volvió a insistir haciéndome explotar. 

— ¿Pero qué demonios quieres de mí? — respondí levantando la voz — te lo dije, no tengo nada.

— No busco nada, no soy un interesado tampoco — respondió seco — ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? — terminó por preguntar, me dio unos segundos para responder, pero no supe qué decir ante eso — Te hablaré mañana y más te vale contestarme.

— Sólo necesito descansar, créeme estaré bien — dije tratando de suavizar mi tono de voz, esto parece una pelea. 

— Peter, no quería hablar esto de esta forma — respondió arrepentido — Sólo espero verte pronto. — Lunes — dije, aclaré mi garganta y volví a hablar — te veo el lunes, veré que puedo conseguir sobre B.R.E.A. y volveré durante la tarde.

— Estaré esperando entonces.

— Sí… sólo hazme un favor y esconde el alcohol.

— Apenas llegue a casa lo haré, descansa Peter.

— Tu igual — respondí y corté.

“Quentin tiene razón” pensé levantándome de la cama sintiendo en la oscuridad las páginas de la libreta, no quería perder la paciencia, pero tiene razón. Lo que estoy haciendo no está bien, me estoy dañando.

Encendí las luces del lugar, no tengo porque perderme en la penumbra. Necesito ver las cosas con claridad y como son, empezando con el desastre que tengo en este cuarto. Resignado volví a acomodar todo en su lugar, comenzando por el baño, pues la semana pasada en un ataque de nervios me dio por tirar todo, continúe con la habitación y así terminé otra vez en la sala, quitando un poco el polvo en el lugar, pues pasó una semana deshabitado.

Acomodé las hojas sobre la mesa del comedor, en su mayoría eran apuntes sobre el proyecto de energía, las guardé pues luego podría revisarlas con Octavius.

Sin darme cuenta volví a quedar de frente con la entrada, miré la mesa “vacía” y dejé el diario en su sitio, abierto justo en el medio con las páginas en blanco, quizás quiera anotar algo allí en un tiempo más. El lugar está vacío pero no tengo porque sentirme igual. 

Estaba decidido a irme de allí, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, pero el “destino” no lo quería así. Mejor dicho, quien toca tras de mi puerta no lo quería así.

— Sé que quieres estar solo, pero traje chocolates y helado — dijo levantando la bolsa en sus manos —. No sé cual es la efectividad de esto… pero en las películas lo hacen ver funcional.

— ¿En cuál te inspiraste? — pregunté incrédulo viendo la escena, por un momento me siento dentro de una “comedia”.

— Ninguna en especial, esto es una típica escena “cliché” — dijo mientras levantaba los hombros — sólo necesitaba verte y saber que estás físicamente bien.

— Tampoco soy un suicida.

— ¿Viste alguna vez Star Trek?.

— Por supuesto. 

— Entonces no te comportes como lo haría Spock, para unas cosas es tan inteligente pero para otras tan idiota… — no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario y le invité a pasar como ya lo había hecho antes.

Volví a calentar agua para luego tomar algo caliente, nos quedamos conversando y viendo películas en la sala, congelándonos el cerebro con el helado de vainilla. Me habló mucho sobre efectos visuales y terminó arruinando ciertas escenas que me gustaban, pues despedazó dos de mis películas de ciencia ficción favoritas, les quitó todo el encanto pero eso no importa mucho, de alguna forma necesitaba compañía. Necesitaba escuchar mi risa chocar contra las paredes acompañadas con la de Quentin, el lugar ya no se siente tan solitario y de la misma forma no me siento tan “vacío”.

_ Al lugar donde has sido feliz no debieras tratar de volver nunca, pues posiblemente no volverás a encontrarte con lo que recuerdas. Los recorrerás con la mirada descubierta, sin una venda de enamoramiento y con la nostalgia en ellos. Terminarás viendo todo como es y la magia acabará, pero eso no es del todo malo. _

_ Pero tal parece que todo es mucho más bello cuando tienen un fin, si todo fuera eterno ¿Cuándo te darías el tiempo de apreciarlo?. _

_ Soy un chico de Queens que suele decir chistes cuando no corresponden, el que llega tarde a todo y se mete en líos en más de una ocasión. Quedarme aquí tratando de revivir viejas emociones no me ayudarán a seguir adelante. _

_ Es mejor buscar nuevos horizontes y nuevas experiencias. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola lamento la demora... Sólo espero no se olviden de este fic :( 
> 
> El capítulo está un poco sad pero necesitaba sacar a Peter de su pena para poder jugar con él al 100% en los próximos capítulos, pues necesito a ese chico feliz de los comics.  
> Ese que cuenta chistes en las peores situaciones.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	12. Capítulo 12

Sólo desperté y su recuerdo dejó de doler.

Al menos ya no duele como si fuera una puñalada, es mucho más tolerable. No siento tristeza, pero sé que la tengo. Está combinada con el miedo, ese de sentirme tan ligero.

Me incomoda sentirme tan bien, pues no debería ser así, al menos no tan pronto. Siento miedo de dejar algo que tanto quería, pero mi mente ya está cansada y mi cuerpo me pide a gritos volver a una rutina normal. Temo que mi cerebro quiera cerrar esta herida de tal forma en la cual deje de escuchar su voz o no pueda recordar con lujo de detalles cada una de esas cosas que amaba de él, como lo eran sus respuestas sarcásticas o las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, esas que se marcaban cada vez que sonreía para mí.

Pero esto es lo que él querría para mí ¿Verdad?, seguir adelante y continuar con las cosas que quiero hacer en la vida. O al menos eso me hizo entender Quentin  luego de que se fuera la noche anterior. Me hizo compañía hasta cerca de las dos de la madrugada y después volvió a su departamento.

El día domingo fue más fácil de llevar emocionalmente hablando. No volvimos a hablar durante todo el día, pero ganas de escribirle algo no me faltaron. Me quedé en el departamento procrastinando, comiendo chocolates y viendo películas terminándome el bote de helado. Ya por la noche dediqué un poco de mi tiempo a entender el proyecto de energía que estaba sobre la mesa. Me siento muy emocionado con respecto a ello, se ve tan grande y ambicioso. No entiendo mucho al respecto pero Octavius se encargará de explicarme a detalle esto cuando vaya a verlo.

En tan poco tiempo han cambiado tantas cosas, comencé a beber alcohol como nunca lo había hecho antes y hasta terminé enrollado con alguien más. Lo supe cuando lo besé hace unos días. No es sólo gusto, es algo más, tengo tantas ganas de volver a verlo podría ir ahora mismo, pero le prometí que iría durante la tarde a su departamento con lo que encontrara de B.R.E.A.

Son cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana y con pereza salí de la cama apilando las sábanas a mi lado, me duché y vestí casual para ir directo a la torre pues no planeo estar más de una hora allí. Necesito estar con Quentin.

En fin, caminé hasta el lugar y desde la recepción saludé a quien se me pasó por enfrente con una de mis mejores sonrisas, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Paseando por los pasillos de ingeniería me concentré en ir directo a la bodega. Curiosos me veían las personas al pasar, pues hace unos días me vieron tan deprimido. Seguramente creen que estoy fingiendo. 

En dirección a donde debía ir, cerca de los ascensores, me encontré con una cara familiar que había visto hace unos días. Me acerqué dudando hasta quedar cerca de él.

—¿Maxwell? —pregunté y el aludido volteó a verme dando un pequeño brinco producto del susto— Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Sr. Stark. —dijo y la forma en la que me llamó fue como una parada en el estómago o un poco más abajo.

—Sólo dime Peter, por favor —comenté incómodo. La gente tiene prohibido llamarme con el apellido Stark, bueno no es que sea una ley, pero me esmeré tanto en hacerlos creer que soy simplemente Peter Benjamin Parker.

—Entendido Peter —respondió sonriendo.

El hombre tal parece es mayor, al menos eso puedo ver en sus facciones. Es un poco más alto y corpulento que yo, su piel es pálida tanto como la mía y su mandíbula más marcada. Cerca de sus oscuros ojos tiene un par de cicatrices las cuales van desde sus pómulos hasta su frente, como si fueran rayos, es imposible no quedarse mirando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volví a preguntar.

—Pues soy “pasante” —contestó haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, estaré por un mes por lo mucho, vengo como consultor más que nada y a aprender una que otra cosa.

—¡Ah! —exclamé haciendo memoria—. El área de electrónica —dije recordando su profesión, pues Quentin lo comentó el día que lo conocí en su departamento—. Espero te guste el lugar.

—Apenas lo estoy conociendo, pero esto es enorme.

—Si quieres puedo hacerte una visita guiada —sugerí tratando de ser amable.

—Eso me agradaría mucho, pero de todas formas sólo me queda este piso.

—Está bien, déjame acompañarte —le dije dando un paso acompañado de un gesto con la mano para que me siguiera.

—Si eso quieres, pues bien —comentó dirigiéndose hacia a mí.

Recorrimos los pasillos del lugar, le conté acerca de la distribución de las áreas de ese piso con lujo de detalles. Desde dónde salen las ideas, crean los prototipos y hasta donde terminan los proyectos olvidados. No preguntó muchas cosas durante el trayecto, se dedicó a inspeccionar cada zona de la cuál le iba comentando sin perder detalle del lugar.

—¿Esta es tu planta? —preguntó mirándome extrañado— La conoces muy bien. 

—No, la de arriba —respondí señalando el techo—. Tecnología química, pero sí conozco bien este lugar. Llevo mucho tiempo recorriendo estos pasillos, llegué aquí como pasante hace 4 años y un poco más si mal no recuerdo.

—Vaya, debes conocer cada rincón de este lugar —dijo llevando su vista a los amplios ventanales.

—Se podría decir que sí —contesté tratando de ver a que le prestaba tanta atención.

—¿Cuando eras pasante causabas alborotos? —preguntó volteando a verme.

—Como todo el mundo.

—¿En cuál bodega solías correr a esconderte?

—Depende de qué tan grande era el problema —respondí rascando mi cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Cuál es la más interesante? deben haber de todo tipo.

—Bueno… eso depende de tus gustos, hay una en cada piso.

—Jajaja, creo iré a conocer la de electrónica, quizás encuentre proyectos interesantes en los cuales pueda aportar.

—Eso sería genial, cuando pasan mucho tiempo inactivos los retiran y los sacan del edificio.

—Lástima por los proyectos que se pierden...

—Bueno espero le saques provecho al mes que estarás aquí.

—Si a ver si con el tiempo me dan ganas de quedarme ¿Sería genial no?

—Siempre es un gusto trabajar con gente nueva.

—Exacto, podría ayudarte con tu proyecto de energía —dijo interesado mientras llevaba una de sus manos al interior de los bolsillos del delantal blanco, sacando su celular revisándolo rápidamente.

—Iba a verlo con Octavius, pero si quieres participar no veo porque no.

—Octavius ya está viejo para eso, sus proyectos van en decadencia podríamos verlo juntos.

—Trabajar con Octavius es uno de mis sueños, no lo dejaré ir tan fácil.

—Entiendo —dijo resignado—. Cambiando un poco de tema, quizás es una pregunta osada pero ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Beck? 

—¿Disculpa?

—Disculpado —dijo riendo—. Sólo estoy jugando, a Quentin se le nota que le gustas por eso lo pregunté.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —me hice el desentendido.

—Entiendo… creo que volveré a mi planta —dijo mirando el reloj en la pantalla de su celular—. Quiero aprovechar bien el día y no perder detalle del lugar.

—Está bien, ten un buen día.

—¿Te veo más tarde?

—No lo creo, sólo vengo a buscar algo y me voy.

—Bueno ¿Crees que algún día podamos salir? Me gustaría seguir conversando contigo, pero en un ámbito no tan “formal”. Me encantó la forma en la cual hablaste con Octavius, quizás también podrías aconsejarme con alguno de mis proyectos.

—No sé que tanto podré ayudarte, pero sería un gusto —respondí con duda.

—Perfecto, te estaré buscando para luego agendar algo.

—Seguro… —respondí viendo como me dejaba allí confundido, qué conversación tan más extraña.

En fin, volví sobre mis anteriores pisadas con rumbo a la bodega. La puerta estaba cerrada como siempre lo había estado, golpeé esperando que alguien abriera y por suerte así fue.

Desde adentro el mismo hombre que conocí hace unos días me invitó a pasar, el lugar estaba un poco más ordenado que la vez anterior. Seguramente ya estaba terminando con el inventario. Apagó la radio en cuanto escuchó hablar a J.J.Jameson, al parecer se divierte escuchando las porquerías que dice ese hombre.

—¡Sr. Parker, Hola! —dijo animado.

—Hola —le respondí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí—. Venía a buscar la información de B.R.E.A. 

—Claro, metí todo dentro de un disco externo y además encontré esta carpeta con información extra. 

—¿Disco externo? —pregunté confundido.

—2 Teras de mucha información, prototipos, investigaciones, resultados, errores y horrores.

—¿De esa cosa tan pequeña? —pregunté sin creerlo. Demonios con todo eso, estaré lo que me queda de la vida junto con Quentin tratando de entender esto, pensé sería algo más rápido.

—Sí… pero bueno, tendrás mucho para divertirte velo de esa forma —dijo tendiéndome un bolso el cual recibí inmediatamente.

—Allí van las gafas y la carpeta con papeles junto con el disco externo. Creo que está de más decir que toda esta información es confidencial ¿Verdad?

—Soy responsable por todo esto desde ahora, no dejaré que caiga en malas manos.

—Perfecto, diviértete con ello Peter —dijo sonriéndome de forma gentil a la cual respondí de la misma manera.

—Creo que me llevaré otras cosas también.

—Lo que tu necesites, sólo no pierdas nada y déjalo anotado en el expediente que está a tu derecha por favor —comentó señalando.

—Gracias ¿Señor…? —pregunté apenado, es tan agradable y ni siquiera conozco su nombre.

—Sólo dime Stan —respondió guiñándome un ojo.

Hice lo que me pidió, anoté todas las cosas que saqué de allí además de B.R.E.A., como una de las laptops ahí apiladas, para guardarla dentro del mismo bolso. Me despedí con una sonrisa del animado hombre mayor y salí de allí rumbo a las afueras de Hell’s Kitchen, subiéndome en el primer taxi que vi pasar en la avenida principal.

Teniendo en cuenta la hora el trayecto fue rápido, en menos de veinte minutos llegué allí. Me quedé mirando la entrada, nervioso por golpear la madera color marrón.

Esto se siente como cuando vienes a dejar el "cepillo de dientes al departamento de tu novio”, ¿Luego qué? ¿Me dará la llave de su departamento? ¿Hará un espacio en su armario para poner mi pijama? “Bueno el último no es muy necesario.” pensé mirando el bolso que traía cruzado. “Vamos Peter, sólo tienes que golpear” dije para mi mismo. Nervioso levanté la mano para golpear con suavidad. No esperé mucho para que me abrieran la puerta.

—Peter... — dijo Quentin abriendo—.  ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? o ¿Tarde?  —se veía somnoliento — Pensé que vendrías más tarde. 

— Temprano aún, son casi las once ¿Puedo pasar?  —pregunté esperando su aprobación—  si quieres puedo volver más tarde, no tengo problema con ello.

—¡ No!, está todo bien. Ven pasa  —dijo y me hizo entrar en el lugar jalándome con su mano, una vez dentro cerró la puerta y fui directo hasta la sala. Dejé el bolso sobre el sillón y comencé a sacar las cosas de ahí.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —preguntó y volteé a mirarlo mientras se acercaba a mi lado .

—Muy bien —respondí dedicándole una sonrisa—. ¿No interrumpo nada?

—No, para nada. Disculpa mi cara de pereza pero ayer me quedé hasta tarde experimentando con unas cosas, no pude conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche.

—¿Muchas cosas en mente?

—Además de ti... no mucho —comentó cubriendo un bostezo—. Bueno ¿Te ofrezco algo? Tengo café, té, mate…  —dijo yendo en dirección a la cocina, pero no le presté atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaba hipnotizado mirando al hombre, apenas caigo en cuenta de como se ve, tenía los cabellos revueltos, la camiseta de mangas largas la traía arremangada y le quedaba tan entallada. Traía el cuello descubierto y aún tenía una pequeña manchita. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de aguantar el… ¿Nerviosismo?

— ...Hierbas, coca, alcohol… drogas  —continuó diciendo en tono de broma soltando una pequeña risa —. ¿Me estás escuchando? Vamos Pete, este chiste está perdiendo la gracia…¿Ocurre algo? 

—Nada… Sólo quise venir antes porque encontré la información —dije soltando palabras al azar, mostrándole los papeles—. Es mucha la verdad, no hay tiempo que perder —terminé por complementar.

—Déjame ver eso —dijo tomando los papeles dentro de la carpeta y revisó a detalle cada página emocionado.

Tomé asiento en el sillón, dejé el estuche con los lentes sobre la mesa de centro y luego acomodé la laptop conectada junto al disco, para revisar que tanto había allí. Volví a mirar a Quentin esperando a que dijera algo, pero no soltó nada hasta después de un largo rato.

—Siento que me estás mirando mucho hoy ¿Nos besamos y rompemos la tensión? —dijo cerrando la carpeta y rodeando el sillón hasta acomodarse junto a mi.

—¡Quentin! — me quejé con las mejillas ardiendo. Giré la cara en otra dirección y él me tomó con su manos desde el mentón. No protesté e incluso esperé el corto beso que dejó sobre mis labios.

—Por ahora no voy a exigir más —dijo acomodándose, colocó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y tapó su cara con los papeles. Cuando ya no pude verle de frente, boté el aire en mis pulmones.

—Espero que entiendas algo de esto, porque yo casi nada —dije tomando el estuche de los lentes. Quentin bajo mío respondió con un “ajá.”—. ¿Estás muy cansado? —pregunté sacando los lentes de la caja.

—Un poco, pero ahora estoy muy cómodo —contestó retirando los papeles de su cara.

—Me sorprenden este tipo de cosas ¿Cómo pueden ser tan “pequeñas” y hacer tanto? —pregunté probándomelas y Quentin quedó mirándome.

—¿Te doy una opinión honesta?

—Por favor.

—Se te ven horribles —comentó quitándomelas.

—¡Hey! —dije fingiendo molestia.

—No son para nada tu estilo, así que no te encariñes con ellas.

—Se parecen un poco a unos que usaba durante mi adolescencia. 

—¿Ya no utilizas?

—De vez en cuando, cuando era niño mi visión era pésima pero se fue corrigiendo. Ahora sólo utilizo de lectura y esas cosas… para evitar que se me canse la vista, ya sabes, se me resecan los ojos y luego los dolores de cabeza… 

—Espero te queden mejores que estos —dijo riendo mientras movía el objeto entre sus dedos. 

Ignorándolo decidí prestarle atención a la pantalla que había terminado de cargar toda la información y chillé de la emoción viendo las carpetas, de lo poco que alcanzo a ver luce tan ordenado.

—¡Me encanta! Es como si un maniático compulsivo lo hubiera hecho —dije casi gritando señalando la pantalla. 

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó molesto—. Espero eso sea un halago a quien dedicó gran parte de su vida a esto y no un insulto.

—Está todo tan detallado —comenté quitándole los lentes de las manos para mirarlos detenidamente—. Me dan ganas de desarmarlo para revisarlo pieza por pieza, pero necesito un laboratorio —terminé por decir frustrado.

—Podemos ir mañana donde Octavius.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque ahora quiero que seamos sólo tú y yo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con esto? —pregunté confundido.

—Llevarlo a otro nivel —dijo mirándome coqueto. Lo observé sin entender lo que había dicho hasta darme cuenta que me había sacado de contexto—. Ya tenemos Química ¿No te dan ganas de entrarle a la Física? —dijo arqueando una ceja junto con una sonrisa pícara.

— Que poeta —dije burlándome.

—Como tu dijiste… ¿Quieres aplicar la ley cero de termodinámica? —comentó tomando mi mano, dejando un beso en el dorso—. Podríamos alcanzar el equilibrio térmico juntos bebé.

—¡Quentin, yo hablaba de los lentes! —levanté la voz avergonzado.

—Sólo bromeo —dijo entre carcajadas—. Lo siento, pero me gusta incomodarte.

—Sí claro —comenté cruzándome de brazos y Quentin se levantó de mi regazo.

—En primer lugar tú fuiste quien se me abalanzó.

—Pues yo no escuché quejas, fue todo lo contrario.

—Peter… no me provoques.

—¿Podemos volver al tema?

—Está bien, está bien, no te molestes cariño. Según entiendo las gafas tienen un implante instalado los cuáles entran en lo profundo de tu cerebro hasta dar con el hipocampo... una vez hecha la conexión puedes acceder a los estímulos, emociones, entendimiento, y memoria de un sujeto. Luego le muestras lo que él quiere o necesita ver, pero esto no funciona solo. Necesitas proyecciones externas que le ayuden al usuario a visualizar lo que estás proyectando en los cristales. Sólo así el resultado es exitoso... 

—¿Aprendiste todo eso en 10 minutos?

—Pues soy un genio —comentó presumiendo.

—Entonces “genio” ¿Cómo mejorarías esto? —dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra que repetí.

—Me encantaría poner esta tecnología dentro de drones ¿Te lo imaginas? podrías hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Terminarías proyectando lo que quisieras donde sea, esto no tendría límites. No te imaginas las miles de cosas que podrías hacer con esto.

—¿Luego tendrás el dominio total del mundo?

—Exacto  _ Pinky _ .

— ¡JA JA JA! —exploté de la risa con su comentario, al imaginarnos como ratas blancas, tanto que me atoré con mi propia saliva y Quentin fue apresurado a la cocina por un vaso con agua—. ¡Ay! me duelen las costillas —dije tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Hace tiempo que no me reía tanto.

—Relájate por favor —me pidió tratando de hablar normal—, es que me da risa tu risa —dijo tratando de no reír—, o esto será un bucle infinito.

—Si si si, lo siento, sólo dame un minuto —dije bebiendo del agua en el vaso—. Listo ya me calmé. La verdad este tipo de cosas me trae recuerdos… Cuando estaba en la escuela pasaba haciendo experimentos con mi mejor amigo.

—¿Algún experimento memorable?

—Hm… para un proyecto de universidad hice un lanza-telarañas.

—¿Un qué?

—Es una especie de brazalete que lanza un químico pegajoso que desarrollé, como si fuera un super pegamento.

—Eso suena interesante —comentó pensativo—, podrías traerlo la próxima vez, me gustaría ver eso. 

—Bueno, igual es una pequeñez.

—Por muy pequeño que sea no le quites importancia.

—Está bien lo traeré —dije acomodándome en mi lugar para volver a fijar mi vista a la pantalla—,  _ Cerebro _ , no perdamos el hilo de esto y comencemos por favor. —Quentin asintió con una sonrisa y revolvió mis cabellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, espero esten bien!, el chiste al final fue una vil referencia a Pinky y cerebro porque estoy bien vieja.
> 
> ¡Nos Leemos el próximo fin de semana! ¡Cuidense mucho!


	13. Capítulo 13

Nos quedamos hasta tarde trabajando, hablando y comiendo pizza. Sí, la pizza es importante, no saben cuanto amo la pizza clásica con extra pepperoni. Cambiando de tema según lo que recuerdo nos quedamos hasta las cinco y media de la mañana entendiendo al genio que inventó a B.R.E.A. por suerte Quentin entendió todo muy rápido y me fue explicando. Nunca me había saturado con tanta información en una misma noche, ni en la universidad, los trabajos solía hacerlos a ritmo lento… pero cuando tienes a un genio con 3 tazas de café el cuerpo me encantaría ver de qué forma logran callarlo. Al final terminé quedándome dormido en el sofá mientras Quentin trataba de explicarme las ideas revolucionarias que tenía para hacer una nueva versión.

Para cuando desperté me tenía entre sus brazos envuelto con una frazada. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarme, estaba cómodo y muy calentito ahí. Por esa misma razón fingí dormir un par de horas más hasta que Quentin comenzó a “despertarme” acariciando mi cabeza. Cuando miré el reloj en la pared me paré automáticamente del sofá.

_ “Son las tres de la tarde y May me va a matar” _ pensé acomodando mi ropa para luego salir de allí sin antes despedirme. Quedamos de ir al laboratorio de Octavius la próxima semana aún queda mucho que revisar, pero por hoy ya fue suficiente,es tarde y debo volver a casa con May hace días que no la veo y debe estar preocupada.

Media hora en transporte público hasta Queens, quizás el camino largo a casa no es siempre el más agradable, pero en ocasiones es necesario tomarlo. Obviamente es tiempo que roban de tu vida y no volverá, pero puedes invertirla en otras cosas, por ejemplo May se pasa parte de su tiempo organizando en su cabeza la lista de las compras o lo que prepararía de cenar. En mi caso yo aprovechaba este mismo tiempo para terminar trabajos atrasados o para perderme en la vista que ofrecían los vagones.

Me encantan las estaciones que van sobre la ciudad, me gusta ver los autos pasar bajo las líneas, la gente caminando sin preocupaciones, las pequeñas áreas verdes y cuando pasas entremedio de los grandes edificios o cuando de noche se ven todas las luces encendidas.

Pero odio cuando se hunde bajo tierra y las luces de los túneles comienzan a pasar rápido frente a mis ojos, pues no puedo llevar la mirada a ningún lugar, termino mareado y con las ideas enredadas. ¿Esto va cada vez más rápido o es mi vida la que siento pasar a 30 km/s?

Es una pregunta que pasó a segundo plano cuando sentí vibrar el celular dentro de mi pantalón. Lo saqué del bolsillo y no me molesté en revisar quién era antes de contestar.

— _Hola Peter_ _¿Estás ocupado?_ —dijo la voz de Matt desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No, para nada —respondí con pereza hundiéndome más en el asiento—. Voy de camino a casa. 

— _ Hace días que no hablamos, podrías darte un tiempo mañana y pasar a la oficina. Con Foggy necesitamos un poco de ayuda, nos caería bien un chico de los cafés. _

—Me encantaría, pero mañana estaré con Quentin, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y la próxima semana iremos al laboratorio del Doctor Octavius.

— _ No me agrada tu nuevo novio, me tiró una puerta encima — _ comentó serio y yo solté una pequeña risa.

— ¿Cómo?

— _ Estaba revisando un caso cerca de Midtown y me desorienté un poco… la cosa es que llegué a la puerta trasera de un edificio la cual se abrió de forma bruta y me dio en la cara.  _

—Lo siento Matt.

— _ Bueno… ¿Por qué estás trabajando para Octavius y Beck? ¿Acaso no te es suficiente Industrias Stark? _

—No trabajo para ellos, sólo quiero sus opiniones para un proyecto.

— _ Peter creo que necesitamos hablar sobre tus nuevos amigos. _

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

— _ No lo sé, hay algo que no me agrada. _

—Cuando lo sepas dime, de momento puedo cuidarme solo.

— _ No sé porqué me molesto en preocuparme, hablamos luego _ —dijo molesto y cortó.

Quizás fui un poco desagradable pero Matt se preocupa demasiado, en ocasiones es peor que May. Nos llevamos bien, no por nada es mi mejor amigo, pero me satura lo sobreprotector que puede llegar a ser.

_ “¿En qué estaba?”  _ pensé viendo las puertas abrirse en la estación y me quedé mirando como bobo a la gente subir cuando me di cuenta que era la estación donde debía bajar.

_ Tengo la cabeza en el planeta Vulcano. _

Cuando llegué al departamento May me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, realmente estaba preocupada y se veía cansada. Hablamos durante horas en la sala disfrutando una tarta que había preparado junto a su famoso chocolate caliente. La conversación fue acerca de lo que hice estos últimos cinco días fuera de casa y sobre cómo le está yendo en el trabajo. Pasado las nueve de la noche fui a mi habitación y me quedé dormido mirando el techo.

El resto de lo que quedaba de semana se fue rápido y la rutina fue la misma, me levantaba por las mañanas para ir a la industria y no descuidar mis obligaciones con el proyecto de energía que iba a comenzar en la primera planta. Max estaba encargándose también de ello, me esperaba por las mañanas con un café cargado para conversar un poco, luego seguíamos con lo que teníamos que hacer. Para cuando llegaba la tarde desaparecía del lugar en dirección al departamento de Quentin, así me cercioraba de que no estaba enloqueciendo con B.R.E.A.

Con él también terminé desarrollando una rutina con la cuál me sentía muy cómodo. Llegaba alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y siempre me recibía con un corto beso en los labios, hablábamos un poco sobre sus grandes descubrimientos y seguíamos con ellos hasta las ocho o nueve de la noche, hacíamos una pausa para preparar la cena aunque gran parte del trabajo lo hacía él, pues May me dijo una vez que: “El mundo es mejor si estás lejos de la cocina.” y en parte tiene razón. Sus coqueteos también eran parte de la rutina, no me molestan, al menos no como lo hace Quentin. Se las ingenia siempre para decir piropos mezclados con ciencia, lo cual encuentro muy divertido. Nuestra “relación” es bastante agradable.

La noche del viernes volví a casa esperando que llegara el siguiente día para verlo otra vez, estaba emocionado con ello pues por fin iremos al laboratorio de Octavius.

Por la mañana me duché y vestí apresurado con una camisa manga larga un suéter holgado y jeans oscuros. Devoré el desayuno que mi tía había dejado servido en el comedor antes de irse y luego fui a revisar la parte inferior del armario donde estaban las cajas de mis antiguos proyectos científicos tratando de hallar los lanza-telarañas, los cuales encontré entremedio de unos antiguos trofeos de ciencia. Los saqué de allí y revisé los cartuchos, aún están llenos.

Sonreí una vez los tuve colocados en mis muñecas y los escondí con las mangas. Dejé todo dentro, amontonando el desorden que había hecho y cerré la puerta. Tenía que correr para llegar temprano al centro de Manhattan para encontrarme con Quentin e ir al laboratorio.

\---

El lugar estaba ubicado en el último piso del edificio, era amplio y sin mucho colorido con diferentes zonas de trabajo. A mi izquierda hay una pared llena de impresoras 3D y frente a ellas una sección de investigación algo desordenada, un poco más adelante lo que parece ser una pequeña “cocina” donde hay apiladas muchas tazas de café. Todas las secciones estaban divididas con repisas altas metálicas las cuales tenían acomodadas una que otra caja. A mi derecha había una bodega, seguido a eso, hay dos salas con ventanas hacia el interior que te dejan ver todo lo que hay dentro. Una de ellas parece ser su despacho y otra es como una sala de reuniones. Imagino que es para sentir más amplio el espacio el tema de los vidrios porque no me explico por qué quisieras tener una ventana en un espacio cerrado.

Nos adentramos en el lugar, Quentin dejó el bolso con las cosas de B.R.E.A. sobre la mesa cerca de la entrada y luego fuimos hasta el fondo del laboratorio donde estaba Octavius. Estaba probando unas prótesis robóticas junto a... si no mal recuerdo ¿Kravinoff? el tipo con acento ruso.

—Oh, pero si es Beck y su novio —dijo el más alto dándonos la bienvenida al lugar.

—No es mi novio —le respondió—. Aún no se lo pido, apenas hace unos días se animó a besarme.

—¡Quentin! —le regañé dándole un codazo en el brazo.

—Eso en la madre Rusia es una pérdida de tiempo, es para niños. Si ya se tomaron de la mano, se besaron y lo presentaste con tus amigos, cosa que ya sucedió, después de la 3ra “cita” Peter ya debería asumirlo.

—¿Qué onda con los rusos? —preguntó divertido con el comentario.

—¿Qué onda con ustedes? son unos lentos —respondió riendo. 

—En fin, cambiando de tema joven Parker, uno de mis colegas me habló sobre tí —dijo Octavius. 

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté curioso.

—Si, te hizo clases hace un tiempo el Dr. Curt Connors el queridisimo “Lagarto” bueno tú ya lo sabes, le llaman así por experimentar con ellos.

—Sí, aporté en una de sus investigaciones pero hace mucho que no sé de él. Para ser preciso desde hace 5 años.

—Bueno, comentó que eras un genio y un holgazán... quizás puedas ayudarme con algo antes de que se dediquen a lo suyo.

_ ¡No era holgazán! pero entre estudiar y trabajar no me quedaba tiempo para hacer todas mis tareas o mantenerme despierto en la mayoría de las clases. Tristemente las clases de Connors eran las primeras del día y le tocaba despertarme siempre que me veía durmiendo. _

—Claro ¿En qué estás trabajando?

—Prótesis inteligentes —dijo señalando el brazo montado en un pedestal—, irán conectadas con la red neuronal. Hace no mucho se estropeó, Kraven quería ayudar e hizo corte.

—¿Me dejas echar un vistazo? —pregunté acercándome al objeto.

—Es un simple cortocircuito, luego voy a realizar un diagnóstico completo en la unidad de control para revisar si de casualidad se dañó algo.

—Según yo veo es algo muy “superficial”.

—De todas formas quería tu opinión sobre otra cosa, luego Max vendrá durante la tarde y revisará esto.

—¿Podría hacerlo yo? —pregunté queriendo ya desmantelar el brazo.

—¿También eres electricista? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Es algo básico… —dije viendo la información en la pantalla acomodada a un costado donde se indicaba el estado del aparato. — No es tan complicado.

—Pues adelante —dijo y no lo pensé dos veces.

Desmantelé el brazo metálico con el destornillador que encontré a un lado para revisar a detalle los cables trenzados simulando ser las venas del objeto de metal, el cual no es muy diferente a algo real, salvo que, por uno pasa sangre y en este electricidad, pero ambos cumplen la misma finalidad. Llevar la vitalidad al músculo.  _ Dios esto es hasta poético. _

—Sólo veo valores mal invertidos y un cable mal colocado, por eso tus voltajes son incorrectos —dije metiendo la mano entremedio de los circuitos. Obviamente me aseguré de tener todo apagado antes de hacer cambios—. Calibrando esto debería funcionar.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó dudoso Kravinoff. 

— Pues… explota.

— ¡DEJA ESO AHÍ! —gritaron con pánico los tres en sincronía y me reí fuerte al ver sus caras. Terminé llevando mi mano hasta el botón de encendido y prendí el aparato frente a las tres presentes.

—Sólo bromeo, lo calibré y también ajusté los servocontroles del brazo ¿Me permites hacer una prueba? —le dije a Octavius quitándole de las manos el control del brazo, para moverlo en diferentes direcciones. Frente a mí el objeto cobró vida y siguió los patrones que le había marcado—. ¡Voilá!

—Eres un presumido —dijo Octavius entre dientes. 

—Beck cierra la boca, te estás babeando —comentó Kravinoff.

—Es algo que fácilmente podrías haber arreglado la verdad —dije señalando el aparato—. Sólo hay algo que no me gusta de esto y es que tus materiales de contacto son compuestos de hidrogel y polímero. ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso?

—No se te escapa nada —dijo rascando su barbilla para luego acomodar sus lentes.

—Soy observador.

—Bueno es un problema menos, ahora queda trabajar en la interfaz neuronal. 

—¿Para qué? 

—Quiero que este aparato aprenda y funcione según lo que necesite cada usuario ¿Te lo imaginas? Por años nos hemos centrado en el reemplazo de extremidades conectando los nervios en las extremidades de un servidor con funciones básicas ya programadas, limitando de igual forma a quienes las utilizan, pero qué pasa si, en cambio, le damos a la gente algo que nunca han visto.

—¿Por eso quieres integrar una I.A.?

—No sólo eso, lo llenaré de conocimiento y con ello desencadenaré a todos los que nacieron con cuerpos limitados y en su lugar desataré el asombroso poder de sus mentes.

—Suena tétrico y a la vez muy emocionante ¿Puedo ayudarte con ello? —pregunté sin pensarlo.

—Oye, oye, oye, alto ahí ¿Y lo nuestro? —preguntó Quentin molesto cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo será un rato —le respondí con una amplia sonrisa.

—Pero Octavius ya se va —dijo mirando al hombre a su derecha.

—Podría quedarme aquí un rato, me gustaría discutirlo más.

—Ya lo perdiste —dijo Kravinoff codeando a Quentin —¿Me acompañas a la azotea? quiero fumar, además no nos extrañarán aquí.

—Está bien —le respondió y luego me dirigió una mirada resentida.

Salieron por la puerta principal, del otro lado del pasillo estaba la puerta de emergencia que conecta con la azotea. Una vez cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas volví a dirigir la vista hacia donde estaba Octavius.

Hablamos alrededor de una hora y media inspeccionando todo lo que tenía dentro del lugar. Su idea de conectar material robótico con la conciencia humana es algo sacado como de algún cómic o película de ficción. Luego de darle sugerencias de como hacer conexiones óptimas para no molestar al usuario, tomando de ejemplo los sensores de B.R.E.A. lo convencí de que implantar un chip en la nuca de la gente no era la mejor forma. Se podía hacer algo más limpio, indoloro y menos tétrico.

Finalizada la conversación sobre el tema, me enseñó la “instalación” a detalle. El cuarto que usaban como bodegas estaba lleno de prototipos apilados y experimentos fallidos. También me contó sobre sus antiguos trabajos en Oscorp y cómo fue que terminó en un laboratorio de forma independiente. Para ser breve, robaron la mayoría de sus proyectos revolucionarios, tuvo problemas con Norman Osborn y no quiso volver a trabajar para otra compañía.  _ Es una pena. _

Nos hubiéramos pasado más horas hablando y es que el tipo es todo un genio.

—Ahora es mi turno de tener a Parker —dijo Quentin en voz alta. Se dirigió desde la entrada hasta nuestro lugar y me arrastró del brazo hasta donde había dejado nuestras cosas.

—De todas formas ya estábamos terminando —le respondió Octavius apagando las máquinas y luces del rincón donde estaba el brazo de metal para volver en nuestra dirección—. ¿Y Kraven?

—Dijo que te espera abajo, así que… largo de aquí —dijo en tono neutral. Lo miré de reojo extrañado, luce bastante mal malhumorado.

En parte debe ser mi culpa ¿Verdad?. Ignoré la discusión que comenzaban a tener por territorio y me escabullí hasta donde estaba el bolso. Comencé a dejar todo sobre la mesa para luego interrumpir su “conversación”.

—Beck —le llamé un poco incómodo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó casi gruñendo.

—¿Podrías venir? Te necesito aquí.

—¿Puedo saber en qué están trabajando? —preguntó Octavius acercándose para revisar lo que tenía a mi lado.

—Pues… —dije dudoso hasta que Quentin terminó deteniéndolo.

—Es algo confidencial de Peter.

—Entiendo —dijo viendo disgustado a Quentin y luego abrió la boca para dirigirse a mí—, gracias por todo Peter.

La tensión era tanta que no encontré nada mejor que hacer, que soltar mis tontos chistes sin gracia.

—Ácido un gusto Octavius —comenté con seriedad viendo como se curvaban los labios del hombre mayor—. Lo siento suelo decir chistes en situaciones que no lo ameritan.

—Ingenioso, me agradas —respondió estrechando mi mano—. Suerte con lo que sea que hacen —contestó dejando el lugar.

Una vez Octavius salió, Quentin soltó el aire que venía reteniendo y se dirigió hasta mí con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? —preguntó parándose a mi lado.

—Cocinar —le respondí y sonrió divertido.

—¿Entonces ahora si me prestarás atención?

—Lo siento… —dije apenado, de haber estado en su lugar igual me hubiera molestado.

—Estoy celoso, muy celoso —dijo tomando mi mentón con una de sus manos obligándome a verlo directo a la cara.

—¡Yaaa! perdón —dije quitando su mano para pasar a ver los apuntes—. Veamos lo nuestro.

—Que lindo suena eso, "lo nuestro".

—Hablo de B.R.E.A. 

—Me dueles Peter —dijo con fingido dolor—. Pero está bien, veamos lo nuestro antes de que me dejes por algo más... Aunque de todas formas me encanta lo brillante que eres —dijo acomodándose detrás de mí.

—¿Qué estás…? —traté de preguntar mientras me acorralaba contra el mesón metálico— Este no es el momento ni el lugar —me quejé girándome para quedar de frente.

—Interesante respuesta… —dijo tomándome con fuerza desde las caderas para dejarme sobre el helado metal— ¿De ser otro lugar si me dejarías?

—Tampoco quise decir eso —respondí avergonzado.

—Vamos cariño, te haces de rogar… —susurró separando mis piernas y acomodándose entre ellas—. Me encantaría ser tu segunda derivada para poder llenar tus concavidades, bebé.

—¡Quentin cállate! —dije poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros tratando de alejarlo. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa traviesa e hizo a un lado mis manos conteniéndolas contra la mesa. No perdió el tiempo y rápido se abalanzó contra mis labios, jalándolos entre besos.

—Detente por favor —le pedí huyendo de su boca.

—Estamos solos Pete.

—Pero éste no es el lugar —respondí y como pude me solté de su agarre. En ese entonces recordé que tenía los lanza-telarañas en mis muñecas. Activé el derecho pegando su mano izquierda a la mesa—. Eres pésima influencia.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó mirando el líquido sobre su mano.

—Mi tela de araña y si continúas te colgaré del techo.

—Que raros fetiches tienes.

—¿Por qué te gusta sacarme de contexto? —pregunté frustrado.

—Es divertido, ahora déjame ver eso —dijo tomando con su mano libre una de mis manos, levantándola en dirección al techo y como pudo bajó mi manga. Inspeccionó de cerca los brazaletes y terminó por decir —Interesante…

—Lo sé —comenté presumiendo. Me acomodé en el lugar cargando el peso de mi cuerpo en las palmas, empujando mi cuerpo hacia adelante para bajar de ahí. Pero terminé haciendo más contacto con el cuerpo de mi acompañante.

Por suerte o quizás no, fui rescatado por la puerta que se abría a un costado de donde estábamos.

—¿Acaso tu no te ibas? —gruñó molesto Quentin.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaba “ocupado” y menos de esa forma. No vi el letrero colgado en la manija —comentó burlesco Max.

—¡Agh! —se quejó Quentin con disgusto cuando escucho su voz. Llevó la vista al techo y exhaló resignado.

—Hola Peter, es un gusto verte otra vez —me saludó Max dirigiéndose a la parte oscura del laboratorio.

—¡Lo siento! Yo no quería… ¡Quentin fue! —dije mirando al mencionado.

—Lo imaginé, tiene ese don para ser desagradable —soltó a modo de broma.

Aprovechando la interrupción me bajé de la mesa observando cómo encendía las luces y las máquinas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunté interesado.

—hm… —frunció los labios mirando la tabla con anotaciones—. Según veo aquí hiciste modificaciones, las revisaré para cerciorarme de que está todo bien y luego trabajaré en los circuitos internos como me dejó anotado Octavius, hay que pulirlo un poco más.

—¿Puedo observar?

—Si tu quieres…. no me molesta para nada.

—Pero Peter ¿Qué diablos? ¿Acaso tienes complejo de imán? siento que te divierte ignorarme ¿Lo haces a propósito? hay otras formas de llamar mi atención —dijo Quentin molesto tratando de despegar la mano de la mesa—. No volveré a traerte aquí y apenas pueda sacar mi mano de esto volveremos a casa a terminar con nuestros asuntos. 

—No quiero ignorarte pero suelo emocionarme mucho con lo que respecta a biotecnología. Además... no podemos irnos —dije señalando su mano—. La tela de araña desaparecerá dentro de una hora —agregué sonríente tomando los papeles en la mesa—. Entonces... ¿En qué nos quedamos? 

—¡Ay, pero Peter! —comentó molesto y Max se mofó con burla desde su lugar—. Cuando sea mi turno de amarrarte a algo, no quiero escuchar quejas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Espero esten super bien!  
> Me dan risa estos villanos porque sueltan sus planes como todo unos villanos, jajaja. 
> 
> ¿Les va gustando la historia hasta el momento?  
> Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana, el capítulo 14 se viene muy bonito. <3


	14. Capítulo 14

—¿Podemos tomar el camino largo a tu departamento? —le pregunté una vez que salimos del edificio. 

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —me cuestionó cerrando la puerta trasera del edificio.

—No lo sé, estamos en la ciudad que “nunca” duerme —dije mirando a mi alrededor, inspeccionando el lugar—. Apenas son las siete de la tarde, pasamos 9 horas encerrados y necesito respirar un poco.

—¿Quieres recrear nuestra primera "cita"? Central Park no está tan lejos de aquí.

—Nunca tuvimos una primera “cita”. 

—Wow, espera ¿Tan poco memorable fue? —preguntó molesto.

—No lo cuento porque me dejaste solo —dije cruzándome de brazos—. Tenía en mente otra cosa, algo como... la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—Está bien —respondió quitándose su chaqueta para colocarla sobre mis hombros.

—No tengo frío —dije mirándolo confundido, sujetando la prenda sobre mis hombros.

—Recuerdo que esto fue lo que hice esa madrugada —habló ayudándome a colocarla.

—Esto es tan cursi —respondí un poco apenado dirigiendo la mirada al piso, directo a los charcos de agua del estrecho callejón. 

—Puedo volverlo aún más cursi —dijo llevando una de sus manos hasta mi cara, la cual levantó con sus dedos desde la punta de mi mentón para luego mirarme con seriedad.

—¿Es posible? —pregunté desviando la mirada a los ladrillos del edificio.

—¿Quieres hacer de esta nuestra primera cita? —me preguntó tomándome de la mano.

—Si no tengo otra opción… —respondí en un suspiró encogiéndome de hombros.

—Te encanta verme insistir —dijo jalándome—. Ven vamos.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté siguiéndole el paso y volví a mirarlo.

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

—Ese es un excelente lugar —contesté dedicándole una sonrisa burlesca y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, dirigiendo la vista a la calle.

Era de noche, las luces del alumbrado caen sobre el seco pavimento y bajo ellas recorrimos las calles de Midtown. Sólo hablando perdimos la noción del tiempo, pasando por fuera de las chillonas tiendas y teatros independientes, esos que tienen sus carteles con luces de neón.

Me encanta esta ciudad, la he recorrido toda mi vida y cada día veo algo nuevo, todas las calles son diferentes, la arquitectura es tan antigua y exquisita que cada esquina tiene una historia que contar. Perderse aquí es tan fácil entre el bullicio de los turistas y de la misma ciudad, pero aunque te pierdas lo vas a disfrutar, pues siempre hay algo que voltear a mirar, como a los artistas ambulantes, muralistas y hasta las ardillas jugando entre los árboles... eso me recuerda, jamás intenten acariciarlas sin antes alimentarlas, las harán enfadar, las muy malditas son unas interesadas.

Nos detuvimos frente a la 6ta avenida con la 50, bajo las luces fluorescentes de un teatro. El lugar está rodeado de edificios altos. Quentin llevó la vista a su derecha y luego señaló el edificio más alto a nuestro costado.

—¿Te gustan los miradores? —me preguntó.

—Si te soy sincero, le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas —le respondí rascando mi nuca.

—No te creo, pasas todo tu tiempo dentro de una de las torres más altas de Manhattan.

—Pero no subo del pasillo 7, son contadas las veces que he estado en el último piso.

—Vamos, este sólo tiene 70 pisos —respondió jalándome por la calle.

Discutir con Quentin no tiene caso, es una de las cosas que he aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos. Es considerado conmigo, pero cuando tiene algo en mente es difícil quitárselo de la cabeza. B.R.E.A. por ejemplo, las noches que me quedé con él se iba a la cama con muchos papeles y se quedaba dormido con ellos, lo sé porque a la mañana siguiente despertaba en la misma posición, con los manuales pegados al pecho.

Que quede claro que  **NO** estoy llorando por atención, es sólo un ejemplo.

En fin, me hizo entrar al edificio y me dejó en la entrada junto a un guardia de seguridad, para evitar que yo saliera huyendo. Tengo entendido que para subir al mirador, prácticamente te agendan, es según horarios. Realmente espero que no tenga tanta suerte.

Pero el desgraciado volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa burlesca, agitando los tickets en su mano y palidecí.

Nos hicieron subir hasta el tercer piso donde estaba la información del edificio, este había sido construido durante uno de los tiempos más complicados de New York, al igual que la gran mayoría de edificios dentro de esta zona. Luego nos dirigimos a los ascensores principales para subir hasta el mirador, piso 67. Apenas se cerraron las puertas me pegué a la pared como una lagartija, Quentin se reía de mí hasta que apreté su mano tan fuerte que soltó un quejido. No le tengo miedo a estas cosas, pero odio la sensación que me dan este tipo de elevadores, como cuando sientes que dejas el estómago pegado al primer piso y tú ya vas por el 50.

Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, había tres pisos más que tenias que seguir subiendo y todos llenos de vidrios hacia el exterior, como si fuera una especie de acuario. Si, si, si, que romántico, se ve toda la ciudad pero por favor no me hagan mirar hacia abajo.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la punta tomé una bocanada de aire la cual congeló mis pulmones. No hay gente aquí arriba y debe ser por la temporada, está muy fresco y desde el norte se aproximan nubes grises, posiblemente llueva a medianoche o antes.

En el lugar no hay nada más interesante que la vista además de un par de visores de ficha, el mirador es completamente abierto y con vidrios como barrera de protección, además de eso no hay mucha seguridad que digamos...

—¿Estás bien verdad? —me preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta de salida.

—Sí, sólo dejé mi estómago en el primer piso —le respondí cruzando los brazos, tratando de mantener el calor de mi cuerpo—. Espero me lo envuelvan.

Quentin soltó una burlona risa y detrás de mí me sujetó por los hombros para empujarme hacia las paredes de vidrio. Una vez frente a él terminó por abrazarme para darme un poco más de calor. Él es más alto que yo por como 10 cm de diferencia, fácilmente encajó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Cuando quieras bajar dime.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —respondí clavando la vista en los edificios, los que más destacan son los de la torre Stark y la de Oscorp...

—Te veo un poco pensativo.

—Nostálgico, para ser preciso —le comenté tocando uno de los lanza-telarañas en mis muñecas—. ¿Te imaginas cómo fue que probé este invento?

—Ni idea —comentó escondiendo la cara en mi cuello.

—Con Harry n-

—¿Quién es Harry? —preguntó rápidamente sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

—Un viejo amigo —le respondí pensando detenidamente mis palabras.

—Con lo dudoso que lo sueltas me haces creer que es algo más. 

—Bueno, fue más que un amigo.

—¿Ahora me hablarás de tus ex's? ¿Esta es tu idea de tener una cita? —me cuestionó con fingida molestia.

—No iba a eso, tú sacaste el tema —respondí separandome de él. 

—Ahora me entró la curiosidad ¿Qué fue de ello? —preguntó.

—Es una historia un poco larga… —contesté tratando de evadir el tema.

—Pues resúmela —dijo girándome, apegándome contra el vidrio.

—Estaba todo muy bien hasta que enfermó y se fue a Europa, eso. Fin —respondí cortante.

Hablar de Harry Osborn es una historia muy incómoda y triste, nunca toco ese tema ni con Matt ni con nadie. Tengo un cargo de conciencia con ella, pero ahí está él abriendo mi caja de pandora.

—¿No te pidió ir con él? yo en su lugar lo hubiera hecho —preguntó sin pensarlo mucho.

—Sí, lo hizo… —respondí con un suspiro—. Pero mi vida está aquí... me quedaba un año para terminar la universidad, no podía dejar a May sola. Norman, su padre, me pidió que me fuera con Harry. Me iba a dar todas las facilidades para terminar la universidad y hacer mi vida allí pero lo rechacé… no hubiera podido con ello.

—Peter yo no…

—Irme con él hubiera sido mi fin —solté con pesar—. Era seguir a la muerte hasta el otro lado del mapa. Su enfermedad no tenía cura y él lo sabía. Podría haberlo aguantado los primeros meses, pero no cuando fuera sólo un cadáver conectado a ventiladores. Ni siquiera sé qué sucedió con él, hablamos los primeros meses pero un día sólo dejó de enviar mensajes o de llamarme y luego no quise preguntar más.

—Peter, no tenías que responder si no querías... —dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

—Nunca hablo de ello… me hace sentir tan culpable.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por preferir tu salud mental? —me cuestionó—. No te sientas mal por ello, eras joven en ese entonces e hiciste lo que pudiste, está más que bien.

—Bueno, esa no era la historia que quería contar —le respondí cambiando el tema.

—Te persigue la desgracia —dijo queriendo bromear.

—Es... la suerte Parker —comenté resignado. 

—Entonces ¿Cuál era la historia? —me preguntó interesado.

—Con Harry nos lanzamos desde el último piso de la torre Oscorp —contesté quitándome uno de los brazaletes.

—¿Acaso eran idiotas? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No, queríamos probar la elasticidad y aguante del químico. Comenzamos lanzando libros, luego los maceteros y por último a nosotros. De haber tenido un piano de cola seguramente también lo hubiéramos arrojado.

—¿Qué clase de estúpido hace eso?

—Fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. No te mentiré, aunque sufro de acrofobia me encantó. Todo sucede tan rápido que ni cuenta te das cuando dejas de caer. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me lance desde un edificio con un pegamento extraño que tú hiciste? —preguntó alejándose de mí.

—Si, esto no es tan alto como la torre de Oscorp pero estará bien —dije volviendo a mirar la ciudad.

—No gracias, prefiero vivir.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? —pregunté acercándome a él.

—Claro que lo hago, pero no de ese modo. Si quieres confianza podríamos hacer ejercicios de pareja más “tradicionales” ya sabes... como en una cama por ejemplo o alguna otra cosa que no involucre saltar al vacío. 

—Eres un aburrido —le respondí con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Aprecio la vida que es diferente… —dijo entre dientes.

Ni me moleste en escuchar sus protestas, tomé su mano izquierda y en ella ajusté el lanza-telarañas. Con el que traía puesto lo apunté a las cámaras de vigilancia cubriéndolos con una red. Quentin me veía sin entender lo que estaba haciendo.

—Peter, me estás asustando —dijo mientras me seguía por el lugar.

Apunté hacia la parte alta del vidrio, tiré de la tela con fuerza probando la resistencia del muro y subí en ella escalando. 

—Por favor bájate de allí, ya demostraste tu punto estás demente —dijo a mis espaldas. Lo ignoré completamente y bajé hasta el otro lado tratando de no resbalar de la cornisa.

—Te veo abajo —le dije tirando una red frente a mis pies.

—Cuando te decía “Spider-Man” era de broma no para que te lo tomaras en serio —se quejó.

—Estaré bien.

Tomé aire, llevando la vista hacia al frente, recordando como lo había hecho hace 6 años atrás y luego recordé algo que me dijo Harry en ese entonces:

“ _ Cuando estás a segundos de lanzarte al vacío ¿Qué es lo último que te gustaría escuchar?” _

—Te quiero Peter ¿Podrías volver aquí?

—¿Qué tú qué? —pregunté girando rápido en mi sitio para verlo. Tras el vidrio podía ver sus ojos, estaba asustado y entonces me apiadé.

—¿Podrías dejar tus pensamientos suicidas y volver aquí? —me volvió a pedir—. Quizás en el pasado no tuviste problema, pero ya no eres un adolescente. Me va a dar algo Pete, no estoy en edad para esto ¿Podemos tener una relación más normal? 

—Está bien —respondí soltando la telaraña pegada al piso y coloqué una nueva otra vez sobre el vidrio. Me acomodé en el estrecho espacio para volver a subir, pero terminé resbalando desprendiéndome del muro.

Escuché que gritó mi nombre y reaccioné cuando comencé a sentir la velocidad de aceleracion en caida y rápidamente volví a pegarme a la cornisa lanzando una red, rezando que esta llegara, de no ser así la otra opción es hacerlo directo contra los muros del edificio, pero no se me apetece para nada chocar contra el concreto.

Una vez la tela se tensó detuvo en seco mi caída.

—Estoy bien —grité lo más fuerte que pude—. No vengas aquí puedo bajar sólo —le dije cuando vi que repitió lo que yo había hecho hace algunos minutos.

Sostenido al vidrio bajó a tomar el químico trenzado para tratar de levantarme.

—¡No lo hagas! —le grité— No sé que tan estable está.

—¿Y qué más puedo hacer? ¿Llamar a los bomberos y decirles que hay una araña-humana colgando del edificio Rockefeller?

—Mejor cállate y baja. 

—¿Cómo funciona esto?

—Presiona el botón que está en el centro de tu mano y luego dispara en dirección al borde de la cornisa, una vez que esté fija  _ déjate caer… _

—¿Cómo le haces para no estrellarte contra el piso?

—Con tus manos debes tomar la tela y se detendrá. —Me miró dudando si hacerlo o no, estos son ejercicios de confianza pero ya subidos a otro nivel. —¡Que ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos!.

Hizo exactamente lo que le dije y se dejó caer. Tomé la telaraña con la otra mano y con la otra ya suelta alcancé su mano acercándolo hasta llegar a mí. Sobre nuestras cabezas junté las dos telas fusionándolas y con un poco más de tela desde los disparadores reforcé el amarre. Apegué nuestros cuerpos con más químico y comencé a hacer lo que haría una araña. Tejer una red en lo alto del edificio para mantenernos en ella.

—Ya puedes soltarla —le dije sonando lo más confiado posible.

—Creo que la mejor opción hubiera sido arrastrarte hasta Central Park —comentó molesto.

Repitió lo mismo que yo había hecho, cortó la tela con sus manos pasando a llevar la principal, esa misma que había reforzado. La vi tensarse y luego romperse, debido al peso ambos quedamos enredados en medio de las otras telas quedando de cabeza al piso.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora nos besamos? —pregunté estirando los labios tratando de darle un poco de humor a la situación pero Quentin me veía tan enfadado.

—Parker… —dijo guardando los insultos dentro de su boca.

—Lo siento.

—¿Ahora como bajamos de aquí? —preguntó molesto.

—Volveré a fijar la telaraña y luego la iré soltando hasta llegar abajo.

—Nos vas a matar —comentó agitado tratando de sacar las manos de los amarres.

—Tu lo harás si no dejas de moverte —dije viendo hacia arriba—. Por suerte aún se ve estable esto.

—¿Acaso esta sustancia no era super fuerte? —preguntó molesto.

—Hace años que no cambio los cartuchos... ahora mismo dudo de ello —le respondí con una tímida sonrisa

—¡Pero Peter! —se volvió a quejar.

Evitando mirar hacia abajo llevé la vista hacia al frente, ignorando los quejidos de Quentin, si dejamos de lado la situación tan peligrosa esto es hermoso.

Hacia al frente está la luminosa ciudad, cada edificio tiene diferentes tonos colándose por los vidrios, a los extremos los ríos East y Hudson oscurecidos siendo levemente iluminados por la ciudad, y el cielo azul marino está mezclado con el gris de las nubes.

—Al menos la vista es bonita —dije volviendo a mirarlo.

—De cabeza se ve muy parecido a una película de ciencia ficción —dijo un poco más calmado—. Como en Interstellar.

—Tienes razón —dije pensativo volviendo a verlo.

—Aunque también si usas la imaginación, pareciera que el cielo es el mar y la ciudad la vía láctea, quizás algo ruidosa pero igual de hermosa.

Solté una risita y volví a mirarlo luce más relajado posiblemente ya se resignó a la situación, con mis manos acaricié sus heladas mejillas y suspiré agotado.

Todos somos culpables de algo y nadie es inocente, quien dice lo contrario que lance la primera piedra.

Cometemos errores sin quererlo, como el que yo cometí con Harry. En ese entonces no sabía cómo manejar la situación, me dijo que independiente de lo que decidiera me apoyaría, que no iba a ser egoísta, él prefería mi felicidad por sobre la suya.

Hace unos día me desperté en una habitación en llamas, cuando vi todo negro cerré los ojos y volví a dormir, pensando que todo pasaría. ¿Será mi karma? ¿Me tocará perder a todas las personas que amo? fue lo que pensé en ese entonces…

Un día lluvioso cerca de la medianoche lo conocí en el bar, sólo tenía una idea en mente la cual era perder la conciencia bebiendo. Vío lo mal que estaba y se esmeró en hacerme sentir mejor. Su historia, esa sobre “ser mejores amigos de universidad” me resultó tan  _ curiosa… _ Quizás traté de cerrar una herida quedándome allí.

Pasados los días terminé sintiéndome tan cómodo junto a este extraño, él me invitó a entrar en su mundo lleno de ficción e ingeniosos juegos de palabras, y él se integró en el mío de una forma tan…  _ armoniosa. _

No hay momentos ni silencios incómodos, incluso ahora estando tan apegados escuchando los corazones agitados de cada uno y observándonos a detalle. El fenotipo en sus ojos es el más hermoso que he visto hasta el día de hoy. Me gusta tener esa azulina mirada sobre mí, al igual que su cuerpo... 

Últimamente siempre que lo tengo cerca de mí tiemblo o mi corazón se acelera. Cada día que pasa estoy comenzando a querer mucho más de él.

— Me siento caer, ahora mismo, estando atado a ti.

—Yo lo siento, aún cuando no estemos en esta situación.

—Me estoy tentando a la idea de caer en tus juegos.

—¿En mis juegos? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Esto es real o es una ilusión? —pregunté volviendo a mirar la ciudad.

—Tan real, que me duele —comentó viendo las telas alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Siento como si estuviera soñando.

—En ese caso estamos soñando exactamente lo mismo —murmuró—, despiértame cuando lo hagas porque ya me quiero bajar de aquí.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? —le volví a preguntar.

—Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres de mí?

—Yo... no lo sé —respondí huyendo de su mirada.

—Si es amor lo que quieres de mí, entonces tómalo. Te lo dije hace días, me quedaré hasta que tú ya no quieras nada más.

—Pero eso es injusto para ti.

—Para ti también —contestó y lo miré confundido—. ¿Dónde más encontrarás a alguien que te siga el paso? No todos querrán jugar mil formas de morir con Peter Parker.

Curvé los labios ante su comentario y solté una tímida risa. Débiles gotas comenzaron a caer sobre mi rostro, la lluvia iba a caer sobre la ciudad de New York. Me estiré hasta llegar a sus labios para dejar un corto y húmedo beso el cual correspondió presionando aún más, cuando me separé de él me vi reflejado en esos ojos azules y _ caí _ . 

Esta situación es tan irreal, tan perfecta y tan peligrosa. 

—Tengo la sensación de que es hora de dejarnos ir —murmuré sobre sus labios.

—Está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un detalle, Peter si le tenía miedo a las alturas y cuando se convirtió en Spider-Man le hizo frente a esto lanzándose desde el edificio más alto de NY: El Empire State.  
> La historia de Peter y harry la estoy escribiendo como algo aparte y no saben cuanto estoy sufriendo con Harry.


	15. Capítulo 15

Bajamos del edificio rezando por no morir y una vez que tocamos el piso suspiramos aliviados. El trayecto a su departamento fue bajo la lluvia, teníamos ánimos de seguir vagando por las calles, un par de gotas no iba arruinar una buena plática. Ya para mañana discutiremos sobre la “genial” idea de haber hecho esa estupidez.

Llegamos completamente empapados al departamento, me quité su chaqueta y la dejé colgada en la entrada. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y pasando por mi lado me dejó un beso en la mejilla para luego perderse en dirección a la cocina. Seguramente para preparar algo caliente.

Me quedé recargado sobre la madera de la puerta mirando el piso ¿Cuántas veces he estado aquí ya? No tengo ni la menor idea, pero me sorprende lo cómodo que me siento estando aquí. Cuando atravieso estos pasillos no me siento como un intruso. ¿En qué momento llegamos a esto?.

—Peter ¿Café o té? —me preguntó desde la otra habitación.

—Té —respondí siguiendo las gotas de agua en el piso hasta llegar a la cocina.

Lo miré desde la entrada para luego caminar hasta la barra y me senté en una banca. Que situación más curiosa, esto es como un deja vú, me recuerda al bar… 

Alzó los brazos para alcanzar los tazones de la repisa y yo, acomodado con el codo en la madera y la cabeza sobre mi mano lo observé con detalle. Además de sus ojos azules me gusta su perfil, su castaño cabello acomodado hacia atrás, la barbilla marcada, su piel blanca con subtonos rosados… es realmente apuesto.

Miré atento como abría el difusor con sus manos colocando las hojas con cuidado en él, empujándolas con la punta de sus dedos para hacerlas entrar. Una vez listo terminó por dejarlo con cuidado dentro de la jarra de vidrio. Lo dejó reposar unos minutos y volvió en mi dirección para verter el contenido con la infusión sobre una de las taza que acomodó frente a mí.

—Tomas demasiado té ¿De casualidad eres inglés? — me preguntó examinándome, acomodándose sobre la madera con ambos codos.

—No, soy de Queens —respondí con una risita mientras llevaba la taza a mis labios.

—Eres tan gracioso — dijo con sarcasmo. —Iré por algo para secarnos, ya regreso. 

Le respondí asintiendo y cuando salió por la puerta bajé la vista al líquido entre mis manos, apretando la loza entre mis palmas, calentándolas. Sentí caer algo sobre mi espalda y como acto reflejo di un saltito en mi lugar, Quentin se acomodó a mi lado y subió la toalla hasta mi cabeza secando mi cabello. Friccionó con cuidado alborotando mi pelo y una vez estando más seco la retiró dejando a la vista unas ondas desordenadas.

—Me gusta más cuando está revuelto. —me dijo sonriendo. 

—Me siento como un león —respondí pasando las manos por mi cabello, tratando de acomodarlo.

—Mañana seguramente despertaremos enfermos —comentó cruzándose de brazos.

—Probablemente… —susurré.

—Pero fue tu idea —volvió a hablar, rellenando el otro tazón.

—Sí, lo fue… —respondí agachando la mirada. 

—Creo que requisaré ese invento tuyo —comentó quitándome el lanza-telaraña de la muñeca dejándolo a un lado junto con el que tenía puesto.

—¿Esa será nuestra última cita verdad?

—Probablemente. Se te ocurren cosas muy extrañas —dijo tomando el tazón, llevándolo hasta sus labios procurando no quemarse.

—Sólo pasó, fue algo impulsivo.

—Te propongo cosas mucho más “divertidas” pero no, ahí vas tú y tus deseos suicidas —me regañó.

—¿Cuántas veces me tengo que disculpar? —pregunté cansado. —Lo hice prácticamente durante todo el trayecto de vuelta. 

—Hay mejores ejercicios de confianza bebé —respondió bromeando.

—¿Me quieres sólo para acostarte conmigo? —le pregunté mirándolo de reojo mientras llevaba el tazón a mis labios.

— Estaba bromeando Pete  —dijo dejando el tazón sobre la mesa.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté con fingida duda arqueando una ceja.

—No planeo obligarte o algo, puedo esperar  —respondió mirando a su lado, acomodando las cosas que había sobre la encimera.

—Entiendo… ¿Esta noche no te llevarás los papeles de B.R.E.A. a la cama? ¿Verdad?

—¿Quieres mi atención?  —me preguntó interesado.

—No, como crees.

—¿Qué tienes en mente bebé? —volvió a cuestionarme de forma sugerente.

—Nada sólo hablar. —Respondí rápidamente. 

—Sí, claro… 

—Además… tus luces encendidas no me dejan dormir  —me excusé.

—Ajá… tus ronquidos dicen lo contrario  —respondió burlándose.

—No lo hago.

—Si, hasta babeas.

—Bueno... eso quizás si te lo creo —respondí un poco avergonzado. —Mi tío Ben también me lo decía. —Quentin soltó una carcajada y besó mis labios. Tomó mi mano y me jaló de mi lugar.

—Vamos, ya es tarde. 

Recorrimos la estancia y parte del pasillo en silencio hasta su habitación en el segundo piso. Al llegar encendió la luz e hizo una seña para que entrara en ella, pasó a mi lado sacó ropa seca de su armario y la dejó sobre la cama indicando que me cambiara mientras él iba a secarse y cambiarse al baño.

_ ¿Ahora qué? _

_ No es la primera vez que nos acostamos juntos, pero tengo la sensación de que esta vez será diferente. Aún tengo tiempo para huir, sería tan fácil volver sobre mis pasos y salir por la puerta principal… pero no quiero hacerlo porque quiero que esta vez sea diferente. _

Apagué la luz como si con ello las voces que tengo en mi cabeza dejaran de juzgarme y caminé en la habitación guiado por la luz de la calle que entraba colándose por la ventana, frente a ella me detuve observando un poco más la ciudad. Las calles están desiertas y húmedas no hay nada interesante además de las gotas resbalando sobre el vidrio, cayendo una sobre otra descendiendo en hilos…

Quentin abrió la puerta del baño dejando entrar un poco de luz a la habitación, caminó en mi dirección y se detuvo detrás de mí, rodeándome desde la cintura apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y rozó mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.

—¿Hay algo interesante afuera? —preguntó desempañando el vidrio.

—Absolutamente nada. —respondí distante.

—Vamos, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer —respondió soltando el agarre y dándome un golpe juguetón en el trasero. —Dejamos a B.R.E.A. en el laboratorio y Octavius es muy curioso.

—Ya voy. —Le respondí, pasando los dedos por el marco de la ventana, sintiendo el frío rozar mi piel.

Quentin se fue en dirección a su lugar en la cama y se acomodó en ella, me quedé mirándolo desde mi lugar y él volvió a hablar. 

—Está helando, te vas a enfermar  —añadió palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado.

Respiré hondo llenando mis pulmones de aire, para luego exhalar. —No te preocupes, ya voy —le volví a decir.

Sin pudor m e desvestí frente a él a contraluz, con cuidado tomé entre mis manos el botón y cierre del pantalón que hice descender lentamente por mis piernas enviándolos a volar junto con mis zapatos. Quentin tumbado desde la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos no perdía detalle de lo que estaba haciendo.

_ Era un coqueteo inocente… para nada inocente. _

Quedando en ropa interior y camisa me acerqué hasta él. Desde los pies de la cama gateé sobre ella, como lo haría una araña buscando a su víctima temblorosa, queriendo descubrir el temor en las penumbras, pero se veía ansioso.

—Me estás acechando como una araña.

—Es mi naturaleza. 

— ¿Prometes no picarme?

— Incluso si me lastimas.

Mirándole a los ojos descubrí un brillo desesperado y una expresión torturada, como si le costara soportar la cordura. Y sin pensarlo, empujado por lo que sea que siento acerqué mi rostro hasta él para besarle en los labios.

Fue un beso suave y cadencioso que terminó acabando con la cordura de Quentin. Lo que fue suave se volvió bruto y rudo, invadió mi boca ágilmente con pasión y posiblemente deseo… ese que venía escondiendo en cada una de sus ridículas frases.

Lo que intenté que fuera un beso dulce con sabor a hierbas nos terminó por enviar directamente al demonio. Dejándonos sin aliento.

Terminé por acomodarme sobre él y con mis piernas a los costados de su cadera tomó mi cara entre sus manos, fundiéndome entre sus labios con besos demandantes que me raspaba con el vello de su barba. Pasó sus manos con suavidad sobre mi espalda y apartó con cuidado mi cabello para mirarme directo a los ojos. 

_ Sobre mí, los ojos que siempre he visto llenos de misterio se ven mucho más brillantes y deseosos. _

Tranquilamente él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, arrastrándome más cerca, sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor y sus labios me recibieron con gusto. Lo miré a la cara mientras trataba de encender la luz sobre la mesa de noche, pues mi cuerpo arriba de él impedía que la poca luz proveniente del exterior se reflejara en su persona. 

_ Quiero verlo y confirmar que esto es real. _

— Estás helado  — dijo haciendo fricción con sus manos sobre mis muslos.

— Curiosamente yo no me siento así —comenté sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué sucede?  —me preguntó pasando las manos por mi cabeza acomodando los cabellos sobre mi frente.

—Quisiera intentarlo  —respondí murmurando.

—¿Qué cosa?  —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Tus “ejercicios” de confianza  —comenté  moviendo ligeramente las caderas sobre él, buscando su excitación.

—Ya se te subió la teína —respondió, deteniendo mis caderas, tratando de levantarme.

—No estoy bromeando  —me quejé colocando mis manos sobre las suyas.

— ¿Estás seguro?  — preguntó incrédulo.  —Créeme que puedo ser paciente.

—Pero yo no.

Tres palabras hicieron falta para acabar con su paciencia.

Fuertemente abrazó mi cintura y me volteó con suavidad tumbándome sobre la cama. Acomodado sobre mí, rodeé entre mis brazos su cuello para volver a traerlo hasta mis labios y mientras deslizaba las manos bajo mi camisa me lamió los labios.

Gemí al sentir sus manos heladas, acariciando mi pecho disfrutando el tacto que me ofrecía. Desesperado por más deshice el agarre e intenté desabotonar mi camisa, pero Quentin retiró sus manos de mi cuerpo. Me dio una mirada un poco presumida y alejó mis manos. Terminó por desabotonar mi camisa con lentitud, la cual retiró  lanzándola muy lejos y contempló lo que había dejado a su merced.

Me dejé descubrir totalmente por esas manos de largos dedos que había contemplado hace no mucho y que ahora me hacían temblar y enardecer la piel. Volvió a mis labios dejando cortos besos y aprovechando la cercanía también quise tocarlo bajo la ropa. Le escuché respirar ahogado mientras yo mismo perdía el aliento en su boca. Podía sentir los remezones de su cuerpo bajo mis caricias, mientras yo no podía dejar de suspirar bajo las suyas.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurró sobre mi boca. —¿Qué me estás haciendo? —me volvió a preguntar con voz enronquecida.

Me limité a no responder y él volvió aún más impaciente sobre mí. Comenzó a besarme para luego bajar por mi cuello, mordiéndolo un poco y succionando entre besos para comenzar a descender aún más.

¿Es posible hacer cariño con una mirada? así es como me ve en este momento mientras baja llenándome de caricias y besos, recorriendo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi ombligo y en ese preciso lugar se detuvo.

Saboreé mi labio inferior y lo mordí observándolo cuando llegó a tomar el elástico de mi ropa interior. Subió la mirada hacia a mí, dudoso, pidiéndome permiso, a lo cual respondí asintiendo. Quentin terminó por quitar la última prenda que me cubría levantándome y bajándola despacio rozando mi piel con la tela. Llevé la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de su tacto y él regresó sobre mí besando mi mejilla.

—¿Me vas a coger o no? —le pregunté casi molesto.

—Peter, quiero que mires y sientas todo lo que voy a hacer, porque esto no será sólo sexo.

_ ¿Cómo debería sentirme con esto? _

¿Está bien que cada vez quiera más?  Hace unos días me sentía tan culpable de estar aquí, tan culpable de querer buscar sus ojos, su sonrisa, de tener la necesidad de querer estar con él, pero ahora soy yo quién buscó despertar su necesidad y busca inquieto llegar a más. También soy quién le quiere arrancar todo lo que trae puesto y por sobre todo yo soy el culpable de estar enviando la cordura al diablo.

_ Lo siento tanto, pero yo ya caí. _

Sacándome de mis culpables pensamientos volvió a bajar y mordisqueó la parte interior de mis muslos mientras los rozaba con la punta de su nariz y con una de sus manos rodeó mi miembro comenzando a agitarlo.

_ Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. _

—¿Te vas a terminar de desvestir o qué? —solté con un gemido.

— Déjame ir por un preservativo  —dijo levantándose en dirección al baño.

De mi boca salió un quejido impaciente, llevé una de mis manos a mi miembro deslizándola sobre el largo y el hombre que volvió a mi lado gruñó molesto.

—Que impaciente eres…  deberías aprender a ir más lento Parker.

_ ¿Lento? pero si yo ya estoy igual o peor que venus. _

Lo jalé sobre mí y le quité la estorbosa camiseta, él desesperado retiró su ropa interior dejando a la vista su miembro endurecido el cual frotó contra el mío, robandome un gemido. Tomé una de sus manos y las llevé hasta mi boca y engullí dos de sus dedos y de la forma más sugerente que pude un tercero, sintiendo otra vez el sabor del té en mi boca, viendo como el hombre frente a mí se derretía.

_ Peco de ser un jodido impaciente _ .

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo verdad? Una vez dentro no me vas a poder detener —me preguntó implorándome con sus ojos que no me retractara.

—Sólo hazlo —dije desesperado.

—Esto es tan deliciosamente irreal.

Deslizó su mano húmeda por mi cuerpo, llevando los dedos a mi entrada metiendo uno preparándome para luego agregar el segundo deslizándolos de forma lenta, y cuando escuchó mis gemidos introdujo el tercero haciendo que apretara el cubrecamas entre mis manos. 

_ Demonios me estoy quemando.  _

Moví lento las caderas contra su mano, subiendo y bajando por el largo de sus dedos. Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi cabello jalándolo hacia atrás, disfrutando el roce en mi interior y las caricias sobre mi miembro endurecido. 

Mordisqueó suavemente mis pezones hasta dejarlos erectos y sensibles ante sus roces. Me dedicó una mirada satisfecha mientras veía como me retorcía bajo él.

—¿Qué estás...? —pregunté cuando sentí salir su mano de mi interior.

Confundido lo vi acomodarse a mi lado y me giró levemente para quedar detrás de mí, levantó una de mis piernas llevándola por sobre las suyas, rozó mi cuello con su nariz dejando pequeñas mordidas y envolvió mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Quiero tocarte, abrazarte y disfrutar todo Peter. Todo como si esta fuera la primera y última vez. —Dijo soltándome para ponerse el preservativo.

Escuché el papel rasgarse para luego sentir su mano acomodando el látex y exactamente en ese momento me fui al demonio.

_ Con la razón velada y el cuerpo encendido, no me quedó más fuerza de voluntad,  _ _ entonces… cuando siento como se abre paso dentro de mí, me doy cuenta que: Es muy tarde para escapar o para querer pensar de forma racional. _

Dejando besos en mi nuca comenzó a moverse lento, mordí mis labios callando los gemidos en mi boca y Quentin levantó mi rostro acomodándose para unir nuestros labios.

_ Que bien le sientan las luces amarillas sobre su cuerpo. _

La lluvia en la ciudad se volvió más ruidosa y agitadas las gotas chocaban contra el vidrio de la ventana alborotando aún más mis pensamientos, acompañando con el ruido mis gemidos y suspiros.

—Eres tan hermoso. —comentó apretándome aún más.

El vaivén que Quentin había puesto iba en armonía con los jadeos que sacaba de mi boca, los cuales iba callando cuando mordía mis labios y así continuó hasta que me hizo rogar por más.

—No soy una delicada flor… ¿Podrías ser más rudo? —me quejé tratando de mover aún más las caderas.

—¿Acaso quieres que te azote contra la pared? —preguntó bromeando.

—Eso no suena para nada mal la verdad… necesito más profundidad. —le respondí con lascividad.

—Oh, Peter — dijo mi nombre mientras salía de mi interior y volvía a entrar con brusquedad.

— Hmm… si, así. —me quejé agitando aún más mi cuerpo buscando mucho más, roces más profundos y certeros hasta que Quentin se quejó saliendo de mí, volteándome sobre la cama.

— En cuatro Peter.

Rápidamente acaté la orden y me acomodé para él apretando las sábanas bajo mis manos. Jadeando volvió a entrar en mí de forma más violenta aferrándose a mi cadera. Recorrió toda mi espalda con sus manos hasta encajarlas en mis hombros y desde allí comenzó a empujarme contra él otra vez. Estaba tan absorto en sus movimientos y los roces de mi cuerpo contra las telas que terminé sin aliento.

Subió el ritmo y la presión, con un poco más de violencia, enterrando sus dedos en mi piel. Bajó a dar besos sobre mi espalda, entrando y volviendo a salir hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando.

_ Creo que toqué fondo. _

—Demonios —maldecí arqueándome bajo su cuerpo apretando aún más las sábanas, gimiendo ahogado mientras me sentía terminar. —Quentin…

Tras varias embestidas después se detuvo empujando todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, esperó unos minutos y salió de mi interior con un resoplido.  Derretido caí sobre la cama respirando pesado soltando las alborotadas sábanas.

Quentin tomó mi cuerpo vegetativo y me dejó entremedio de las mantas tratando de acomodarme. Fue hasta el baño a tirar lo sucio y del ropero sacó un cobertor con el cual me cubrió para luego acomodarse a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó atrayéndome hasta él.

—Sí —respondí junto con un bostezo ocultando mi cara contra su piel.

—Descansa cariño —dijo acariciando mi cabello y luego apagó la luz a su lado. 

—Q uiero que seas mi nicho y coevolucionar convergentemente hasta la endosimbiosis.

—¿Qué?

—Tú siempre haces estos juegos.

—Los míos son más entendibles, con la biología no me doy necesito la traducción. 

—Pues… corresponde a una vieja teoría evolutiva —dije acomodándome en su pecho. —La  endosimbiosis es un proceso, en el cual las células procariontes pasan a ser eucariontes. 

—Con eso no me explicas nada.

—Shhh, déjame continuar —lo silencié dejando un beso cerca de su pecho. —Existen distintos tipos de células como la procarionte y eucarionte. La procarionte se dice ser una de las más antiguas en la tierra y que a partir de esta célula se evoluciona a una eucarionte, permitiendo que individuos más complejos aparezcan en la tierra. Para ese entonces no se podía entender cómo se pasaba de algo tan simple como lo es una célula procarionte a algo tan complejo como lo es una célula eucarionte y lo que dice la teoría es que al inicio estas bacterias tienen una relación en la cual ambos se mantienen de forma recíproca, a eso se le llama Simbiosis.

—Entonces ¿Quieres ser como un simbionte? ¿Quieres vivir en mi organismo como un parásito?

—Cuando lo dices así suena tan mal… en resumen, una procarionte se come a otra célula, es decir, la integra y a raíz de ello se origina el cloroplasto y las mitocondrias.

—Esta debe ser la conversación más profunda que he tenido postsexo.

—A lo que voy es que… ¿Me dejarías estar y crecer contigo? tengamos una relación recíproca. Intégrame a tu vida y creemos algo nuevo.

\---

El corazón se me apretó ante su cálida voz. Acurrucándose contra mi pecho lo apreté entre mis brazos y con una de mis manos acomodé su cabeza entre el espacio de mi cuello y mentón.

—Eres un romántico —le susurré cubriéndolo con las frazadas.

—Quería intentarlo, tú haces muchos comentarios de ese tipo.

—Peter… —dije su nombre apretándolo aún más contra mí.

—No me iré a ningún lado —se quejó. —Sólo era una metáfora, no hay necesidad de apretar tanto, no es como si nos fuéramos a fusionar o algo así.

Solté una risa y me acomodé para verlo de frente. Acariciando su mejilla volví a besarlo robándole el aire… disfrutando de sus labios, presionándolos y jalándolos. 

Él no sabe lo equivocado que está. Tengo la necesidad de tenerlo lo que más pueda apegado a mí y disfrutarlo, atesorar cada día y cada momento porque nuestros días están contados. Se nos está acabando el tiempo, esta relación tenía desde antes de su inicio una fecha de expiración. 

Cuando estoy solo paso las noches en vela pensando qué hacer… No quiero hacer más daño del cual ya estoy causando pero... ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

¿Desaparecer o confesarme? esa es la cuestión y no sé cuál de las dos es peor.

Lo moralmente correcto sería confesarlo todo, pero si le dijera que en algún momento se me ocurrió ser el villano en su vida ¿Va a seguir queriéndome? lo dudo mucho. Tal vez con el tiempo me lo perdone porque así es él, no puede guardar rencor en su corazón.

Por otro lado… si dejo las cosas como están, la bomba puede explotar en cualquier minuto. Todo villano lo sabe, luego de actuar debes huir del lugar del crimen, no puedes quedarte con la víctima, aunque limpies toda la basura siempre hay cosas que terminarán delatándote.

No quería llegar a esto, pero ocurrió. Realmente lo quiero de una forma inexplicable, quizás decir que “lo amo” debe ser la cosa más apresurada del mundo, sabía que cruzar esta línea iba a ser muy malo. Poseerlo una vez, sabiendo que no lo podré conservar a mí lado es el comienzo de una existencia en el infierno. Pero sé que independiente de lo que ocurra, con el tiempo me olvidará y volverá a ser feliz con alguien más. Al menos eso es lo que se merece, pero odio pensar en eso.

Diablos esto es tan… amargo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpeeeeeen el smut pero no saben lo bochornoso que es escribir esa cosa en primera persona.  
> Pasó a dar aviso que esta historia no la actualizaré este próximo fin de semana, volverá a principios de agosto. Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y a quienes me comentan no saben lo feliz que me hacen, son mi razón por la cual no he dejado esta historia.
> 
> Realmente me gustaría saber su opinión, ¿Qué harían ustedes en el lugar de Quentin? espero leer sus comentarios a ver si me animo a volver antes.
> 
> Nos leemos en la segunda parte de esta historia y sí, ahora es donde comienza el juego de los “Sinister Six”.
> 
> F for Peter.


	16. Capítulo 16

Quentin.

-

Miré con ternura al chico que temblaba bajo mi cuerpo. Los rayos de sol le caían directamente en la cara y besé una de sus blancas mejillas deslizando las manos por su cuerpo.

—¡Por favor detente! —se quejó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No. —Le respondí seco.

—¡Aah! —gimió— ¡Quentin! —Se volvió a quejar y lo ignoré completamente. Acomodó las manos sobre mi pecho y trató de empujarme, intentando alejarse. Bajo mis manos lo sentí arquearse. —Por favor. —me pidió jadeando y callé sus jadeos con pequeños besos. 

—Baja el volumen por favor —le pedí a voz ronca cerca de su oído deslizando las manos por su espalda, recorriendo su columna.

—No puedo —se volvió a quejar agarrando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

—Eres muy ruidoso bebé.

—Es tu culpa —dijo apretando los labios hasta dejarlos blancos— Es que m-

—Estamos en horario de menores amor —comenté, recorriendo su piel desnuda mientras él continuaba quejándose. —Peter estoy hablando en serio. 

—Es que… —dijo inaudible.

Acercando mis labios a su mejilla volví a encajar las manos cerca de su cintura. —Mis vecinos van a mal pensar cada uno de tus quejidos —lo volví a regañar, frotando mi cara entremedio de su cuello y hombro.

—Es que me estás haciendo cosquillas —respondió al borde de la risa golpeándome con una de las almohadas que tenía a su lado. —¡Déjame, tienes las manos heladas! —se quejó con una sonrisa.

_ Si hay algo que me encanta de Peter Parker es escuchar su risa por la mañana, además de sus quejidos y mejillas sonrojadas. _

—¿Acaso no querías levantarte temprano? —pregunté despojándolo de las mantas— Llevas toda la semana hablando de tu dichoso proyecto.

—Sí bueno… dame 5 minutos más. —Dijo cubriéndose otra vez con las telas. 

—Preparé café y los famosos panqueques de avena que tanto te gustan.

—¿Por eso huele a quemado? —preguntó bromeando. 

—Tú fuiste quien dejó lleno de humo ayer, no me culpes de tus dotes culinarios innatos. —Respondí acomodándome a su lado.

—Lo siento —respondió somnoliento—, pero te dije que no sabía cocinar y que era una pésima idea. —Volvió a hablar pegando la cabeza a la almohada. —Tus vecinos pensaron que estaba incendiando el lugar.

—Sí —respondí entre risas—. Pero ya, vete a duchar. Tienes exactamente menos de 15 minutos —le regañé—, te espero abajo. —Añadí levantándome de mi lugar, quitándole las mantas otra vez.

—Está bien pero… ¿No me acompañarás? —me preguntó refregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Te me insinúas tan temprano? —le pregunté revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Sólo pregunto —dijo acompañado de un bostezo.

—No, eres un peligro —respondí con fingida molestia—. Además si te dignaras a despertar verías que ya estoy vestido.

—Está bien ya voy —contestó levantándose en dirección al baño.

Desde mi lugar, lo vi tambalear somnoliento y una sonrisa se coló en mis labios mientras veía su cabello despeinado y su cuerpo desnudo. Cerró la puerta y segundos después escuché el sonido de la regadera. Embobado volví a mirar la cama deshecha y me dejé caer ahí mirando el techo.

_ Esto es tan irreal, tan hermosamente real pero no es nada más que una buena mentira. _

Alejándome del calor de la cama, tomé el celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Dos llamadas y un mensaje de Max, por lo que pude ver en la pantalla bloqueada dice: “ _ Te espero en la prime... _ ”. Estas parecen conductas de esposo celoso, pero sé que allí no hay nada, además conozco perfectamente las intenciones de ese tipo.

Dejé el aparato donde estaba y de mi bolsillo saqué el mío revisando por qué demonios vibraba tanto. Escaleras abajo leí cada uno de los mensajes que llegaban, todos en código y muy casuales salvo por uno.

“ _ Deberías venir por B.R.E.A. _ ” decía Kraven. De los seis es el único que me agrada junto con Octavius… pero ahora mismo comienzo a dudar de este último.

Todo este lío comenzó hace muchos años. El odio de Octavius contra la compañía Stark comenzó producto de una transacción de proyectos que comenzó Zeke Stane a nombre de la compañía Stark. A cambio de mucho dinero se robaron tantos proyectos como los de Horizon Labs, Oscorp, Pym Tech y otras instituciones más. Independiente de si Stark estaba al tanto de eso o no, no me interesa. No es un santo y lo dejó en claro cuando se atrevió a fundar algo con Wilson Fisk, quien es la basura más grande que tiene Manhattan.

Para ese entonces yo había dejado la industria Stark cuando me quitaron a B.R.E.A. conocí a Octavius en el mismo bar donde esperé a Peter el día que todo comenzó. Él quería venganza y obtener sus proyectos de vuelta, ahí fue cuando comenzó esa extraña amistad.

—Eso huele delicioso —habló Peter bajando por las escaleras, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo miré desde mi lugar, acomodando su cabello, tratando de no bostezar. Vestido con jeans oscuros y uno de mis suéter color crema, el que dice es uno de sus favoritos. Observándome desde el marco de la puerta se acercó a mí, apegándose a mi cintura, rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Buenos días —ronroneó bajito.

—¿Aún no despiertas verdad? —pregunté y Peter negó con su cabeza contra mi espalda. 

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó soltándome para sacar el café de la cafetera y servirlo en tazones. —Estoy completamente desorientado.

—Hoy es lunes y son alrededor de las ocho y cuarto.

—Ah, aún es temprano… —comentó acomodándose en su lugar. —Estoy cansado y tengo mucha pereza. ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano un domingo?

Aguantando la risa, dejé frente a él su desayuno favorito. —Lunes, Peter...

—Ajá...—Respondió dando un largo bostezo— Te dije que no era una gran idea ver películas hasta tarde.

—Las películas no tienen la culpa.

—Ah verdad, eres tú. Bien me podría haber quedado dormido con esa cosa aburrida de terror que pusiste para quejarte de sus efectos del demonio, pero no, te dio por dartelas de romántico a las dos de la mañana —respondió enterrando el tenedor sobre el humeante panqueque. —Esto me encanta —dijo llevándose a la boca un pequeño pedazo. —Te quedan mucho mejor que a May.

—Me halagas. —respondí bebiendo café.

—¿Qué planeas hacer hoy? —preguntó llevándose a la boca otro trozo más grande.

—Debo ir al laboratorio.

—¿No ibas a ir allí mañana? 

—No, hoy. ¿Podrías al menos masticar? —me quejé—. Estás tragando como si fueras Pac-Man.

—Si es que… ¡Un minuto! ¿Dijiste ocho y cuarto del día lunes? —preguntó atónito llevando la vista al reloj de la sala, atragantándose con lo que estaba comiendo. 

—Mi Peter.exe dejó de funcionar. —Dije riéndome de él, viendo como palmeaba su pecho por aire, llevó apresurado su mano al tazón de café. —¡Eso no ridículo! ¿Acaso no ves que está caliente? —lo regañé mientras me levantaba a servirle un vaso de agua, el cual me quitó de las manos y bebió de forma inmediata.

—Perdón —dijo levantándose —. Se me está haciendo tarde, le prometí a Max que llegaría a las nueve.

—Peter eres un desastre.

—Y tú no me ayudas demasiado que digamos. —Se quejó guardando lo que le quedaba en el plato dentro del refrigerador. —Te gusta verme en el papel de idiota.

—Peter, te hablé dos veces. —le respondí riéndome.

—Max me va a odiar.

—Pues le dices que tu NOVIO te tenía ocupado, o si quieres lo llamo y le digo yo. —Le respondí con una sonrisa cínica tratando de no sonar celoso.

—Que bromista —comentó con reproche—, ¿Nos vemos a la tarde?

—Donde siempre —le respondí recargando el codo en la mesa, posando el peso de mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano. Peter asintió energético y se despidió con un corto beso. Apresurado tomó las llaves y su abrigo para luego huir en dirección a la puerta.

_ A eso le llamo: El remolino Peter Parker. _

Hace unas dos semanas que estamos “saliendo”. Después de la cita suicida Peter no huyó y desde entonces que estamos juntos. Me estoy dando el tiempo de conocerlo tal cual es… y es un completo lío.

Se veía tan tierno e inocente pero fui timado.

El lunes por la tarde volvió a casa con dos cajas de condones y una bolsa de dulces ácidos y chocolates. Dejó todo en el cajón del velador mientras yo lo veía confundido. Volteó a verme con una sonrisa tan infantil en los labios y sólo respondió “ _ Hay que ser precavidos _ ”. Y yo allí como “ _ ¿Qué? _ ”. Es un chico muy activo, cariñoso, inteligente y con chistes realmente malos, además de ser un muy mal cocinero.

Es un jodido encanto que siempre juzgué mal.

La primera vez que escuché su nombre fue cuando él estaba en sus últimos años de universidad hace unos 6 o 7 años, lo había olvidado pero cuando me contó lo de Harry recordé ciertas cosas de mi “oscuro” pasado.

Claro que esa historia ya la conocía, la de Peter y Harry ¿Quién creen que se encargó de desaparecer al menor de los Osborn? No muchos sabían de la enfermedad del chico y el que falleciera iba ser inminente. Recuerdo que buscando entrar en el mundo de los efectos especiales me llegó una oferta un poco turbia. El mismo “Green Goblin” como le apodaba el Bugle estaba ofreciendo una suma exagerada para mantener a su hijo “vivo”. Esto consistía en utilizar hologramas para cuando se requiriera de forma “pública” para algunos negocios. Harry se enteró acerca de algunos fraudes y ahí volví a intervenir. Desde siempre tomé el camino fácil, eso fue algo ilegal pero necesitaba la experiencia, además lo que pagaban por algo tan pequeño era tan tentador.

Luego volví a escuchar su nombre cuando comenzó a salir con Stark… ¿Las vueltas de la vida no? Por eso decían que era un cazafortunas, Peter Parker siempre envuelto con magnates. Quien diría que nuestros caminos se iban a seguir cruzando en diferentes ocasiones.

Terminado mi café, tomé el abrigo colgado cerca de la entrada y apagué las luces para salir en dirección a Midtown.

_ El invierno en New York es helado. _

\---

Frente al edificio perteneciente a una de las tantas oficinas de Fisk, la cual Octavius usa de laboratorio, dudé en querer subir. Pero ya no tengo como huir de esto.

Entrando por la salida trasera del callejón recorrí la planta entre los oscuros pasillos, entiendo que las demás oficinas están deshabitadas. Sólo hacemos lucir este lugar “vivo” cuando vengo con Peter. Frente a la puerta de metal la empujé para ser recibido por Kraven. Este me saludó y me empujó en dirección a la terraza, es el único lugar donde las cámaras de vigilancia no tienen audio. Y lo sé, porque yo mismo las dañé.

—¿Octavius sospecha algo? —Le pregunté directo, una vez que cerró la puerta.

—De momento no —respondió sacando de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros, la cual me tendió y saqué uno. No somos fumadores, pero es la excusa para estar aquí sin que sea “sospechoso”. El ruso encendió el suyo cubriéndolo con la mano, evitando que el viento se lo apagara y en mi mano derecha dejó el encendedor. Pasó junto a mí dirigiéndose hasta las barandas que dan a la calle. La vista desde aquí no es muy maravillosa que digamos, sólo hay grises calles y edificios, un poco más allá una pequeña plaza y al horizonte el East River. Siguiendo al extraño hombre, encendí el cigarrillo y acomodé el peso de mi cuerpo sobre los ladrillos de la corta pared.

—Ya no me agradan tanto sus planes —comenté llevando el cigarrillo a mis labios—. Todo se va caer a pedazos y se va ir al carajo.

—¿Acaso no querías eso? —me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Por supuesto —respondí soltando el humo blanquecino.

—Sólo tenías un trabajo —me regañó—. Por un momento pensé que eras un gran actor —añadió riendo—. Eres un farsante, no sabes cuánta lástima me das. Sin saberlo conocías al chico y estabas destinado a estar en su vida pero no de la mejor forma. 

—No estás ayudándome —comenté cruzándome de brazos sobre el muro.

—¿Acaso eso no es lo que hago? —preguntó ofendido—, escondí a B.R.E.A. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? —cuestionó molesto.

—Ahora que lo preguntas… ¿Podrías cuidar de Peter? —Le pregunté alzando la vista.

—¿Me viste cara de niñera? —preguntó enfadado.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo gratis —dije reteniendo el aire—. No sé qué se trae entre manos Max, pero cuando me vaya se va a aprovechar de la situación y me rehuso a ver a ese tipo rondando cerca de Peter. —respondí molesto apagando el cigarrillo contra el muro.

—Tenía entendido que te irías cuando todo terminara. —comentó botando el humo de su boca.

—No quiero estar aquí para ver como destruí a quien no lo merecía. —Respondí con remordimiento, llevando la vista a la calle contemplando las autos que pasaban sobre el gris sendero. 

—Hace semanas que tienes a B.R.E.A. deberías haber dejado al chico hace días… Tú volviste el problema mayor. ¿Te costaba tanto tomar el invento y largarte?

—Quería aprovechar un poco más el tiempo. —respondí intentando no sonar como un ridículo.

—Estabas intentando cazar algo que no puedes tener —respondió llevando la vista al cielo gris—. Es como intentar cazar el sol, no puedes Quentin.

—Lo sé… aún me faltan cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace falta? —preguntó cansado.

—El alucinógeno —respondí amargado.

—Podrías preguntarle a Peter, él es químico ¿no? —volvió a cuestionarme— Por favor ya termina con eso, el chico me da lástima.

—No quiero que esté al tanto de las cosas que estoy haciendo sin él — respondí molesto—. Lo usaría de ser el último recurso, pero tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Kraven inhaló cansado, masajeando su frente con los dedos. —Te quedan 2 semanas. —me sentenció.

—Lo sé.

—Deja al chico y lárgate —comentó serio—. Termina con esto de una vez ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás seguir engañándolo?

Sus palabras son un trago amargo difícil de digerir, ¿Cómo voy a dejar a Peter si es todo lo que ahora quiero? Es tan complicado, pero no es como si pudiera decirle “ _ Hey Pete: Tal parece que hace años me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida. No volviste a saber nada más de Harry gracias a mí y lo que le pasó a Stark es culpa del grupo de amigos de tu actual novio entre un montón de líos más que tienes en tu vida, pero créeme que todo lo que sucedió no fue más que casualidad _ ”… Que patético.

—¿Max te ha dicho algo? —le pregunté interesado, cambiando el tema. 

—Además de que le gusta el trasero de Peter, nada útil —respondió con burla.

—Quiero golpearlo, déjame golpearlo.

—La manada no pelea entre sí —dijo aguantando la risa.

—Tenía entendido que el orden del rango se establece y mantiene a lo largo de una serie de peleas. 

—Me encantaría ver cómo le dejas el ojo morado, pero es mejor no agregar más problemas entre nosotros. El orden ya está establecido, cumple con lo tuyo y no jodas más. —Respondió apagando el cigarrillo contra el cemento, arrojándolo a los contenedores del callejón.

—Entonces… ¿No puedo golpearlo, pero si podemos conspirar unos contra los otros? —pregunté bufando— Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Qué esperabas de 6 mentes retorcidas? —preguntó hundiéndose de hombros, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Buen punto… ¿Sabes algo sobre Adrian o William?

—¿El buitre y el arenoso? —preguntó extrañado— Entiendo que Adrian y Max aún están tratando de encontrar a B.R.E.A. en la torre Stark. William no es gran aporte que digamos, no tengo ni idea a que se dedica, pasa el día metido en el bar y Octavius… bueno él quiere mandar todo al diablo con o sin tu juguete.

—¿Qué ventaja tenemos nosotros? —pregunté impaciente.

—Tenemos a un genio y tus experimentos.

—Quita a Peter de la ecuación por favor.

—Tienes tus juguetes e ingenio, yo un cuarto lleno de armas —dijo sin más.

—Demonios —respondí resignado.

—Ahora ve por tu juguete y lárgate Quentin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola ya volvi! ¿extrañaron la historia? ojo con los capítulos que narra Quentin porque él dice las cosas como quiere... como el inicio del capítulo, les hará creer cosas que no son. jajajaja.
> 
> Bienvenidos a juegos mentales.  
> ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado el 10 de agosto, en conmemoración del Amazing Fantasy Nº15.  
> Feliz cumpleaños mi querido Peter Parker. <3 en unos capítulos más te lo celebran bien.

Peter.  
-

—¡A un lado que voy atrasado! —grité atravesando las puertas del edificio, evitando chocar con las personas que transitaban por el lugar.

—¡Peter no corras por los pasillos! —gritó la pelirroja junto al recepcionista.

Volteé para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa. —Lo siento Pepper ¡Voy tarde! —le dije caminando de espaldas al interior del lugar.

—Igual que siempre —comentó cansada despidiéndose con la mano.

Le devolví el gesto y volví a retomar mi apresurada caminata. Corrí escaleras abajo hasta el subterráneo, procurando no tropezar entre los escalones.

El lugar es realmente amplio, casi como el tamaño del "Grand central terminal", se divide en tres secciones, el área de servidores, generadores y pruebas, la cual está completamente expuesta y rodeada por containers que usan como “pequeñas” bodegas. Generalmente aquí se hacían algunas pruebas con armas o cosas de aeronáutica.

Cerca del reactor cubierto de tubos y cables reforzados estaba Max mirándome bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios y un gesto de reproche, esperando a regañarme, llegué hasta su lado y lo saludé jadeando.

—Nueve veinte —dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular—, ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde?

—L-Lo s-siento —tartamudeé frente a él, recargando las manos sobre mis rodillas exhalando rápido.

—Te lo perdono sólo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo hundiéndose de hombros—, del piso de Bioquímica vinieron a saludar pero no estabas. El tiempo que trabajé en Roxxon Energy la gente no era tan considerada, les agradas bastante y no sólo porque eres el “amo y señor” de la industria.

—Diablos, luego subiré. Gracias por comentarme y discúlpame otra vez por dejarte esperando.

—Descuida —contestó volteando a ver el reactor—, me diste tiempo para revisar un par de cosas antes de hacer las pruebas correspondientes.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté acercándome a uno de los contenedores para recargame—, Dios no siento las piernas —comenté respirando pesado.

—¿Venías corriendo desde Hell's Kitchen o qué? —preguntó burlándose.

—Algo así… —respondí desplomándome sobre el piso de concreto.

—¿Entiendes que existen diversos medios de transporte en esta ciudad, verdad? —preguntó dirigiéndose al panel del reactor.

—Sí, lo sé… pero el tráfico hasta aquí a esta hora es horrible —me quejé viéndolo desde mi lugar—, corrí casi 7 cuadras para llegar antes.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones Peter, tú eres el jefe —dijo acercándose hasta a mí—. Si no te molesta le pedí a Adrian Toomes que viniera a revisar un par de cosas —añadió mientras me tendía su mano para levantarme—. Me gustaría la aprobación de alguien de confianza en ciertos temas y como ya he trabajado con él...

—Si claro... no hay problema —respondí levantándome con su ayuda mientras me sujetaba del frío contenedor—. ¿Me das un minuto? —dije pasando a su lado.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó curioso.

—A vomitar un pulmón.

Max se rió y volvió a lo suyo mientras yo me tambaleaba por el lugar en dirección a los baños que están cerca del área de servidores. Frente a la puerta de metal la jalé sin cuidado y casi sin fuerzas me metí dentro, quitándome el abrigo y el suéter que le robé a Quentin de su armario, curiosamente este suéter color crema es uno de mis favoritos, me lo prestó ese día que nos besamos, y lo tuve puesto cuando me sentí morir en el departamento. Debo sonar como un bobo, pero me siento tan bien usándolo aunque ahora... estoy fatigado y cansado.

Cuando Quentin dijo que “veríamos películas” realmente pensé que lo decía en el sentido de “Te invito a ver una película y no verla.” pero no, creo que los cinéfilos no conocen esa expresión o al menos que la frase “Te invito a ver una película” para la gente común y corriente significa otra cosa. ¡El desgraciado se quejó por todo! desde que no le gustaban los jodidos planos, personajes, paletas de colores y sobretodo por los efectos especiales. Me quedé dos horas de mi vida diciéndole “Si”, “Ajá”, y el tradicional “¿En serio?” cuando ya eran las una y media me acomodé para dormir en el sofá mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Una vez que terminó de quejarse, se dignó a llevarme a la cama, ¡Y eso fue cerca de las dos de la mañana!, desde ahí no dormí hasta las tres o casi cuatro.

—Diablos, estoy tan desaliñado —comenté viéndome en el espejo. Terminé de quitarme la delgada camiseta para dejar mi piel hirviente expuesta. —¿Qué diablos? —dije acercándome más al espejo fijándome en mi pecho y cuello.

Desde el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón tomé el celular para sacarle una foto a mi cuello y parte de mi hombro donde se veían leves mordidas.

“ _ ¿Por esto estabas tan feliz en la mañana? _ ” le pregunté por medio de un mensaje al dueño de la “obra de arte”. No pasó mucho para tener una respuesta, el teléfono vibró y respondí a su llamada.

— _ ¿Eres de esos que mandan fotos desnudos?  _ —me preguntó ronco— _ de ser así podrías ser un poco más atrevido. _

—¡Estoy lleno de marcas! —me quejé— ¡Por eso te reías tanto esta mañana, maldito bastardo!

— _ ¿Ya las vio Max?  _ —preguntó riendo.

—Seguramente sí, al igual que todo todos los del primer piso de la torre —contesté entre dientes.

— _ Hoy te fuiste tan rápido que no me diste tiempo de saludarte como corresponde. _

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté confundido.

— _ 10 de agosto, es tu cumpleaños ¿no?¿Qué clase de novio sería si no lo supiera? _

—¿Pero y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— _ Amor, eres figura pública  _ —dijo riendo.

—Ah.

— _ No te saludaré hasta más tarde, lo que sí necesitaré tu ayuda con algo. Luego celebramos como corresponde. ¿Qué te parece una noche apasionada tú, yo, desnudos en el sofá de mi living, con un buen vino y la chimenea encendida iluminándonos mientras nuestros cuerpos sudan en este día tan frío, junto a esos exquisitos jadeos de tu garganta? _

—Cuanto detalle en esa propuesta —comenté avergonzado—. ¿Ayuda con qué necesitas?

— _ Compuestos químicos. _

—Tú sí que sabes seducirme —respondí bromeando.

— _ Lo siento cariño, hablamos más tarde. Tengo las manos un poco ocupadas y no domino la habilidad de hablar con el celular pegado al hombro, además veo a Kraven un poco incómodo con nuestra conversación. _

—¡Pero Quentin! —dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Resignado tomé desde la llave un poco de agua helada con la cual intenté apagar el calor de mi cuerpo y el rubor de mis mejillas. Me tomé unos minutos con la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, mojando más de la cuenta la nuca y el cuello para luego secarme el exceso de agua con el papel de manos y así poder volver a vestirme con calma. Salí de allí con el abrigo en una de mis manos, avergonzado y tratando de acomodar mi cabello.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Adrián una vez me vio entrar a la sala—, luces mal.

—Hola —le contesté más tranquilo.

—Deberías decirle a Beck que te deje descansar —dijo en tono burlesco.

—Peter, sobre la mesa te deje tu café “de la mañana” —comentó Max—. Aunque por la hora ya debe ser café helado.

—No importa, no deja de ser cafeína —respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Dejé la chaqueta sobre el mesón y tomé el tazón de café tibio entre mis manos para volver junto a ellos.

—Imagino que Beck hizo que te retrasaras —comentó Adrián—. ¿Cómo está? no lo veo desde hace un tiempo, desde esa noche en su departamento.

—Eh… pues bien —dije llevando la vista al reactor.

—Está trabajando con Octavius ¿no? 

—Sí, desde hace unas semanas.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que está haciendo?—preguntó interesado clavándome su mirada amenazadora.

—Ni idea —le mentí. No soy de juzgar a las personas por como se ven, pero hay algo en él que no me agrada. además no tengo porqué estar hablando acerca de la vida de los demás. Si quiere saber algo de Quentin bien puede hablarlo directamente con él. —Entonces, ¿en qué estábamos? —le pregunté a Max.

—“ _ Electro _ ” me estaba mostrando el super reactor —respondió Adrian—. Tecnología repulsora. ¿Entonces la idea de esto es generar energía sustentable para la torre?

—Sí —contesté seco.

—¿Fascinante no? —dijo Max mirando lo que habíamos creado tras dos largas semanas.

—Claro, tienes energía limpia y también una gran bomba de potencia si se le utiliza mal. No está tan alejado a lo que quería octavius.

—Bueno, eso es lo que debemos trabajar, en que no explote —comentó Max bromeando— Al menos esto no es tan peligroso como el segundo sol de Octavius.

—Exacto —respondí bebiendo el líquido que tenía entre las manos—, y cuando esté funcionando será expandido a otros lugares públicos… como hospitales y ese tipo de lugares que realmente lo necesitan.

—Peter eres un santo —comentó Adrian con fingida admiración.

—Para nada, sólo hago lo que es correcto.

—Bueno ¿pero funciona? —preguntó insistente.

—Eso es lo que hay que ver, Buitre —le respondió Max.

—¿Tienen apodos? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Claro “ _ Spider-Man _ ” —dijo Max—, Octavius es el “Doc Ock”, William el “Hombre de arena” por lo molesto y a la madre Rusia sólo le decimos Kraven.

—¿Quentin no tiene uno? —pregunté curioso.

—Ah sí, “Misterio” es tan reservado y callado que bueno... nadie sabe absolutamente nada sobre su vida, le encaja perfectamente. Si contigo es más abierto deberías apreciarlo.

_ Ahora que lo dicen realmente no sé mucho sobre él. _

—Me cansé de su aburrida plática. —dijo fastidiado “el Buitre”— Tengo cosas que hacer, así que revisemos esto ya —se terminó por quejar encendiendo la máquina.

—¡NO! —gritó Max, empujando al tipo impaciente. Llevó su vista al techo palideciendo con las luces que comenzaron a pestañear y por mi parte me fijé en las máquinas que estaban a mi lado parpadeando. Explotaron unos focos en el techo, hasta que todo quedó en completa oscuridad. —Creo... que hicimos corte.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté con sarcasmo escuchando la baja de voltaje a nuestro alrededor.

—Idiota... —murmuró Max para luego alzar la voz— ¡Apenas estaba cargando el sistema, te golpearía si pudiera ver dónde estás! 

—¿Ya y ahora qué? —preguntó el otro hombre en cuestión, ignorando las amenazas de Max.

—Ya no importa —comenté molesto—. Si quieres irte hazlo.

—Vamos Peter, sólo fue un percance, se deberían conectar los generadores de emergencia ¿verdad? —preguntó Max tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Deberían… —murmuré cansado imaginando las regaños de Pepper— si no pasa nada en los próximos 5 minutos danos por muertos.

—Me hacen perder el tiempo… —dijo Adrian.

—¿Podrías callarte? —le dijo Max. Respiré hondo encendiendo la linterna del celular para salir de allí en dirección a la sala de generadores de reserva, mientras Max me sujetaba de los hombros. —¿Oye a dónde vas? 

—A revisar los generadores,debo solucionar esto rápido. Este error está comprometiendo la seguridad del edificio.

—Te acompaño —dijo acercándose hasta mí—. Tú, Buitre haz algo útil y revisa qué sucedió con el reactor.

—Claro —respondió seco.

Ignoré completamente al tipo desagradable y me alejé junto con Max iluminando el pasillo intentando no chocar con las paredes, hasta la sala de generadores. A diferencia de la sala de servidores esta en particular tiene una puerta el doble de gruesa y pesada la cual empujé con su ayuda hasta hacerla abrir.

—No veo ni diablos —comentó brillante Max frente al frío lugar.

—¿En serio? —respondí temperamental.

—Ok, no fue un comentario muy inteligente —contestó incómodo—, pero en mi defensa en el otro lugar al menos llegaba un poco de luz del tragaluz. No tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo.

—Lo siento, tu amigo acabó con mi paciencia ¿Cómo lo toleras? —le pregunté entrando al lugar.

—Lo sé es desagradable —dijo suspirando— sin embargo es uno de los mejores en lo suyo, por eso le pedí que viniera.

—¿Para arruinarme los ánimos? —le comenté con un poco de odio.

—No Pete, sé lo importante que es esto para ti, me lo comentaste hace unas semanas… Esto es lo que quería Tony ¿no? por eso esta Adrian aquí, confío completamente en sus conocimientos. Quizás olvidé comentarte lo desagradable que es, pero no es mal tipo, sólo no le prestes atención y déjalo hablar.

—Ahora realmente me siento mal, no quise ser grosero —comenté apenado.

—Se manejarlo, soy el bufón de los “Six” —comentó resignado— así que realmente no importa. Solucionemos esto rápido para volver a lo nuestro —respondió optimista. Tomándome por los hombros —tú guíame, tengo miedo de destruir algo aquí.

Max no es un mal tipo, de las dos semanas que llevamos hablando es un tipo muy agradable, se ríe de mis chistes sin gracia y aún así trata de hacerlos ver “divertidos”, cuando los demás dicen que no lo son.

—Bueno te llevaré a la “fuente”, procura no perder un electrón o tendrás que cambiar tu apodo a “catión”. 

—¿Es enserio? Dios ese sí que fue realmente malo —comentó riendo—. Me río solamente porque no tengo cómo arreglar eso y no quiero que te sientas mal.

—Ya olvídalo —dije rodeando los ojos—, lo intenté.

Acompañado con él a mis espaldas lo llevé hasta el centro de la sala, indicando dónde pisar hasta llegar al generador principal. Me quitó el celular de las manos y lo rodeó para inspeccionar el primero.

—Que raro, está apagado... y desconectado —musitó pensativo—, generalmente en estos casos suele suceder lo uno o lo otro, pero no los dos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dije frotando mi sien en círculos.

—Esto... llevará un poco de tiempo —respondió y suspiró resignado—. Pues mientras soluciono esto... ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté alzando una ceja, Max puso el brillo del flash sobre mi cara y volvió a hablar.

—Sólo trato de hacer esto más agradable, además esto llevará por lo menos de 20 a 30 minutos —comentó agachándose cerca de las redes de cables desconectados— Podrías hablar un poco para hacer esto más agradable.

—Está bien… —susurré cansado—. Mi fin de semana fueron películas mal hechas y casi quemarle el departamento a Quentin.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó haciéndome una seña para que me acercara hasta él. —¿Podrías hacerme luz con esto? Necesito mis dos manos. —dijo devolviéndome mi celular.

—Claro —le contesté apoyándome a un lado de la máquina alumbrando desde arriba.

—Bueno ¿Qué fue del departamento? —volvió a preguntar metiendo las manos en la caja principal del generador.

—Quería que cocinara mi súper receta de Dumplings pero terminó fatal. —comenté rememorando lo acontecido.

—¿Qué tan mal? —me cuestionó mientras comenzaba a restablecer las conexiones. 

—Déjame contarte… —dije tomando aliento— ¿Recuerdas que te conté que estoy viendo unos trabajos de la empresa con Beck?

—Yep.

—Terminamos la semana agotados, él se lleva la mayor parte del trabajo mientras yo le ayudo un rato durante las tardes, quedamos en que el fin de semana no haríamos nada y eso hicimos. Nos dedicamos a ver películas “mal hechas como dice él” y alrededor de las once me comenzó a insistir que quería probar los “Dumplings” que se supone que se hacer y me fastidió tanto que le dije “Ok, los haré”. Bueno resulta que los hice y Quentin comenzó a molestarme y olvidé lo que estaba haciendo y se comenzó a quemar todo lo que estaba en el sartén junto a un paño de cocina que estúpidamente dejé cerca del fuego.

—Vaya que gran Chef —comentó entre risas.

—Espera, que la historia no termina ahí —le dije apenado.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó alzando una ceja— ¿Cuánto destrozo puedes hacer en un día?

—Pues… El humo hizo que comenzaran a sonar las alarmas del departamento.

—Oh, no —dijo exagerado.

—Oh, sí —contesté de la misma forma.

—No me digas que terminaste con un carro de bomberos fuera de su departamento.

—No sólo eso, evacuaron los departamentos de los costados y me regañaron mientras el estúpido de Quentin estaba muerto de la risa, mientras yo estaba como “¡Mierda otra vez no!”

—¿Ya te pasó antes? ¿Todo eso por unas pequeñas masas con relleno? —dijo levantándose del piso.

—Sí —dije avergonzado—, la primera vez que ocurrió esto fue en el departamento de mi mejor amiga y la situación fue la misma. Pero al menos MJ no se reía como una desquiciada.

—Que cómico —dijo quitándome otra vez el celular de las manos para alumbrar el panel.

—Si… así que actualmente sus vecinos me odian. —dije observando curioso lo que hacía. Imagino que está muy familiarizado con estas cosas, pues las maneja sin dificultad alguna.

—Si me sacaran de mi casa a las 12 de la noche por esa estupidez… yo también te odiaría —comentó encendiendo el generador—. Lo siento pero de haber estado allí también me hubiera reído mucho.

—Yo también, obviamente si no fuera yo el sujeto en cuestión. 

—¿No te da miedo? —preguntó llevando la vista al generador.

—¿Cocinar? pues claro que sí, pero la gente insiste en que lo haga y pocas veces me resulta realmente bien. —dije hundiéndome de brazos.

—Me refiero a salir con él —dijo volviéndome a iluminar.

—¿Por qué debería? No es como si fuera un psicópata ¿o si? —pregunté bromeando.

—No, no lo es —comentó riendo—. Lo decía más que nada por la prensa. No es como si hubiera pasado mucho desde tu última relación.

—¿Y eso te importa? ¿Eres de los que lee el Bugle también? —contesté rodando los ojos fastidiado.

—¡Hey! el enemigo no soy yo Peter, lo sabes, me agradas y no quisiera verte envuelto en esas incómodas situaciones, tú mismo me contaste lo desagradable que fue ser la comidilla del mundo durante días.

—Sí, pero me enferma que quieran entrometerse en las cosas que hago.

—No quería incomodarte —respondió plantandose frente a mí —pero bueno, deberías mejorar tus chistes de electrónica, porque me avergüenzan.

—Lo intentaré —respondí sonriéndole.

—El generador ya está, se conectará en unos minutos —contestó acercándose a mí.

—¿Qué estás...? —pregunté incómodo tratando de identificar cómo me veía detrás de la luz blanquecina.

—Nada —respondió con voz baja.

—Max, me estás incomodando —contesté colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros para alejarlo.

—Sólo aprecio lo que no puedo tener —comentó fijando su mirada castaña en mi cuello. Sus ojos lucen tristes y contrastan muy oscuros con la palidez de su piel y cabello castaño.

—¿En la oscuridad? —dije sarcástico—, disculpa pero no… 

—Peter, si yo fuera él, no te haría ver tontas películas. —comentó bajando la voz—. Realmente quisiera que fueras como la luz ultravioleta para poder verte con más frecuencia.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté incómodo.  _ ¿Dios de dónde sacan sus cursilerias estos tipos? _

—Así se hace en el mundo de la electrónica Peter, rimamos mucho mejor y tenemos frecuencias más armoniosas —comentó cubriendo la luz que salía del flash. 

Dispuesto a salir de allí despegué mi cuerpo del generador, la luz en la sala volvió y por la puerta principal apareció “el Buitre”.

—Encontré el error —comentó alzando la voz—. No fue nada “importante”, olvidaron hacer bien la conversión de voltajes. Estaban liberando más energía de la que soporta el edificio, por eso se saturó —dijo de corrido hasta que nos vio—. ¡Oh vaya!, realmente están soltando energía por aquí —comentó burlándose—. ¿Te ayudo a buscar tu espacio personal Peter? —preguntó burlesco— Sólo te diré que entre medio de Max y el generador no está.

—¡No es lo que te estás imaginando! —me apresuré a decir.

—Dale tus excusas a quien le interese niño —comentó para luego ignorarme—, Max “lo otro” ya está, ahora con su permiso me largo.


	18. Capítulo 18

Quentin.

-

—Hola —me saludó desanimado. 

—Hola amor —le respondí atrayéndolo hacia mí para dejar un corto y casto beso en sus labios, provocando incomodidad en su acompañante.

El sujeto estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados desviando la mirada a los autos exhalando con pesadez. —Como siempre es un gusto verte Beck —comentó Max disgustado.

—Discúlpame, ¿te incomodé? —pregunté con cinismo tomando la mano de Peter— Lo siento, es la costumbre hago lo mismo todas las tardes.

—Tranquilizate, no es necesario que marques territorio frente a mí —comentó con molestia—. Peter te veo mañana, espero verte de mejor humor —dijo pasando a su lado, tomando la dirección contraria a la cual nos dirigimos.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Te veo mañana —le respondió en voz baja un poco desconcertado, agitando su mano como gesto de despedida para luego voltear a verme molesto—. Vaya, no sabía que eras tan posesivo —se quejó mirándome con reproche—, eso fue tan “maduro”. 

—Lo siento, no me gusta la forma en la que te mira —comenté con fingido arrepentimiento. 

—¿Y de qué forma lo hace? —preguntó confundido arqueando su tierna ceja despeinada.

—De la misma forma en la cual lo hago yo —respondí entrelazando nuestros dedos, acercando su dorso hasta mis labios para dejar un pequeño beso.

Como ya es costumbre, o se volvió costumbre, lo esperó a unas cuadras de la exagerada torre Stark. En la esquina de la avenida Lexington con la cuadragésima primera calle, justo frente a una cafetería, desde aquí el laboratorio de Octavius queda a unas cuatro cuadras. La distancia es muy corta pero siempre tomamos el camino más largo, porque cuando estamos juntos el tiempo se evapora.

Le encanta conversar y decirme las cosas que hizo durante el día, gracias a eso me mantengo informado de todo lo que hace con Max sin tener que indagar mucho en ello, y por otro lado disfruto de la cotidianidad y lo cálido que se siente esta falsa relación.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy con esa cosa del reactor? —le pregunté guardando las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Dando inicio a la caminata en medio de los edificios y las chillonas luces de media tarde, porque aunque no son más de las seis está casi oscureciendo.

—Fatal —me respondió dirigiendo la mirada al frío pavimento.

—¿Explotó? —pregunté viendo su semblante fastidiado.

—Se saturó —respondió cortante—, de haber explotado no me verías aquí.

—Al parecer Max no es tan genial como dice —dije con un poco de envidia.

—Nah.*

—¿Cómo qué “Nah”? Hidruro de sodio para ti —le respondí como si hubiera escuchado el peor de los insultos. Alzó la vista del piso para mirarme soltando una carcajada mientras acariciaba mi mano en el interior del abrigo—. Tus chistes malos realmente se contagian.

—Es el humor Parker, ya te acostumbraras a él —respondió curvando sus labios.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió? Luces muy desanimado ¿te falta azúcar? ¿quieres un churro? Te encantan esas cosas dulces. 

—Jajaja. No, no me falta azúcar, gracias —contestó dirigiendo la vista al frente—. No fue culpa de “Electro”, tu amigo el “Buitre” mandó todo al demonio.

—¿Toomes? ¿Por qué estaba él allí? —cuestioné confundido.

—Max, le pidió que fuera hoy… y en dos minutos se fue todo al diablo —dijo llevando la mirada al piso otra vez—. Realmente estaba emocionado de probarlo, para mí era importante.

—No me agrada y no lo digo porque sea celoso.

—¿El buitre? sí, a mí tampoco —dijo suspirando—. Retrasó todo el avance que tenía con el reactor. Pepper me regañó toda la tarde y por seguridad del edificio quieren que alguien especializado revise la parte de la fisión molecular. Ya no confían en mí, creen que estoy haciendo idioteces porque bueno…

—Porque eres el viudo inestable —contesté con desagrado.

—Exacto.

—Bueno, ¿a quién se lo pedirás? Reed Richards es un genio, podrías intentarlo. ¿Tienes los contactos no?

—¡Él me encanta! —respondió emocionado.

—Retiro lo dicho —comenté apresuradamente—, ni le llames.

—Es genial, asistí a muchas de sus conferencias cuando estaba en la universidad, él era uno de mis "crush" científicos, pero si mal no recuerdo no está ahora en New York.

—Por favor, ¿podrías hablar con menos euforia? Me pones celoso, además ya está viejo y no es nada guapo —comenté ganándome un codazo y otra de sus risas.

—Hace tiempo leí un artículo de Adam Brashear. El trabajó en el Reactor Negativo el cual generaba energía sustentable, funciona a base de algo un poco extraño... creó una brecha entre la zona negativa y el universo de materia positiva. Podrías hablar con él o con quién sea… pero no con Richards.

—Bueno, el único genio que conozco en física nuclear es Octavius. Le envié un mensaje esta tarde para que vaya mañana durante medio día a revisar y dejar constancia de que no soy un desquiciado que piensa volar el edificio.

—¿Qué te pidió como compensación? Ese hombre no hace las cosas “gratis”.

—Me pidió ayudarlo con la interfaz neural de su proyecto, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y lo hubiera hecho aunque no me lo pidiera. —respondió mirando a su alrededor—. Espera… ¿por qué vamos en dirección a Hell’s kitchen, acaso no íbamos al laboratorio? estamos yendo en sentido contrario —dijo confundido—. Esta mañana dijiste que necesitabas de mi ayuda.

—Sí, pero podemos verlo mañana —le dije mirando el cielo grisáceo—. Si mal no recuerdo anunciaron mal clima para esta noche. No tengo ánimos de mojarme o terminar enfermo otra vez, además ya tengo otros planes para tí.

—Ahora no me siento muy animado —comentó mirando la avenida contraria— déjame que suelte mi disgusto ahí, de todas formas tengo curiosidad de saber qué estás haciendo.

—Tú eres el cumpleañero, si quieres celebrar encerrado en un laboratorio pues como quieras —comenté con fingida molestia.

—Hmm… —dijo pensativo frunciendo los labios—, creo que tengo una idea de lo que quiero —respondió mirándome—. Podrías hablarme un poco sobre ti “Misterio”.

—O sea… ¿tú entiendes cuál es el chiste de que me llamen así? Si te cuento sobre mí dejaría de serlo, de todas formas mi historia de vida es aburrida así que piensa en otra cosa.

—Creo que replantearé mi petición: Te ayudaré con tus químicos, sólo si te dignas a contarme sobre tu vida.

—Bien jugado —dije pensativo—. Sólo te pediré algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó extrañado.

—No te distraigas, eres como un cachorro detrás de pelotas de hule en ese laboratorio, es lindo pero... me estresas y también me molesta que no me pongas atención.

—Entonces, tenemos un acuerdo —dijo sonriendo—, pero de todas formas sabes que tienes toda mi atención —terminó de decir dejando un beso en mis labios para luego jalarme entusiasmado en dirección al laboratorio.

\---

Entró al edificio apresurado, soltó mi mano y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia arriba. Lo miré con reproche, se supone que estaba “desanimado”. Una vez llegó al último piso me esperó junto a la puerta posando su mirada sobre la cerradura eléctrica. Para luego mirarme impaciente esperando que le abra la puerta de su “sala de juegos”. Con un suspiro pesado abrí usando la credencial magnética y empujé la puerta sabiendo lo mucho que me arrepentiré luego de haberlo hecho.

—¡Hola Kraven! —le saludó entrando al lugar.

—Hola araña humana —bromeó carcajeándose—. Imagino que vienes por lo que te pidió Octavius…

—No, venía a ver unas cosas con Quentin —comentó mirando a su alrededor.

—Lástima, la interfaz neural te espera al final de la sala —dijo señalando la esquina oscura del laboratorio, donde están los brazos mecánicos.

—¡¿En serio?! —le preguntó eufórico— ¡Iré a revisarlo, gracias! —Se alejó de mi lado para correr animado en dirección al cazador, le plantó un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, lo cual vi extrañado, y salió apresurado hasta el fondo de la sala. Mientras Kraven sobaba su mejilla con disgusto.

—Y ahí va el cachorro detrás de la pelota de hule —comenté entre dientes recargándome en la puerta.

—¡Ay, hombre! —se quejó Kraven— Está bien que después de que te empotraron estés feliz, pero conmigo no —le dijo alzando la voz para luego mirarme molesto—. Controla a tu chico. ¡En mis tierras esto es ser infiel!

—Lo siento, se emociona rápido —comenté un poco fastidiado mirando cómo el joven genio encendía las luces y me hacía a un lado (otra vez).

—¿Entonces ya van a sentar cabeza? —preguntó Kraven yendo detrás de Peter.

—El chico casi me mata en nuestra primera cita y casi quema mi departamento. No quiero imaginar cómo será nuestra vida de casados —comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Escuchar eso me recuerda a mi hogar —dijo con nostalgia—. Así lo hubiéramos hecho en la madre Rusia. 

—No me quiero imaginar como es la vida en Rusia —comentó Peter dirigiéndonos la mirada.

—Fría, muy fría —le respondí bromeando.

—Yo diría "eficiente", no nos gusta perder el tiempo. Mírate tú, tienes casi 40 y aún no estás casado, eres un dejado.

—¿Qué? —pregunté ofendido.

—En la madre Rusia te casas antes de los 30 años —comentó sin mucha importancia—. Deberías aprovechar que Peter te acepta tal cual eres, todo un dejado y nada guapo. 

—Kraven, Peter es viudo desde hace como tres semanas.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó sonriendo— Ya tiene experiencia, será una buena “esposa” aunque creo que será una pésima cocinera. 

—Imbécil —le respondí hundiendo la cara en la palma de mi mano.

—Bueno si ya terminaron de insultarme, me dedicaré a ver la interfaz neural —dijo Peter mirando el mesón metálico lleno de piezas.

—¡Oye! ¿y lo mío? —pregunté molesto viendo como se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba colgado en un saliente de la repisa metálica.

—También… pero de momento no veo nada más aparte de esto —dijo señalando la mesa de Octavius.

Molestó rodé los ojos dirigiéndome hasta uno de los armarios cerca de la zona de impresión 3D a mi costado. De allí saqué una de las típicas batas blancas y se la arrojé directo en la cara, Peter se quejó travieso.

—¿Ves eso? —pregunté molesto— Ponte eso y ven aquí —le ordené de forma autoritaria dirigiéndome al sector de químicos.

—Ya, ya, no te molesto más —dijó llegando a mi lado.

No me animé a responder porque sé que miente. Desde el mueble pegado a la pared tomé una de las muestras que mantengo oculta en tubos y volteé a mirar a Peter inspeccionándolo con descaro.

—Dios, que bien te queda eso… —contesté relamiendo mi labio inferior— la deberíamos llevar a casa.

—Concéntrate por favor —dijo pasando a mi lado, tomando mi libreta de apuntes sobre la mesa.

—Ya no puedo —le dije dejando las muestras a un lado, acorralándolo contra la mesa— ¿No se te antoja jugar un poco? —pregunté con picardía acomodándome detrás de él, llevando mis manos a los botones de la prenda.

—Con su permiso caballeros pero me largo a vomitar —dijo Kraven desde el otro lado de la sala.

—No te distraigas —comentó avergonzado mirando los apuntes— ¿Qué es esto y por qué tanto secretismo? Tienes más cosas tachadas que a la vista.

—Le hago honor a mi nombre —respondí alejándome, para abrir uno de los frascos.

—¡¿Qué demo- —se quejó—. ¡Cierra eso!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dije apresurado— Olvidé que es un poco “pesado” he estado todo el día frente a esto y ya no lo distingo.

—Creo que tengo náuseas —se quejó llevándose las manos a su boca.

—Estás embarazado —dijo Kraven acercándose a nosotros— Quentin ahora si deberías hacerte responsable.

—Siempre soy cuidadoso, estoy seguro de que me pegó la “suerte Parker” —me quejé siguiéndole el juego— Ahora que lo pienso… la desgracia me persigue desde que estoy con él, pero aun así me encantaría que mis hijos tuvieran sus mitocondrias. 

—Par de Idiotas —se quejó golpeándome con la libreta.

—Es producto de la neurotoxina —respondí tomando de la repisa una caja con mascarillas desechables—. De momento esto es un poco tóxico —agregué colocando la máscara en su rostro confundido.

—Ovatoxin-A y Baeocistina —dijo en voz baja—. Esto pareciera ser un alucinógeno… ¿Para qué lo necesitas? —preguntó tomando el frasco del mesón.

—Pues...

—Nosotros no lo usaremos —intervino Kraven—, lo envió mi medio hermano el “Camaleón” tu profesor favorito. Te lo hubiera dado directamente a tí, pero pensé estarías muy ocupado. Están haciendo pruebas en su laboratorio y solicitaron: No dejarlo tan tóxico o ver alguna forma de quitar sus efectos de forma rápida —me excusó. 

—Vaya… será un gusto entonces —le contestó—. Comenzaré ahora mismo pero... ¿me podrías hacer un favor y llevarte a Quentin?

—Oye pero ¿por qué? —me quejé.

—Me distraes —contestó mirando los frascos.

—Ya escuchaste al niño —dijo Kraven arrastrándome del brazo en dirección a la salida— Estaremos en la terraza.

Peter sólo asintió, se apoyó contra la mesa y cubrió su cara con mi libreta. Kraven cerró la puerta frente a mis ojos y me llevó por el pasillo hasta afuera, donde exploté.

—¡Eres desagradable! —exclamé enfadado— ¿Era lo que querías no? ¡Pues allí lo tienes haciendo cosas que no debería y aun así ni un jodido momento me das con él!

—No era lo que quería, es lo que se necesitaba —comentó seco—. Estoy haciéndote un favor, déjalo solo y más rápido terminará, además olvidas que soy yo quien borra las cintas y no se me antoja el porno gay —terminó de decir con una carcajada.

—Haces tan buen trabajo actuando como si todo fuera "normal", a mí las mentiras ya me comienzan a pesar… —dije caminando hasta el extremo de la terraza recargándome sobre la corta pared de ladrillos.

—Dale su última noche y ya, adiós con Peter.

—Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo Kraven, nunca me había involucrado tanto sentimentalmente con alguien.

—Te lo advertí. 

—Eres desagradable —dije irritado.

—Él no es y no será tuyo. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

—Tal vez… podría.

—Estoy tratando de ser tu voz de la conciencia, y créeme que dejarlo es lo mejor que puedes hacer —comentó sacando un cigarrillo.

—¿Por qué sabías de la interfaz neural? —pregunté desconfiado— ¿Ocurrió algo mientras me llevaba a B.R.E.A?

—Que yo sepa, no mucho —comentó llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios para encenderlo—. Octavius me comentó durante la tarde.

—Me suena un poco sospechoso —dije dejándome caer en el piso—. Peter me dijo que el Buitre fue hoy a la torre y saturó el reactor.

—Seguramente para ir a la bodega que comentaste. Si buscó bien posiblemente sepa que Peter tiene a B.R.E.A. y que tú sabes algo.

—Joder —me quejé golpeando el piso con los nudillos—. Eso no debería haber ocurrido hasta dentro de la próxima semana. ¡Están cambiando mis planes! 

—Te dije que Octavius quiere mandar todo al carajo.

—¡Él irá mañana a ver el tema de la fisión molecular! Peter está dándole pase libre para que haga lo que se le antoje.

—No te alteres, espera a ver qué sucede mañana. Luego me gritas como histérico. 

—Déjame ser histérico ahora —comenté disgustado—. ¿Irás con Octavius?

—¿Tengo cara de ser su asistente? —me preguntó molesto.

—Sabes que no puedo entrar allí, y necesito saber qué está pasando.

—¡Termina con tu drama! —exclamó fastidiado— A Peter no le harán nada, sólo síguele el juego a los demás y ya.

—Ahora no me siento listo para esto —dije hundiendo la cabeza entre mis piernas. Kraven bufó molesto y se largó a hacer una llamada dejándome solo.

El frío en la ciudad cada vez se siente más, es una pena que no puedan congelar mis pensamientos, pues ahora solamente pienso lo peor.

Todo pasó tan rápido y ya no tengo control de cómo se están desarrollando las cosas. De ser la mente maestra del plan pasé a ser un simple espectador y lo que comenzó como una pequeña seducción y robar a B.R.E.A. terminó con un corto romance del que no me quiero despedir. Debería ser sincero, si realmente lo amo debería decirle todo, pero mi lado irracional me dice que lo siga engañando y me lo lleve conmigo a cualquier otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí, pero no sé cuánto pueda vivir con ese engaño. Me cuesta tener que mirarlo a los ojos para luego mentir o fingir que no sé nada. Es curioso pero de ser el peor pasé a ser el menos dañino, aunque si hablamos con relación a Peter… yo soy su bomba atómica.

Me quedé cerca de media hora inerte mirando las grietas del piso con las mejillas entumecidas, esperando a que el genio salga por esa puerta para largarnos pronto de aquí.

El tiempo está pasando y nos espera un último largo día.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias —dijo Peter apareciendo tras la puerta.

—¿La buena? —preguntó Kraven interesado.

—Revisé lo del Químico y no hay forma de volverlo menos tóxico, ni aunque te pongas una pecera en la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan frente a eso? Una larga exposición a esa cosa podría terminar desarrollándoles un cáncer pulmonar —comentó angustiado—. Si quieres un antídoto temporal puedes conseguirlo directamente de un esteroide natural. Hm... podría ser el extracto de una planta eclipta alba, hay muchas de esas en Central Park pero si necesitas una fórmula permanente, tienes que hacer una antitoxina... una atropina sintética.

—Bueno eso funcionará —dijo Kraven mirándome sin entender nada.

—Con respecto a la Interfaz Neural… —dijo tomando aire— Optimicé los relé de energía, encontré un componente erróneo y calibré el circuito del neurosensor… La relación señal/ruido del Neuro Chip estaba un poco fuera de control, así que ajuste el procesador para deducir el retraso, ahora las reacciones de los brazos serán mucho más rápidas pero sólo queda un problema y es la “sensibilidad” las pruebas que hice resultaron ser un poco hostiles… —dijo esperando que le entendiéramos algo, mientras con Kraven nos veíamos confundidos— Casi me golpeo con el brazo metálico, se mueve como si fuera un pulpo. Lo revisaría yo... pero dudo que Quentin me espere una hora más —dijo mirándome—, así que eso se lo dejo al Doc. ¡Ah, y antes de que lo olvide! —comentó dirigiéndose a Kraven— dile que lo pruebe y que no me siento a gusto con lo del chip, podría afectar la personalidad de la gente... entre otras cosas más.

—Hiciste todo —dijo perplejo —. ¿Cuál se supone que es la mala noticia? 

—Eeehm… —dijo desviando la mirada a los edificios— Es que… 

—¿No se está quemando el laboratorio verdad? —pregunté preocupado.

—No, claro que no... pero digamos que por “error” se me cerró la puerta viniendo hacia acá, espero que alguno de ustedes tenga la llave —comentó con una sonrisa boba.

—Entonces... ¿este chico dirige una super compañía? —me preguntó Kraven. 

—Sí… —le respondí mirando al chico. 

—iré a abrir —dijo fastidiado Kraven, ingresando al edificio. 

—¿Por qué estás ahí? —me preguntó dirigiéndose hasta mí—. Te vas a congelar.

—Nada, no me siento muy bien que digamos. —le respondí desanimado. Me miró preocupado agachándose para quedar a mi altura. Colocó sus manos en mis mejillas para luego chocar su frente contra la mía y allí se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.  _ Voy a extrañar tanto su ternura. _

—Al menos no tienes fiebre, pero tus mejillas están congeladas —dijo sin alejarse de mí. Llevé mis manos hasta las suyas para sentir su calor y gracias a la cercanía no tuve que esforzarme mucho para besar sus labios.

Desde el interior del laboratorio se escuchaban fuertes golpes y Peter se alejó de mis labios con una carcajada. —De seguro ya tiró la puerta.

—Peter nos debes una puerta —le respondí bromeando, posando mis ojos en sus facciones. Quiero recordar cada una de sus muecas y cómo se curvan sus labios cuando ríe.

—Lo siento —respondió entre risas—. Vámonos, volvamos al departamento dejemos la conversación para otro día —dijo ayudándome a levantar.

—No Peter… quiero hacerlo, seré sincero contigo. De lo que quieras saber te hablaré —le dije acariciando su mejilla.

—Al final el metal cayó —dijo Kraven volviendo a la terraza—. Por favor ya lárguense. Ve a darle su regalo de cumpleaños al chico, debe estar impaciente.

—La verdad es que sí, un poco… —dijo mirándome y Kraven sacudió la cabeza disgustado.

—No quería saber tanto.

—Como me gustaría que fuera lo que estás pensando… —le comenté desganado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En español decir “Nah” es como decir “No” pero con un tono de voz un poco más despreocupado, y bueno... es exactamente las mismas siglas de Hidruro de Sodio en la tabla periódica. Cometí un error, en la historia están entrando en invierno pero dije que era agosto... Perdón <3 Solo digamos que en mi universo las estaciones funcionan de forma extraña, jajaja.
> 
> Para quien lea esta historia... hasta la próxima semana :)


	19. Capítulo 19

Peter.   
-

21:30 hrs.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí? —pregunté mirando el vacío bar— ¿Podemos estar aquí? pareciera que realmente está “fuera de servicio” —dije entrando al lugar.

—Tú querías hablar —dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros—. Y este es un buen lugar, es tranquilo y tenemos alcohol. No veo otra forma de que me hagas hablar sin él —dijo bromeando—. Además aquí hablamos por primera vez, no me imagino otro lugar para tener una buena conversación. 

Desde mi lugar miré a Quentin quitándose su abrigo verde olivo, colgándolo cerca de la entrada, para luego ir en dirección a la barra y encender las luces del local. Lo seguí hasta donde me había atendido hace tiempo…

—Dime… ¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó mirando la repisa— Además de la paz mundial —añadió volteando a verme con una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea, pero no Whisky —le respondí acomodándome en el banquillo, cruzando los brazos sobre la barra—. Quizás una cerveza.

—Déjame ver que hay aquí —dijo revisando bajo el mueble—, te gustan las cosas dulces así que quizás esta te guste, es de arándano con maltas rubia y caramelo —dijo destapando la botella y dejándola frente a mí.

—Vaya, si eres un experto en esto, ¿Lo sabes con sólo ver el líquido?

—No, con sólo leer la etiqueta.

—Gracias —respondí avergonzado. Sintiéndome un tanto idiota la tomé entre mis manos para llevarla a mis labios, tras degustar volví a dejarla en su sitio—. Es un poco amarga y extraña pero no me desagrada.

—Hmm… déjame probar —dijo acercándose a mí. Extendí la botella en su dirección la cual hizo a un lado con una de sus manos y con la otra libre levantó mi mentón con sus dedos, acercando sus labios a los míos saboreando con descaro mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua—. Hmm, a mí me fascinó.

—¿Entonces… puedo comenzar con el interrogatorio? —pregunté intentando ignorar el calor en mis mejillas.

—Lanza ya tus preguntas “compañero de laboratorio”. —dijo relamiendo sus labios.

—Ahora sí es verdad —dije sonriendo—. La primera vez que entré aquí y me hablaste pensé que eras un entrometido, pero gracias a ese juego y el empeño que pusiste decidí darle una oportunidad a esa conversación.

—La primera vez que te vi pasar por esa puerta todo empapado quedé encantado de esa mirada de cachorro perdido.

—¿Entonces desde el principio tus intenciones fueron estas? —dije señalándonos.

—Quizás sí, un poco… pero sólo fue una idea pasajera. No creí que llegaríamos a tanto —dijo sin darle importancia—. Eres guapo, es normal que me provocaras ciertas “cosas”.

—Por ciertas “cosas” te refieres a una ¿erección? —le pregunté mirándolo de reojo, mientras volvía a tomar la botella de cerveza— Vaya, no sabía que tus intenciones eran llevarme a la cama desde el primer minuto.

—No me saques de contexto —dijo mientras sacaba un vaso bajo del mueble—. Quería hacerlo pero luego de escuchar el caos de tu vida aparté esa idea. De todas formas no te acompañé todo este tiempo sólo porque quería escucharte gemir —añadió molesto, dándome la espalda para bajar una de las botellas de la repisa—. Cariño, ¿no tienes algo mejor que preguntar?

—¿No hay algo que tú me quieras contar? —le pregunté viendo cómo llenaba su vaso con vodka.

—La verdad, no sé qué decir.

—Entonces comencemos desde lo básico ¿tu nombre es sólo Quentin Beck?

—Pues claro que no, es Ludwig Rinehart y te vengo engañando desde que nos conocimos —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Sólo quería saber si había algo más —dije disgustado—, mi segundo nombre es Benjamin, por eso quería estar seguro de al menos conocer tu nombre.

—No, sólo es eso, siguiente pregunta.

—¿De dónde se supone que eres exactamente? —pregunté moviendo la botella en círculos, revolviendo la cerveza dentro del vidrio — ¿Has vivido toda tu vida en Hell's kitchen? 

—No, nací en California —dijo haciendo una corta pausa— y luego me mudé a New York.

—¿Podrías ahondar un poco más en las respuestas? —pregunté fastidiado. Esto es lo mismo que no saber nada—. ¿Tienes planes o algún proyecto de vida o algo que quieras hacer?

—No lo sé —dijo incómodo—. No tengo idea de qué será de mí mañana estando contigo, ya sabes… no sé que tanto podré “vivir” si soy tu pareja, pirómano con tendencias suicidas. 

—Eres tan “agradable” —respondí molesto. 

—Por ahora sólo quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo o ¿tú ya tienes planes? —me preguntó interesado.

—La verdad sí… —comenté un poco apenado— No hablo mucho sobre ellos pero los tengo.

—¿Cuáles?

—Quiero fundar mi propia industria y bueno… ayudar a la gente, algo muy parecido como lo que hace Octavius con las prótesis, creo que hasta podríamos trabajar juntos. La verdad eso me gustaría mucho…

—Eres químico, te iría super bien si te vas al medio de la nada a “cocinar” metanfetamina —dijo bromeando—. También podrías considerarlo. 

—Claro —respondí sarcástico—, ¿y tú me acompañarías?

—¿Te lo imaginas? Sería genial, de ahora en adelante serás Consuelo y yo Raúl. —dijo mirándome serio y tras un largo trago de su vaso volvió a hablar—. Huyamos, tú las haces y yo las trafico, será divertido.

—¿Y Kraven será nuestro matón? —pregunté siguiéndole el juego. 

—No, él es un buen chico, posiblemente sería el tipo que nos delata con la DEA, así que no le cuentes nuestros planes a futuro.

—Creo que ves mucha televisión —comenté entre risas.

—Quizás… pero hablando en serio ¿Y lo que te dejó Stark?

—Ya te lo dije. No quiero nada de eso, de estar en mi lugar él hubiera hecho lo mismo. No quiero que todo lo que hago ensucie su prestigio, lo sabes, puede ocurrirme de todo y no quiero ser yo quien mande eso al demonio. Pepper es la indicada para quedar al mando de toda esa industria —dije desanimado—. Yo de momento sólo quiero tratar de sobrevivir cada día.

—Lo entiendo, opinaría igual si viviera con la "suerte Parker" —dijo bromeando — ¡Oh espera...! Ya lo hago.

—Te gusta burlarte de mí —dije cansado apartando la mirada de él—. No te estás tomando esto en serio.

—Sí lo hago cariño —se apresuró a decir con voz culposa—, vamos di algo más, procuro no burlarme ni hacer bromas. 

—Quisiera adoptar —dije serio y él me miró estupefacto. 

—¿Qué? —me preguntó incrédulo— No me siento listo para eso —agregó tomando el resto de su vodka de un trago. 

—No te estoy pidiendo que adoptes conmigo. Ni siquiera somos pareja —le respondí rodando los ojos.

—Vaya —comentó molesto dejando de un golpe el vaso sobre la barra—, un golpe me hubiera dolido menos.

—Pero si es la verdad, sólo salimos ¿no?

—Según la madre Rusia, sí eres mi pareja —dijo tratando de imitar el acento de Kraven—. Podríamos adoptar un gato… es menos apresurado, es más podríamos usarlo de repartidor de droga ilegal, nadie sospechará de un gato. ¿Qué opinas… Consuelo, Raúl y el gato?

—Me suena a que terminaremos como Bonnie y Clyde —agregué frustrado enterrando la cara en la palma de mi mano.

—Oye esa historia me gusta. La poetisa que se enamoró del ladrón, los amantes del crimen. Es un excelente drama, si te apetece robar bancos… pues perfectamente podríamos recrearlo.

—¿Quentin podrías tomarlo en serio? No estoy bromeando —refunfuñé molesto—. Te estoy contando algo importante, algo personal… y lo estás volviendo un chiste.

—Olvida al gato y tengamos todos los niños que quieras —dijo tratando de animarme.

—Quentin… Tuve suerte de crecer con mis tíos luego de que mis padres fallecieron, de no ser así hubiera terminado en un orfanato. No sé cómo sería mi vida ahora mismo… Por eso me gustaría por lo menos poder ayudar a un chico sin suerte.

—Eso es muy noble —comentó volviendo a acercarse a mí para acariciar mi mejilla. Disgustado quité su mano tratando de alejarme—. Me estoy comportando como un idiota, lo sé y lo siento. Estos temas sobre "familia" me ponen un poco incómodo la verdad…

—Ya lo noté, pero no quiero que me des explicaciones. Sea cuál sea tu problema no te da el derecho de ser un idiota.

—Amor… lo siento. No quiero verte enojado y menos por mi culpa.

—Realmente quisiera saber un poco más de ti. Lo único que sé es tu nombre y que te gustan las películas —dije bajando la voz—. Nuestra extraña relación es demasiado buena, tanto en el laboratorio como en la cama y también de forma cotidiana, pero no sé nada sobre ti.

—¿Peter a qué viene todo esto? —me preguntó cruzándose de brazos sobre la barra . Me miró serio esperando una respuesta y desvíe la mirada a las botellas detrás de él.

—Quiero saber a qué quieres llegar, me siento a gusto estando a tu lado y eso lo agradezco muchísimo. Me ayudaste a superar algo que no sabía cómo manejar, pero si lo único que quieres es mantener son relaciones sexuales no deberíamos relacionarnos tanto —dije un poco amargado—. El día que te canses de esto me va doler, porque de alguna forma me estás acostumbrando a ti y esa es la verdad.

—Sí, quiero ir en serio… pero hay cosas sobre mí que no sé cómo contar.

—¿Acaso eres jefe de una mafia o qué? ¿Quieres que entre en una relación a ciegas? —lo cuestioné alzando la voz.

—Claro que no —dijo llevando la mirada al piso—. Déjame comenzar otra vez, no quiero dañarte. 

—Creo que volveré a Queens —dije levantándome—. No quiero ser grosero y creo que aún estoy malhumorado por el tema del reactor, mejor hablamos mañana.

Le dí un último vistazo y salí del local mirando en ambas direcciones metiendo las manos dentro de mis bolsillos. Beck tenía razón... "anunciaron mal clima para esta noche". Durante el trayecto del laboratorio al bar aún no caía la lluvia pero ahora mismo comienzan a caer unas cuantas gotas y el frío congela mis mejillas. Creo que no muchas cosas resultarán bien hoy.

Absorto en mis pensamientos comencé a caminar mirando las grietas en el pavimento, bajando por la séptima avenida hasta la cuarta calle West, cuestionándome si tal vez fui un poco exagerado, tal vez sí, pero aun no entiendo del todo de qué forma se están mezclando nuestros sentimientos. De lo único que tengo certeza es que si las cosas continúan así… me irá mal. Esto puede terminar en tragedia. Me gusta estar con él, pero de cierto modo me asusta no saber nada. Me estoy encariñando de como me trata, pero no de lo que es y eso me abruma. 

Las dos semanas que llevamos juntos no he logrado sacarle mucha información, siempre es lo mismo, hablamos acerca de B.R.E.A. vemos malas películas y tenemos sexo. En resumen eso es todo, no hay más.

De forma tentativa miré la entrada a la estación de metro, bien puedo volver a Queens por el camino largo, de todas formas no tengo mucho que hacer, puedo tomar la línea 1, luego el ferry y después desde el túnel de Midtown caminar hasta el departamento. Al menos parece una buena idea. Resignado esperé el cambio de luces del semáforo, decidido a seguir cuando me tomaron fuertemente por el brazo.

—Te pedí una oportunidad y creo merecerla —dijo tomando aire—. Mi intención no era ser un idiota... ¿Podemos comenzar otra vez? —preguntó en un murmuro arrepentido. Luce agitado, se dio el tiempo de cerrar todo y correr hasta aquí.

Me dedicó una mirada nerviosa, esperando mi veredicto. Sus expresiones son lo único que me hacen confiar en él, realmente esos ojos azules tienen ese extraño poder de transmitir lo que siente y convencerme… como ahora.

—Sólo no digas más cosas innecesarias —dije resignado.

—Haré el intento… —dijo con una tímida sonrisa, abriendo un paraguas que asumo sacó del bar. 

—Apenas caen unas cuantas gotas no seas exagerado —le respondí viendo como me tendía el objeto.

—No quiero repetir lo de la otra vez. 

—Imagino que esta actitud es muy de “california” ¿no? —le pregunté tomando el paraguas desde el mango— Allá el clima era más cálido.

—Quizás, un poco… —dijo metiendo las manos dentro de su abrigo— No recuerdo días lluviosos quizás uno que otro pero la mayoría del tiempo era templado… —no estuve mucho tiempo allí que digamos. —Llevó la mirada al piso y no dijo nada más.

—¿Y… ahora qué? —le pregunté incómodo.

—Sólo caminemos ya se nos va a ocurrir algo —dijo mirando hacia adelante y con un gesto me pidió seguirlo.

No recuerdo haber tenido silencios incómodos junto a él… creo que esta es la primera vez, al menos de este modo. Lo único que escucho es el sonido del agua cayendo contra el paraguas y la respiración pesada de mi acompañante.

_ No sé qué decir, y no sé si el que debería decir algo soy yo. _

Girando el paraguas entre mis manos, busqué entre las calles una distracción hasta que afortunadamente di con una. En la calle de enfrente hay un antiguo edificio estilo art decó, que funciona de cine. Según no me equivoco sólo pasan películas clásicas, al menos es lo que puedo ver según el cartel que anuncia la reimpresión de "King Kong de 1933".

—¿Quieres refugiarte en ese cine? —le dije señalando— Según veo están pasando clásicos, te gustan esas cosas.

—A mí sí, pero ¿y a ti? —me preguntó dudando— Se supone que es “tu día”, ya lo arruiné pero no quiero terminar por arruinarlo.

—Estará bien, sólo necesito meter la cabeza en otra cosa, mientras no te quejes tanto estaré bien. Esperemos a que pase la "lluvia" y luego volvamos al departamento. 

—¿Qué quieres ver? —dijo mirando los carteles— Las opciones son muy variadas la verdad… Tienes la del mono escalando el edificio en blanco y negro, La rana disléxica que le dice a un chico que mate a su padre, La de un niño loco con premoniciones de un conejo apocalíptico y otra sobre un tipo chupasangre de la alta sociedad… entre otras más. Yo me iría por Star Wars.

—No me gusta, pero entiendo el gran trabajo que ha hecho dentro del mundo de la ciencia ficción, además tiene Ewoks… son bonitos y bailan. 

—¡Oh por dios! —dijo ofendido— ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Y con esa boca me besas?

—¿Vamos a discutir esto ahora? ¿En serio? —le dije cansado— Sólo te daré una razón de porqué no me gusta y esa es “Jar Jar Binks”.

—Vaya… no sé cómo discutir ante eso —dijo confundido—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Escoge tú, me da igual —dije desanimado—. Sea lo que sea, no me salvaré de tus quejidos.

—...Hmm, podrían ser los tuyos —me dijo sugerente y le devolví la mirada con molestia—. Está bien, está bien… Hagamos algo, dejemos que sea a la suerte, el tipo de los tickets escogerá por nosotros. —dijo dándome la mano. “Me parece bien” fue lo último que respondí.

Atravesamos la calle en silencio hasta el lugar, Quentin pidió los tickets y yo lo esperé cerca de la puerta, agradeciendo que New York tiene cines funcionando hasta la madrugada.

—¿Entonces qué salió? —le pregunté viendo cómo se acercaba hasta mí. 

—No tengo ni idea, cuando le pedí al tipo de los tickets que lo hiciera al azar se lo tomó muy en serio. Le tachó el nombre y sólo dejó el número de la sala —dijo tendiéndome los papeles. 

Una vez dentro subimos las escaleras al segundo piso, buscando la dichosa sala cuatro en esos pasillos que parecían de casa embrujada, oscuros y largos con luces rojizas. 

—Espero que realmente esto sea un cine y no un club nocturno —dijo Quentin bromeando. 

—¿Acaso no te gustan? —pregunté mirando los números en las puertas.

—No creo que esa sea una actividad que quieras hacer en pareja —respondió con ironía. Llevé la mirada al techo pidiendo paciencia, sea lo que sea, me esperan unas largas horas.

Tras encontrar la dichosa sala lo empujé dentro y nos acomodamos justo al medio en una de las penúltimas filas. 

—¿En serio vas a dejar un espacio entre nosotros? —preguntó mirándome— ¿Estarás toda la noche así?

—Lo hago para que no te pases de listo —le respondí acomodándome en el asiento.

—¿Sabes que es más excitante hacerlo en un lugar público? —dijo en un susurro.

—Debe ser genial cuando no eres una figura pública, además… no estamos solos, veo al menos como 4 personas más aquí.

—Tú te lo pierdes —dijo llevando la mirada a la pantalla.

  
  


Quentin.   
-

22:45 hrs

_ "Espero que no sea la maldita película del mono" pensé perdiendo toda esperanza cuando vi la proyección en blanco y negro. _

_ Mierda _ . 

—Al final salió el gorila… por qué presiento que te va dar tanto material para quejarte —susurró Peter mirándome— independiente de que tanto la quieras despedazar no harás cambiar mi opinión de esta cinta, es arte. Recuerdo que mi tío tenía un número de "Famous Monsters of Filmland" de King Kong y en las últimas páginas te mostraba cómo se hacía todo... eso de ¿la animación stop-motion? —dijo dudando— Bueno resulta que era genial, tiene una gran cantidad de detalles. 

—¿A tu tío le gustaban estas cosas? —le pregunté curioso— ¿No se burló de que te gustará? 

—No. ¿Por qué se burlaría de mí? —me preguntó extrañado.

Desvíe mi mirada directo a la pantalla, recargué el codo en el brazo del asiento para acomodar mi mejilla sobre mi puño.

_ Conozco esta cinta de memoria, frame por frame. _

—La verdad para su tiempo esta película es fascinante pero la odio —dije en un suspiro. 

—¿Tu entiendes que sus efectos son del asco porque la grabaron hace años verdad? —pregunto riendo.

—No es por los efectos… es porque me recuerda a mi padre —dije disgustado. 

_ Peter sin quererlo abrió mi caja de Pandora. Me hizo entrar al único lugar en el cual no puedo mentir, porque cuando las luces se apagan y la pantalla cobra vida, vuelvo a tener nueve años otra vez. _

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era un mono gigante? —volvió a bromear.

—Algo parecido —respondí hundiéndome de hombros, sintiendo mi estómago retorcer—. Peter sobre lo del bar…

—Ya olvídalo, está bien —dijo apenado—. Creo que exageré.

—No, te lo debo —dije tomando aire para voltear a mirarlo—. Te prometí sinceridad pero realmente me cuesta hablar sobre mí.

—Sea lo que quieras decir sólo hazlo, yo te escucharé atento —respondió acomodándose en su asiento.

—Bueno… —dije suspirando— Nací y crecí en Riverside, California. Con mi padre Elmore Beck… y mi madre Henrietta Beck. Ella falleció cuando yo era muy joven, bueno no tanto como en tu caso. O quizás sí, no lo sé*.

—Lamento eso —dijo levantándose de su lugar para sentarse a mi lado—. ¿Tienes recuerdos sobre ella?... Yo sobre mis padres recuerdo muy poco la verdad, desde siempre estuve con mis tíos.

—Sólo unos pocos —le respondí volviendo a mirar la pantalla, huyendo de su mirada achocolatada—. Recuerdo pasar mucho tiempo junto con mi madre viendo películas. Le encantaban las comedias románticas y yo las odiaba tanto… me asqueaba, sobre todo si te tienen media tarde viendo "Lo que él viento se llevó". ¿Entiendes mi sufrimiento verdad? —le pregunté bromeando y Peter me respondió con una pequeña risa— Dios, la odiaba tanto que era jodidamente eterna y más de lo que ya es, pero aun así me encantaba pasar tiempo con mamá. Los jueves por la tarde me dejaba escoger algo a mi, obviamente ya te imaginas lo que solía ver. 

—No imagino otra cosa que no sea “ciencia ficción”.

—Mi mamá lo odiaba, pero bueno, me tenía que aguantar… Era un niño de lo más normal al cual le encantaba ver “Matinal de monstruos” luego de volver de clases, pasaba las tardes con mi madre y por la noche llegaba mi padre —dije aclarando mi garganta—. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando mi madre falleció. Mi papá se volvió loco —dije hundiéndome en mi lugar.

—No estás obligado a contarme sobre eso si te incomoda —dijo pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello. 

—Creo que esta será la única noche en la cual seré tan sincero en mi vida —le dije cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su tacto—, dame la oportunidad de quitarme esa historia de encima.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que no estás obligado —dijo dejando un beso en mi cabeza, ya asumió que esto no será un buen recuerdo.

—Luego de que mi madre falleció nos mudamos a New York, así fue como llegué aquí. Vivíamos cerca de la trigésima cuarta calle, cerca del río en el apartamento 44 —dije tomando aire—. Me escondía en mi habitación, según yo a “trabajar” con una vieja cámara de cine medio rota, que me dió mi tío Vincent al cual yo llamaba “Vinni". Gracias a eso encontré mi vocación y podía pasar horas y a veces días, en pequeñas películas de monstruos de acción que duraban un par de minutos cada una. No creo que haya sido más feliz que en ese entonces… Creando mis propias palabras y mundos que mi padre nunca entendió.

Hice una pausa para escuchar lo que venía de los equipos de sonido.

" _ La bestia también era muy fuerte, podía vencer el mundo, pero vio a la bella y se ablandó, se derrumbó. Olvidó la prudencia y sus enemigos le vencieron." Eso es lo que le dice el director al tripulante. _

—Una tarde estaba tratando de recrear esta misma cinta, hice mis propias maquetas y escenarios y comencé a aprender Stop-Motion como Willis O'brien y Ray Harryhausen. Mi padre entró a la habitación y me miró extrañado, le expliqué todo lo que estaba haciendo, y le dije “Yo también seré un famoso chico de efectos especiales”. Pero mi padre tenía esa habilidad de ignorarme mientras hablaba, no me escuchaba y prefería hablar con mi madre fallecida para burlarse de mí. Y siempre era la misma frase “¿Qué hice para terminar con un idiota como este por hijo?”. Su indiferencia hacía que me sintiera tan muerto como mi madre y aún más invisible. También solía decir “¡Estás perdiendo tu tiempo en esta estúpida basura!" o "Eres un perdedor, ¡y siempre lo serás!” —recordé tras un suspiro— Bueno el día que rompió mis sueños dijo todas esas frases en una misma oración, y luego pasó a destruir todo lo que tenía sobre mi escritorio —dije tratando de que no me temblara la voz—. Me quedé en esa habitación abrazando la figura de un gorila sin entender nada.

—Si te hiere no sigas contándome más, por favor —me pidió a voz cortada, pero ignoré su petición.

—Cuando extrañaba a mi madre veía comedias románticas a escondidas y cuando necesitaba simplemente no pensar en nada recurría a la ficción. Era lo único que me sacaba de mi realidad en ese triste lugar. Y cuando ya no quería escuchar las quejas de mi papá huía a la casa de mi mejor amiga la cual era mi vecina, solía visitarla muy seguido y cuando no se me apetecía molestarla me colaba dentro de las salas de cine que tenía unas cuantas calles —dije por fin abriendo los ojos, despegando de mi retina la destrucción dentro de esa vieja habitación.

—Realmente lo siento —susurró apenado. Cuando me atreví a mirarlo descubrí sus ojos llorosos y como apretaba sus labios. Levantar mis manos hasta él para limpiar con mis dedos esas traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con escurrirse.

—Entonces las salas de cine se terminaron volviendo mi hogar y mi mundo.

_ Es por eso que no puedo mentir aquí. _

—Te ríes de la “suerte Parker”... pero bien podríamos comenzar a llamarle la “suerte Beck” —dijo intentando bromear, como siempre lo hace cuando no sabe qué más decir. 

—Viví con él todo el tiempo que legalmente debía hacerlo, me dediqué a mis estudios y conseguí algunos trabajos de efectos visuales algo turbios, tomé decisiones de las cuales no me enorgullecen, pero de las cuales no me arrepiento. Gracias a ellas estoy aquí junto a ti, esas malas decisiones me permitieron largarme de ese departamento y conseguir un nuevo hogar y luego terminé en el MIT y bueno… lo que pasó de ahí en adelante esa historia ya te la conté cuando fuimos a Central Park. 

—Quentin yo no… —dijo balbuceando— esa historia es tan injusta.

—Realmente discúlpame por mis malos chistes sobre paternidad, pero realmente tras esa experiencia no estoy listo para ello… pero creo estar listo para un gato. —dije y Peter soltó una risa tímida.

—Yo creo que lo harías genial… bueno, si omitimos el tema de las drogas.

—Quizás… Algún día —dije apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del asiento. 

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —comentó temeroso. 

—¿Quieres saber qué ocurrió con él? —le pregunté y él asintió—. Hace unos años volví a ese viejo vecindario, para visitar el departamento. Por primera vez ese día me sentí feliz y emocionado, había logrado tanto que quizás por fin obtendría la aprobación de ese sujeto. Subí las escaleras al antiguo departamento, pero cuando estuve frente a la puerta sentí una repentina necesidad de huir y correr, junté mi coraje y toqué la puerta al "pasado". Una anciana abrió la puerta y le expliqué la situación. Me comentó que llevaba años viviendo allí. Le pedí si me dejaba entrar a echar un vistazo al lugar, la señora me dijo “Si claro, entrarás aquí y luego robarás todo.” Al final le terminé dando 50 dólares sólo para que me dejara entrar y una vez dentro vagué por los pasillos de mi infancia. Todo era totalmente diferente... pero extrañamente igual, cuando llegué a la puerta de lo que había sido mi habitación, casi lloré, fue como “mirar a través de un portal hacia el ayer”. Me vi a mí mismo en ese lugar jugando con las maquetas y la cámara vieja. Al final la mujer me pidió que me retirara porque la ponía “nerviosa”. Terminé saliendo del departamento preguntándome por qué demonios fui allí en primer lugar. 

—Lo siento —dijo acariciando mi mejilla—. Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

—No te preocupes, no voy a llorar —le respondí sintiendo sus caricias.

—Pero de querer hacerlo, estaría bien —dijo tratando de acurrucarse a mi lado. 

—Bueno y volviendo a lo de la película… igual me saca un poco de quicio, lo que yo hacía con esa antigua cámara era mucho mejor, que me perdone Willis O'brien pero yo de niño lo superé.

—Exagerado.

—No estoy exagerando —dije señalando la pantalla— Es que… mira eso. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió mirando.

—Dios, esto es frustrante —dije levantándome, separándome de él mientras me miraba extrañado.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Te daré clases de Stop-motion y de todo lo que considero está mal.

—Demonios, ya le van a dar sus "cinco segundos" ibas tan bien...—dijo Peter entre dientes hundiendo la cara en la palma de su mano—. Yo me largo, te pones intenso con eso, además molestarás a las otras personas. —Se levantó de su lugar tomando el paraguas que había dejado olvidado en su asiento.

—¡Oye no! —le dije alzando la voz— ¡Ahora mismo te vuelves a sentar allí! Tú me metiste en esto y ahora te aguantas mis quejas.

  
  
  


__________

* **Toda la historia que relata Quentin sobre su vida** **es real** , salvo por algunos elementos que agregué para darle más drama (como la historia con su madre). En algunos Issues de “WEBSPINNERS” Hablan un poco sobre su vida pero sólo se dice que Henrietta falleció cuando Quentin era un niño, no recuerdo haber leido en otro lugar como era su tipo de relación. Pero su padre siempre fue un desgraciado…

En ese mismo cómic hay una escena que rescaté, donde Peter y Quentin se encuentran por casualidad en el cine (como civiles obviamente) y ven la película de King Kong de 1933 juntos. Al finalizar terminan ambos mirándose el uno al otro y se dedican unos pequeños diálogos.

Quentin Beck tuvo una triste historia, él era un niño común y corriente que fue tomando malas decisiones, pero a pesar de eso, no se volvió un hombre vengativo. Independiente de todas las burlas de su papá logró su objetivo y se convirtió en un exitoso especialista y diseñador de efectos especiales en Hollywood. Pero a pesar de eso se sentía frustrado y creía que no estaba recibiendo el reconocimiento que se merecía. Él sólo quería la aceptación de los demás, por esa razón cuando sus amigos le dijeron “hey, vuélvete un héroe” no lo dudó, pues con la fama obtendría eso que tanto anhelaba. Desarrolló un plan para destruir a Spider-Man porque pensó que era uno de los héroes más débiles de Manhattan pero tras no poder terminar con él y ser humillado desarrolló ese lado “villanesco”, de todas formas ellos se “aprecian” a su muy extraña manera.

Sin duda es uno de mis villanos favoritos después de Octavius y Kingpin. El UCM transformó al fanático del cine por otra cosa... al menos esta historia me deja presentarles al Quentin Beck que me encanta, tratando de encajarlo con lo que nos dieron… Dudo mucho que ahonden más en su historia de vida en alguna película, así que al menos quiero que la gente lo conozca por lo que es y no sólo por esa payasada de "Me jode Tony Stark, por culpa de ese tipo soy un villano", porque de todos los argumentos que pudieron usar ese fue el más forzado, el los cómics interactúan poco y nada, no quiero sonar como una heater, pero me dolió que cambiarán tanto su origen. De todas formas seguiré contando un poco más de su vida en los siguientes capítulos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ludwing Rinehart, es uno de sus tantos alias, así que no le miente del todo.  
> *Metí muchas referencias en este capítulo. y sí lo de Consuelo, Raúl y la Metanfetamina fue un guiño a Malcolm y Breaking Bad, eso pasa cuando los llevas viendo toda la semana. ¿Me perdonan?  
> *¡A Peter no le gusta Star Wars! Esto es real y ya me aburri de fingir que no lo es. Eso fue un invento del UCM para meter otra de sus franquicias como guiño. Antiguamente cuando estaba saliendo los comics de Amazing a la par con los de SW, los más vendidos eran los de SW, por eso siempre bromeaban entre viñetas que Peter odia esas películas, porque le quitaban las ventas, jajaja. 
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	20. Capítulo 20

Peter.  
-

23:30 hrs.

—¿Entiendes que nos echaron por tu culpa verdad? —Le pregunté intentando aguantar la risa. Mordí mi labio como si con ello pudiera evitar carcajearme en su cara. Quentin me veía molesto cruzándose de brazos. 

-Si lo se. ¿Ya podemos olvidarlo?

-No. Tú te reíste con el accidente de los Dumpling, aunque eso fue mucho peor, pero ahora nunca podré olvidar que te plantaste bajo la pantalla a darme una charla, y no puedo creer que al menos dos de los presentes si te estaban prestando atención. De todas formas te fueron a sacar de allí y cuando eso pasó terminaste tirando el telón. ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! —Dije intentando tomar aire— ¡Por fin el karma! Eso fue tan divertido.

—Sí, ya te reíste como un enfermo, ahora olvídalo… —me respondió molesto.

—¡Ah! y ni olvidar que te lanzaron palomitas de maíz.

—Entonces, ¿ya te vas a Queens? —Me preguntó rodando los ojos—, aún estás a tiempo de tomar el tren.

—No, aún tengo tu palabra de absoluta sinceridad y quiero saber más cosas.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —Preguntó mirando a nuestro alrededor— Deberíamos volver al departamento, el clima no tiene intenciones de mejorar. 

—Relájate… sólo es agua —comenté levantando los hombros—. “Sigamos caminando, ya se nos ocurrirá algo qué hacer" —lo cité con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 45 minutos desde que entramos al viejo cine y ahora caminábamos bajo una pesada lluvia mezclada con una brisa un tanto extraña. Pero aún seguíamos aquí, vagando por las calles sin un rumbo en particular, sólo en línea recta por la tercera calle. Este recorrido me resulta un poco nostálgico… mi universidad no queda muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Cómo fue que entraste al MIT? —Pregunté esperando que al menos su historia universitaria no fuera tan triste como el de niño— ¿Era tan espectacular la semana de la ciencia allí como dicen todos? —Cuestioné.

—La historia de cómo llegué allí es un poco larga... —dijo acompañado de un suspiro pesado y luego habló resignado ante mi insistente mirada—. Antes de entrar al MIT, fui técnico de efectos especiales en Hollywood… como te dije una vez, lo intenté. Un día estaban practicando una escena de acción que incluía fuego, el cual para hacerlo más realista decidieron hacerlo con fuego de verdad. Me pidieron ver todo el tema visual e ingeniar la forma de ocultar los lanzadores en la escena… hice muchas pruebas, hasta el cansancio y cuando llegó el momento de rodar la escena final le dije al tipo que iba a actuar que se pusiera sobre la marca que dejé o posiblemente iba a terminar calcinado, cosa que ocurrió.

—Auch, ¿falleció?

—Claro que no, sabía que ese estúpido ególatra no me haría caso. A él no le gustaba seguir reglas, se paseaba por todo el set cuando no le correspondía por eso me aseguré de tener un extintor cerca.

—Pero ¿y entonces?

—Ese actor de segunda me arruinó. Nunca aceptó su error, se dedicó a difamarme a dónde sea que fuera. Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre mí y el “pésimo” trabajo que hice, ya no confiaban en lo que podía hacer, así que dejé eso a un lado.

—¿Así de rápido? ¿No lo seguiste intentando?

—Claro que sí —dijo molesto—. ¿Por quién me tomas? comencé otra vez desde abajo, en pequeños teatros pero me frustré mucho así que me di un respiro y huí al MIT. Cobré algunos favores y me dieron la beca ahí. Quizás no fue mi mejor opción, pero cuando perdí el mundo cinematográfico lo único que escuchaba eran las frases de mi padre… —suspiró— Quizás él siempre tuvo la razón.

—De haberla tenido no hubieras llegado tan lejos.

—Bueno, no fuí el mejor alumno de la generación pero tampoco el peor. Quería sentirme un poco mejor conmigo mismo y quizás obtener la aprobación de mi padre, pero eso tampoco sucedió. No era lo que quería en la vida y no disfruté estar allí porque mientras estaba encerrado en un laboratorio mi cabeza estaba pensando en una pantalla verde.

—Intenta otra vez—comenté—, cambiate el nombre y sigue intentando —añadí bromeando.

—Quizás… —dijo pensativo— Bueno esa es la historia de cómo terminé siendo un “ _elitista del MIT_ ”. Con respecto a tu pregunta… la semana de la ciencia era genial, había todo tipo de experimentos extraños y proyectos inimaginables, seguramente te hubiera encantado estar allí. 

—Seguramente... —vacilé. Pensé que yo era el de la mala suerte, pero él está peor. Es complicado hablar cuando estás del mismo lado del charco y quizás mis palabras no tienen el peso como para servir de consuelo pero al menos debería intentarlo. —Las personas toman decisiones que generalmente no son las que uno quiere, en mi caso yo muchas veces hice lo que me pidieron o lo que correspondía y no lo que quería, pero estoy seguro que en algún momento esas “decisiones” nos llevarán a un buen lugar… al menos eso quiero pensar, no puede ser todo tan horrible. ¿Verdad? —pregunté llevando mi mirada hasta él. Luce pensativo con las manos dentro de su abrigo y la mirada perdida en el piso.

—Tal vez... —respondió en un susurró—. Tal vez —repitió. Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro para detener nuestras pisadas. Quietos bajo la lluvia con el ruido de las gotas cayendo y resbalando sobre el paraguas vi sus labios entreabrirse pero no dijo nada. 

—Quizás soy muy optimista —me apuré a decir—, pero realmente quiero pensar que es así.

—Tal vez… —volvió a repetir arrastrando sus palabras— Tal vez, ya estoy en “ese” buen lugar —añadió. 

La forma en la que me mira ahora mismo es indescriptible, apenado desvió la mirada hacia la calle y sólo vuelvo a repetir ineludiblemente— “Tal vez” .—Las mejillas me arden y no producto del frío.

Este tipo de situaciones me gustan, me gusta cuando la gente me mira a los ojos y me habla sobre lo que siente, es cuando más reales los siento, pero me apena de sobremanera. Es por eso que llevó la mirada a los antiguos edificios llenos de vidrio, con banderines rojos de letras blancas y blancos de letras rojas que adornan el gris concreto en toda la cuadra. No es muy difícil reconocerlo, ¿cuántas veces no odie este lugar? posiblemente muchas, pero más veces fueron las que le amé, como ahora.

—¿Quieres entrar y matar el tiempo allí? —dije señalando el edificio— Es la ESU, una vez quemé un laboratorio, por culpa de Harry, gracias a eso nos castigaron y tuvimos que trabajar en la seguridad del edificio. Quedó tan bien que dudo que lo hayan modificado. Podríamos dar una mirada…

—Claro, y una vez dentro ¿quieres jugar al profesor y al alumno? —preguntó con picardía— Imagínate lo excitante que sería subirte sobre una de las mesas y hacerlo.

—Sí claro —respondí con sarcasmo, tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo entre los edificios.

Este campus está separado por 7 edificios, bien distribuidos. El principal y el más grande está ubicado justo al frente, es la Escuela de Negocios y al costado derecho está la Escuela de Artes y el Salón Morris, un gran edificio de administración. Al lado izquierdo están los edificios que más frecuentaba, la biblioteca general, la Escuela de Ciencias Médicas y el Centro de Ciencias Zeen, el que frecuentaba 24/7 (las demás facultades están repartidas no muy lejos de aquí pero este es el campus principal). En el medio de los edificios hay una pequeña plaza con unos cuantos arbustos, algunas bancas sobre las cuales solía dormir y una fuente, dónde si no mal recuerdo caí en mi primer día aquí.

Caminamos en dirección al Centro de Ciencias, busqué el panel de seguridad de la entrada escondido debajo del citofono. Digité la contraseña de seguridad de la puerta principal y desactivé por algunas horas las cámaras, para pasear sin miedo dentro del lugar. Una vez la puerta se abrió lo invité a pasar al oscuro recibidor. Cerré la puerta y volví a tomar su mano para llevarlo por los oscuros pasillos (los cuales conozco de memoria), hasta el tercer piso a mi querido salón de química.

—Este salón era y será mi favorito —dije empujando las amplias puertas ante su atenta mirada— Mi primera clase fue aquí y conocí a gente muy importante.

—¿Acaso eras muy popular? —me preguntó entrando al lugar. 

—Para nada… —respondí siguiéndolo— Cuando entré aquí no interactuaba mucho, creían que era un “snob”. Mi primera amiga fue una chica llamada Gwen, nuestro lugar era este —respondí mirando el mesón de la primera fila, lleno de tubos de ensayos—. Con el tiempo nos terminamos cambiando a la última fila.

—Vaya, y con esa chica... ¿tuvieron química? —preguntó interesado.

—Si te soy sincero, sí la tuvimos y lo intentamos, pero no funcionó.

—¿Así supiste que eras gay? —volvió a cuestionarme.

—No, eso fue un lío diferente… —dije y él me miró interesado—. Harry era amigo de Gwen y luego de que no resultara lo nuestro decidimos cambiar de asientos, Flash el “mejor amigo” de Harry en ese entonces se quedó junto a Gwen. Y yo tomé su lugar junto a Harry, gracias a eso nos volvimos más cercanos y terminamos como buenos amigos, pero yo no entendí lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros hasta que… Harry conoció a mi amiga MJ y comenzaron a salir.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Te entrometiste y terminaste su relación? Tu amiga debe odiarte, tal parece que el Bugle no miente del todo.

—No me entrometí… Harry fue el que terminó eso. Además ese no es el estilo de MJ, ella no se toma las relaciones en serio, es más de “vivir el momento”.

—¿Eso es lo que te dices para dormir por la noche? —me preguntó con burla— Ya, pero sácame de una duda, según JJJ, Stark estaba con un tipo rubio de ojos azules que todo el mundo amaba. ¿Destruiste esa relación también?

—Ay, por favor. ¿Tú también seguías el chisme? —pregunté molesto atravesando el salón.

—Perdón, pero me da mucha risa como habla JJJ. No seguí todo el hilo de la farándula porque me terminó hartando, pero bueno ¿entonces si fue así?

—¡Claro que no! —me quejé— Yo llegué cuando ya estaba todo en ruinas, cuando ya estaban separados, eso de que yo mandé todo al caño se lo inventó el Bugle.

—Cuánto melodrama —dijo pasando las manos por su barbilla.

—Sí, cuánto drama —respondí subiéndome sobre la mesa que solía ser mi lugar. Me gustaba estar aquí al lado del ventanal para perder el tiempo mirando a los otros universitarios hacer sus bromas pesadas en la plaza o buscarle formas a las nubes. Ahora no hay ninguna, todo es tormenta y agua.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Si alguien te diera la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo, ¿dónde te quedarías o que cambiarías? —pregunté.

—Si me hubieras hecho esta pregunta hace 2 semanas atrás, posiblemente te diría una infinidad de cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer de mejor forma, pero ya está. Todo está “bien” así tal cual como está.

—¿Qué fue lo que cambió dentro de estas dos semanas? —pregunté manteniendo la mirada—. ¿Qué fue tan bueno para hacerte aceptar todo un pasado lleno de injusticias para que ahora no las quieras cambiar?

—Te encanta escucharme decir cosas cursis —dijo acomodando sus manos sobre la mesa, a los costados de mis muslos—, pero no te pienso dar el gusto.

—Entiendo… —respondí con un falso suspiro— esa pudo ser una excelente confesión.

—Ese no es mi estilo.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —pregunté curioso— ¿Entonces cuál?

—Pues… —contestó llevando las manos a mis piernas, separándolas para acomodarse entre ellas y entonces ronroneó cerca de mi oído— Sr. Parker aún no veo tu tesis…

—Si gustas puedo llevarla un día al departamento —dije rodeándo su cuello con mis brazos y luego susurré—, mi tesis de Neurotecnología obtuvo una “A”.

—De haber sido tu profesor te hubiera dado una injusta “C” para que me rogaras, y tras escuchar tus incesantes súplicas te diría “Está bien, quítate la ropa y posiblemente lo cambie a una B+” —comentó acariciando mis muslos.

—Y yo te hubiera demandado por acoso —dije con una risa.

—Tú no sabes jugar a esto —comentó frustrado.

—Quizás no o quizás sí, quién sabe… de todas formas de ser así te hubiera odiado, odio a las personas que abusan de su poder y no sé qué tanto hubiera suplicado… para ese entonces tenía otras cosas que hacer. Mi vida era un lío... cuando no estaba en la universidad, estaba en el Bugle y cuando no estaba allí seguramente estaba aquí dando clases los fines de semana.

—Si trabajaste para JJJ ¿Por qué te odia tanto? No lo entiendo.

—A él le gustaba distorsionar la verdad, para vender periódicos. Iban a sacar una exclusiva que podía dañar a unas cuantas industrias entre ellas la de Stark, borré todo su trabajo y renuncié. Luego de eso comenzaron las noticias sobre mí, de premio de ciencia pasé a ser un chico oportunista —comenté apenado—. No sé si lo merecía pero me dolió, la gente comenzó a dudar de mis habilidades y asumieron que todo mi esfuerzo fueron cosas que se me dieron “fácil” —dije desviando la mirada a las ventanas.

—Entiendo… —dijo separándose de mí— ya que no jugarás conmigo, creo que tengo una mejor idea que estar aquí.

—¿Cuál? —le pregunté dudoso—. Es más de media noche y en plena semana, no debemos seguir vagando entre calles, además —dije señalando los vidrios al exterior— el frío está comenzando a congelar la lluvia… 

—No importa, sígueme —dijo tomándome de la mano para sacarme del laboratorio.

Atravesamos el campus en silencio y una vez fuera me llevó por la vereda frente a Washington Square Park. No hace mucho están haciendo remodelaciones por la calle que ahora avanzamos, así que tienen una estructura metálica que sirve de techo para resguardarnos un poco del agua nieve. Por el lado del parque se ven los árboles despojados de sus hojas agitándose producto del viento y en piso el pasto escarchado con alguna que otra hoja seca.

—Te lo dije, el clima está de mil demonios —comentó abriendo el paraguas en la quinta avenida, la que termina justo frente al gran arco de mármol con el mismo nombre de la plaza.

—No seas exagerado —le respondí subiendo el cuello de mi abrigo para cubrirme un poco las mejillas. Probablemente el clima sea peor dentro de unas horas, ahora apenas comienza.

Siguiendo en línea recta entre los edificios de variados estilos y alturas de Midtown, nos detuvimos bajo el techo de una tienda que da justo frente a un viejo bloque de oficinas con letras luminosas en rojo sobre el techo. El edificio que me recibió luego de salir de la secundaria y comenzar la universidad… Realmente es un edificio antiguo y nostálgico. Todas las tardes o mañanas (dependiendo a la hora que me llamaban) atravesaba esa puerta corriendo hasta los últimos pisos. 

Quentin.  
-

00:35 hrs.

—El Bugle… —dijo extrañado— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—¿Quieres hacer vandalismo? —le pregunté mirando el edificio— Esta es tu oportunidad de obtener venganza.

—¿Qué? Pero eso está mal... —dijo dudando— Aunque lo quiera eso está mal… —se repitió tratando de convencerse.

—Sólo vamos a desordenar un poco, será una pequeña venganza por todo lo malo que han dicho de tí —argumenté viendo su semblante pensativo—. No vamos a quemar el edificio, a no ser, que tú…

—Ay, pero qué simpático —se quejó— ¿No lo olvidarás nunca?

—Jamás —respondí con dramatismo—. Vamos, sólo será una broma. Desordenamos un poco y luego nos vamos.

—No lo sé —volvió a dudar—. ¿Cómo piensas entrar allí?

—Tú trabajaste aquí, ¿no se te ocurre una idea de cómo entrar? —le pregunté viendo como fruncía los labios.

—Hay una forma —dijo observando fijamente el edificio—, hay un pasillo que tiene una ventana con el seguro roto, pero eso es en el piso 5. Habría que subir por la escalera de incendios hasta el 6 y de ahí bajar al saliente de la ventana. Es un plan algo… "muy" suicida.

—No creo que pueda ser más suicida que lo tuyo en el edificio Rockefeller.

—No fue suicida, tenía mis lanzatelarañas. Esto sería una caída directa del piso 6 contra el concreto —me regañó—. En el supuesto caso de que fuéramos a hacerlo ¿cómo burlaremos las cámaras?

—Creo que tengo una idea —respondí volteando a ver el 7-eleven a nuestra espalda—. Dame un segundo.

Dejé a Peter en su lugar confundido y entre en la tienda esperando poder comprar dos bolsas de papel. Me atendió un hombre de edad con un nombre extraño, Ditko, Me hizo una serie de preguntas de porqué quería sólo dos bolsas, si acaso iba hacer una broma universitaria o qué. Luego de convencerlo con excusas tontas y me dijo “No puedo sólo venderlas si no llevas algo de aquí.” Hartado tomé una cajetilla de cigarrillos del mostrador y frente al viejo dejé un billete de 20 dólares ignorando sus consejos acerca de por qué no debería fumar. Es gracioso… no lo hago, pero desde mañana las cosas serán diferentes.

Saliendo de allí Peter me miró extrañado mientras guardaba la caja dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. —Toma, tu máscara —le dije cubriendo su cabeza con la bolsa.

—¿Una bolsa de papel? —preguntó mirándome— No veo nada, ¿es esto un chiste?

—No, hazle ojitos y ya. No creo que tengas una mejor idea —dije un poco molesto. Se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le dije inflando las mejillas como un niño regañado.

Me llevó hasta el costado del edificio, frente a las escaleras de emergencia. El paraguas que traíamos lo hicimos a un lado, junto a un contenedor de basura, más tarde volveríamos por él. Subimos hasta el piso 6 por la escalera de incendios y desde la barandilla miré hacia abajo. Curiosamente esto no me parece tan horrible. Después de que vi caer a ese lunático del piso 70 ya nada me parece peligroso. Dios eso fue horrible, si no se mataba él iba a hacerlo yo apenas tocara el piso. No debe ser legal vivir ese tipo de sustos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó mirando el piso para luego mirarme a mí.

—Claro. 

—Moriré y esto será tu culpa —dijo resignado. Pasó al otro lado de la barandilla y se pegó contra la pared. —¿Estás seguro de esto? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sip.

—¿Aunque me resbale de aquí y muera?

—Algo me dice que esta no es la primera vez que haces esto, además no estás ni asustado por la altura, te molesta porque ahora es algo ilegal.

—Ya está bien —dijo resignado—, haz todo lo que yo haga y procura no resbalar —me pidió. Caminó unos cuantos pasos apegándose a la pared y se afirmó de un tubo por donde cae el agua, deslizándose hasta la ventanas de abajo y luego entró. —Esto es invasión a propiedad privada —dijo cómo si le pesara el cargo moral—. Esto está muy mal, muuuuuy mal. Si me viera Matt ahora mismo… ¡Ay! eso no es lo que quería decir —dijo avergonzado—, bueno, ¡tú sabes a lo que me refiero, esto está mal! 

—Ya cállate, cúbrete la cara y guíame —le respondí con una risa cuando entré al pasillo.

Con las caras ocultas tras el asfixiante papel subimos corriendo las escaleras de emergencia, por lo menos unos 15 pisos un tanto fatigados. Frente a la puerta de la popular y exitosa editorial tratamos de recuperar el aliento, Peter sacó una llave extra que estaba en un macetero cerca de la entrada, seguramente en caso de “emergencias” y abrió.

Entramos en silencio, el lugar es amplio, oscuro y de techos altos donde cuelgan unas cuantas lámparas largas, hay diferentes cubículos separados con pilares antiguos y en las paredes unos grandes cuadros con los mejores titulares del Bugle. Definitivamente no me veo aquí, los trabajos de oficina no son lo mío… y creo que el de laboratorio tampoco.

—Sígueme, y no rompas nada —dijo susurrando, tomándome de la mano para guiarme hasta el final de la sala donde había un muro y puerta de vidrio —Espero que esté abierto… —dijo jalando la manija de la puerta, pero nada ocurrió.

—¿Y si la rompemos? Sólo es vidrio no creo que sea algo muy difícil, le lanzamos una silla y ya.

—Dijimos que no romperemos nada —comentó molesto— Betty debe tener una copia en su escritorio, dame un minuto.

—¿Betty? —pregunté. Agradezco tener una bolsa en la cabeza o vería mi incomodidad ante ese nombre. También conozco una chica llamada Betty, bueno le decían “Betty”, espero no hablemos de la misma…

—Sí, Betty Brant —dijo revisando el mueble—. En este lugar fue mi amiga, me excusaba con JJJ y me esperaba con un café expresso cuando tenía que venir los días sábados luego de hacer clases por la mañana… ¡La encontré!

—Pues adelante, hazme el honor —le dije haciéndome a un lado. Peter introdujo la llave y empujó la puerta temiendo que alguna alarma sonara. —Bueno, entonces comencemos con esto —dije mirando el lugar.

Esta oficina tiene un fuerte aroma a tabaco. Las paredes son de un color verde, según puedo distinguir, y sobre ellas unos cuantos títulos y premios, al fondo hay un gran ventanal hacia la calle con unas cuantas estatuillas en la misma. En el centro dos escritorio de madera que forman una “L”, sobre la superficie principal no hay nada más que un montón de papeles, lápices, recortes de periódicos y tazas de café, del otro lado del escritorio hay unos cuantos monitores y cosas de oficina. 

Peter se adentró temeroso, tiró la silla frente al escritorio y caminó en dirección a la puerta —Listo ahora vámonos, ese fue todo mi acto vandálico.

—¿Tirar una silla? —pregunté incrédulo— Peter te falta odio, ya estoy imaginando el titular de mañana… “Amenaza enmascarada le tiró la silla a J. Jonah Jameson”. 

—Créeme que si puede hacer una historia con eso.

—Vamos, podemos hacer algo mejor… 

—No puedo respirar bien con esto en la cabeza —dijo señalando el papel. Fue en dirección a la pared de vidrio y cerró las cortinas, del escritorio tomó una cinta adhesiva gris y fue hasta la puerta por donde entramos cerrándola, cubriendo la cámara que estaba sobre esta con cinta, seguido de eso se quitó la “máscara”—. Listo ya puedes quitártela.

—¿Esa es toda la seguridad del lugar? —pregunté haciéndole caso.

—La de esta oficina sí, pero procura no hablar tan alto —dijo callándome—. Este lugar es tan nostálgico… —susurró acercándose a las cortinas, haciendo un pequeño hueco para mirar— Mi lugar estaba por allí cerca de la secretaría de JJJ, el día que me fui de aquí Betty me regaló una tarjeta con un trébol de cuatro hojas que decía “Suerte, la necesitarás”... estaba firmado por casi todo este piso. Conocí tanta gente importante aquí, y otras que no me agradaban mucho, pero fue genial… mientras duró.

_“Betty” dijo otra vez… y mi estómago se retorció._

—Posiblemente de no haberme dedicado a la ciencia hubiera sido fotógrafo o tal vez me dedicaría a la prensa escrita, creo tener el talento para eso… —dijo mirando los papeles sobre el escritorio de JJJ— Hice algunas historias para este periódico y fue muy divertido, me gustaba recortar los titulares, marcar las cosas importantes y armar las páginas mientras iba maquetando con mis fotografías, ya sabes todo el recorrido visual… 

_“Quenty, si algo te gusta márcalo, si no, táchalo y si realmente te molesta arranca la página y continúa...” Es lo que decía la chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio que más daño me ha hecho._

—¿En qué piensas que estás tan callado? —me preguntó preocupado acercándose a mí.

—Sólo me acordé de algo —respondí disgustado—. No quiero hablar sobre eso.

—¿Seguro? —me cuestionó— Si te molesta, quizás sí debamos hablar de ello, pero si no quieres, no importa.

Si algo aprendí este tiempo que llevo con él es que: es muy insistente y eso de “si no quieres, no importa” es una completa mentira. Si no obtiene una respuesta ahora la buscará más tarde, es mejor rendirme ahora. 

—Yo también conocí a una chica llamada “Betty”.

—¿“Ahora me hablarás de tu ex”? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Son celos lo que escucho en tu voz? —le pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Para nada.

—Tú me hablaste de Harry en nuestra primera cita, así que ahora te aguantas —le respondí un poco rencoroso—. Mi mejor amiga de la infancia... mi vecina de departamento le decían “Betty”, era una escritora con talento que quería ser redactora. Betsy Schneider…* ella tenía un talento nato para contar historias, así que la convencí para que se volviera escritora —dije llevando la mirada al librero en la pared un tanto incómodo—. Luego de que me fui del departamento de mi padre me volví a encontrar con ella por casualidad, iba de camino a visitar a su madre, nos quedamos conversando y a los días comenzamos a “salir”.

—¿Pero? —preguntó dudoso.

—Me traicionó, sólo quería estar conmigo porque mi historia de vida le servía para uno de sus personajes, nunca se lo tomó en serio. Luego me dejó con la excusa de que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida, así que se fue y conoció a un tal “Joe” con el cual se casó.

—Vaya, golpe —dijo incómodo—. ¿Así fue como te volviste gay? —preguntó intentando bromear.

—No, eso fue tu culpa —le respondí acercándome a él, empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar contra el escritorio—. No sabía que lo era hasta que estuvimos en la misma cama y te abalanzaste sobre mí. Tú si sabes mover esas caderas, bebé.

Tiré un par de cosas que estaban sobre la mesa y dejé a Peter sobre él para acomodarme entre sus piernas y tener mayor contacto. La luz que entraba por la ventana contrastaba contra su rostro, el cual tomé entre mis manos para besarlo y luego apegar mucho más su cuerpo contra el mío. Sé que no me dejará llegar a más porque “no es el lugar ni el momento”, pero aun así necesito tocarlo y sentirlo contra mí.

—Heey tigre, estás perdiendo el rumbo —dijo intentando apartarme.

—Nunca me había sentido tan usado por alguien que “amaba” fue realmente decepcionante —suspiré recargándome en su hombro.

_Lo que más me apena es que conozco este sentimiento y sé perfectamente lo que Peter sentirá después de esto._

—Las personas con el tiempo cambian —continué—... Me gusta quedarme con el recuerdo de que fue una muy buena amiga durante mi infancia. Me gustaba en ese entonces, pues era sincera y auténtica. —Posiblemente mis palabras sonaron de lo más melancólicas pues siento como Peter me envuelve entre sus brazos y acaricia mi cabello.

_Me encanta esta zona en particular, me encanta rozar la punta de mi nariz contra su cuello, me encanta tener alguien que me estreche entre sus brazos y corresponda a mis besos... Es una lástima que esto no será eterno._

—Para bien o para mal influyó mucho en mi vida —continué—. Recuerdo que cuando eramos niños una vez le comenté lo invisible que me sentía gracias a mi padre y el poco interés de mi entorno, ella me dijo: “Es que vives sin hacer bulla ni dejar marcas”, me enseñó a rayar los libros que conservaba intactos en mi biblioteca y mientras hacíamos eso decía: “Quenty, si algo te gusta márcalo, si no, táchalo y si realmente te molesta arranca la página y continúa”. En su momento pensé “esta chica está loca”, pero cuando comencé a hacerlo me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Mis libros comenzaron a volverse verdaderos desastres, pero nadie después de verlos podría dudar de si fueron leídos o no.

—Eres una bestia, yo no podría hacer eso.

—El día que veas la biblioteca de mi departamento sabrás posiblemente todo de mí, las estúpidas frases con las que me sentí más cercano o los capítulos que me sacaron de quicio que arrugué o tuve que arrancar porque no las aguantaba. 

—Creo que exploraré esa biblioteca cuando lleguemos —dijo bajándose del escritorio—, pero ahora... a lo que venimos, tengo miedo de que nos encuentren aquí.

—Es verdad… —dije mirando el lugar. 

En cosa de nada terminamos desordenando la oficina, quedaron todos los cuadros de las paredes en el piso, junto con los libros de la biblioteca, volteamos el escritorio boca abajo y cuando no había nada más que tirar Peter se puso creativo, con la cinta de papel. Pegó las estatuas de la ventana en el techo y dejó una gran red de papel (como si fuera una telaraña) en la sala. Por último terminé botando un macetero para dejar un mugrero de tierra. Satisfechos observamos el lugar.

—Bueno creo que ya es momento de salir de aquí —me pidió tomando mi mano.

—Espera, aún falta algo más —dije pensativo y luego vi la alarma de incendios junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué estás…? —preguntó temeroso, rompí el seguro de la palanca y la jalé— ¡Esas son las alarmas de incendio! —gritó escuchando el bullerío— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me miró con pánico.

—Le agrega más “drama”, ahora huyamos.

__________

* La historia del conjunto de grabación es real, el sujeto que Quentin calcinó fue Brooks Darwin.

* Betsy Schneider en la historia original, luego de que Quentin (o Quenty como le decía ella) "fallece" escribió una serie de libros infantiles sobre su vida, y licenció sin autorización el "aspecto" de Misterio para una juguetería (* cof cof * la de su esposo Joseph "Joe" Smith) con la razón de que: “Quería mantener vivo su recuerdo”. La historia de los libros tachados fue invento mío porque… le agrega más drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta que porfin encontre el momento para hacerle el cameo a Ditko, porque la historia ya se me está acabando y desde el capítulo 22 no tendré más situaciones para bromear.  
> Disculpen la tardanza (a quién lea esto). Tuve mucho trabajo estas últimas semanas... pero bueno, sólo espero que estén disfrutando de la historia.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. Capítulo 21

Quentin.   
-

01:15 hrs.

Salimos corriendo del edificio de la misma forma por la cual entramos y tras correr unas largas cinco cuadras nos escondimos en un callejón, mientras los carros pasaban por la avenida. Estamos en pleno centro, no es de extrañar que hicieran una pronta aparición.

—Nunca más... —dijo tomando aire— te volveré a hacer caso.

—Lo disfrutaste —comenté tomando una bocanada de aire—, no puedes decirme que no.

—Bueno sí —sonrió recargando su cuerpo contra la pared, respirando agitado—. Hace años que no compro el periódico, posiblemente mañana iré por uno.

—Creo que yo también, lo dejaré como recuerdo… Esto será un buen recuerdo —volví a repetir sintiendo la agriedad en mis palabras, esas que implantaron un extraño silencio. Levanté la mirada del piso en dirección al chico de cabellos alborotados, el cual me devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Entonces ya nos vamos a casa? —preguntó despegándose de la pared— Ya es pasado la una de la mañana… 

—No, aún no… todavía es “temprano”. Me gustaría ir a un último lugar antes de ir al departamento —respondí y Peter me miró con reproche—. Vamos, he logrado mantenerte despierto hasta más tarde, no seas llorón.

—Ya, ya… —contestó ruborizado— Está bien, pero ¿a dónde iremos? No haremos ninguna ilegalidad más ¿verdad?

—No cariño, se acabaron las ilegalidades por hoy. —respondí tomando su mano para meterla dentro de mi bolsillo, realmente estamos muy helados—. Te daré pistas de camino a allí, pero ahora mejor vamos por algo caliente.

_ El frío está horrible y siento que me cala los huesos. _

Terminamos otra vez cerca de Washington Square Park buscando una tienda de 24 horas, de la cual salimos con dos grandes vasos desechables que humeaban desde el pequeño orificio de la tapa, uno es de café americano y el otro chocolate caliente… Peter tiene una debilidad por lo dulce, mis cajones aún conservan sus chocolates y gomitas agridulces.

Agradezco que el extraño clima cesara un poco, las nubes grises continúan allí pero por suerte no cae nada, y espero que continúe así ya que dejamos olvidado el paraguas junto al basurero.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó dando un sorbo a su chocolate.

—No muy lejos, a unos 35 minutos de aquí —respondí sin darle importancia, y Peter se hundió de hombros resignado.

—¿Puedo seguir preguntando cosas? me quedé con unas cuantas dudas.   
  
—Ya pasó tu tiempo de preguntar, la caja de pandora se cierra a las doce. 

—Creo que fui timado.

—Quizás un poco —dije con burla viendo el puchero en sus labios.

—Y en mi cumpleaños… eres de lo peor —comentó con fingida tristeza..

—Ya, continúa con tu interrogatorio pero yo decidiré si respondo o no.

—Bueno, cuando estábamos en el cine me quedé con ganas de saber… además de tus “padres” y tu tío ¿no tienes más familiares?

—Sí, la hija de mi tío Vincent, el que me regaló mi primera cámara. Se llama Maguire pero le digo “Terry”, luego de que huí de casa me quedé un tiempo con ellos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, bueno y antes de eso también. Era la única que estaba “orgullosa” de mí y creía en las cosas que estaba haciendo, cuando por fin me hice mi espacio en los Set de Hollywood ella llegó a llorar de la emoción, estaba hasta más feliz que yo. Y me dijo: “Quent ahora tus películas de monstruos serán de verdad”. —rememoré bebiendo de mi café, calentándome las manos con el vaso.

—Que dulce… A mi me hubiera encantado tener más parientes de mi edad, quizás no me hubiera sentido tan solo de niño.

—Ella no era para nada de mi edad, actualmente debe tener la misma cantidad de años que tú. Cuidarla era un calvario, no sabes las cosas que tenía que hacer para mantener feliz a esa niña. 

—Ahhhh. Ahora entiendo por qué me “mimas” y eres tan atento, bueno al menos lo eres conmigo.

—Quizás un poco… Por las mañanas ella me despertaba terriblemente temprano para hacerle el desayuno, luego tenía que acompañarla hasta su escuela y de ahí era libre hasta cuando tenía que ir por ella en la tarde y allí empezaba una larga tarde… —suspiré cansado, volviendo a beber—- hacía sus tareas en cosa de nada y después tenía que entretenerla hasta la hora de la cena. Pero no la culpo por querer mi atención, pasaba sola, el problema fue después… ya no quería hacer nada si no era conmigo.

—La entiendo… yo solía despertarme a media noche sólo por querer la atención de mis tíos, pasaba solo y cuando quería que me mimaran un poco me hacía el enfermo. —dijo sonriendo y luego me miró confundido— Espera… ¿me estás tratando como a un niño?

—No, para nada.

_ Es sólo que estoy patéticamente enamorado. _

—Bueno ¿y qué más?

—Recuerdo que tenía que estar constantemente inventando historias, estrujó mi creatividad hasta el punto que comencé a hablar muchas estupideces, como un personaje en particular que habíamos “creado”, Terry Beck un villano de traje verde y cabeza de calabaza. Bueno, en parte fue más creación suya que mía. Para ese entonces yo sólo decía “Sí Terry, lo que tu quieras”.

—¿Una villana? —preguntó tras un gran trago de chocolate— imagino que a tí te tocaba el papel de héroe.

—Para nada, nos gustaba jugar a hacer el mal, decíamos que los superhéroes estaban muy “sobrevalorados” —respondí con una pequeña risa.

—Imagino que “Mysterio” viene desde ese entonces ¿verdad?

—Exacto, el hombre de la pecera —respondí y me miró confundido—. Me quedé dormido en el sofá y ella no encontró nada mejor que ponerme una pecera en la cabeza. Definitivamente mi momento favorito era cuando tenía que llevarla a dormir… pues me pedía que le hablara sobre las cosas que me gustan hasta que se quedaba dormida, esa chica posiblemente sabe cómo trabajar con una pantalla verde a la perfección.

—Posiblemente… —dijo riendo— en mi caso yo me quedo dormido cuando comienzas con tus “el ángulo no debería ser ese”, y eso que como fotógrafo lo entiendo, pero cuando comienzas con tus “eso no se ve para nada real”... me dan ganas de apagarte.

—Si te molesta, no lo haré más.

—Tampoco quiero eso —comentó friccionando sus manos contra el vaso—, es parte de tu “esencia” debo quererte incluso con ello como lo hizo ella. Imagino que aún hablan ¿no?

—Hace mucho tiempo que ya no “hablamos”, al menos no como antes, sucedieron ciertas cosas que a ella no le agradaron y dejamos de hablar por un tiempo… de vez en cuando me envía saludos, pero está molesta porque “dejé mis sueños de lado por cosas que no valen la pena”. —cité y luego terminé con un largo trago de beber el café, para arrojar el vaso en los basureros de la vereda, acto que imitó mi acompañante. 

—Bueno y dejando el mundo del cine de lado y lo que haces actualmente, ¿A qué otra cosa te hubieras dedicado? 

—Tal vez Psiquiatría o Psicología.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Qué es más divertido que la mente humana? conocer sus límites y hasta dónde puedes explotarlos.

—Realmente suenas como un villano —comentó con una risa—, bueno… ¿A dónde vamos? —me cuestionó mirando a su alrededor. No hay más que edificios comunes y viejas farolas.

—Hmm… Un atractivo turístico no muy lejos de aquí.

—Eso es como no decirme nada —se quejó—, en esta ciudad prácticamente todo es turístico, hasta las ardillas.

—Eh… Buen punto —reí ante lo obvio.

Terminando la calle está un viejo y muy estético edificio, el edificio Municipal de Manhattan, donde esperamos la luz verde del paso peatonal y una vez que Peter vio la señalética en la calle, palideció.

Estamos exactamente en Park Row, en el sendero que va camino al puente de Brooklyn, uno de los lugares más turísticos por este sector. El chico a mi lado está nervioso, lleva la mirada del piso a los edificios y desde allí a mí. Tomé su mano y lo sentí temblar.

—Esto es... pero ¿Por qué…? ¿acaso tú? no, no lo creo —balbuceó llevando la mirada otra vez a su alrededor. 

—¿Podrías terminar de formular alguna pregunta por favor? 

—Manhattan, puente, Brooklyn —volvió a balbucear.

—No mi amor —me burlé—, se llama “Puente de Brooklyn”.

—No me vas pedir matrimonio ¿verdad? —me miró temeroso.

—Peter… —dije arrodillándome, llevando una de mis manos a mi bolsillo y el mencionado me miró con mucho más pánico—. Claro que no lo haré, sólo estoy bromeando.

—Entonces ¿me traes aquí para colocar el candado? —me volvió a cuestionar—. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?!

—De querer hacerlo te llevaría a un puente olvidado, uno del cual sólo tú y yo conozcamos su ubicación, en caso de que me rechazaras te dejaría encadenado allí —me reí—. Esto es tan cliché, sería muy poco original de mi parte, así que ya relájate por favor. Siempre quise visitar este puente de noche, además ¿cuántas veces has pasado por este sitio de madrugada?

—Bueno ahora que lo dices… nunca —dijo retomando su voz normal.

—Estás tan acostumbrado a esta ciudad que estás dejando a un lado todo su atractivo —le respondí invitándolo a seguir con el extraño recorrido nocturno.

El puente va cuesta arriba, en el medio está el sendero superior el cual se divide para peatones y ciclistas con unas cuantas bancas en sus costados, a cada lado del sendero hay tres carriles de cemento rígido para el paso vehicular. Dos imponentes arcos en el medio con soportes de cable metálico, y ese es todo su atractivo… además de la vista.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, desde la entrada del puente ya hay unos tantos candados colgados y casi llegando al centro algunas tablas mojadas rechinan. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos delante de mí con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. El viento agita su cabello y revuelve esas suaves ondas sin cuidado alguno, la iluminación del puente no es mucha en comparación con la exagerada ciudad que dejamos atrás, pero es suficiente como para ayudarme a no perder detalle de lo que tengo en frente.

Giró sobre sus pasos y alzó la mirada hacia el gigantesco arco neogótico de piedra caliza, granito y cemento. Llevó las manos a su boca y entre sus dedos escapó un poco de su aliento, tras friccionarlas un poco las volvió a esconder y seguido de ello sólo me sonrió. 

Con un cielo grisáceo de fondo y las luces de Brooklyn amarillentas y blanquecinas a su espalda, en contraste con su deliciosa figura y esa risa aniñada, esta sería posiblemente una postal perfecta, la cual escondería dentro de mi armario o dentro de algún libro.

—Tenías razón, esto no está nada mal.

”Siempre tengo razón” le dije desviando su mirada, acercándome hasta la barandilla que da hacia los carriles de cemento por donde pasan los vehículos. Sobre ese fierro de metal recargué mi cuerpo, hundiendo mi cabeza en mis brazos cruzados. 

_ Ya es tiempo de comenzar a acostumbrarme a mirarlo desde lejos o simplemente a ya no hacerlo. _

Se recargó junto a mí de la misma forma, acomodando levemente su cabeza contra la mía. Bajo los fierros de metal vi un auto pasar y luego otro, el sonido de la aceleración y la corriente del río es lo único que irrumpe allí, ninguno de los dos dice algo.

Miré parte de la ciudad reflejada sobre el agua y luego los emblemáticos y exageradamente altos edificios, pensando qué decir pero no tengo nada bueno para decir.

—Entonces… —murmuró— ¿me crearás mi personaje? —me cuestionó mirándome.

_ Su mirada es preciosamente extraña, algo que no sé como identificar, no sé si es dulce o apenada o una mezcla de ambos. _

—Tú ya tienes uno “Spider-Man” —suspiré—. Eres el chico de los lanza telarañas, el que no teme a caer de un edificio de 70 pisos y tiene instintos de araña. Te picó una araña radioactiva y tu única misión es cuidar de la ciudad que dejaste atrás de villanos como yo.

—Me agrada… —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora ¿jugarás conmigo como lo hacías con ella?

—Ay, no —respondí hundiendo mi cara entre mis brazos —. Eso es muy vergonzoso y no estoy en edad para eso.

—Entonces… yo soy el héroe —dijo pensativo apartándose de mí—. Tú eres Mysterio, el único capaz de destruir a Spider-Man.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté viendo como se alejaba.

—Claro, con tus ilusiones, tu químico alucinógeno y todo eso.

_ Oh cariño, no sabes cuánta verdad hay en esas palabras. _

Incómodo me alejé de la barandilla yendo hasta donde iba él. —Peter, ya es hora de volver —dije y él volteó sobre sus pasos para mirarme y ahora camina de espaldas a Brooklyn.

—Está bien —respondió—, pero… sólo si me atrapas.

Dicho eso, me dio la espalda y huyó rápidamente sin importarle si le seguía o no… él ya asume que iré detrás sin cuestionar, y tiene toda la razón porque así es, lo haría sin cuestionar.

—Está bien, jugaré tú juego —contesté y no me tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta él y agarrarlo desde la cintura.

—No sé a qué juegas Mysterio, pero... ¡Hey! —corté su monólogo atacando sus costillas, Peter es muy cosquilloso. Las carcajadas salían sin control desde sus labios, los cuales cubrí con una de sus manos mientras él forcejeaba.

—Regla número uno —dije viendo su cara enrojecer—. Nunca le des la espalda a un villano ni te fíes de él. —Sentí unos cuantos codazos contra mi pecho y con burla me reí. —¿Crees que podrás derrotar a Mysterio con golpes tan despreciables? —dije y Peter apretó fuertemente la palma de mi mano con sus dientes obligándome a soltarlo— ¡Ah! Maldita piraña… En serio ¿me mordiste? —pregunté incrédulo mirando mi mano— y además me babeaste.

—Esto no termina hasta que me derrotes o me atrapes como corresponde —dijo tomando aire. Volvió a correr unos cuantos metros y luego se subió sobre la ancha barandilla del puente, la que da hacia el paso de los autos.

—No te vas a lanzar por el puente para huir ¿verdad?

—No… —respondió dudando, mirando hacia abajo. 

—Peter Parker... —dije su nombre en tono autoritario— ven aquí ahora. No me obligues a ir por tí y no lo digo jugando.

—No.

—Te lo advertí, ya no me gusta tu juego. —Fuí detrás de él mientras trataba de avanzar sin caer de allí. Con poca o casi nada de delicadeza lo tomé de una de sus piernas y se quejó cuando vio la rabia en mis ojos.

—No hagas nada o me vas a tirar —comentó, hice caso omiso y lo jalé hasta mí, se dejó caer agarrándose de mí tirándonos a ambos sobre la madera del piso, uno sobre otro, la altura no era tanta pero el golpe si sonó feo y seco, nos dimos un buen golpe, sobre todo el chico arácnido—. ¡Auch!

—¿Por qué eres tan suicida? ¿acaso no aprecias tu vida? —cuestioné al chico bajo mí.

—Si la aprecio y no lo iba a hacer —dijo en un quejido—. Sólo estaba bromeando... creo que me rompí la espalda.

—Exagerado.

—¿No escuchaste como sonó?, el azote realmente me dolió.

—Discúlpame cariño, pero me dejaste con un serio trauma.

—Ya lo noté…—suspiró— eres un idiota sobreprotector, pero aún así te quiero.

_ ¿Qué? _

Me quedé embobado mirando sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era tan fácil responder “yo también”, pero no puedo, si eso escapa de mis labios no sé cómo seguiré después. De tal forma soy más de actos que de palabras, le he dicho que lo amo de diferentes formas estos últimos días, cómo cuando se acurruca contra mi pecho y acaricio sus cabellos, o cuando me despierto temprano para hacerle su desayuno favorito.

Acomodé mi brazo cerca de su cabeza para no aplastarlo del todo, me miró curioso esperando que continuara pero no hice nada más. Entonces rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos jalándome contra él y posó sus finos labios con timidez sobre los míos, casi rozándolos. Lo he besado tantas veces en este corto tiempo que ya perdí la cuenta, pero esto se siente tan diferente a todo… Esto es un beso tímido y helado que envuelve un sentimiento de por medio, es mi perdición.

—De alguna o de otra forma ya ganaste… Te quiero —volvió a decir—. Lo lograste, ya caí en tus juegos tus ilusiones y todo, te quiero Quentin Beck.

_ Entonces tres veces fueron las que escuché salir eso de sus labios… y yo, no respondí ninguna. _

Me acomodé tendiendo mi cuerpo a su lado, en silencio, observando el gigantesco arco iluminado que dejamos atrás y tras un largo minuto me atreví a decir algo.

—Realmente me gusta este lugar, desde hoy lo declaro como “nuestro lugar”.

—Está bien.

—¿Cómo que “está bien”? —pregunté dirigiendo mi vista hacia él, y él giró levemente para mirarme— Creo que no le estás tomando el peso al asunto —dije con seriedad—. Esto y las calles que visitamos juntos serán completamente nuestras y exclusivas de quienes somos ahora mismo, no serán de nadie más. 

—Sí, ya capté la idea —musitó—, son las calles de “Mysterio y Spider-Man”.

—Exacto, independientemente si vuelves a pasar por este lugar conmigo o no, espero que te acuerdes de mí y no olvides esta extraña madrugada.

—¿Cómo que contigo o sin ti?

—Nada es seguro en esta vida… las cosas pueden cambiar fácilmente de un momento a otro.

—Entiendo —murmuró—. Pero y entonces… ¿cuáles serán las calles de Quentin y Peter?

—Eso… te lo responderé en una próxima madrugada.

—¿Tendremos más noches como esta?

—Eso espero —respondí con amargura, levantándome del piso, bajo su atenta mirada le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. Arriba, si pasa un ciclista te va a arrollar. Ya es hora de ir a casa.

—No… aún no, quisiera ir a un último lugar —dijo tomando mi mano—. Quizás queda un poco lejos… pero quiero ir ahora mismo.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —pregunté alzando una ceja, su rostro luce completamente serio.

—Harlem.

—Peter eso literalmente queda del otro lado, en taxi eso saldrá una millonada.

—Lo sé, podemos tomar el metro —respondió rodando los ojos.

—Pero... sería como una hora y media, quizás un poco menos, pero no mucho que digamos.

—Es importante para mí, por favor.

—Está bien… vamos a la estación ¿Qué clase de novio sería si te digo que no? —Peter Sonrió triunfante y terminamos de recorrer el puente en dirección al metro que está a la entrada de Brooklyn.

Peter.  
-

03:00 hrs.

No sé si lo que estoy haciendo está bien, puede que sea lo más apresurado que he hecho en mi vida, pero me siento a gusto con ello. Mi sentido “arácnido”, como le decía mi tío, me lo dice… es algo que debo hacer.

Tras una hora y un poco más en la línea A del metro llegamos a Harlem, y ahora caminamos en dirección a Riverside en silencio, por respeto debemos hacerlo, estamos pasando junto a un cementerio frente al cual me detuve.

—¿Por qué razón me arrastraste hasta aquí? —me preguntó tratando de distinguir lo que había a mis espaldas.

—Me gustaría presentarte a alguien —dije nervioso señalando el parque cercado a mi espalda.

—Peter ¿me vas a meter en un cementerio a las tres de la madrugada? —se quejó a voz baja— ¿no se supone que no querías hacer nada ilegal?.

—Te lo dije, es importante… ¿Quieres acompañarme o no?

—¿Acaso tengo que pedirle permiso a tu difunto esposo para salir contigo? —preguntó con pesadez y lo miré con reproche.

—A él no —dije molesto— pero ya que dices ser mi actual novio debería presentarte a alguien como tal.

—Está bien —comentó resignado— ¿Por qué siempre me arrastras a estas locuras?

Entrar en el lugar no fue algo muy complicado que digamos, la pared no sobrepasa el metro cuarenta. y los detalles en relieve facilitan mucho el escalar por allí.

Una vez dentro pasamos junto a muchas lápidas muy elaboradas, talladas en rocas de distintos colores, con ángulos filosos que sobresalen como si fueran las extremidades de los esqueletos enterrados. Unos cuantos mausoleos pequeños hasta los más extravagantes en dirección a un rincón apartado de lápidas más simples.

La caminata hasta allí fue en completo silencio y frente a la piedra lisa y gris con mi apellido grabado comencé a hablar tratando de mantener mi tono de voz en uno prudente.

—Si te soy sincero, nunca me imaginé estar aquí contigo, pero me regalaste una extraña noche llena de emociones e historias que sentí la necesidad de hacer esto… —suspiré— La persona que yace frente a ti bajo metros y metros de tierra, siempre bromeó con que quería conocer a todas mis novias.

—Ah, entonces sí lo somos… —comentó pasando una de sus manos por mi espalda para luego fijarse sobre mi hombro. 

—Eso creo… quizás esto es un poco apresurado, pero mi tío Ben, siempre dijo que tenía un sentido extraño, le decía mi “sentido arácnido”. Siempre fue una persona muy sabia y me pidió seguir ese instinto que me fue otorgado para poder lidiar contra la famosa “suerte Parker”. Él decía que si sentía buenas vibraciones tenía que hacerle caso hasta donde sea que me llevaran… y esto es bueno, lo que tenemos es extrañamente bueno.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? —me preguntó y llevó la vista al piso— ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro después de sólo pasar dos semanas juntos?

—¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?

—No, nunca —respondió apresurado—. Sólo quiero saber el “porqué”.

—Pues… porque estoy seguro de ello, y no es sólo porque este raro “sentido” cosquillea cada vez que estamos cerca... es un todo. Es porque eres tú, has estado en mis peores días y los has vuelto los mejores, no sé cómo lo haces, pero las cosas que fueron realmente dolorosas dejaron de serlo, se trasformaron en cosas agridulces con las que puedo lidiar y no me malentiendas, no te quiero usar para mantener a raya mi salud mental.

—De ser así, estoy haciendo muy mal trabajo… —dijo en un suspiro— por tu parte ya van tres suicidios frustrados.

—Tu dijiste que querías ir “en serio” —comenté ignorando su mala broma y él llevó la mano que reposaba sobre mi hombro en búsqueda de la mía—, y yo también quiero hacerlo. Dentro de unos días te llevaré a conocer a May pero de momento… Tienes que pasar por aquí primero, es ley.

—¿Podrías contarme sobre él? —preguntó entrelazando nuestros dedos— me gustaría saber qué tipo de suegro tengo. Me comentaste que le gustaban las películas de monstruos, pero necesito saber un poco más.

—Está bien… —suspiré— Este hombre fue mi papá, y lo digo sin ofender a mi padre Richard, pero mi tío Ben… fue “mi tío Ben” —agregué sin saber cómo continuar.

_ Estoy seguro de que esta situación me despedazará por completo, no estaba dentro de mis planes extender esta visita más allá de 10 minutos este sitio me hace sentir tan vulnerable. _

—Veo que parte de las flores están aún en buen estado… ¿Vienes seguido? —me preguntó tratando de dirigir la conversación a algo más casual, pero esto… no tiene de donde ser casual.

—No, sólo en situaciones importantes, May viene aquí al menos dos o tres veces al mes. —le respondí y angustiado comencé a apretar la mano que tenía entre la mía—. Me es difícil venir aquí… el día que él falleció lo tengo grabado a fuego en la mente, el sonido de la ambulancia, las patrullas fuera de casa en ese tranquilo barrio de Forest Hills y el llanto ahogado de mi tía. Para ese entonces tenía 15 años y estaba volviendo de clases, justo ese día tardé más de lo usual en llegar. Fue una situación horrible, no hay día en el que no piense en él, lo rememoro día a día… y no sólo a mi tío. Hasta ahora he tenido que vivir tantas pérdidas, pero en específico la que más me duele es esta… y no es por menospreciar a los demás, sí al final lo hacen todas por igual, aunque no haya querido indagar en las demás, no puedo con todo.

—Amor, no estás menospreciando a nadie, cada situación fue diferente y dudo que a quienes tienes en mente te vayan a juzgar por querer dedicarle más tiempo de tus pensamientos a él.

_ Eso… sería algo que diría él. _

En las noches me quedo pensando a veces en él, en ese día en específico, en cómo debieron ser sus últimos momentos con vida, pienso en si sintió miedo al saber que estaba a punto de morir o cuando lo estaba haciendo, si en verdad tomó consciencia de que estaba muriendo o si sufrió al momento de irse, si en algunos de sus últimos momentos pensó en mí. Aunque no quiera pensar en eso, su imagen viene a mi mente y es ahí cuando no puedo aguantar el llanto y trato de llorar en silencio, siempre trato de no perturbar el sueño de quien duerme a mi lado con mis tonterías. Dicen que con los años la pena va mitigando, pero yo me siento como si fuera el primer día que no está, trato de recordar su voz y me siento estúpido al darme cuenta que por más que lo intento su voz, su timbre, no puedo recordarlo. 

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ya no está, y no hay día en el que no piense en él, aunque sea un vago pensamiento. Me cuidó durante 15 largos años…aunque a esta edad se sienten tan pocos. Él estuvo en los momentos más importantes de mi vida y siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí. Crecí viéndolo en cada momento, me apoyaba en cada ocurrencia sin preguntar, desde niño siempre fui tímido y retraído, únicamente sentía cariño por mis tíos, mis padres adoptivos, perderlo fue el dolor que jamás pensé sentir alguna vez en algún momento. Es algo que no piensas que ocurrirá, lo ves tan lejano que cuando ocurre es como un golpe, como un balde de agua fría que cae de pronto y tu mundo se derrumba por completo. 

—Lo sé cariño, lo sé —dijo con un resoplido—. Uno espera que la gente se vaya después de una larga vida.. no a los 18… 40, 50 o 60 años… y cuando eres un niño o un adolecente eso es lo último en lo que quieres pensar.

—Tú… eras sólo un niño ¿Cómo hiciste para poder lidiar con tanto? —pregunté y Quentin llevó su mano libre hasta mi mejilla y con la manga de su camiseta limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas, las cuales desconocía su existencia. 

—Lo hice de la misma forma que tú, me tocó “madurar” antes, pero lo hice exactamente de la misma forma en la cual lo hiciste tú y como lo haces hasta hoy.

—Lo extraño como no tienes idea pero trato de vivir mi vida normal, porque es lo que hubiese querido que hiciera, no le gustaban los cementerios, decía que sólo era el envase el que estaba ahí, porque su energía seguiría con nosotros por siempre. Hay días en los que pienso que pude hacer más, si hubiese llegado antes, si lo hubiese llamado por teléfono, quizás su destino hubiese sido diferente, pero fui un inútil, a veces hasta llego a sentir que la culpa fue toda mía por no estar allí.

—No te atrevas a culparte por esto Peter, nada de lo que hubieras hecho o no habría cambiado la situación.

Me siento apenado, angustiado y con un nudo en la garganta. El frío invernal de New York no es nada en comparación de cómo me siento en este preciso minuto y saber que mis problemas en comparación a los de Quentin son tan “pequeños” me hace sentir tan avergonzado.

—De todas formas no te traje para que me vieras aquí llorando —comenté frotándome la cara con la manga de mi abrigo—. Desde hace mucho que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien, es hasta irreal… por eso creí oportuno presentarte esta parte de mí, aunque dolorosa. Él me pidió que le enseñara todas mis “novias” y aquí estamos, debía presentarte formalmente.

—¿Es muy irrespetuoso si te beso delante de tu tío? ¿Él me dejaría hacer eso? —me preguntó rodeando mi cintura entre sus brazos estrechándome contra él.

—No, no te dejaría —dije hundiendo mi cara entre su hombro y cuello—, era bastante celoso conmigo, te hubiera mantenido a raya. ¿Te lo imaginas? un hombre mayor tratando de cortejar a su único y querido “niño”.

—Tienes razón —comentó apartándome—, mantén tu distancia y no me hagas quedar mal —bromeó. 

—Bueno, Iré a tirar las flores secas, no me gusta ver esto tan destruido, te doy un minuto con él, trata de “limpiar tu imagen” y por favor no le digas nada vergonzoso de mi, ni nada acerca del accidente de los Dumpling.

—Espera un minuto… yo no sé qué decir o qué hacer, nunca me habían puesto en esta situación, a mi madre nunca la visité en un cementerio y… no sé qué hacer.

—Dí lo que tú quieras, estoy seguro que te estará escuchando donde quiera que esté —dije tomando las flores marchitas sobre el pasto y él suspiró.

—Bueno para comenzar… lamento irrumpir su descanso tan temprano, pero tu sobrino aunque tiene sentido arácnido no tiene sentido común... pero imagino que eso ya lo sabes…

—Vas bien —dije curvando mis labios— ya regreso, en un minuto o quizás dos. 

—Está bien… date tu tiempo —dijo besando mi mejilla y luego se apartó mirando el suelo.

_ Quizás… si él estuviera aún aquí Quentin hubiera sido su favorito, tenían cosas en común e incluso creo que le hubiera mostrado toda su colección de “Famous Monsters of Filmland”…  _

Quentin.   
-

Peter ¿por qué me pones en esta situación? Mentirte a ti es una cosa, pero mentirle a quién quizás pudo ser mi “suegro” es otra completamente diferente… Él es completamente omnipresente, y sabe que yo soy el lobo vestido con piel de oveja. 

—Este es momento para redimirme ¿no? —dije mirando la lápida con su nombre tallado. La voz me tiembla, quiero sonar seguro, pero no sueno para nada seguro y es porque obviamente no lo estoy. —No soy bueno con las palabras, pero creo que al menos esto me quitará un peso de encima… —suspiré—. Lamento todo el daño que le he hecho a tu chico y el que seguramente le haré. No tengo tiempo para hablarte de todo, quizás algún día lo haga por respeto, pero ahora sólo te diré lo esencial… No te imaginas cuanto lo amo, sé que nunca tendré tu “bendición” y no pienso pedir disculpas por todo lo malo que he hecho. No soy el mejor partido para él, es más, él no me necesita. Soy yo quien necesita de él, estoy haciendo todo mal, lo sé y lo siento.

_ Este chico va terminar hundiéndome en emociones que no sabia que aún tenía, ¿pena? ¿dolor? ¿amor?  _ pensé una vez lo vi caminar de vuelta hacia a mí. No mentía cuando le dije lo de mi madre, nunca fui a dejarle flores porque no sabía dónde hacerlo y no quise investigar, de alguna forma me avergonzaba plantarme frente a ella después de haberme convertido en un completo criminal.

—¿Una conversación muy intensa? —preguntó volviendo a mi lado— ¿De qué hablan?

—“Cosas de hombres”.

—¿Y yo qué soy? —preguntó ofendido.

—Ante sus ojos... aún un “niño” —dije y él sonrió.

—Ya no aguanto el frío, creo que ya tienes su “bendición”. Es hora de que volvamos a casa —dijo tomando mi mano. 

_ Tristemente te fallé cariño, sin siquiera poder intentarlo, desde el día uno, e incluso mucho antes que eso sé que tengo más su odio que su bendición. _

__________

*El puente de Brooklyn es el lugar donde se conocen oficialmente Mysterio y Spider-Man (y Peter huye de esa batalla saltando desde el puente al río).

*Maguire Beck, es tal cual como cuenta Quentin, la chica le quería muchísimo, tanto que luego de fallecer “Quent” (como le decía ella) dedicó su vida a eliminar todo lo que de alguna manera "perjudicó" a su primo. Originalmente como Jack O'Lantern, tomó su identidad y luego se restableció como  **Mad Jack** (por muy corto tiempo). Su primera aparición fue en (Spider-Man: The Mysterio Manifesto #1) se desconoce actualmente qué pasó con ella, ya que en uno de los números más actuales se afirma que: se liquidó a todos los demás poseedores del manto de "Jack O'Lantern". Si esto incluyó a Maguire Beck es desconocido, pero se asume que sí.

... Y esa es toda la historia que puedo contar sobre Quentin Beck de la tierra 616 (al menos por ahora). Es de todo lo que recuerdo haber leído alguna vez, seguramente se me están pasando algunos detalles y otros cuantos me los estoy guardando para los últimos capítulos. Pero hasta aquí es lo más relevante que necesitan para entender al personaje.

*La historia de muerte de Ben que utilicé es la original, muere a manos del ladrón que dejó escapar Peter. Había un rumor de que en la casa que vivían los Parker en ese entonces había una caja fuerte con mucho dinero del anterior residente de esa casa y así fue como ese mismo ladrón llegó a la casa de Peter y mató al tío Ben con su arma en la cocina… frente a May.  
  
El capítulo 22 y 23 lo estaré publicando de aquí a más tardar mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con mi beta reader lloramos este capítulo de principio a fin.
> 
> Creo que este es el que más me ha costado hasta ahora... y es de mis favoritos, porque apenas comencé a maquetarlo me destrozó. Cuando se me ocurrió marcar en mis borradores esta última visita para cerrar con todo el sentimiento esa noche tan extraña sabía que se vendría algo muy fuerte para mí y que luego me odiaría por ello, por hacerles tanto daño.
> 
> Cuando llegó el momento de la narración del cementerio lloré a mares con las situaciones que pasaban en mi cabeza, era todo tan lúgubre, oscuro, ahogante y en extremo deprimente. Nunca sentí tanto coraje y pena, fue tan apuñalante que no supe cómo escribirlo, y es gracioso porque es a lo que me dedico. En ese mismo momento me sentí más como Quentin que como Peter. Sí lo sé esto es ficción, quizás algunos pensarán que soy una exagerada de primera, pero en cada palabra yo lo doy todo, por eso la narración es así, ellos tienen sus propias voces y sentimientos no necesitan de un tercero que las cuente, y son ellos quienes les romperán su corazón o quienes le harán odiarlos por ser unos desgraciados inconscientes.
> 
> Pero quiero dejar aquí algo realmente importante y es que cuando me quedé sin voz para poder expresar tantos de los diálogos de Peter, una persona muy importante para mi me dejó usar sus propios sentimientos e historia para dejarlos aquí, y no podré estar más agradecida por ello. Me dejaste cerrar un capítulo tan denso con sentimientos reales en su estado más puro y por eso cada vez que vuelva a leer esto estoy segura de que me romperás el corazón una y otra vez.
> 
> @marajoscontreux, este capítulo desde antes de que te lo comentará iba pensado y dedicado a ti y a tu “Tío Ben” gracias por tanto.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENIDO +18
> 
> Acá se vienen lo votos matrimoniales, jajajaja.

Quentin.  
-

04:45

  
  


—Esto se nos fue de las manos —dije abriendo la puerta, haciéndome a un lado.

Peter pasó junto a mí, quitándose el abrigo y lo colgó en los ganchos de la entrada. —Sí, un poco —me contestó mirando el reloj en la pared—. Creo que hoy iré tarde a la industria… 

—¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿acaso no eres un chico muy correcto? —comenté cerrando la puerta, colgando mi abrigo junto al de él.

—No debería, pero… beneficios de “jefe”. Es primera vez que los tengo, así que haré uso de ellos —comentó con una risa.

—Bueno, entonces apagaré las alarmas.

—Por favor, creo que dormiré hasta las diez… debo estar allí antes de las doce.

—Entiendo, seré tu despertador —respondí tomándolo por los hombros guiándolo hasta las escaleras—. Ahora ve a dormir —añadí dejando un beso en sus cabellos revueltos. 

—¿No irás conmigo? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí, pero tengo cosas que hacer antes. Iré en un momento —dije huyendo en dirección a la sala.

—¿Cosas que hacer y a esta hora? —me cuestionó siguiéndome.

—Sólo… quiero unos minutos, hablé sobre muchas cosas y quisiera pensar un poco acerca de todo —comenté encendiendo la luz—. Hay algunas cosas que me inquietan.

—Vaya —murmuró mirando la sala—, tu propuesta si iba en serio.

Lo había olvidado, luego de volver del laboratorio con B.R.E.A. acomodé un poco la sala, corrí la mesa de centro a un lado y sobre ella dejé las copas y el vino, en el centro del lugar dejé muchos almohadones bajo unas cuantas frazadas, también dejé la chimenea lista para encenderla.

_ Sí, quería hacer de esto jodidamente cursi y especial. _

—¿Creíste que estaba bromeando? —pregunté alzando una ceja— Creo que ya dejamos en claro que no bromeo con eso, pero bueno ya lo arruinaste, tus deseos fueron otros.

—Hmmm… Estoy cansado como para tomar vino y si lo hago probablemente me quedaré dormido o quizás termine cantando el himno de la universidad… pero podríamos “hablar” un poco más sobre lo que te inquieta… 

—Cariño, son como las 5 de la madrugada. 

—¿Y eso qué? —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya es tarde… y está muy helado —me excusé.

—Eso se resuelve fácil, podrías calentar un poco el ambiente... —comentó acercándose a mí pasando las manos por mi pecho hasta mis hombros.

—Esa idea me gusta, pero deberías ir a descansar.

—Nah, mejor enciende la chimenea. Me has estado acosando toda la noche, ahora no pienses en escapar. De una o de otra forma sé que terminaré desnudo sobre ti, así que enciéndela o moriré de hipotermia.

—Vaya pero que atrevido —respondí rodeando su cintura—. ¿No quieres hacerlo tú? pequeño pirómano.

—Já, qué divertido… —dijo con molestia— mejor hazlo tú, pero no te quemes en el proceso.

—Oye, eso no es divertido —me quejé.

Peter sonrió triunfante y me dejó junto a la chimenea y con un beso rápido se apartó de mí.

—Mientras tanto revisaré tu biblioteca, tengo curiosidad de conocer esos libros que rayaste y las cosas que te sacaron de quicio.

—¿Podrías hacerlo cuando yo no esté? —le pregunté buscando el encendedor — Me avergüenza un poco la verdad, eso es algo que considero tan “personal” —añadí comenzando a quemar el periódico arrugado entre hojas secas y delgadas ramas.

Llevé la vista hacia mi acompañante que en silencio pasaba la mano por los lomos de los libros sacando algunos para luego volver a guardarlos. Sí hay algo que me gusta de este departamento es la chimenea y el librero frente a ella que cubre casi toda la pared, deben haber más de trescientos libros allí. Desde hace unos 6 años que estoy aquí inmerso en mi soledad, releyendo y quemando páginas que no me gustan o viendo películas en la oscuridad. 

—Oh, este libro también lo leí —dijo emocionado tomándolo entre sus manos—, me encanta este capítulo donde... —Lo abrió justo en la mitad y me miró estupefacto. —¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a destrozar Frankenstein?! ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

—Es que cuando la criatura huye y comienza a razonar, sudé frío. Sabía que lo iban a herir y por eso terminé arrancando las páginas para hacer fuego, ardió de maravilla. Es más, mejor dámelo para avivar las brasas de esto… 

—Estás demente —dijo revisando entre páginas.

—Quizás… un poco —comenté avergonzado—. ¿Podrías dejar eso donde estaba?

—Apenas estabas comenzando la historia y ya querías destrozar esto —habló acercándose a mí intentando estirar las páginas arrugadas—. ¿Intentaste quitarla? Apenas eran las cartas introductorias.

—No debí contarte lo de la biblioteca —le dije tomando el libro, pero Peter se escurrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—¡Qué despacio pasa el tiempo aquí, atrapado como estoy por el hielo y la nieve...! He dado un paso más para llevar a cabo mi proyecto. Ya he alquilado un barco y me estoy ocupando ahora de reunir a la tripulación; los que ya he contratado parecen ser hombres de los que uno se puede fiar y, desde luego, parecen intrépidos y valientes.

_ No es muy diferente de la realidad. _

—Pero hay una cosa que no me ha sido posible conseguir, y siento esa carencia como una verdadera desgracia. No tengo ningún amigo, Margaret: cuando esté radiante con el entusiasmo de mi éxito, no habrá nadie que comparta mi alegría; y si me salta la tristeza, nadie intentará consolarme en la amargura. Puedo plasmar mis sentimientos en el papel, es cierto; pero ése me parece un modo muy pobre de comunicar mis sentimientos. Me gustaría contar con la compañía de un hombre que me pudiera comprender, cuya mirada contestara a la mía. Puedes acusarme de ser un romántico, mi querida hermana, pero siento amargamente la necesidad de contar con un amigo. No tengo a nadie junto a mí que sea tranquilo pero valiente, que posea un espíritu cultivado y, al tiempo, de mente abierta, cuyos gustos se parezcan a los míos, para que pruebe o corrija mis planes. 

_ Y eso bien podría confirmarlo “Terry”.  _

—¡Que necesario sería un amigo así para enmendar los errores de tu pobre hermano...! Soy demasiado impulsivo en mis actos y demasiado impaciente ante las dificultades. Pero hay otra desgracia que me parece aún mayor, y es haberme educado solo: durante los primeros catorce años de mi vida nadie me puso normas y no leí nada salvo por los libros de viajes del tío Thomas. A esa idea comencé a conocer a los poetas más celebrados de nuestra patria; pero sólo cuando ya no podía obtener los mejores frutos de tal decisión, comprendí la necesidad de aprender otras lenguas a las de mi país natal. Ahora tengo veintiocho años y en realidad soy más ignorante que un estudiante de quince. Es cierto que he reflexionado más, y que mis sueños son más ambiciosos, pero, como dicen los pintores, necesitas armonía: y por eso me hace mucha falta un amigo que tenga el suficiente juicio para no despreciarme como romántico y el suficiente cariño hacia mí como para intentar ordenar mis pensamientos. 

—“En fín, son lamentaciones inútiles” —terminé de citar—. Definitivamente debí quemar eso.

—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo dejando el libro en su lugar— no lo hiciste.

—Me sentí identificado con esa estupidez, era algo que perfectamente le podría haber escrito yo a “Terry”, iba a arrancarlas pero me gustó creer que al menos un personaje entendía mi situación.

—Entonces… Robert Walton —dijo acercándose a mí— ¿Por cuáles aguas turbias me vas a llevar? Trataré de comprenderte y mi mirada contestará a la tuya. Me considero tranquilo pero valiente y ya dejamos muy en claro que tan abierto soy de mente. Probaré y corregiré cada uno de tus planes, trataré de no perder el juicio y creo tener el cariño suficiente como para intentar ordenar tus pensamientos. —Terminó de decir cerca de mis labios. —Pero por ahora ¿podrías hacerme el favor de darme mi “regalo de cumpleaños”?

—Si quieres también te bajo la luna —comenté embobado, besando sus labios—. Esta forma de coquetearme… me encanta.

Soltó una risa melodiosa y entre besos me llevó hasta el centro de la sala aprovechó de apagar la luz y con ansias me tiró sobre los almohadones. —En ocasiones odio que seas tan descarado —me quejé mirándolo, acomodándome sobre mi espalda. 

—¿Quieres que finja inocencia? —preguntó con un puchero gateando hasta mí.

—Claro que no, que desperdicio —dije, atrayéndolo hacia mí para volver a besarlo con mucho más fervor, sintiendo sus manos sobre mi pecho intentando apartarme—. Un niño de 25 años me trae estúpido.

—26 años —corrigió. Con una sonrisa presumida retrocedió, llevando su mano hasta mi entrepierna y sobre la tela me frotó—. Ahora, ¿podrías callarte y me dejas continuar?

Entonces, abrió el cierre y desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón. Tomó mi excitación entre sus manos y acercó su boca hasta él, me dio una última mirada “felina” y lamió desde la base hasta la punta sin vergüenza alguna y tras una relamida de labios, el maldito lo engulló. 

—Ah… maldito desgraciado, odio que seas tan hábil con la boca.

_ ¿Y qué más esperaba? no soy el primero. _

Cerré los ojos y simplemente no le di más importancia al asunto, estar celoso no hará que esto lo disfrute más. Llevé mi mano hasta su cabeza, jalando un poco de su cabello, controlando sus succiones, de menos a más, sintiendo sus jadeos pesados y en ocasiones como se atragantaba. Con un suspiro lo sacó de su boca, limpiando la saliva de sus labios con su dedos y luego miró a su alrededor. —¿Tienes algún preservativo a mano? —me preguntó— Ya que estoy aquí... podría dejarlo puesto.

—No, no es como si llevara condones a dónde sea que vaya.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó desilusionado— Conmigo deberías... —ronroneó coqueto.

—¡No me vengas con tus mentiras!, me insinué toda la noche y huiste de cada una de mis propuestas.

—Ay, por favor —se quejó rodando los ojos molesto—, ¿podemos continuar? quiero montarte ya.

_ Sí, se ve tierno e inocente pero no lo es para nada. _

—Bueno ya, sí lo hice. Dejé uno sobre la mesa —respondí y él me dedicó una pequeña risa burlesca acompañado de un “Mentiroso”.

Tomó el preservativo de donde le señalé, con impaciencia lo tomó entre sus manos intentando abrirlo, pero luego terminó de hacerlo con la boca. Me reí ante la escena. Lo colocó con lentitud y cuidado, jaló rápidamente de sus pantalones para luego acomodarse sobre mí. 

—Espera déjame prepararte, si lo hacemos así de bruto puedes dañarte —le dije acomodándome.

—Creo poder aguantarlo —dijo el masoquista.

—No bebé, así no.

—Ya, está bien dame un minuto —me respondió llevando dos de sus dedos a su boca, babeándolos de una forma jodidamente obscena. Se inclinó hacia mí recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro y deslizó su mano entre medio de nuestros cuerpos—, o quizás necesite dos… —susurró.

—¿Pero qué…? —pregunté confundido mirando al chico sobre mí. Su respiración era cada vez más pesada y jadeaba mordiendo su labio mientras que con su otra mano apretaba mi camiseta. Con su aliento chocando contra mi cuello, su cuerpo meciéndose contra el mío y la maldita fricción me está volviendo loco.

—Demonios, no puedo aguantar un minuto ni dos. ¿Podrías apresurarte un poco?

—Ni pienses en cortarme la inspiración ahora —dijo molesto—, Hmm… sólo espérame un poco —se quejó aumentando la velocidad en su mano y el movimiento de su cadera—. ¡Ah! Listo, ya está.

—Peter eres un… —Y el maldito desgraciado tomó mi miembro y se deslizó sobre él con lentitud—. Agh, joder… eres tan caliente, te odio.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas con un poco de insistencia, tratando de imponer intensidad.

Terminé de quitarme la camiseta la cual lancé sobre el sofá y volví a recostarme sobre las almohadas para disfrutar de quien tenía en frente.

La luz de la chimenea le llega directo sobre su figura, pequeñas ondas caen por su frente y se agitan con cada movimiento incrementando el color de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Llevé mis manos hasta sus muslos a mis costados acariciando su piel hasta llegar a sus caderas jalándolas, profundizando sus movimientos y tras un quejido satisfactorio subí por su torso intentando quitarle el suéter, el sonido de sus gemidos acompañado con el crujido de la leña es una delicia. Golpeó una de mis manos y tomando ambas las llevó de vuelta a su cadera. —Me gustan tus manos, pero me gustan más cuando me agarran de la cintura y me aprietan contra tí —comentó.

Tomó desde abajo el suéter para quitárselo, sin duda esta es mi parte favorita, cuando se desviste rozando lento su piel con la tela y luego las lanza a donde sea, sin importarle nada, como ahora. Mi suéter blanco, ese que lleva sacando de mi armario cada vez que lo encuentra allí es amuñado sin cuidado entre sus manos para luego lanzarlo lejos tirando la botella sobre la mesa —al menos no fue a parar contra la chimenea—. El sonido del vidrio roto lo espantó, abrió la boca y dejó salir un “lo siento” muy avergonzado y sin darle más importancia continuó moviendo su cadera contra la mía. 

_ No sé si es el fuerte aroma que sale del vino o el movimiento que impone este chico lo que me está haciendo perder la razón. _

Lo levanté rápidamente de las caderas, sin darle tiempo de quejarse y lo dejé suavemente bajo de mí. Me dí un minuto para apreciar su rostro molesto y besé su mejilla con cariño, luego observé lo demás. La botella rota tiñe el blanco de las telas hebra por hebra y tras cada movimiento que hace Peter se tiñe otra más.

—Luce como la escena de un crimen —comenté.

—Yo cometeré un crimen si no continúas.

“Impaciente” le respondí besando sus labios, tomando uno de los almohadones cerca de su cabeza para dejarlo bajo su trasero. Acomodado entre sus piernas besé sus muslos dejando pequeñas mordidas, para luego volver a tomar sus caderas y moverlas lento contra mí, volviendo a entrar en esa calurosa cavidad. Inquieto busco rozar su piel y malditas sean mis manos las recorren con ansias todo lo que ya conocen, desde cada relieve y cada lunar.

Entre suspiros mi “novio” cerró los ojos y arqueó su espalda estirando el cuello, luce tan tentativo. —¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Estás más tímido? —le pregunté cerca de su oído, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.

—N-nada sólo… lo estoy disfrutando —dijo entre jadeos—. ¡Ay, demonios! Te lo dije, el sexo es realmente bueno.

Tomé una de sus manos para apretarla contra la mía acompañado de una caricia, rocé la punta de mi nariz contra su cuello besándolo para hablarle lento cerca de su oído. —Peter… lo que tenemos no es sólo sexo, al menos no por mi parte —respondí levantándome, posando mis ojos sobre los suyos—. Todas las veces que te he tocado dentro de las últimas dos semanas es y ha sido porque te amo.

_ Y esas fueron palabras que nunca debieron salir de mi boca. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez que leí Frankenstein, pensé en Quentin, ese texto realmente es algo que él le hubiera dicho a su querida prima.


	23. Capítulo 23

Peter.  
-

9:30 hrs.

No sé cómo pero desperté a las ocho, con la cabeza pegada contra su pecho, envuelto entre sábanas y sus brazos. Desde mi lugar lo veo dormir, luce tan despreocupado. Deslicé mis manos entre la tela para poder acariciar sus cabellos y tras unas cuantas me apretó aún más contra él.

Irónicamente su historia me recuerda un poco a la de Harry, él me hablaba un poco sobre su difunta madre y la indiferencia de su padre, pero al menos tenía a sus amigos y a mí, pero Quentin... lleva tanto tiempo solo. No puedo cambiar su pasado pero de momento si puedo acompañarlo. ¿Verdad?

_ Y es que… “Perfectamente podría acostumbrarme a esto”. _

Tras dejar un beso en su mejilla huí al baño, tomé una ducha, me cepillé los dientes y fuí a la habitación a buscar ropa. Si bien no vivo aquí (aunque pareciera que sí) en su ropero no hay muchas cosas mías. Tengo dos jeans, algo de ropa interior y el traje que dejé olvidado aquí hace muchas semanas. De entre sus cosas tomé un suéter rojizo, el “robar” prendas es algo que viene desde hace mucho. Cuando mis padres fallecieron, aunque en ese entonces era muy niño y no los recuerdo para nada, May me regaló alguna de las pertenencias de mis padres que había encontrado en casa, me quedé con uno de los suéteres de mi padre, su viejo maletín de cuero café y con la bata de laboratorio de mi mamá, están colgados dentro de mi armario. De mi tío... May regaló todas sus cosas a gente que la necesitara, sólo se quedó con una chaqueta azul que le gustaba, la cual dejó colgada en la entrada del departamento, no la uso porque no me atrevo a ponerla sobre mis hombros, aún tiene su aroma, y cuando comienza a desaparecer mi tia le rocía un poco de su perfume.

Terminé de vestirme y sobre mi piel seca coloqué su suéter rojo de cuello alto, y seguido de ello mi abrigo. Con Harry o Tony hacía exactamente lo mismo, es una cursilería que hago desde niño para sentirme más cerca de las personas que quiero.

—¿Ya te vas? aún es “temprano” —me preguntó. Está vestido con la misma ropa de ayer sentado sobre el sofá, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante.

—Sí, llegaré ahí como pasado las diez, me avergüenza llegar tan tarde incluso si soy jefe o no —comenté con una risa tímida.

—Entiendo… —suspiró— Peter, antes de irte ¿podrías darme un minuto? Hay cosas que debo y quiero decirte.

_ No sé que tanto me gusta como suena eso…. Siempre que comienzan con “hay cosas que debo decirte”, no son augurios de nada bueno. Al menos según mi experiencia. _

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté acercándome a él.

—Muchas cosas —respondió levantando la mirada del piso—, muchas cosas —volvió a repetir arrastrando las palabras en su boca.

—Hey —dije agachándome para mirarlo de frente—, si son muchas cosas… ¿No es mejor que lo hablemos hoy a la tarde?; ¿Cuando pases por mí?, tendremos más tiempo para discutirlo de camino al departamento —comenté y él apartó la mirada.

_ Definitivamente esto no me gusta. _

—No sé si pasaré por tí hoy.

—Bueno y entonces ¿a la noche? —pregunté posando mis manos sobre sus rodillas, frotándolas un poco, para llamar su atención otra vez a mí.

Por un momento creí escuchar un suspiro ahogado, estaba conteniendo el aire y su mirada aún estaba fija en alguna parte de la pared de libros.

—No creo que tengamos tanto tiempo como para discutirlo en ese entonces —murmuró—, pero no te quitaré más tiempo y seré breve —dijo acompañado de un pesado suspiro—. Peter… me iré de NY.

_ ¡¿Qué?! _

—No entiendo —comenté confundido sentándome junto a él—, ¿Cuándo, A dónde y Cuándo regresas? —lo cuestioné un tanto temeroso.

—Peter… desde antes de que comenzara todo esto tenía planeado volver a California… de forma permanente—dijo pasando su mirada al piso, al desastre frente a nosotros. A las sábanas teñidas de rojo y el rastro del vino junto a los vidrios—. No me quiero quedar en este lugar, es uno de los que más daño me ha hecho.

—Entonces… estás terminando conmigo —comenté hundiéndome en mi lugar.

_ Que ridículo, desperté con la maldita sensación de estar seguro de querer esto durante mucho más tiempo, pero quizás fui muy optimista. _

—¡No! no quiero eso —dijo apresuradamente volteando su mirada sobre la mía, se ve tan desolado…—, no quiero terminar lo que tenemos, amo esto pero… la decisión depende de tí.

—¿Y qué quieres? —pregunté incrédulo, levantándome de golpe del sofá— ¿Una relación a distancia? ¿Y cómo es eso de que “depende de mí”? ¿Qué puedo decir para hacerte desistir, si ya tienes todo planificado desde antes? —lo cuestioné sintiendo el revoltijo en mi estómago.

_ Es que… ¿acaso no teníamos algo mutuo? Es que acaso ¿no dijo amarme mientras estábamos en plena intimidad? ¿Fue algo que me imaginé? _

—No hay nada que puedas decir que haga quedarme aquí —dijo levantándose de su lugar—. Por eso quisiera que vinieras conmigo, esto no tiene porqué terminar aquí. 

_ Oh no, no esta situación otra vez… _

—¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡eso queda literalmente del otro lado del país! no me puedo largar de aquí, este es mi hogar. Mi vida y mi mundo está aquí. No puedo dejar las cosas así como así.

—Peter, no necesitas de este lugar, te ha dañado tanto como a mí ¿no crees que es mejor irnos y comenzar desde cero en donde sea?, sin calles o sitios que nos destrocen cada vez que pasemos por ellas.

—¿Y qué hay de los nuestros?

—Estando juntos… podemos hacer “nuestro” cualquier lugar, no importa donde sea.

—Quentin, esa no es forma de hacer las cosas —susurré sintiendo el cosquilleo en mi garganta—, uno no huye de todo.

_ Uno no puede huir de las cosas que ha hecho y bien lo sé yo, ahora mismo de pie ante esta situación tan… dolorosamente familiar.  _

—Te amo y no quiero dejarte en este lugar, yo sé que de alguna extraña forma también lo haces —dijo tomándome por los hombros—, ¿Por qué te cuesta ceder? Sí me amas sólo ven conmigo, procuro hacerte feliz sea donde sea que estemos.

_ ¿Te amo? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de amor cuando estás destrozando a quien tienes enfrente y de la misma forma en la cual ya lo había contado? ¿por qué no te diste el tiempo de escuchar mis súplicas y no destrozarme como lo haces ahora? _

—¡Ni te atrevas a hablar de amor! Tu no me amas, si fuera así no hubieras esperado a dañarme como lo estás haciendo ahora… —respondí aclarando mi garganta— me lo habrías dicho antes de enamorarme y no jugar con mis sentimientos… te lo dije tantas veces.

—No estoy jugando, te amo —volvió a repetir apretando su agarre. 

No sé en qué momento sucedió pero ahora mismo estoy chocando contra la mesa a mi espalda en mi intento de huida inconsciente. Tengo las palabras atascadas mientras veo su rostro serio, y esa mirada cristalizada…

_ Esa misma mirada, que me dijo todo este tiempo que todo estaba bien, que las cosas podrían ser mejor… esa misma maldita mirada que me vio cuando estaba tan vulnerable y la misma que me veía cuando estaba en mi punto máximo de excitación… esa maldita mirada que creí tan sincera. _

—¡Te lo dije! —grité con rabia o pena, no lo sé— Te lo dije… ¿O no? Cuántas veces te repetí que cuando hicieras esto me iba a doler como no sabes cuanto. ¿Por qué insististe en volverlo todo tan especial?

_ Para este entonces ya perdí el control sobre todo. _

—Sabía que no lo dejarías todo por mí —dijo en seco—, sabía qué le dirías no a esta locura, por eso quise aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenía junto a ti.

_ No, no, no, no, yo no quiero esto. ¿Por qué siempre la vida me lo da todo para después quitármelo? Te divierte darme una “pincelada” de lo que podría ser para luego mandar todo al diablo sin importar que tanto me vas a destrozar con ello. _

—Pero ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio? —sollocé—, ¿No podrías haberlo dicho unas dos semanas antes?, ¿O cuando nos vimos en Central Park? “Hey, mi nombre es Quentin Beck y sólo quiero sexo durante este último mes que me queda en NY” —solté con rabia sintiendo mis lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

_ ¿Por qué te empeñaste en hacerme quererte, así como lo hago ahora para luego marcharte? Esto es tan injusto. _

—No es así. Peter, desde la primera noche que te quedaste junto a mi sentí que quizás esto podría funcionar. Y funciona, nos complementamos de una forma tan jodidamente ridícula que por ello estoy aquí pidiéndote que te vayas conmigo —dijo acariciando mis mejillas, limpiando inútilmente el camino salado de mi impotencia.

—¿Era tan difícil decirlo y no destrozarme?; ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías planes de irte?! Claro, quisiste jugar con mi corazón viéndome vulnerable, ¿Te gusta verme así? ¿Te gusta verme llorar para luego venir y confortarme con tus mentiras?

—Amor, no te miento y tampoco quiero que dependas de mí, aunque en algún remoto momento lo haya querido así. No quiero ser algo con lo que te sientas en deuda, no podría vivir con ello. Yo no podré cuidarte siempre y tampoco no puedo decirte cómo debes sentirte, de momento sólo puedo amarte, como lo haría cualquier persona que tenga la oportunidad de conocerte, pero no dependas de mí. 

—Sabías que venía de una situación delicada, había perdido a alguien que quería mucho, mi corazón estaba destruido y aún así te entrometiste en mi vida y ¿Me dices que no quieres que dependa de ti? Quentin me estás destrozando, no estoy aquí por eso te lo dije… ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento en estos momentos? No, porque no te importa ni un poco… 

—Créeme que sí los tengo en cuenta, sé que te estoy destrozando y perdóname mi amor, pero por eso te lo pido, ven conmigo. Si no me importara lo que sientes no me molestaría en decir algo, sólo hubieras regresado a un lugar vacío. Peter, lo que tenemos es hermoso, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ceder?

—Quizás será ¿Por que mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo, mi todo está aquí? —dije sarcástico—. No es tan simple cambiar todo de forma tan abrupta…

—Tenía planeado volver a mi antigua casa en Riverside pero si vienes conmigo puedo rentar un departamento en San Francisco, el cambio no será tan brusco y allí mismo tienes a la New U, ¿acaso no ibas a comenzar a trabajar con ellos después de lo del reactor? bien puedes seguir con tu trabajo allí, a tus amigos o familiares podrás volver a verlos, no te estoy desterrando de NY para siempre, sólo es comenzar una historia nueva… desde cero.

—Vaya, ya tienes todo resuelto… 

—Sólo debes decirme que sí. 

—Quentin, esto es tan disparatado... sólo llevamos dos semanas saliendo, y si quieres contar desde el día que te conozco pues apenas unas tres...

—¿Qué importa si fue una semana o dos? lo que tenemos es real. Peter, dame una razón que sea por tí, no pienses en el resto sólo en nosotros... no dejemos todo lo que inició, morir aquí.

—Quentin… al menos ¿Podrías darme tiempo para pensarlo? —comenté colocando mis manos sobre su pecho, su ritmo es tan acelerado que puedo sentirlo chocar contra mis dedos— no creo que sea algo de ahora mismo o nunca ¿O sí?

—No —suspiró— tienes hasta la noche… después de las siete no me encontrarás aquí.

—Eso es igual de apresurado —comenté dolido— ¿Por qué demonios me haces esto?

—Soy un desastre y lo siento —dijo apretándome entre sus brazos, ignorando mi torpe forcejeo—, pero te prometo algo mucho mejor. —Terminó de decir tras buscar mis labios y besarlos.

_ ¿Y debo creerte? ¿debo creer las cosas que salen de tus labios? ¿debo creerle a esos que me han besado de forma tan tierna y apasionada durante todo este tiempo? _

—Te veré más tarde y hablaremos sobre esto —comenté huyendo—, ahora mismo… debo terminar con lo del reactor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Peter ya van como 3 semanas pero para mi ya van como 5 o 6 meses con esta historia, dile que sí y acaba con mi sufrimiento...
> 
> Hasta la próxima semana.


End file.
